


It Could Be Better

by allthestripes, TriciasPiggies, WrongDecision



Series: Recovery [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Awkwardness, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, Craig is absolutely mesmerized and tweek is confused about it, Depression, Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced coming out, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Listen. Richard Tweak is a horrible horrible person and one day it will get him killed, M/M, Panic Attacks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, a+ Parenting ...not. hah, creek - Freeform, ly fluff, really there is a lot happening but it is most, self-harm (mentioned), some more explicit things in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 163,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestripes/pseuds/allthestripes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriciasPiggies/pseuds/TriciasPiggies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongDecision/pseuds/WrongDecision
Summary: "He... told me he liked me. That's it, okay?""So did you say it back?""Had to have, sss-since they b-buh-ba... basically cuddled the ent-tire drive."Craig was irritated now. "No, I didn't. I told him I wasn't sure."---High school, hormones, a surprising confession and confusing feelings.Tweek and Craig find themselves in a mess that couldn't be bigger, even less so when suddenly everything seems to be out to destroy their relationship.Between being black mailed, outed, and homophobia, there is the impending doom of school projects and abuse at home that the two of them have to fight their way through, desperate for their relationship to work out.





	1. Every Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome to this partner fic!  
> We are extremely hyped for this to start, so buckle in, we have 20 chapters in work (unedited though) so far and we're still going!  
> This is gonna be a wild ride!

Monday mornings were always a struggle for Tweek but not for the same reasons everyone else his age had. Sleeping in was a thing he had never experienced, seeing as he rarely slept at all. Rather, the struggle came from having to leave the sanity of the weekend behind and go to a building he hated filled with people who felt similarly about him. In all honesty, he would have dropped out long ago had it not been for his few friends and Craig.

He was rummaging around his room, searching for the last few things to pack but as soon as his phone dinged, the device was in his hand. Tweek smiled at the name glowing on screen. Sure, it was the same text every day, but it always made him smile. Sending back a quick "Morning", Tweek shuffled to his dresser, pulling out a rumpled shirt and jeans. Yanking on the outfit, he fumbled with the buttons as he trudged downstairs. His parents had left already to open the shop, meaning he didn't need to worry about running into them.

Entering the kitchen, he was glad to see a pot of coffee waiting for him, pouring it into a mug and gulping the still warm beverage down. Tweek slipped on his shoes, grabbed his backpack, and slung it over his shoulder as he opened the door to step out into the winter air. Cold never bothered the teen, for whatever reason. As long as he could remember he had never even owned a coat or a jacket. He crunched his way through the snow drifts, making his way towards the bus stop.

* * *

Monday mornings were a drag. Craig woke up way too early after staying up far too late the night before working on a project he didn't need to finish until the end of next month. But, when creativity hit, it hit, so the large amount of time he still had wasn't of importance. Craig groaned as he rolled around on his mattress for what had to be the eighth time in the past 30 minutes when his alarm finally went off.

He stared blankly at the ceiling for another minute before he got moving, stomping past Tricia's room with extra weight in his steps. He heard her hiss something through the door, since her bed was right next to it, but it was too muffled to understand. He smirked, continuing his way into the bathroom and locking the door.

Once he was out of the shower and back in his room, he grabbed his phone and texted Clyde to see if he was already awake, not feeling like waiting for him if he wasn't. Right after, he sent Tweek their usual "Good morning" text and got dressed.

By the time he was dressed, Tweek's reply was already flashing in his inbox. He typed a quick 'c u in 15' and went over to feed the guinea pigs in the cage at back of his room. He sat down and clicked his tongue, which turned out to be unnecessary since they had already heard him approach and were expectantly waiting for treats at the door. He gave some to them before refilling the hay and giving the newest Stripe some extra treats. Tricia's two guinea pigs protested as he closed the door again.

"Don't worry, she'll over feed you again anyways in like ten minutes," he muttered, unimpressed by the whistling and purring noises, Stripe #7 already moving to the new hay.

Craig was almost late when he got done with the guinea pigs and grabbed his lunch. He snatched his backpack from besides the sofa, put on his blue chullo and hurried outside, yelling a good-bye to whoever was awake enough to hear it. H tossed his jacket on as he made his way to the stop and only slowed his long stride when he spotted a familiar blond mess of hair. He caught up to Tweek shortly after, doing his best to look like he hadn't hurried. "Hey, Tweek."

Tweek, who'd seen him approach, flashed him a small smile, drumming his fingers against his leg nervously. "Hey, Craig. How you are you this morning?"

"Tired. I barely slept. Worked on a project half of the night. Are you doing all right?" Craig rubbed his eyes in hopes that the itching would go away, but all it got him was that his eyes felt even heavier.

The question got him a slight nod in response. "Which class?"

"Photography. We have this major collage thing we need to do. I'm super early actually. Almost done with it, too." He shifted his weight to his other foot so that he was leaning on Tweek slightly, brushing arms casually. He looked up to see if the bus was coming but saw only a few other kids waiting. Still no sight of Clyde. "Clyde's gonna be late again."

Tweek bit down on the inside of his cheek, his fingers tapping faster against his jeans. "Mhmm," he agreed, glancing the opposite way down the street. "Unless he's with Token or Jimmy."

"True." Craig focused on the rapidly tapping fingers before asking: "You didn't really answer. Are you okay, Tweek?"

"Yes." The response was forceful and hurried, accompanied immediately after with a soft grunt as he twitched hard enough to snap his neck to the side.

Craig lifted an eyebrow but didn't prod further, instead leaning more towards Tweek in case he wanted or needed something solid to support him. He didn't touch him though, letting him decide if he needed it.

Tweek let out a breath, a small white puff floating away from his face. Slowly, he leaned into him until their arms touched fully, glad the other always seemed to know what to do. His nervous drumming slowed to just a couple taps as his other hand came up to rub his arm absentmindedly.

Craig smiled faintly, when his phone lit up with a message from Token. "Clyde overslept again. Token, him, and Jimmy are catching a ride with Jimmy's mom," he shared as the sound of the bus approached in the distance. "That's not good. He's going to get detention if he keeps coming in late."

The bus slowed to a halt and the door opened, allowing the waiting group to climb on. Tweek and Craig made their way to their usual seat in the back, Tweek sliding in beside the window so Craig could have the aisle.

Craig sat as close to Tweek as the uncomfortable seat allowed, letting one leg hang in the aisle, and started combing through the things in his bag. He found what he was looking for and pulled out his bottle, filled with coffee, and the sandwich he had taken along when he had hurriedly left without breakfast. He silently held the bottle towards Tweek in case he wanted some, which he accepted gladly, twisting the lid off and taking a few sips before passing it back.

"You woke up late today, too?" he asked, watching him eat with a slight smile.

He attempted to answer but it didn't quite come out through his mouthful, so he swallowed before holding his hand in front of his mouth to talk. "No, I was up a while before my alarm. Kind of forgot the time while playing with Stripe, though." He pulled a face at himself, making Tweek laugh and himself smile, since Tweek's laugh was a rarity.

Tweek leaned against the cold metal wall behind him. "Stripe #7 is cute, but don't forget to take care of yourself, man. It'd be terrible if you got sick and died."

Craig snorted. "Don't worry about that. I have things to do, dying doesn't fit into my schedule," he replied. "Can't leave you or Stripe alone, either!" He bit back a joke about it in case it would worry Tweek and took another bite of his breakfast instead.

Tweek blushed lightly as he processed Craig's words. I can't leave you. Maybe he hadn't meant it so strongly, most likely it was just a joke, but it still warmed his heart.

"Good," he murmured, looking down at his hands in his lap. They were covered in colorful band aids, and he brushed his fingers along the smooth plastic coating as the movement of the bus jostled its riders about, not noticing that Craig was watching him out of the corner of his eyes as he took a swig from his coffee and finished his food.

"Anything planned for this afternoon?"

"I have to work, as usual," Tweek sighed. "Tonight it's going to be just me closing up. The one good thing about Mondays is not having to see my dad much." Tweek and his father had a rocky relationship at best, and the teen made no secret of his distaste for the man. He found him off-putting and more than a little creepy and did his best to interact with him as little as possible. "What about you?" he countered. "Going to finish that project?"

Craig stretched and yawned, then turned to actively focus on his friend. "I was actually hoping we could hang. I could come by the coffee shop and help you close, too, if you want. I need a few more shots to finish it, but maybe afterwards?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, that's fine by me. The shop is always pretty dead the last couple hours." Tweek worked hard to suppress his excitement at the idea of Craig hanging out at the shop with him. It was mind-numbingly boring when he was alone, but with the other he knew it would be a lot more enjoyable. "Cool."

Craig hadn't gone to the shop in quite some time, since he usually hung out at home or the mall with Token, Clyde, and Jimmy. He thought about what he was going to say next, wanting to tell him that he was excited, but not knowing how to phrase it without it sounding weird, and chose instead say, "I think Stripe misses you. She always seems to wait to see if you're there too when I feed the three of them. Blatant favoritism."

"Awe, guess I'll have to come over soon and see her," Tweek said with a teasing grin.

"You should."

"Maybe you could drop her off at the shop for a little while."

Craig thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I don't want her to be alone while you work, though, so I'll bring her when I come around." He searched his memory for the place of Stripe's travel bag before deciding to search for it later. "Do you still have those treats she likes so much?"

"Humph. What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't?" Tweek crossed his arms, pretending to pout. "I'm insulted."

"You're really more like a second father. She doesn't seem to miss Clyde as much and I think he fits the uncle type better anyways."

Tweek spluttered in surprise, his blush returning brightly. "Nngh, well, I guess I can accept that," he pushed out before biting down on his lip.

Craig tried not to keep staring, which was hard because Tweek looked nice with the red dusting his cheeks. He turned away again and tried to concentrate on the seat before him. "I bet Stripe will be happy you accept her as your daughter," he said.

"I guess we can celebrate with some yogurt chips," Tweek agreed.

Silence fell between them as the bus came to a stop in front of the school. The students quickly scrambled off and into the warm building, the sound of voices yelling and lockers squeaking quickly filling the air.

Thanks to their names, Tweek and Craig had lockers side by side, giving them a bit more time together before they went to their first classes. Craig opened his locker, pulling out his books. He took a two-pack of iced coffee from the small cooler he kept in his locker for that specific reason. While Craig himself usually wasn't fond of coffee at any other time than the early morning to help him wake up, he did have a weakness for this kind, it being way sweeter and cool.

Plus, he liked to keep things around Tweek enjoyed because he enjoyed seeing him smile, or needed to calm him down every now and then.

"I hope I can keep awake in robotics today. We have a test tomorrow." He stabbed the straw included in the coffee pack into the opening and took a sip, holding out the second pack for Tweek, who would never say, as the gesture was appreciated, but disliked the sweetness of iced coffee. He was used to drinking it black. However, he accepted the offer and drank it without hesitation.

"I'm sure you'll do alright," Tweek said, rustling around in his locker for a paper. "You're smart, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Craig nodded his thanks. The teen looked a bit better now than at the bus stop but he wanted to make sure. "Are you gonna be okay in history?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." In his mind, he added, 'since I'll see you next period anyway.'

The warning bell rang then, signaling to the mass of students to get to class. Craig breathed out and stared at the speakers in annoyance before patting Tweek's shoulder.

"See you next period, Tweek," he said, giving him a smile then walking off to class.

* * *

Tweek took his seat in the back corner of the classroom, flipping open his notebook and beginning to doodle in the margins. Just before the late bell rang, Clyde burst into the room, running to his seat and throwing himself into the desk.

The teen watched him in bemusement as Clyde dug through his bag for his notes and textbook, triumphantly pulling out a crumpled paper that was likely his homework.

"Heard you overslept again," he commented, making Clyde groan and slump down.

"It's not my fault Token's house is so comfy," he protested. "And it's his fault for having us stay up so late doing our project. If we had gone to bed at a normal time, I'd have been golden!"

The teacher, who had been watching him with an irritated expression for barging in, cleared his throat. "If you are done explaining your tragic morning, Mister Donovan, we can finally begin with the lesson, can we not?"

Clyde looked like he was about to imitate the last part of the sentence to mock him, but nodded instead, keeping his mouth shut.

"Thank you. Please open your books to page thirty-eight, we are going to go over your homework."

* * *

When Craig entered the classroom, Token was already in his seat. He waved and sat down next to him, ignoring the other, loudly blabbering teens around him.

"Have an okay morning?" Token asked as soon as he was set and Craig nodded.

"You didn't miss anything. Normal morning. I'll meet up with Tweek this evening to keep him company and help him close shop."

"Nice. We had a really stressful morning. Clyde slept at my place because we did our partner project yesterday and I swear, I wasn't able to wake him this morning."

Craig nodded. "He sleeps like the dead."

Token muttered his agreement. "You could probably wake the dead before him. Pretty sure he would sleep through an apocalypse."

"Imagine that. We'd have to carry him away from the zombies."

"Probably." Token sighed. "The entire town in panic, probably because Mephesto tried to give a human a butt as a face again or something, and it went all wrong. Zombies everywhere, biting people, people trying to kill them, everyone is screaming… And then there's Clyde, just sleeping and making those weird noises as usual."

Craig could practically hear Clyde's offended voice, saying: "I snore, Token! There's nothing weird about it!" except that it was, because his snores often sounded more like a dying badger's last cry for help than actual snoring. He shook his head with a snort.

The pair worked together for the entire period. The teacher had given them their task and the choice of working alone or in teams of two to three, then left to do whatever else it was he did at the school. The class didn't know, though to be fair, they didn't really care, either.

"What are you doing for photography?" Token asked after they finished.

"It's a collage about what we imagine our future to be like, but instead of using paper cut outs or articles, we're only allowed to use our own pictures."

"Sounds tough."

"It is. I don't know how I want my life to go. Or where. Maybe I'll become an astronaut and go to space."

Token hummed. "Do what you want with your life but I don't think Clyde will let you. You'd be gone for too long."

"Nah, I don't think I could, anyways. I love the stars, but I don't think it'd be the right job in the long run." They were quiet for a bit, staring at the pages they'd written so far.

"You could use that apocalypse scenario. For your project, you know?" Token suggested, making his friend laugh.

The teacher returned to collect their answers, then the bell rang, dismissing them. Craig hurried to get to biology since the rooms were a bit farther from each other.

He arrived on time and looked around for Tweek and Clyde, who shared the class with him, Token following him in slightly out of breath.

The two were waiting for him at their lab table, Clyde waving his arms around excitedly at his best friends as Tweek gave a much calmer nod in greeting. The seat beside him was open, as it always was for Craig.

When he sat, Tweek turned to him. "How was robotics? Feeling any better about that test?"

Craig fist bumped Clyde, smirking at his excitement, happy to see him himself. He sat down and nodded. "Token helped me out with some things."

"Happy to help," Token tacked on with a chuckle as he took the stool on Clyde's other side.

Craig bent down to get his book out, voice slightly muffled with half his head stuck in the bag, continuing to answer Tweek's question.. "Think I'm gonna nail it. How was history?" Locating his notebook, he grabbed it along with a pencil, setting them on the table beside his book.

"It was alright. At least this teacher doesn't sugar coat the past for us. He tells it like the horrible truth it is," Tweek said, lightly tapping his pencil against the edge of the desk. "We're going to have a unit test on Friday though. Not looking forward to that."

Clyde dropped his head onto the desk. "Guysss, I'm gonna fail and have to take the class again," he whined. "I hate history, I can never remember the billion dates they give us or keep all the names straight! Why is it all men too? Did cute girls not exist two hundred years ago or something?"

Craig rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly. "Ask Tweek for help if you can't do it alone. Or cheat. Also, women didn't have enough power or credit to fuck up as much as the men did." He thought about it for a second before continuing. "Google the guys you learned about, I bet there exists a gender swapped version of all of them somewhere on the internet if that helps you remember."

Clyde considered this for a moment. "I dunno, dude. Sounds like a slippery slope. I don't think I'm mentally prepared to see Washington with knockers flirty with a slutty Benjamin Franklin."

"Oh, my God, Clyde!" Token laughed.

Tweek snorted and covered his face with his hands as he began to giggle. Of all the things Clyde could have said, that wasn't what he had expected.

Craig looked over to Tweek, watching him giggle and feeling the weird mood he had had the entire morning lift completely, then grinned and flipped Clyde the bird.

"You're something, dude."

Clyde laughed, pushing his hand away. "Yeah, but I'm your best friend and you love me, so you know. You must think I'm cool on some level."

Class began soon after, the teacher coming and starting up their lecture. Unlike most classes, this one was actually fun. The teacher was a prankster and enjoyed telling jokes, making the period fly by. It was one of Craig's favorites, and it had the added bonus of sitting at the same table as three of his best friends, which was a lot more relaxing than with most would think, Clyde chiming in with a joke or dumb pun every now and then, Token teasing Clyde, and him and Tweek doodling on their papers together. If Tweek didn't take them, Craig usually did and kept them in a box in his desk. He wasn't hiding them, but he wasn't sure if Tweek knew he kept them either.

The end of the lesson approached fast and Craig looked at the clock to see there were only five minutes left. Math soon.

He brushed some eraser bits off the desk, brushing Tweek's hand and apologized for disturbing his sketching before he continued himself, drawing tiny stars around the rocket Tweek had made.

Tweek twitched slightly at the touch, but flashed him a smile to let him know it was all good. He loved the little drawings they made together, and often wondered what Craig did with them when he took them. He kept them in a stack in the drawer in his desk at home himself.

The bell rang and the sound of metal stools scraping the floor filled the room, making him shutter as the noise grated on his ears. Craig squeezed his shoulder, then started packing his things, watching Tweek out of the corner of his eye to make sure the noises didn't trigger any bigger reaction than the shuttering. He seemed alright, tossing his things into his bag through the movement. Once ready, he stood, waving goodbye as Clyde and Token left ahead of them.

"Onto math," Tweek said, playing up his sarcastic enthusiasm. "The subject I am the best at."

Craig pumped his fist into the air. "Hooray," he answered flatly before speeding up so they could walk to their respective classrooms together. Math wasn't his best subject, but he wasn't bad at it either. Some things just didn't make sense, but some did and those were easy. He had more problems with language.

Their classes were across the hall from one another, and on occasion, if they angled their desks just right, they could see each other through the thin windows in the doors.

Today was one of those occasions.

Craig waved at Tweek as soon as he had changed the desk's position, sitting down and giving him a thumbs up. The teacher usually didn't mind as long as Craig kept working and didn't disrupt the class, although she did throw him accusing glares every few days. Not that he cared. In elementary, he would have flipped her off, but nowadays he really didn't have time for detention and had realized in middle school that it was useful if you got some of your teachers to like you.

Tweek smiled back, then glanced at his teacher before scribbling on his paper. If he was braver, he would have maybe tried to write a note and hold it up but there was no guarantee Craig would be able to read it, or that they wouldn't get caught and be in trouble. If there was one thing Tweek refused to do, it was being the reason Craig got in trouble.

Craig listened to the teacher for a while, then started to tune her out. He knew how to solve the problems already, choosing instead to look out at Tweek, waiting for him to notice. When he did, Craig made sure his teacher wasn't looking and then made a "bluh bluh bluh" gesture with his hand while pulling faces.

Tweek grinned, quickly covering his face with his hand, his eyes darting towards where his teacher was standing. Her back was to him as she assisted another student with a problem, unaware of the tom-foolery going on behind her. Craig smiled fondly at the reaction.

He went back to his notes, drawing a simple rocket on an unused sheet. He looked at the clock, then at the teacher. He stared at the notes she was writing boredly, then motioned for Tweek to hold on.

He colored the rocket, cut it out as quietly as he could, then, after successfully swiping tape from a classmate, attached it to the window out of the teacher's line of site. It was green and blue, and Craig was proud of it.

The teen across the hall smiled at the little picture, then looked down at his notes. His eyes widened and he quickly scribbled over his writing in embarrassment. In his distracted state, he had been drawing tiny hearts with C + T in the center.

Craig snorted, assuming he had solved a problem the wrong way. It resulted in one of his classmates telling him, "Bless you," and Craig had a hard time not laughing loudly when he thanked them. He continued to scribble stars onto the paper after peeling it off the window, continuing his drawing until the bell ran.

Across the hall, Tweek lagged behind in his classroom, preferring to let the others fight one another to get out over getting an elbow to the sternum. He met up with Craig outside to walk the short way they had together to Craig's next class.

"Rest of math okay?" Craig asked.

Tweek nodded, twirling a pencil around his fingers. "Yeah. I feel like the teacher thinks the people in my class are dumb," he admitted. "But at least that makes it an easy A."

Craig watched his fingers, suddenly having the need to take Tweek's hand. He wasn't sure if it was so that he'd stop, or for other reasons he hadn't quite allowed himself to think about. The movement was fascinating though, so he kept watching, unconsciously stepping closer to Tweek instead.

"Lucky. But you're smart, so you wouldn't have many problems with the stuff anyways," he commented.

Tweek let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. "Nah, I tested terribly, remember? Math and I are just no good together. You, on the other hand." The pencil came to a stop and Tweek tucked it into his pocket. "You're pretty good at it. I might need you to help me at some point."

"Yes." He answered immediately and a bit too fast, then caught himself, adding, "I'll help with whatever you don't understand. And yeah, I remember. Doesn't change that you're smart in general." He brushed his shoulder against Tweek's for a show of support and encouragement, but didn't move away after. Craig felt like he was itching for something but couldn't place what he wanted to do, so he just scratched his cheek for an outlet.

Tweek bit his lip at the contact, wondering vaguely to himself if Craig had a suspicion about his feelings and just liked to tease him. He couldn't bring himself to say anything however, too terrified of losing his closest friend. He didn't have many.

Craig noticed he was getting nervous and stepped away again. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Confused about the disappointment he was feeling, he started scratching his cheek again. They were almost at his classroom, and though Craig really loved physics, but he also wanted to keep talking.

Tweek slowed as they approached the door, clearly not wanting to leave either. With yet another sigh, he lightly and quickly patted Craig's arm, saying, "See you next period," before hurrying down the hall to his class.

Craig waved after him, then went to his seat, feeling even more confused. The beginning of class wasn't very relaxing. He was on edge for some reason and it showed when he snapped at a classmate who was a bit louder than usual. He tried to scribble on his notes, but nothing came out right and he was too restless to keep his hand still enough to create the right shapes. Not that his art was any good, stickmen and simple rockets the only things along with stars that he was able to draw, and the rockets were possible entirely due to Tweek showing him, but today, not even those worked.

He closed his eyes to figure out what was going on inside of him and after five minute of listening, breathing slowly, and talking himself down, he was almost back to normal.

From then on it was fun; the teacher let them experiment with electricity, different liquids, and complicated circuits, and Craig got so deep into his calculations and notes that he forgot completely about his weird feelings. Before he realized it, it was time for the next class.

Tweek was waiting for him outside the door, leaning against the wall and staring at his feet, lost in thought. He didn't hear everyone moving past him or see Craig exit.

Craig stopped in front of Tweek a few feet away so he wouldn't startle the teen. He cleared his throat softly and then a bit louder when that didn't get noticed.

This got his attention, making Tweek blink and look up. "Oh, you're out. Sorry." He tugged lightly on a lock of hair, then started down the hall towards their English class.

"You okay?" Craig asked, walking beside him.

"Yeah. I guess I got distracted. Uh... how was class?"

Craig frowned slightly in worry but Tweek wasn't twitching or yelping yet, so he figured he was being honest. He'd ask later. The question about physics got him excited, however, and he let his concern go to the back of his mind for the time being.

"It was so cool! We got to experiment for most of class with different stuff and then we had to come up with a new, innovative way to close and build a circuit. I took way too many notes and didn't have time to finish all the tests I wanted to run. Miller told us we could finish tomorrow though, so I hope I get the circuit running in more than one way. I think I could probably build it at home, but I don't know if I have all the necessary parts."

Tweek smiled, always loving to listen to Craig go on about his passions. It was nice to see him so excited and engaged.

Craig cleared his throat again when he noticed him smiling. "How was, uh, Latin?"

"It was kind of boring. I have a project to do that's going to take a while. Luckily it's not due until the end of the year," he answered, leading the way into their next classroom.

Craig followed, listening intently. "What do you have to do?" he asked as they moved to their usual seats and sat down. Clyde and Token were already there. The only one missing was Jimmy, with whom Craig shared his last two classes.

"We have to make a mosaic on a poster board using small bits of paper. It's going to take a really long time."

Token nodded, turning towards them. "We have to do that, too. I started already and it's exhausting. My fingers hurt just from the thought."

Craig pulled a face. "Glad I don't have Latin. I have enough detail work with photography already."

Tweek nodded, laying across his desk to think. What could he possibly do a mosaic of? He needed to pick something good, so he wouldn't end up hating it and throwing it away if he was going to put so much effort it. It would be a waste otherwise.

Craig laid his head onto his desk as well to watch him more easily. He really liked to watch Tweek think. It always showed on his face.

Tweek had his eyes closed, his eyelids twitching slightly as his eyes moved around under them with his thoughts. He looked peaceful, a rare sight for the stressed out teen.

Craig edged a bit closer without disturbing him. He could count his freckles from here. The longer he looked, the more he realized just how... pretty... Tweek was. Sure, he was a bit thin, probably from stress and coffee, and his eyebags were probably permanent, but it didn't change the fact that Tweek was attractive. It only made him seem older. Craig frowned at himself wondering if this was how others viewed him too. He kind of didn't want them to.

Token frowned at the two of them for a moment before giving Clyde a telling look.

Clyde returned it, glancing between the two. He shuffled closer to Token to whisper to him, "So, are they clueless or what?"

Token considered the pair a bit longer before whispering back, "I'm not sure about Tweek. Craig definitely is, otherwise he'd try to be less obvious." He smirked. "Just look at him, he can't be doing this on purpose."

Watching his best friend, Clyde rolled his eyes at him. "Even I'm not that bad, oh my God."

Suddenly, the door to the class slammed shut with a loud bang, and Tweek let out a surprised shriek, shooting up, his eyes wide.

Craig was on his feet the second the bang sounded, his chair falling back. He hadn't realized how concentrated he had been on Tweek until now. He glared at the person in the doorway a second later, flipping off the student who had been running late and nearly given him a heart attack.

The student mumbled an apology, looking sheepishly back at the students staring at him and scuttling to his seat.

Clyde pressed his hand to his chest, taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. "God. You guys okay?" he asked, looking at the three.

Craig took a deep breath before turning and joining Token in nodding, then glanced over at Tweek quickly. He was curled up in his seat, his head down and covered by his arms. Faintly, Craig could hear him counting slowly to himself to calm down as his body shook from the unexpected noise. Craig carefully leaned down so that he was at the same level.

"Tweek, I'm going to touch your shoulder now, okay? It's alright, nothing dangerous is happening," he said lowly.

Tweek didn't answer, but gave a tiny nod, allowing Craig to carefully put his hand on his shoulder and squeeze slightly. He next moved it to the spot between his shoulder blades, pressing down a bit to get his warmth through the shirt Tweek was wearing.

"What an asshole," he muttered as he stared at the seat the kid had taken. Everyone knew that Tweek was easily triggered into panic and that kid had been going to class with them for almost two years.

The pressure seemed to help, and soon Tweek's shaking stopped. Or at least, it dropped back to its normal level.

"Thanks, Craig," he whispered, staring down at his desk. Embarrassment filled him to the brim, making him feel like he was going to be sick.

Craig frowned unhappily. He hoped Tweek knew that it was okay that this happened. He gave him a half-smile, gently running his fingers along Tweek's spine, pressing down every now and then. He felt the tension drain from the teen, Tweek's shoulders relaxing from the light touch and gentle movement. "You better?" he asked, voice soft.

"Yeah," Tweek assured. "Sorry for freaking out, I'm okay. Thanks for helping me." Pink dusted his cheeks for the third time that day, a habit that seemed to be forming.

Craig smiled, interpreting the blush as embarrassment. He pulled his hand back a bit hesitantly, not actually wanting to let go, then stared at the table blankly and wondered when he had gotten so desperate for physical contact.

Tweek felt cold when Craig moved away. Usually, he liked his space and didn't enjoy being touched, but with Craig, as always, there was an exception.

Token watched them with irritation. "They're totally out of it. Man, I didn't know Craig could just slip into his own world like that." He looked at Clyde, then back at Craig who was still completely focused on Tweek.

"Yeah, dude," Clyde agreed, watching the pair. "It's almost creepy. I didn't know Craig could be so, you know, caring?"

Token nodded. "Very weird. I mean, he does care, but he usually shows it differently. Like when he threw those pills at your head and flipped you off when you had that cold, or starts talking about things he knows we enjoy when he notices one of us is upset." He wiggled his hand. "That is just weird to watch."

As the words left his mouth, Craig looked up to see Clyde and Token watching him and slowly raised one eyebrow.

Meeting his eyes, Clyde raised an eyebrow back, then looked pointedly between Tweek, who was staring at his desk, and Craig, his silent implication clear.

Craig frowned, looked at Tweek and back at Clyde, then slowly raised his hand and flipped him off, throwing a pointed look at Token to communicate that this was also meant for him.

"Annnd he's back," the latter commented.

That was the moment the teacher walked in and set down her books. She locked eyes with him as she said, "Mister Tucker I do not want those rude gestures in my classroom. Get caught again and there will be consequences."

Craig's face went neutral and he suppressed the mighty urge to roll his eyes.

They had a short staring contest before Craig shrugged and the boys settled down in their seats, allowing the longest class of the day to begin without any more disruptions.


	2. "It's a Plan."

The class felt as though it dragged on, lunch time not able to arrive soon enough. When the bell rang to let them out, the mass of hungry students charged for the door. Clyde was the first one out, calling back to his friends he'd meet them in the cafeteria before disappearing into the crowd.

Tweek got up from his seat and carefully packed up his bag. It wasn't that he had anything really important he wanted to keep safe, but rather, he was hesitant to go to lunch. After that, he wouldn't see Craig again until the day ended.

Craig snorted at Clyde's fast disappearance and got up to join Token, waiting for Tweek at his table. He watched the blond absentmindedly and tapped his fingers against his pants, thinking about his photography project. He wanted to integrate his friends into it since he hoped they would be in his future but he didn't know if he should take a group shot or do it in a different way.

Tweek joined the pair and they headed down to the packed cafeteria. Clyde was already seated at their usual table, munching away on his lunch with a gusto. They put their bags down at the table, then went to stand in the quickly growing line.

Craig made sure Tweek was between him and Token since the other students liked to push and get way too close and Tweek was glad for the safe haven that was the space between his friends' bodies. He wasn't a very large kid, in fact he was rather small, which made him an easy target. At least, it made him look like one.

They went back to the table Clyde was sitting at after everyone had gotten their lunch and Craig stared at his apple juice bottle with a sad expression since it hadn't even lasted until they reached the table. They were just too small for one growing teenager. He began eating and Token started talking about how his father was planning on taking him to the office so he could see if he maybe wanted to become a lawyer himself one day.

"Ugh, that sounds like torture," Clyde groaned around a mouthful of sandwich. "Unless that's up your ally, then yay."

Tweek slipped his juice onto Craig's tray, having gotten it specifically for that reason. He wasn't a fan of the drink, preferring to just go to the water fountain if he needed too.

Craig looked at the juice and lit up. "Thanks." He popped the cap off and stuck a straw in, listening to his friends conversation, sneaking glances at Tweek every now and then. Just to make sure he was doing alright. Or so he told himself.

Tweek was picking at his food as was his routine. He had been a little chubby as a child, but now, he was thin, and didn't seem to eat very often, and when he did, it wasn't much.

Craig looked back to the others just as Token shrugged.

"I mean it might be interesting. But I'm more interested in becoming a pharmacist or something like that. I know it will probably be boring though. Dad hasn't accepted any cases at the moment so we will probably just be looking through files." He took a bite out of his mashed potatoes. "What's going on with your father, Clyde?"

"You know, not a whole lot," he answered, taking a drink of his milk. "He's been really busy at the store lately, so I haven't actually gotten to see him much this week. He's gone before I get up and I can't stay awake until whenever he gets back. I tried. He does leave little notes around the house though, so I know he was there." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled note. "This one is from yesterday, before I came over."

The note read: Sorry I haven't been able to be around, Clyde. I'll do my best to see you this weekend. Love, Dad

"That's tough... The notes are a nice idea, though." Token gave it back, having a few more mouthfuls before changing the topic to school rumors about the newest escapades of Stan and his gang of absolute douchebags. The newest one was about how their actions had led to the White House's security to be fired, but there was only guessing as to how or why it happened in the first place. Some said Kenny had snuck in to make out with the first lady, but Craig knew that Kenny wasn't the actual whore he was depicted as. Another was claiming Cartman decided they were a security testing company now and him and the others had successfully destroyed the entire security system. Not as far fetched as some other ideas, they agreed.

Craig watched Tweek some more before asking. "Not hungry, or do you dislike the food?"

"Just not hungry," he answered, pushing around a bit of macaroni.

Craig nodded and kept eating. It wasn't anything new but sometimes he couldn't help worrying a bit. He stretched and waited for the topic of Stan and co. to end. When it did, he looked around. "Hey, anyone wanna come to the pet shop tomorrow? I need some stuff for Stripe and the other two assholes. Heard they have some new animals, too."

Clyde nodded. "Yeah, sure, dude," he agreed. He noticed Tweek deflate a little and looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go," Tweek said, setting down his fork. "I have to work."

Token looked at him concerned. "Do you ever have a day off? You can't do school and have full working shifts every day. I can't believe your parents make you."

Craig pulled a face at the thought of Richard Tweak. "Not surprised," he mumbled.

"That can't be legal, can it?" Clyde asked, worried for their friend. If anyone deserved a break, it was Tweek.

"Since it's a family business it is," Tweek murmured, wrapping his arms around himself and hunching over. He really wanted to hang out with them, but there was no going against his father.

Token hummed. "Do you have any day off? I can't come along tomorrow either so maybe we can go another day? Do you need the stuff urgently, Craig?"

He shook his head. "No, I just wanted some more toys and maybe treats, but we have some left at home, too. I do need to go this week, though." Token looked at Tweek questioningly.

"I have to ask for time off," he said, fidgeting uncomfortably. He disliked when he made others fuss over him. He didn't feel like he was worth it.

Craig tapped the table in thought. "Maybe if I can come around earlier today we can ask your mother?"

Tweek sighed softly. "If you want to come by the shop, it'll have to be right after school. My parents don't hang around long on Mondays."

Craig shrugged at that. "I can do that. I'll just leave for a bit after asking and come back again later then."

Token nodded. "Tell them we have a group project we need you for. I really miss being able to hang out with all three of you idiots."

Craig flipped him off but agreed. "We haven't met up as a group since beginning of the year."

"I mean, you don't need me to all hang out together," Tweek commented. He knew he was the latest addition to the group.

Token frowned. "If we want to hang out with the entire group, we do. You're a part of the group Tweek." Craig nodded and Clyde voiced his agreement, adding that, if Jimmy was there, he would have said yes too. Embarrassed, Tweek nodded.

Token hummed. "Actually, I'm meeting up with him later today. I bet he'd be up for the pet shop, too."

"Fuck yeah!" Clyde cheered excitedly. "Hangin' with my bros! I live for this, guys, I'm pumped!" Token grinned widely too and Craig also felt his excitement rise at seeing them this hyped up.  
"We'll talk to them today, then."

He bumped his shoulder softly against Tweek's to show his encouragement. "I'll bring Stripe earlier if you want to. For good luck."

"You don't have to go out of your way," Tweek answered, shooting him a slight smile. "I'm just glad I won't be alone tonight."

He looked over at Tweek and smiled back. "Me too," he agreed and it was true. He was indeed looking forward to spending time with him this evening. "Should we just ask to give you a day off or use the project as an excuse?"

"I don't know," he said with a little shrug. "The answer is about even whichever we pick. It really won't matter, it just depends on how generous they feel when we ask."

Token grumbled something unrecognizable before huffing. "Family business or not, this can't be legal. Do they at least pay you?"

Tweek nodded. "Yeah, that's the one thing they do." Sure, it was only minimum wage, but when you were like Tweek, unable to go anywhere to spend any of that money, it didn't really matter as it just began to stack up.

Token hummed. "Well, that's something at least." He ate the last bit of his lunch before adding, "I'll ask my dad about this later." It was nice of Token, but Craig doubted it would lead anywhere. "We'll see what comes out of it."

Craig bumped Tweek again. "I need one of my coffees. Wanna come along to the lockers?"

Tweek nodded and they stood up, dumping their trash into the garbage and putting up their trays, heading out of the cafeteria towards their lockers.

"Are you alright? I hope we didn't make you uncomfortable," Craig said as they strode to the lockers and he opened his tiny cooler, revealing he had only one left. "Gotta stock up on these…” He didn't actually want the drink right now since he'd just had apple juice, but he wanted to give Tweek some breathing space without seeming rude in case they had actually made him uncomfortable.

"I'm fine. Just not fond of being the center of everyone attention." Tweek's brain betrayed him again, adding on, I only like being the center of yours. He paced back and forth a bit as Craig went in his locker, glad to be out of the cafeteria. It got pretty loud in there and sometimes it was almost too much.

"Figured," Craig said, sipping his coffee and sliding down the lockers to sit on the ground. "I really wish your parents were more reasonable. It's not like we're four anymore and you can't make your own decisions."

"I know." Tweek rubbed at his arm again, then slid his hand down to his wrist, gripping it and twisting it back and forth a few times before switching to his other hand. "I don't know how to talk to them," he admitted. He wasn't sure why he knew he could trust Craig with his deepest thoughts, but he did, and there was no stopping now. "I can't tell what they want. From me, each other, the shop. I have no idea how they feel about me either, they react to everything the same way. Dad just starts to ramble about this or that until he just kind of stops, then mom nods. How am I supposed to interpret that, man?"

Craig nodded, understanding what he meant and, being friends with Tweek for quite a while, having experienced this exact situation multiple times. He patted the space next to him so Tweek knew he could sit down next to him if he wanted to. "I think he likes to hear himself talk. And I don't think anyone wants to listen to the bullshit he says so he just rambles to himself to feel important." He tapped his foot in a random beat. "If he starts rambling about something unrelated when we ask him, I'll just tell him thanks for letting you off and if he asks what I mean, I'll improvise some deeper meaning out of his words or something. Maybe he'll be too confused to disagree."

This got a chuckle, and Tweek sat down beside him. "That sounds good. I'm sure you'll stop him using that method."

Craig leaned against him, which wasn't difficult since the actual tall part about Craig were his legs, allowing him to rest his head on Tweek's shoulder. "It's a plan, then." He closed his eyes for a bit, focusing on the distant chattering from the cafeteria.

Tweek was happy to sit in the hall in silence with Craig, feeling the other pressed against his side. He allowed his eyes to drift shut, listening to the soft inhales and exhales of his companion. They had been quiet for a good three minutes when Craig spoke up.

"It's really nice to see you this calm every now and then." He opened his eyes halfway to look down at his best friend.

Tweek hummed softly in response. "It's nice to feel this calm, too," he said, remaining in his relaxed position.

Craig smiled. He felt happiness bubbling up inside and the light pressure in his chest made him feel the need to spill his secrets and thoughts. He didn't, but he got close to it when he replied, "I'm happy we're friends. I feel like I can really trust you and you're a lot of fun. And-" He bit his lip and tried to keep talking but he suddenly felt too self-conscious, so he ended it with a lame, "Uh, yeah."

Tweek opened his eyes and looked up at him, giving him a little smile. "I'm glad we're friends too, Craig. I feel safe with you, and like I don't need to worry about things when you're around." It was hard to say something so cheesy, but in the moment, it felt right, as though it was exactly what he was meant to say.

Craig held his breath a bit, feeling his face grew warm as he stared back intensely. Tweek's eyelashes were really dark. It brought out his bright eyes and Craig really didn't know where that thought came from, though he blamed his sister and her love for making him sit through rom-coms to poke fun at and-

"You're very pretty," he blurted and that was really not what he had wanted to say.

Tweek's face turned scarlet, his eyes widening as he sat up. His mind raced to come up with a response, but his brain was fried, giving him nothing to work with. He stuttered out a few syllables, trying to form a 'thank you', though it came out a jumbled mess of nothing. In his chest, his heart was pounding hard. Craig had just called him pretty. Him. Tweek Tweak was pretty to Craig Tucker.

Craig stared back blankly, not sure how he was supposed to react or how to fix it, so he tugged his chullo further down his face to hide the blood rushing into his cheeks full force. Tweek was stuttering unrelated words and he could've punched himself for disrupting Tweek's calm like that.

"Sorry. That... probably sounded weird. I mean it though." He wasn't about to go back on his words but he wished he hadn't opened his mouth. He scratched at his cheek hard nervously, hoping he didn't make Tweek go back on his words about feeling safe around him.

A shaky hand lightly brushed his, moving it away from his face. "Y-You'll hurt yourself," he managed to get out. "Um... T-Thank you. I uh... No one's ever said that to me before..." He looked away, a tiny smile was playing on his lips, his happiness evident.

Craig stopped scratching, hoping Tweek didn't let go but feeling weird about that thought right after. He saw Tweek smile and couldn't help but relax, some of the tension leaking from his shoulders, allowing him to slump against the lockers once more.

"Pity." He muttered. "Might really help your self-esteem to hear it, uh, more often."

The teen tugged at his hair nervously, his other hand still holding onto Craig's. "Yeah, maybe."

Recovering, his mind was screaming at him to give Craig a compliment as well, but he couldn't decide on one. Should he compliment his looks back? Would Craig think he was just copying him? Say something about him being smart? Was that too pandering? Ugh, why were compliments so hard!?

"I have no idea what you are thinking about, but I can tell that, whatever it is, you are overthinking. Calm down, Tweek." Craig smiled and turned his hand in Tweek's to squeeze it softly. He shifted a bit to pull his legs closer. "We kind of left the others in the cafeteria, huh."

Swallowing hard as he tried to get himself under control, Tweek nodded. "Yeah, we did do that, huh...?" Shit. Fuck. Fuck shit shit fuck! He'd missed his chance! He would probably never have a golden opportunity like this again!

Craig looked at him, then quickly looked away again. "Think we should, uh... go back? Or something?" He took their hands from his face and rested them on his thigh, staring at them instead of Tweek. He really didn't have much experience with situations like this. Especially since he couldn't even exactly tell what kind of situation this was.

"Nng, I... I'm fine here... I-If you are too, I mean!" He may have ruined it, but he wasn't eager to leave their tranquil moment either.

Craig looked up, surprised, positive he had made the situation awkward enough that Tweek wanted to get out of it. "Sure." He squeezed his hand again and looked back to their fingers, frowning as he tried to make sense of the situation. He checked the time on his phone quickly, seeing they had about fifteen minutes left of lunch. Students would be coming around to check their lockers soon.

He texted Clyde that they wouldn't be back for the break and then let his hand drop on his other thigh. "Wanna go check if one of the empty classrooms is open?"

Tweek nodded in agreement, slowly removing his hand from Craig's to stand up. He started to mess with his fingers, tugging at the bandaids covering them. Craig let go unwillingly, missing the feeling of it as soon as it was gone. He looked after Tweek's hand, and, when Tweek began pulling on the band aids, he grabbed it again.

"You'll mess those up," he said, leading the way towards one of the classrooms that he knew was empty at the moment, pulling Tweek along lightly. He held his hand loosely enough that the other could pull his hand back.

He didn't, rather, he held onto Craig a little tighter. Tweek liked the feeling of holding Craig's hand. It was warm and comforting, as where most things about Craig to him. Tweek knew that he saw Craig differently from everyone else, but... maybe... maybe Craig saw him differently too?

Craig tried not to smile uncharacteristically bright when he felt Tweek tighten his grip.

He tested the first door, which was locked just like the one after. The third one swung open for them and Craig held it for the Tweek to walk in. Inside, he looked around before deciding to pull Tweek towards the table at the window, where the sun was shining onto the desk. They sat on the table, looking out at the classroom covered in shadows, their hands firmly locked together. After a moment of silence, Tweek spoke.

"H-Hey, Craig?"

Craig hummed, taking another second to look back at his friend. Something about his tone made him nervous and he shifted his legs a bit.

Tweek cleared his throat a few times before continuing. "I just, uh, I want you to know..." He was shaking harder than usual, his nerves making it impossible to sit still. "I-I really like having you as a friend. You make me f-feel safe and happy and..." He took a deep breath, then turned to face him.

"And I, nng, I like you as more than a friend."

Craig stared at him, mouth hanging open from wanting to answer Tweek's first words, but losing the ability speak, hardly able to process what exactly his friend meant.

"I- You-" Craig realized very fast that he had to answer quickly in order to not make Tweek panic full force but he hadn't expected this to happen at all. He hadn't even considered this situation as something that even could happen. But he needed to say something, so he pressed out a very caught off guard and confused, "...Me?" that sounded higher than it should have. He could have slapped himself.

He thought of the past weeks and his confusion, and how Tweek had seemed to actively search out his presence and something clicked, even if he couldn't completely place it yet. He didn’t said anything else, too surprised and stunned.

Fear blossomed in the pit of Tweek's stomach, and it showed on his face. He felt as though he was going to be sick, and was grateful he had skipped lunch. He let go of Craig's hand, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, giving a silent nod.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it," he murmured quickly, his heart beating frantically as his brain screeched to fix his mistake. "I don't want to lose your friendship, s-so just forget I said it, please." His tone had a hint of desperation to it. What would he do without Craig? He was his closest and oldest friend. Sure, he liked the other guys, but he was pretty sure they were Craig's friends before they were his. There was no guarantee that if Craig left, they wouldn't too.

Craig wanted to punch himself in the face. This was exactly what he had wanted to prevent, but it'd happened anyways. He leaned back, hands covering his face and kicked his legs in an uncharacteristic show of frustration.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, voice low and muffled behind his palms. He took his hands away again, needing to look Tweek in the eyes so he understood that he meant what he was about to say. He leaned forward. "I need you to listen closely to me. Don't panic, I'm not dropping you over this, okay? Are you ready?" Maybe he could somehow fix this.

Tweek's eyes searched his face, worried and slightly confused. Ready? Ready for what? He let his legs drop back down, his nerves making it impossible to keep them up any longer.

Craig made sure he had his full attention before breathing in and out. "I'm sorry I reacted like this, I genuinely didn't expect you to say that. I..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't tell you that I like you back like that because I don't know. This is hard. Wow. You're amazing, honestly, and really fun to be around and you-" He pulled a face. It was really weird spilling all this. He was already feeling his embarrassment bubble back up again.

"You make me feel safe, too. Otherwise I couldn't even say this right now. I don't do this kind of talk often as you probably know." He laughed awkwardly. "Just- I have been feeling different about you recently and viewing you differently, too, but I can't name those feelings yet. And... I never... thought about my sexuality. At all. It's..."

Craig huffed and looked at Tweek, desperate for the right words and any help he could get. "I haven't had enough time to figure things out yet. I'm sorry. This is not a rejection! I think. I need more time before I can genuinely comment on this." He dropped his eyes again, burrowing his face in his hands again. "You really caught me off guard, ha ha. Sorry, I don't mean to hurt or scare you." After a second of silence, he asked, "Can I have your hand back?"

It would be a bold faced lie to say Tweek didn't feel hurt stinging his heart, but at the same time, he felt comforted. Craig hadn't run away, hadn't yelled at him, called him names, or even really said no.

"I understand," he said, grabbing onto Craig's hand lightly. "I didn't mean to spring all that on you. It just felt like a good moment. Uh, I mean, to be honest..." He blushed lightly, looking at the floor. "I haven't really thought about my sexuality either."

"Thanks. For understanding. And for telling me." Craig locked their fingers together feeling more confident in his next words. "This feels nice, for example. I don't think I would hold hands with Token. Maybe with Clyde because he's a touchy crybaby, but even that would be different." He thought about it more before shaking his head. "Actually, never mind. I wouldn't. That would be really weird."

Tweek's lips twitched and he giggled softly. "Thanks for not running away from me," he said. "I was afraid you would hate me if I told you." He bit his lip, then added, "Are... Are things going to be different between us now?"

Craig shrugged. "Probably. I mean, this is a pretty big thing, right? Would be weird if it didn't at least somewhat. I don't want to pretend it never happened. That would be mean. And also a lie.” He shuffled a bit closer to Tweek. "Doesn't mean it's going to be different in a bad way." He felt his heart beat speed up before he said, "Your laugh is nice. I like hearing it." He started playing with Tweek's fingers for something to do with his hands.

Flushing, Tweek smiled, though both faded quickly as he relaxed from Craig's gentle touch. "What's going to change?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

Craig frowned, stopping his fiddling with Tweek's fingers for the moment to think about it before resuming the action. "This?" He wasn't entirely sure himself. "I mean, we haven't held hands before. So this might be something that happens more often." He thought some more, then shrugged. "And maybe some more compliments. I might be awkward every now and then but I'm not sure right now. Maybe I'll actually stop secretly staring at you and instead do it openly." His voice was deadpan but there was a spark of humor in his eyes as he said that.

Tweek spluttered in surprise, turning to look at his friend. "You stare at me?" He wasn't uncomfortable with this, merely surprised. He couldn't think of a reason someone would watch him, he wasn't exactly the most exciting person. Unless you liked random twitching and grunts.

Craig's words did help sooth him, however. He had been afraid that Craig had meant they wouldn't hang out as much. or maybe that these kinds of intimate moments would stop. He was glad to learn that hadn't been his plan.

Craig fidgeted around a bit. "I do. Usually because I want to make sure you're doing alright, and sometimes just as a pastime. I like watching you draw and read because you do funny expressions then." Craig didn't mention he kept shoving his actual reasons away and finding excuses. If he thought about it, it kind of terrified him to think he might have a legit crush on Tweek.

"I guess I'll take it as a compliment then," Tweek said, smiling shyly. "I didn't know you cared so much. I mean, I knew you did, I just didn't- What I mean is-" He stumbled over his words, realizing his meaning may have been lost and trying to get back to his point, which unfortunately seemed to have abandoned him.

Craig pursed his lips. "I know you don't really feel like you're a part of our group, but I can assure you that you are just as much as Jimmy, Token, Clyde and me. We all care about you a lot." He squeezed his hand in reassurance and smiled.

Tweek had never been happier to be cut off in his life. He let out a breath and nodded, squeezing his hand back thankfully.

"Now that that's settled for the moment... want to relax a bit? The sun feels pretty nice," Craig said, smiling expectantly.

With a nod, Tweek agreed, and they shifted closer to the window, remaining there until the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What's this? An update? AND a confession?  
> Wow, what a day, am I right?
> 
> Thank you so, so much for all the great comments already! They're really motivating and fun to read and make us suuuuuper happy!  
> So, keep them coming if you feel like it!
> 
> Updates are every saturday. Sit tight and see you in a week or in the comments! <3  
> -W.D.


	3. Coffee and Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig talks to Stripe and makes a suggestion to the Tweaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got fanart!  
> Honestly this was the best thing and we got so, so excited!  
> Thank you so much, you two!!  
> [For this artwork!](https://allthestripes.tumblr.com/post/177955874856/i-read-the-first-chapter-of-ur-fanfic-and-omg)  
> [And this!](https://allthestripes.tumblr.com/post/178078021136/hi-i-drew-a-sketch-for-your-fic-i-just-really)  
> Have fun!

At the end of the day, Craig was waiting for Tweek in front of the building with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. Craig was in a good mood, whistling along to the song running in one of the waiting cars.

"Photography seems to have gone well," Token commented as Tweek joined them and they moved towards the bus.

"Sure was. Mr. A showed us some example collages from former students and they were very inspiring."

"Do you know what you want yours to look like now?" Clyde asked, helping Jimmy up the steps.

Craig hummed. "I've started and so far I've taken some pictures of things I'd like to have in the future. But it's tricky because I want to make it color gradient, so I have to take photos of things at specific times of the day. I think I want my private life like family and friends in glowing colors, to show how all of you are the light of my life and all that shit." He made it sound as sarcastic, bored, and monotone as possible, but they all knew that he meant what he said.

Jimmy laughed, him and Clyde sliding into a seat as Tweek and Craig settled behind them. "That's g-g-gay, Cr-Craig," he said. "B-B-Bu-But sweet, too." Clyde laughed as well and nodded.

Craig flipped him off, leaning back in his seat and putting his arm around Tweek's shoulders for comfort. "The one time I'm genuine and you have to ruin it, dick," he grinned as Token raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, Craig 'cold as ice' Tucker cares about us. Who would've thought."

"I never said I meant you guys."

"If you d-didn't mean us," Jimmy teased, "t-then how d-did we r-r-ru-r-ruin it?"

Tweek smiled, unconsciously leaning into the touch as he looked out the bus window. Clyde noticed and made eye contact with Token, glancing towards the pair and grinning. Token looked back and subtly nodded his head to the two of them as he raised his brows higher.

"I- Fuck. You got me. I totally love all of you." He rolled his eyes, ignoring the pleased jump of his heart when Tweek nestled closer.

The bus drove into town, and Tweek sighed as he saw his stop approaching. He felt comfortable and good in his currently position and wasn't keen on leaving, but if he wanted to get his parents to agree to his request, he needed to be perfect for the next few hours.

When it stopped, he stood up, edging past Craig to go to the door. "Don't forget," he said softly. "They're leaving in about an hour."

Craig nodded. "I'll get my camera and Stripe and be over in 20 minutes," he said with a smile. Next to him, Token squinted at the pair, not that Craig noticed as he concentrated on Tweek.

Tweek got off the bus, heading into the coffee shop. It wasn't very busy, only a few customers hanging around at the tables and booths, his parents behind the counter. Richard was wiping down the counter by the register as his mother ground some beans. Neither said anything, but they smiled brightly at their son as he walked past them into the back room.

Once Tweek was gone, Clyde slid into place beside Craig, looking at him hard. "Alright, dude," he said, his voice uncharacteristically serious. "Spill it."

Craig stared at him and Token as the other leaned over the back of his seat, and slowly raised an eyebrow, feeling cornered and ganged up on. "I have no idea what you mean." Jimmy snorted from behind them.

"You are not a good liar," Clyde said, smiling. "Dude, we aren't blind. What's going on between you and Tweek? Did you guys finally admit your feelings to each other?"

Now Craig was genuinely confused. "Finally?"

Token rolled his eyes. "Dude, you two have been dancing around each other since middle school."

"Actually they've b-been at it ss-sssss-ssince fo... fuh... foh-rth grade."

Craig frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Craig, come on now. You really mean to tell us you don't have a giant crush on Tweek and he doesn't have one on you?" Clyde shook his head. "Because that is the biggest lie I've ever heard, and I've listened to Cartman tell stories before."

Craig would have chuckled if he wasn't getting uncomfortable. He felt like it wasn't his place to tell them what Tweek had said. "You guys are creepy, you know that?"

"Yes. Now answer Clyde's question!" Token prompted.

"He... told me he liked me. That's it, okay?"

"So did you say it back?" Clyde asked excitedly.

"Had to have, sss-since they b-buh-ba... basically cuddled the ent-tire drive."

Craig grew irritated, snapping, "No, I didn't. I told him I wasn't sure."

Clyde groaned, smacking himself in the forehead. "Dammit!" He sunk down in his seat, pouting at his best friend. "You really aren't sure? After all the cuddling and staring and hand holding and coffee and all that other stuff? You're really not sure?"

Craig pulled his shoulders up a few inches. "I've never considered it! And you know my dad. And I've never been attracted to a dude before, I can't be queer, right?"

Token shook his head. "Yeah, you never have been because you've _constantly_ been pining over Tweek. You just didn't care about anyone else."

"But I've dated girls before."

"Only because we all did and they asked you. And it never went anywhere. You broke up after about two weeks every time."

Craig growled slightly. "So did most of you. That doesn't mean anything."

Jimmy shook his head, pointing a finger at him. "What was the reason e-every time?" He stared at him and Craig tried to remember the past relationships he had.

"They said I didn't care enough." He thought about it some more. "Which is true."

"There you have it."

Craig had to agree that some of it did make sense.

"E-easy way to test this. Imagine T-Tweek being with anoth-another p-puh-person."

He did. He imagined Tweek holding hands with another one of his classmates and came to the realization that it annoyed him and seemed ridiculous since Tweek had a lot of trust issues. He tried imagining him kissing someone and didn't keep that up long. His obvious distaste showed on his face.

Clyde put a hand on his shoulder. "You know we've all got your back, no matter what," he said. "If you like Tweek, that's okay. We support you guys. You're our friends and we love you."

Craig nodded, feeling weirded out by this group effort. "Thanks. I gotta get off now, though." He pushed out of the seat towards the door. Before he left, he pointed at them again. "We need to involve Tweek more, he still feels left out." Getting a nod from Token, he stepped off.

Token looked at the others. "Well, this went smoother than I expected."

"Yeah. Guess we'll just see where it goes from here," Clyde agreed.

Craig walked the to his house in silence, thinking. The words of his friends were still in his head and it made him ask himself if they were right, as well as feeling a bit attacked at having his privacy intruded like that. Usually, they waited until he mentioned things himself instead of running him over like that, which he appreciated and had been grateful for. He would have to seriously tell them off if they repeated this a few more times.

Today he could forgive it, since it didn't just concern himself and Tweek but also the group dynamic, but he really preferred to think about things on his own terms. He opened the door, hearing his sister and a friend talking in the kitchen. Not feeling particularly social, he snuck upstairs so he wouldn't have to say hello. Tricia could practically smell when he was having trouble and often didn't help in any way with her teasing and commentary.

Once in his room, Craig dropped his backpack and sat down in front of the guinea pig cage. All three of them were at the door as soon as he entered, greeting him with excited whistling and squeaking in hopes of treats.

Craig gave some to Stripe, set on not giving any to the other two, but the longer they stared at him, the less he was able to resist, until one last gurgle made him cave in.

"Just one each. You are way too fat anyways. That's not healthy, even for you." They didn't seem to mind, immediately taking the chips out of his hands. "I need to talk to Tricia about your diet…" he mumbled.

Sighing, he gave himself a bit more time before leaving again, opening the cage and taking Stripe out to set her on his lap. She crawled up his leg until she was sitting on the spot where it connected to his hip, curled against his hip bone. He gently stroked her fur with a finger.

"Hey, Stripey. Are the other two still mean and taking your food?" She purred softly and Craig smiled. "Tweek told me today that he likes me," he told her. "I think I like him, too." He was quiet for a while, listening to her small noises and calming his nerves. "I don't know how to deal with it, though. It's scary to think I might be… gay. Or something. Should I tell him? I don't even know how to have a proper relationship."

He lifted her up, checking her for injuries and inspecting her claws. They were alright, so he held her up so they were on the same eye level. She stared back, only moving her muzzle a bit as she smelled at his nose.

"He lifts my mood and makes me happy most days. And he's cute. It's fun to make him blush. And I feel calm around him." He gave her some time to see if she'd start to struggle. She didn't.

"A bit like you with me. But different. And in a human way. What do you think?" She started lightly nibbling on the tip of his nose and he grinned, letting her down, going on a search for her basket.

"I told you this in secret. Don't tell Tricia or I'll throw away all the treats I have." She squeaked at the word 'treats' and he snickered.

* * *

When Craig entered the shop a while later, Stripe's travel case in one hand and his camera bag around his shoulder, Tweek was seated in the backroom, taste testing the new blends. It was, surprisingly, the part of the job he hated the most. After only a couple, it all tasted the same, and only made him more and more jittery.

Craig strutted in, spotted Mr. and Mrs. Tweak at the counter, and headed straight for Richard. "Good afternoon, Mr. Tweak."

"Craaaaaig," the man greeted, grinning widely. "Look, hun, it's Craig!"

"Awe, hi, Craig," Mrs. Tweak cooed, not looking up or turning away from her work.

"Hello, Mrs. Tweak." Craig smiled back at them, leaning on the counter. He was nervous, but he thanked his high emotional control for not showing it. He'd thought of what he was going to say and he hoped it'd work. "I'd like a medium hot chocolate please, with extra syrup if that's all right."

"Sure, sweetie." Wiping her hands off, Mrs. Tweak pulled out the milk from the mini freezer under the counter and began working on his order as her husband leaned across the counter to talk to the teen.

"How's life, Craig?" Richard asked lightly.

"Oh, you know," Craig waved his hand in dismissal. "Life really keeps busy. I think every teacher in school decided to give us projects at the same time so we barely have any time for other things." He tapped his fingers against the counter, kept up his relaxed stance. "Which reminds me, Tweek hasn't hung out with us in ages. He's always so busy with school and work. We miss him a lot. It's never as much fun without him and he has been stressing out over school recently. I'm sure you've noticed. He's shakier than usual, that can't be good for either school or work." He let his eyes flit over the different choices in the shop as if he didn't know them by heart, then looked back at Tweek's father. "So me and the guys had a really good idea, that you might profit from." Craig leaned forward. "Want to hear about it?"

Richard quirked an eyebrow, focusing his full attention on the teen. "I'm happy to hear you have a vested interest in my boy. You know his mother and I always worried he wouldn't ever get any friends since he's such a spazz. What are you thinking?"

He tried hard not to show his anger at the word Richard used for his own son as he continued. "A valid worry. I bet it's been really scary to let him into high school, what with everyone always telling such horrible stories about it. Every good parent would worry." Craig ignored the nasty aftertaste of agreeing with him to keep a straight face. "So..." He dragged out the word to build up some more tension. "We thought that maybe... a day off could do him wonders."

"He doesn't know yet, it'd be a surprise. We wanted to go to the mall on Wednesday after school to talk about our projects and play some games afterwards. We figured we'd ask you two if you wanted in on the surprise to show him he was doing well and maybe get him to relax a bit so he can focus better. It would probably even motivate him to do well enough to get some more time off again if it works out well and he has fun. God knows we could all us it." Craig breathed in a bit. "Now, we don't have to go on Wednesday if that is a busy day for you. You can tell us whatever fits best this week. We just want him to get better again. So, are you in?" Craig smiled at him expectantly, thought it was nothing like he gave Tweek and the others, a toned down, fake version, still leaning on the counter as if the idea was the most secret thing in South Park.

Richard continued to smile, thought it looked a lot creepier when frozen in place as he thought. The silence between them stretched out uncomfortably until, finally, he nodded. "Yes, I think that will be alright. Tweek is a hard worker, perhaps this will do him some good."

Craig loosened his tight smile a bit. "Thank you, sir, you're the best. I bet Tweek will really appreciate it. But please, don't tell him before Wednesday about it." Mrs. Tweak passed him his hot chocolate and he paid, giving an extra tip before sitting down at one of the tables and texting his friends in their group chat: 'It worked. We're going Wednesday' along with a flexing emoji.

Tweek came out of the back room once his parents were gone, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. He was used to drinking lots of caffeine, but espresso was different, and he'd been forced to sample about twenty different blends. He was sure he wouldn't sleep again for a week.

Craig got up as soon as he spotted Tweek and waved him over, barely anyone at the shop and the people that were paid no attention to them, sipping their drinks and reading or working on laptops. Craig opened the light blocking part of Stripe's portable cage, allowing her to look out at the new environment.

Tweek smiled, sinking into a seat. He was vibrating so much that the chair scraped on the ground from his movements. "How was talking to them?" he asked.

Craig let himself plop down again, taking a deep breath. "Absolutely terrifying." He took Stripe out and put her onto the table. "I swear, his weird, glued-on smile will haunt my nightmares. So creepy. Oh, but don't mention anything to them, I told them you don't know about it and that it's a surprise." Stripe went looking for food and Craig made sure she didn't get too close to the edge or attempt to jump or climb down. "I hate having to suck up to people, but yeah. It worked."

"I'm glad to hear that." Tweek reached into his apron pocket, pulling out a bag of yogurt chips. "Just like I promised," he said, opening it and shaking a few into his hand, holding them out to the critter. "Sorry about my dad," he added. "I know how unsettling talking to him is. I try not to do it."

Stripe happily munched on the treats, softly purring. Craig ruffled the fur on her head, loving stare fixed on the guinea pig. "Well, it's dealt with now. Not planning on interacting much with him again any time soon." He looked up at Tweek to smile at him. Tweek was watching the guinea pig, smiling down at her as she got her treats.

Craig rested his cheek on his palm, watching the afternoon sun reflect on Tweek's hair. He smirked and his thoughts, once again, wandered back to the conversation in the bus. He did watch Tweek an unusual amount, didn't he? And Tweek did make him happy, as he had told Stripe. Craig pressed his lips together as he thought.

Tweek glanced up at the other, noticing his stare. He blinked, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. "Do I have something stuck?" he asked.

"Yes. My eyes. On you." Craig internally patted himself on the back. Real smooth. Clyde would be proud. Tweek blushed, grunting in surprise. The only thing that shot through Craig's head was how much he loved to see the color on Tweek's face and how he took pride in being the reason for it.

He rubbed his forehead and chuckled nervously. "Uhm." He looked at the table and then back up. "About this afternoon in the classroom..."

Tweek gripped the edge of the table tightly, his knuckles turning white. Oh, God, this was it, wasn't it? Craig had changed his mind and was going to say he really didn't want to hang out any more.

He saw the movement and smiled. He leaned forward but made himself look as calm as possible. "Relax, I'm not going to tell you off." He cleared his throat, looking nervous. "I've... thought about this again and I think… it's still really confusing but, I can't imagine either you... or me... with anyone else..." Craig got quieter the longer he spoke, but he kept it up to the end anyways. "I guess that means I like you back."

Across from him, Tweek's breath caught in his throat. Holy shit. Holy. _Shit_. This was not what he had expected to hear in this moment. It was welcome, of course, but still a major shock, considering what Craig had told him only a few hours before.

"Are... are you okay?" he asked. "With liking me, I mean? I'm... me, after all. You know. A spazz, the weird twitchy freak."

Craig frowned, an upset expression crossing his face. "I hate that word. Words. I hate those words." He looked at his hand, still petting Stripe with the other, and curled the free one to a fist. "It's so degrading and you shouldn't call yourself that. Bad enough that that asshole does." He sighed. "There's nothing wrong with that, you just have a higher level of anxiety than us. It's nothing that makes you any less cool or fun to hang with. So yes, I am totally fine with that."

Tweek looked down at Stripe. He had been told all his life he was a spazz by everyone, from family, to doctors, to the teachers at school. It seemed odd to him that someone would think of him any other way.

Craig reached out to touch his hands. "Don't use that for yourself. There's nothing wrong with being different."

Tweek's hand twitched under his, but the teen nodded. "Okay. I won't."

"So." Craig clicked his tongue. "What now? Do we date? Or not? Or just live with knowing that there is something there but never act on it? That'd be weird."

Biting his lip, Tweek pulled his hands back to tug at his band aids. "I'd... be okay to say we're dating... if you don't mind, I mean. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Craig pursed his lips. "I think dating would be okay?" He tapped his fingers onto the table. "I never considered dating a guy. Is it different? From dating girls? Is there anything we need to do?"

"I've never dated anyone before," Tweek murmured, reaching over and gently rubbing Stripe's head. "I don't know what's supposed to happen."

Craig bit his lips. "Do you think homophobia is a thing around here?" He knew exactly where he could directly find that kind of attitude, but he wasn't willing to think about it yet.

Tweek paused, then nodded slowly. "I'm sure it is." He looked up at the other. "Craig, are you sure you want to do this? I won't be upset if you won't want to be associated in that way with me."

Craig nodded, suddenly determined. He was upset for Tweek thinking this badly about himself, so he sat up straight, took his hand again and squeezed it. "No. I'm sure. Fuck that." He took a deep breath. "Be my boyfriend, Tweek. Uh. Please."

Cheeks turning red once more, Tweek smiled shyly and squeezing his hand back. "I accept, Craig."

Craig beamed at him. "Cool." He laid his head down onto the table and smiled up at Tweek. "I want you to know that the others totally know and Clyde is absolutely giddy about us."

"Clyde is so strange," Tweek sighed, smiling. "He's a fun guy to talk to."

"He's a bit overbearing at times. But he probably just has too many emotions. Plus, he gives the best hugs." Craig grinned and leaned back, looking around the now empty store. "Why do you even have to work if no one's coming in?"

"I figure it's so my parents don't have to deal with me." Tweek's tone was casual, as though it was a fact he had long since come to terms with. He stood up, heading back to the counter. "Do you want another hot chocolate?"

Craig perked up. "Sure." He took Stripe and followed Tweek to the counter. "Excited for Wednesday?"

Tweek hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I am." He began to heat up the milk, grabbing a cup. "I don't think I've had time off since... Well, probably since I started actually working here."

Craig raised his brows. "When **did** they start making you work?" Stripe tried to climb up the screen of the register, a little paw hitting the button to pop the drawer out. Tweek gently scooped her up, settling her back on the counter.

"Um, I think it was seventh grade, so, like three years? Maybe more?"

"That's long. At least you'll definitely be able to say you have work experience later when you apply to a job." Craig thought about this shortly. "What do you want to do after graduation?"

He shrugged, mixing in chocolate then topping the drink with whipped cream and chocolate shavings and passing it to him. "I've not thought about it, honestly. I don't think I'll be able to go to school. I'll probably end up working here for the rest of my life. What about you?"

Craig hummed. "I think I want to become an astrologer. But in all honesty, I don't know. Famous photographer would sure be nice but you barely find foot in that type of stuff. But, Tweek, don't you ever want to get out of here?"

Tweek sighed heavily. "I do. I don't want to stay here. But my parents will never let me leave. I have to take over the shop one day." He scanned the shelves lined with bags, advertising many different blends, all taste tested by him. "Do you want to know a secret?" he asked, smiling humorlessly.

Craig frowned over his mug. Tweek's expression said it wasn't a nice secret, but he nodded anyways, taking a sip from the chocolate.

"I hate coffee."

Craig almost choked on his drink, but held his breath so the coughing would stop. "What? Why do you drink it then?"

Tweek leaned on his elbows against the counter. "Dependency is a crazy thing, Craig. They've given me coffee since I was two. If I don't drink it, I feel like I'm going to die. Nothing else helps but to drink more."

Craig frowned. "That's one serious addiction there. I didn't know that was possible with coffee." He looked at the different brands of coffee on the shelves. "I guess I'd also hate coffee if I had to taste all these blends and shit every second day. Gross."

"It's not an addiction," Tweek frowned. "It's just dependency on the caffeine in the coffee." Apparently, it was a sore subject for him.

Craig lifted his arms as a sign of peace and dropped the topic. "Whatever you do, you can't stay here if you hate coffee. Working a job they hate kills people. They won't have a say in this forever."

Tweek muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "It's not like I have much to live for anyway."

Craig considered him for a moment, before taking his hand. He didn't really know how to handle this situation. He usually didn't deal with stuff like this. After a short while he looked at Tweek over his mug and let out a quiet and questioning, "Me?" while smiling awkwardly.

He blinked in surprise, then nodded. "Yeah. You."

Craig hopped onto the counter to sit. "Sorry. I'm bad at talking about feelings." He chewed on his tongue while finding the words he wanted to say next. "Ever thought of getting a career in arts?"

Tweek shook his head. "I've never thought of my future, to be honest," he said.

"Well, better start then. I'm not leaving you in South Park when I move." Craig was surprised how strongly he felt about this. Or, maybe he wasn't actually surprised, thinking of how the Tweaks treated their son.

Tweek stared at him, then smiled. "Okay, Craig. I'll try to figure something out."

"If you can't find anything I'll take you along anyways."

The doorbell chimed and a single customer entered, disturbing their moment. Craig got down from the counter and sneakily took Stripe with him back to the table he had been sitting at before, sipping his hot chocolate happily. It was weird, but he was sure he could figure out how to act normal again sometime soon.

The customer approached the counter and Tweek began to talk with them, his voice sounding cheerful but clearly fake to Craig, especially after hearing about his true feelings towards the shop. He made the order, passed it to the person, and they left. As soon as the door shut, Tweek slumped once more, laying his cheek on the counter.

Craig crumpled a napkin that was laying beside him, throwing it at his head. It didn't hit him but came close enough. "Only a bit left. You can do it."

Tweek responded with a loud, exaggerated groan, then sat up. "I'm going to start clean up," he said, going into the backroom to get the cleaning supplies.

"Bring something for me to help you, too!" Craig yelled after him.

He returned shortly with a mop, bucket, and broom. "Sweep the place for me while I do the counters and machines, then I can mop."

Craig saluted, putting Stripe back in her cage and set to sweeping. He secretly made a game out of it by counting the seconds he needed and trying to finish as fast as he could. It was a lot more exhausting than Craig had expected, and when he was done he was sure that he'd feel his arms for the rest of the day.

"Coming through," Tweek said, passing him with the mop as he scrubbed the floor. Craig sat on a chair to make way and watched him mop. He did so for a while, noticing that he looked good in his work uniform, tired from the day and agitated to get done. He snuck his camera out of his bag, turning it on and changing some settings, before he focused it on Tweek, waited for the right moment, pose, and lighting and pressed the button. The camera clicked quietly and he could see the taken picture in the corner of the screen.

Not perfect if you looked at it from a learned photographers point of view, but that hadn't been his goal anyways. Mood and atmosphere were captured. He was satisfied.

Tweek grabbed the end of his apron, bringing it to his face to wipe his sweat off, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He finished quickly, taking the supplies back to the storage closet. Craig waited for him, turning the open sign around so that it said 'closed' on the outside. Tweek made sure the back door was locked, and shut off the lights, leaving just a string of them on above the counter.

Outside, it was snowing, and the sun had long since sank beneath the horizon. Rather than going outside, Tweek slid into a booth, staring out the window at the view, leaning against the table, his head balanced on a hand.

Craig sat next to him, looking outside as well. The silence was pressing against his ears but not in a bad way. The lack of sound was a welcome change.

"Snow always calms me down for some reason." His voice was calm and quiet, as he didn't want to disrupt the bubble that seemed to have built up around them.

"Me too." Tweek slowly shifted until his head was resting lightly on Craig's shoulder. "I don't get to be in silence often. Sometimes when I close I just stay for a little while." He glanced up at him. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."

"Don't worry. I like this." He snaked an arm around Tweek's back so that he could rest his hand on the blonds hip as they watched the snow fall.

They sat together for a long while. Tweek didn't want to move, to leave the comfortable bubble they had made, but he knew Craig couldn't stay in the shop all night. Finally, he shifted to get up. Craig grunted in protest but stood up with him since he was blocking the other's exit.

As soon as Tweek's weight disappeared from his side, he felt cold and slightly uncomfortable. He wouldn't have minded staying longer but he figured Tweek was tired. He grabbed Stripe's cage and his camera bag, ready to leave. Setting the alarm, Tweek locked the door and lead the way outside.

"Try to get some actual sleep tonight," he said quietly. There was no real reason to speak softly, but the mood around them seemed to call for it.

Craig snorted. "You're not the one to talk. But I'll try."

It was a bit of a walk to their houses, so Craig took Tweek's hand in his unused one as they started off. He looked up, a bit sad that he couldn't see the stars, but content on watching the snowflakes fall. He glanced over at Tweek and smiled. His face was illuminated by the night, but every street lamp they passed quickly showed the great number of freckles Tweek had. He was gorgeous.

"You're one of the most beautiful people I know," Craig muttered as they passed another street light.

Tweek breathed out a laugh, the air exploding into a white cloud. "That's not one I've heard before," he said, smiling. "No one's ever told me I'm beautiful." He took the moment to take in Craig. He was probably the most handsome person Tweek had ever seen in his life. Tall, strong, and passionate, it all worked together to form who Tweek found to be a very interesting person. He had never thought Craig was boring, just quiet, and for someone like him, who's mind always seemed to be a buzzing mess, it was soothing. Craig was like a mountain, and he was glad for the shelter he provided against the troubles of life.

"Craig," he said, "I'm really happy that... that you like me back." It was a little embarrassing, but Tweek was glad he could say it. He wanted Craig to feel as nice as Craig made him feel and using his words to express that was the best way he knew how.

Craig let go of his hand only to sling his arm over his shoulders and pull him closer. Tweek's hair smelled nice and this time he didn't ignore his need to bury his nose in it like the many times he had done so before. It was surprisingly soft for looking as spiky as it did.

Tweek hadn't expected this but allowed it with a teasing smile. "Do you just want to date me for my hair?" he asked lightly, the feeling if Craig's breath tickling slightly.

"Hmn, totally," Craig mumbled, grin audible in his voice. He leaned a bit further away again, still grinning but kept his arm around Tweek's shoulders. "Is this even okay? I know that you aren't always so fond of physical contact."

"It's different when it's you." A simple statement that meant a thousand different things. Tweek didn't know how to put everything he wanted into a few sentences, so he settled for this one. Tweek's tone of voice betrayed how much it really meant.

Craig looked at him in wonder. He couldn't help but feel his heart speed up. He wondered what made him so special. "Well, I'm glad I am then."

Sooner than either wanted, they reached the Tweak's home. All the lights were off, a clear indication neither of the his parents had bothered to stay up and wait to see if he got home safely. Tweek stared up at the dark windows, hesitating to go in. "Do you want me to walk with you the rest of the way home?" he asked.

Craig frowned, focusing on his now-boyfriend. "Do _you_ want to?"

Tweek turned away from the door. "Yeah."

"Alright." Craig smiled to overshadow the worry about Tweek's home life. He had always known about it but he didn't get confronted directly with it often. "My parents are probably asleep by now. They work a lot at the moment but it's cool. Tricia might still be up." It was different for them. They did worry about him but they also trusted him to be able to stay safe and he knew for a fact that his mom only actually slept once she heard the front door.

Tweek gladly returned to Craig's side, subtly pressing closer to him, shaking lightly. He didn't get cold very often, hence not owning a coat, but he had been outside for a while now, and the snowfall was getting heavier as the wind was picking up.

Craig noticed him shivering and rubbed his hand over Tweek's back. He didn't have a jacket with him either, but he did have his hat. With a fluid motion he pulled it off and put it over Tweek's head.

"Feet and ears are the most important parts to keep warm," he explained right after so Tweek wouldn't be confused.

He blinked up at him, his hair jutting out under the brim messily. All the same, he nodded and tugged on the flaps, pulling it down further. Craig turned away ashis face warmed and realized that he was going to have to make Tweek wear his clothes more often. He got excited just from thinking about this being possible and his steps were a bit lighter the rest of the way.

They didn't live that close to each other but since they could just walk through some of the backyards, it wasn't more than a seven minute walk. Craig didn't really want Tweek to go home alone, worried and upset about the Tweaks in general. He slowed down.

"Are you just gonna walk back there on your own now?"

"I have to." Tweek knocked snow off his shoes with the front step and removed the hat, handing it back to Craig. "I forget how nice your hair is," he commented.

"Thanks..." Craig chuckled softly and automatically carded a hand through the strands in his face. He wiggled a bit uncomfortably, fighting with himself for a question.

"I'll see you in the morning," Tweek told him.

Before he could walk off, he spoke up. "Can't you sleep over?" Craig held up his hand fast, Stripe squeaking softly in the cage as it swung from the swift movement. "You can have your own mattress and all, I don't mean to be creepy."

He paused, glancing down at their quickly fading tracks. "Wouldn't that make your parents mad? Since we didn't ask?" There was also the problem of not having a change of clothes, his toothbrush, and coffee. But at the same time, he couldn't make himself care much about those things.

Craig released the breath he had held when he asked. "Nah. Tricia does it ALL the time." He imagined their reactions and grinned. "They'd probably be happy I have other friends besides Clyde. And then flip me off. Also, we don't even see each other in the morning. Chances are they might not even realize you were there."

It didn't take much more to convince Tweek to stay, but considering how much warmth Craig had seen from the Tweaks towards their son, he was hardly surprised.

Tweek, meanwhile, was now shaking with nerves. He had never stayed the night at someone's house before, and now he was jumping right in at spending the night with his new boyfriend? It was a drastic step, even with Craig assuring he would have a separate place to sleep.

Craig noticed his nervousness, putting a reassuring hand onto his shoulder. "Don't worry. This is just a normal sleep over. Not even that, really, since it's too late for a lot of gaming or talking... Just forget about us being a couple, I won't be creepy. No pressure for you." He looked at Tweek who was soaked from the melted snow by now. "And you can have some of my old pjs. Are your clothes gonna hold up for tomorrow?"

"I'll have to go home to get my bag anyway," he said, wrapping his arms around his trembling, frozen form.

"Okay. Let's get inside." Craig made sure to open and close the door loudly but they snuck up the stairs as silent as possible after that. Once in Craig's room, he went to look for his old pajamas. They weren't older than two years tops, but Craig's growth spurt had made them useless to him.

"I have a mattress under my bed, can you pull that out while I'm looking for something for you to wear?" Craig whispered and looked into the second part of his closet. After a bit of shoving things around, he finally found what he was searching for. The clothes had tiny planets and stars on them and Craig had loved them dearly, so he had bought the same ones in bigger.

There was a soft thump as the mattress was moved, then Tweek asked, "D-Do you have a towel I c-can use?" He didn't want to sit down on anything and ruin it, but he was currently creating a small puddle on Craig's carpet. His hair was now dripping as the snow that had covered him melted in the warmth of the house, plastering it to his head and face.

Craig nodded. He didn't really mind the water, dripping wet himself but it was probably better to get one. He went into the bathroom to get two and came back to give it to Tweek. He took the second blanket on his bed and put it onto the mattress along with two of the eight pillows he had there.

Tweek rubbed the towel over his hair, making it ruffled all around his head. Getting the extra pajamas from Craig, he shakily unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the ground with a wet smack, drying his torso and arms before pulling the shirt over his head.

Craig turned away to not be a creep and scare Tweek. He changed too, then turned. "I can go outside so you can change your pants, too."

Tweek shook his head quickly. "I-It's okay, I can go to the bathroom. This is your room," he said, shuffling towards the door.

"If you want to. You remember where the bathroom is, right? It's been a while that you've been here." His face softened when he looked at Tweek in the oversized pajama. It wasn't that big but it didn't fit perfectly either and it looked cute on him.

Tweek nodded, slipping silently into the hall. He found the right room on the second try, after first looking into a closet. He tugged off his jeans with a bit of struggle, kicking them in to a heap. He pulled on the pants then, smiling in amusement at how much longer than his legs they were. The waistline was pulled up to his stomach, and the ends of each leg was still bunched around his ankles, sliding over his feet with each step. Gathering his pants, he tiptoed back towards Craig's room and knocked once lightly, not wanting to surprise Craig by just going in.

Craig opened the door as to not have to shout and almost started laughing. He kept it back but snorted anyways, a wide, badly held back grin on his face, seeing Tweek drowning in his old pajama pants. He stepped back to let him in.

Tweek stepped forward to pass him, and promptly tripped over the pant legs, gasping as he crashed into Craig, sending the pair tumbling to the ground. Craig tried catching him, failing because of the surprisingly heavy weight and landed on his ass. He had put Stripe into her cage right after they had gotten back, and now she was standing at the door of it and staring at both of them, whistling. It sounded a bit like she might be laughing.

Craig started snickering when he looked at Tweek's surprised face. Getting over the shock of his fall, Tweek also began to giggle, letting his weight drop fully onto Craig's chest as he relaxed from the tension of the free fall. Craig kicked the door closed so that they wouldn't wake anyone just as he started actually laughing, both arms on the ground holding himself and Tweek up and trying hard not to get too loud. Tweek buried his face in Craig's shirt to muffle his own laughter, his body shaking with the force.

Craig felt his stomach drop slightly from Tweek's movement, since his stomach wasn't really a part he was used to getting touched and the sensation sent his nerves tingling. He watched Tweek while trying to calm down, wheezing softly for air, and then proceeded to lean on only one arm and comb the other through the other's hair.

Tweek's laughter died away, his entire body feeling like it had turned to jelly. Whatever strength he still had in his arms vanished. He wasn't used to people touching him, and he couldn't recall a single time someone had ever been so gentle and pet his hair, but it was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt, and he was in no hurry to move and have it end.

Craig felt Tweek rest more of his weight on him and since he didn't tense up along with that he took it as a good sign. He kept carding his fingers through the damp strands, watching Tweek intently, but regretted a bit that his laughter had stopped. It had been very cute.

Suddenly, Tweek realized he was feeling something he had never felt before. He was falling asleep.

Usually, Tweek's consciousness would simply disappear for a few hours unexpectedly. He would be doing something, then he'd blink and it would be a few hours later. He had never experienced his body slowly being lulled, and he decided it wasn't a bad feeling. Subconsciously, he snuggled closer into Craig, his hands lightly balling up the material of his boyfriend's night shirt as his eyes slipped in and out of focus.

The weird feeling he had had before now became something that Craig realized other people called "butterflies". He had never really experienced it and thought people were just exaggerating, but it had to be this. As his new boyfriend snuggled even closer, Craig felt warm all over. Not an uncomfortable warmth but rather one of affection. Tweek's grip on his shirt loosened with each second and Craig smiled fondly.

He didn't realize how special this occurrence was, but he did know that Tweek didn't sleep well and that this was unusual. He didn't comment on it, in fear of waking him fully again, but kept his fingers in Tweek's hair, before he gently started not just combing but also massaging. In seconds, Tweek was in the deepest, most peaceful sleep he had ever experienced in all fifteen years of his life. His body went still, his hand fully releasing Craig's clothing. Craig noticed that he was asleep, yet he didn't stop for another few minutes, in case he was in a light sleep.

When he did stop, he looked down at Tweek, heart thumping a bit too fast to be normal, and wondered how the hell he was going to get him to the mattress. Maybe he should just take one for the team and sleep on the floor as a bed for Tweek. But that would probably upset the teen in the morning. As well as his back.

He quickly took out his phone, taking a selfie to send Clyde over Snapchat since his lights were still on, only showing part of Tweek's mop of hair since he wasn't sure if Tweek was okay with him sending photos of him. He took another, better one of Tweek sleeping on his lap, but saved it just for himself.

He wiggled his legs carefully and when Tweek didn't react, he carefully pulled them free, holding Tweek's upper body up with his arms. It was tricky and took five, very slow and careful minutes, but he did manage to lift his boyfriend up bridal style without waking him. He looked at the mattress, then at his bed and decided that, if Tweek actually slept for once, he should have the ultimate comfort.

He put him down on his bed, glad that he had changed the sheets recently so it wasn't sweaty and gross, and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, making sure he wouldn't be cold. He sat down on the edge and watched Tweek sleep, taking another photo just because it was probably the cutest thing ever and then went to turn off the lights and go to sleep himself, telling Stripe good night quietly.

Tweek curled up into a little ball, pressing his face into the pillow. Even in his dreams he recognized the unmistakable scent of Craig and took comfort in it.

Craig's phone buzzed, showing Clyde had sent a response. It was a picture of a paused YouTube video, the caption containing five shocked emoji faces and the words 'i didnt kno u were going to try to seduce him. i would hav taken b care of my son then!'

Craig smirked, taking a picture of the dark room and put the middle finger emoji over it as large as he could and wrote 'We're bfs now, im allowed 2' underneath and sent the snap, reviewing the day in his head and realizing that there had been a whole lot to happen. What a turn.

He got an answer a few seconds later, Clyde sending him a picture of himself making a peace sign, the caption being the weary emoji face along with the okay hand sign, adding 'gay'. Under that, he wrote out good night.

Craig rolled his eyes, plugged in his phone, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho!  
> Its not Christmas but heres a present anyways!  
> This is still one of my favorite chapters so far, we hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a comment or like if you feel like it!  
> We appreciate it greatly!  
> See you next saturday!


	4. Pet Names and Suspicions

The next morning, Tweek woke first. He sat up, rubbing his eyes in sleepy confusion. It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't at home, and a full minute to calm his panicked breathing remembering where he was. He put a hand over his pounding heart, then slipped out of the bed, looking down at Craig's sleeping form. He shook his head fondly, wondering why Craig hadn't dumped him on the floor, then got up.

He crept around the room, careful to stay silent as he changed into his now-dry clothes. Folding up the borrowed pajamas, he set them on the bed, got his phone and key, slipped on his shoes, then crept out of the Tucker house.

The sun had yet to rise, and the clock in the living room told him it was three in the morning. Counting in his head as he walked, Tweek was pleasantly surprised to discover he had slept for about four hours, a new record for him.

* * *

Craig woke up ten minutes earlier than his alarm would have sounded, as always. He sighed, laying still for of a couple minutes, then sat up. Tweek wasn't there anymore and, on closer inspection, neither were the things he had with him. He figured the other had gone home, which was kind of sad but he guessed it was better if Tweek got home before his parents realized he was gone.

"This is how those dudes in the movies with the one night stands must feel like," he muttered. He shot Tweek the usual good morning message, hesitated a second, and then added "babe". He turned his alarm off, stood up and went to take a shower.

When he got out, a reply was there, reading 'Gwokw meoievd'. Craig snorted, having a suspicion as to why.

'C u at the bus?'

He was already buzzing with excitement for the day. The worries he had were forgotten, the only thing on his mind was Tweek and the way he had fallen asleep on him yesterday, making him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He frowned. Clyde was right. That was pretty gay.

* * *

Tweek was sitting at his desk, working on a Lego set. His phone buzzed and he checked the message, covering his mouth to stop his squeal of surprised delight.

A pet name. Someone- his boyfriend- CRAIG, had used a pet name. For him.

His hands shook so badly as he typed, his message scrambled, becoming a jumble of nothing letters mashed together.

Craig's second message was quickly answered with a 'ya', then Tweek shot around his room to get ready. His parents had left by that point, as always, and for once, he was actually happy to have the house to himself, laughing out loud in joy.

He had a boyfriend. Him. Tweek Tweak. Tweek the Freak. He had a boyfriend who called him a cute pet name and pet his hair until he fell asleep. Who cuddled him in a coffee shop and watched the snow.

The thought almost made him cry. It was all so much. Maybe too much. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really feel the best. Figuring he knew the reason, he managed to send a text that was readable, saying, 'I think I might be a little overstimulated, so if I'm off today, that's why.'

* * *

Craig checked his phone, and nodded to himself. It happened every now and then, and was usually okay. So, Craig shot him an 'alright!' and finished his breakfast, then headed out the door.

"Tweek!" He caught up to him at the bus stop, jogging slightly. He stopped in front of him, not knowing whether to fist bump or hug him, so he just stepped close and bumped his shoulder with his own, hoping he hadn't made it awkward.

Tweek smiled brightly, bumping him lightly in return. He hadn't been sure what to do either and had decided whatever Craig chose he would follow. The usual group was already gathered, and he wasn't sure how they would react to the usually stoic boy pulling him into a hug.

"Wow, Tweek gets all the excitement and we don't even get a hello? Weak, Craig. Weak," Token said, faking hurt.

Tweek flushed, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

Clyde laughed, nudging Token's shoulder. "Aw, be nice," he said. "Tweek deserves it."

Craig took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, he's just being a dick," he muttered.

Token smiled. "Clyde told me you finally got your shit together, Craig."

Jimmy grinned "C-Con-Cuh…" He took another breath. "Congra-ats, guys! W-was time you di-did!"

Tweek shuffled in place, happy and nervous. He was glad they had supportive friends, but worried how the rest of the school would take it. Sure there were students everyone figured was gay or didn't care (Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters all came to mind) but, if they did this, they would be the first out couple. It was a terrifying thought.

If he were with anyone but Craig, Tweek didn't think he'd be able to go through with it.

Craig pulled him even closer, noticing his worried look. "We can wait with this if you're unsure," he told him and squeezed his hand again. They hadn't done anything more than cuddling and hand holding anyways and that wasn't even as noticeable as it could be. After all, he was around Tweek all the time anyways, it was nothing new for anyone in the school.

Tweek squeezed his hand back. "It's okay," he said. "I'll be fine."

Craig nodded and looked at the others. "We'll be kind of jumping into cold water here. I don't think anyone is openly out at school, definitely none dating. If you could maybe help us watch out for… problems, that'd be great."

Clyde looked aghast that Craig thought he would do anything other than his best to help them, pretending to pout, though he dropped it quickly as he realized Tweek's genuine nerves.

"Of course we will," he said. "Don't worry, I promise we'll be on the lookout for anything weird."

The other two agreed and Craig thanked them as the bus arrived. They got on and went to their usual seats, Craig taking the seat at the walkway as always. As soon as he was settled beside Tweek, he put an arm around his shoulders.

Clyde grinned widely, wiggling in his seat like an excited puppy. "You guys are as cute as I always thought you'd be," he cooed.

Craig snorted and Tweek swatted at Clyde, beginning to tic from embarrassment. He still wasn't feeling the best, so it was likely that being overstimulated was making it happen.

"Had that coming, you creep," Token cackled.

"Y-You ok-okay there, d-duh… dude?" Jimmy asked.

Twitching harshly a few times, accompanied by multiple sounds, Tweek got himself under control and nodded, leaning back in the seat.

He began to worry, thinking over his usual symptoms. Usually, he started with feeling bad, as he had that morning, but then he would get more quiet as the day went and pull away from all forms of contact with others. Right now, he felt bad, but he didn't want to get away or be quiet. Along with the quiet was usually a strong emotion, commonly anger, but he wasn't feeling that either. If it wasn't overstimulation, then what was wrong with him...?

Craig threw him a worried glance. "Tell me if anything gets worse and you want to get away, alright?" He didn't want him to do anything for his sake that made him feel bad.

Tweek nodded, looking out the window at the passing buildings as the others began to talk and plan out Wednesday afternoon.

The bus stopped at the school shortly after and Craig remembered that he had actually packed coffee for Tweek. He got it out of his bag and offered it to him. "Want some?"

Tweek blinked at the container, then took it. "Thanks." He opened it, taking a drink. Maybe his problem was he just hadn't had enough coffee yet.

Craig grinned. They walked to their lockers and said goodbye to the others. He restocked his locker freezer, something that had gotten Clyde to call him extra more than once, and sorted through his books and notes. He looked at his locker door at the group shot of him and his friends that his mother had taken on a trip when they were eleven. He liked it a lot, but it was old and he wanted a newer version of it. Maybe they'd get the chance some time soon. He could take one at the mall, but it wasn't the setting he wanted.

Digging through his own locker, Tweek took mental stock of his body. The bad feeling was still there. Was that a hint of pain in his stomach? Hmm, was he a bit warm? Well, warmer than normal for him?

No matter.

Materials obtained, they headed off towards their classes, Tweek hoping the day would be over quickly.

* * *

Class was taking forever. He couldn't wait for the next class but somehow robotics just wouldn't stop. Craig groaned in misery, but once it did, he was the first out of the room and probably set a new record for that, too.

Tweek was waiting for him outside the classroom, having chosen to walk with Craig over going to bio with Clyde.

Craig's mood went up immediately when he spotted his boyfriend and quickly jogged to where he was waiting. "Hey, b-babe." He stuttered over the last word, unsure of how Tweek would react and not used to it. It felt weird on his tongue but since Tweek had apparently liked it this morning he had tried to motivate himself to use it all class long.

Tweek's face lit up in delight, pink dusting his cheeks. "Hey, Craig," he greeted.

Craig figured using pet names was totally worth it. He might have to make a list with some nice ones this evening. "How are you doing? Feeling any better? How was class?"

He shrugged. "It was okay." Truth was he wasn't feeling any better but actually a bit worse. However, he wasn't going to say anything. He was worried about ruining the day.

Craig nodded as they started walking. "Mine sucked balls. So long and boring today." He shrugged. "The test went well though I think."

"I'm sure it did. You're smart and good at this stuff." He hesitated a moment, then reached out and touched Craig's hand lightly, silently asking permission to hold it. Craig eagerly opened his hand to let Tweek take it, trying not to seem too desperate for the soft touch.

"Thanks, Tw... Babe." He stepped his speed up slightly so they would be on time for biology to still talk to Token and Clyde a bit. When they entered the classroom, a few groups paused their conversations to stare at them, eyes locking the pair's joined hands. Tweek tightened his hold, continuing forward despite his nerves to their table, Clyde and Token welcoming them happily.

Craig only squared his shoulders and gave some that wouldn't stop staring the stink eye, even after they had said hi to the other two. He sat down and pulled out his school work. "Anything interesting happen?" he asked as he set up his pens.

"Well, Bebe almost beat up a kid for telling her her shoes didn't match with her personality," Token told them, unimpressed.

Craig snorted. "What kind of insult is that?"

"Dude, you don't understand," Clyde said seriously. "Shoes are everything to girls. Don't you remember all that shit that went down in fourth grade?"

"Yeah, I remember but what does that mean? Are they insulting her personality or her shoes? Or her choices in shoes? Token, explain before Morgan Freeman comes and does it."

Token rolled his eyes. "Probably everything together. Bebe was furious."

"An insult to a girl's accessory is like taking a swing at a dude's dick, Craig," Clyde insisted.

Craig raised his eyebrows. "I don't get girls."

"That's why you're gay," Token commented dryly, adding, "What?" when Craig glared at him.

"Even if I weren't it wouldn't make sense."

"I don't know," Tweek added. "I don't get girls either."

Token grinned. "That kind of proves my point."

Craig leaned forward. "You can't tell me you understand that."

Token looked at him smugly. "I would also be pissed if someone told me my shoes sucked."

Craig's face lost all expression for a moment and then he shook his head, disbelief in his posture. "Traitor."

The lesson was interesting enough to actively listen to while scribbling with Tweek again. While Craig was getting concerned since Tweek was behaving differently than he usually would when he was overwhelmed, Tweek was fairly certain he knew what was wrong now, but was adamantly denying it to himself.

The next few periods passed quicker after that, Craig annoyed at having to actively pay attention and in math, the class going down to the computer lab and making communicating with Tweek through the window impossible. Lunch came around faster than anticipated and suddenly they were sitting at the table staring at the inedible mess the substitute cook had made, the usual one out ill for the time being.

"Well, this is gross," Token said.

Clyde looked ready to cry. He hated the substitute for multiple reasons, the biggest being that the man disliked all the children at the school but especially him for whatever reason.

Craig reached into his bag and slid Clyde a sandwich he had made that morning. Clyde sobbed with happiness, grabbing his bestie up in a tight hug before devouring the gift.

Token was already considering leaving the school grounds to get food, suggesting it to the others. It wasn't technically allowed but a lot of kids did it and the group had gone through worse things than an angry teacher.

Craig shook his head though. "I'm fine with sandwiches."

Tweek looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure this will be enough?" he asked, looking suspiciously at the pathetic sandwich sitting squashed on the table.

"I have two more. I'll be fine. You guys can go, though. I need to write an essay for chemistry tomorrow and I need to get done with it. I'm only half done." Craig took a bite of his food as Token looked at the other three.

"Tweek, Clyde, Jimmy, are you gonna come along?"

Clyde glanced at the couple, then smiled and nodded, grabbing his bag quickly. "Yep, let's go, guys," he said, ushering the others out of the cafeteria, leaving Tweek and Craig alone. They all gave him odd looks as but before any could argue, Clyde had already pushed them through the door.

"Hmm," Craig commented lightly, then turned to Tweek. "What exactly does he think we're going to do that he's out of here this fast?" But then again, it was Clyde and Token had offered him food, so maybe it was just that.

"Craig, I don't know if this will shock you or not," Tweek said with a slight smile, "but Clyde doesn't exactly have the most realistic expectations of things. For all we know, he thinks we're either going to start making out now that they're gone, or we'll consider this a lunch date since it's just us."

Craig snorted. "You're right. Lunch date sounds nice. But not in the cafeteria. Wanna go back to that classroom again?"

Tweek nodded. Being in the crowded room wasn't the most comfortable, and now that he was positive he was getting sick, he didn't want to hang around to deal with everyone.

"Great." Craig took his hand and they left. The classroom was unlocked yet again, allowing them to slip inside and for Craig to pull Tweek to the tables they had sat on yesterday, climbing onto it and settled beside one another.

Tweek leaned against the window, glad for it's cool surface on his already warm skin. He was thankful not for the first time he ran hotter than other people, as it made it harder for him to get caught when ill.

"I actually do have to do the thing for chemistry. I hope that's alright," Craig said as he opened his bag to pull out his notes.

"That's fine. I'm not feeling up for conversation right now," he said, closing his eyes.

Craig nodded and absentmindedly ran his fingers over Tweek's back as he read through what he had written out already. Tweek decided he could get used to this; the quiet of the room combined with the gentle motion on his back was quite pleasant.

Craig was done faster than he thought he would be. He had worked all his points out already so he only had to write down the last few and write the end of the essay. When he finished, they had a little less than twenty minutes left.

He packed his things back into the bag and put it on the floor, stretching out on the table. He lifted his hand again and started petting Tweek's hair like he had the evening before, still in silence as to not disturb the other. Tweek allowed it for a few minutes, then groaned and scooted away.

"You're gonna make me fall asleep," he pouted.

Craig smiled. It was unfair how cute Tweek could be. "Would a nap be so bad? You're pretty out of it today."

"If I fall asleep, I might not wake up. If I don't wake up, I'll miss class. Then I'll miss information. Then the bus, then my shift at work, then I'll die here in this room because I liked you petting my hair," he said, half getting worked up for real, half just as a way to shake whatever tiredness he could off of himself.

Craig snorted. "Haven't heard you do that in some time now. I'll wake you when break is over if you fall asleep. But it's okay if you really want me to stop."

He got to his feet, deciding to pace a bit. "I can't sleep now, Craig," he said firmly. "I'll just be sure I lay down tonight, no Lego sets."

"Okay." Craig watched him walk around, following him with his eyes. "Is there anything you need right now?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry," he assured. In his mind, he was making a list of medicines to look at once home.

"Okay." Craig slowly swung his legs back and forth, observing Tweek pace. He decided on what to do a bit after, stopping the legs. "Tweek."

"Hm?" he asked, watching his feet as he walked.

"Come 'ere." Craig patted the place on the table between his legs to signal Tweek to stand there. Tweek paused, looking up at him in confusion. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him, and he did as instructed.

Craig tried not to look unsure about it, as he carefully cupped Tweek's cheeks with his hands. It was a weirdly intimate gesture and Craig felt as if his brain was short circuiting for a moment. He did not think this through. The freckles on Tweek's face were close enough to count and Tweek's eyes had such an intense color that Craig felt himself start losing his cool. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes to regain some composure. When he opened them again, he actually managed to say what he had wanted to.

"Calm down. Whatever's on your mind right now is going to be alright. If it's not, you can come to me and we'll try solving it together, alright?" As Craig was able to watch, and feel, as Tweek's face turned bright red, his eyes widening at the closeness of the other's face, he suddenly wasn't so sure anymore if this had been the right approach. After all, maybe movies weren't the best thing to take as examples.

Tweek stuttered, unable to think of something to say back as his brain turned to mush, so Craig let go, starting to feel his face grow warmer and warmer too. One of his hands shot up to his neck in an attempt to rub the awkwardness out of it. "Sorry! That was a little… much."

He took a step back, shaking his head quickly. "N-No, no no, it's f-fine, it's totally fine. I just, nnk, I wasn't, uh, expecting it," he spluttered.

Craig smiled awkwardly. "I'm really not good at this." He pinched his nose between two fingers, closing his eyes shortly to calm his own racing heart down.

"Me neither." Tweek stepped back, but did indeed feel calmer. "Thank you, Craig."

"You're welcome..." Craig looked up over his fingers, staring longer than was polite. "Your freckles are so cute..."

Tweek touched his face lightly. He had never thought a random assortment of dots on his face would be described as such, but it warmed him to his core to hear, and he smiled.

When the bell rang, they parted ways, both feelings happier and better than they had in a long time.

* * *

When Craig came home after school, he sat down and printed out some of the photos he had taken the past two days. The collage was coming together nicely but he was still missing a lot, and he still needed to glue them all together.

There were many pictures of his friends, Stripe, the other two guinea pigs, some of the type of car he wanted, a nice house from a trip to another city, some of a pet shop, and a picture of one of Tweek's drawings of space and a rocket. A selfie with him flipping off the camera was laid in the middle.

There were some things he wasn't sure about yet. He didn't know if he wanted to have kids, so he didn't put any of the pictures he had taken of children at a playground, without showing their faces of course, and he had never thought about marriage before. The relationship with Tweek was still too fresh to make him sure of anything and prior to that it had never come up. His family wasn't the type to pressure him into thinking about things.

The picture of Tweek sweeping the floor in the coffee shop, half turned away and illuminated by the light of the setting sun flaring through the window laid on the desk alone. He really loved the shot and he couldn't decide where to put it since he wanted to emphasize it.

Maybe as the start of the part with his future home life.

He worked some more on the collage, then went to look for his sister. His parents were still at work but Tricia should have come home around the same time as him. The rest of the afternoon he spent with her, watching the Scary Movie series and making fun of each other.

"Sooo..." Tricia started while they were at the last movie. Craig felt like he knew what was coming. "You and Tweek, huh."

Of course.

"What about us."

Tricia shoved him roughly. "Don't play dumb, asshole. You know what I mean. Spill them beans."

Craig sighed. "He told me he liked me and eventually I said I liked him back and asked him to be my boyfriend."

She grinned. "Gay."

Craig shoved her back, making her giggle. "Shut your mouth. You're too young for this anyways." She gasped, offended.

"I'm nine! That's old enough to know about my idiot brother's relationships!"

"It's not. And you will **never** be old enough." She flipped him off, sticking her tongue out at him. He mimicked the gesture just as enthusiastically. They kept it up for a minute until the movie made Tricia turn away, declaring Craig the winner.

"Ha."

"Just wait. I'll get you next time."

Craig sighed and then ruffled her hair. "Just don't tell Dad yet, okay? I need to do that myself."

"Fine, whatever," she agreed. "Now shut up so we can watch this dumb movie."

* * *

Tweek was glad for once to be shut away in the backroom. Rather than grinding beans, tasting blends, or doing any of the other things he was suppose to, he curled up in a ball on top of a stack of broken down cardboard boxes.

It had been a while since Tweek had last been sick, and he had forgotten how miserable it felt. His body was heavy, he was chilled, and his stomach was forming knots.

'Of course this would happen now,' he thought bitterly. 'I let myself get excited, and now I'm sick.' The more he thought, the more upset he became. Then, another thought occurred to him.

He didn't have to tell anyone. He could fake it.

Once home that night, Tweek took some medicine and went right to bed as he had promised Craig earlier. He couldn't sleep, but had long since learned that sometimes just laying down for a while helped.

He wasn't going to let this beat him. Not now that he was so close to actually have fun for once. Tweek was going to hang out with his friends, and it was going to be a magical goddamn experience. He was determined to make it so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tweek!  
> Next week comes the mall chapter, I'm excited what you guys will think of that!  
> Honestly we're always looking forward to saturdays for uploading and hopefully you do, too!
> 
> Oh and also! If you feel like giving some feedback and your opinions we will love you forever!!  
> Have a nice week!


	5. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group visits the mall, while Tweek still manages to hide his sickness.

The next morning, Tweek felt as though he was dying. His body was heavy as a rock, and it took all his effort to drag himself around.

This wouldn't do if he intended to fool everyone into thinking he was alright.

Taking another dose of medicine, he chugged a pot of coffee, then drank a tall glass of cold water. This helped a bit, and he shook his weariness off as best he could, determined to enjoy hanging out with his friends and not spend his first day off in years lying in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the first thing Craig did that day was tell Tweek good morning. The other was generally the first thing on his mind, and Craig felt more motivated to get out of bed than ever.

He showered as fast as he could, brushed his teeth, and got dressed, petting Stripe and feeding the three guinea pigs. When he finished getting ready, he still had twenty minutes until he had to go outside so he took the time to make himself food and packed some for the other guys later, putting some of yesterday's chicken into a sandwich for Clyde because sometimes he just needed to hear how much the boy loved him.

Not that he'd ever say that out loud. He had ways to make him say it without asking, though Clyde said it anyways.

Craig met his friends at the bus stop, arriving a little earlier than usual. "Morning," he said, smiling down at his friends. He loved being the tallest. They greeted him back, Tweek's hand naturally finding its way into Craig's. As soon as they touched, Craig noticed it was overly warm. He found it odd at the moment but Tweek didn't seem that different, and it was the coldest day of the week so he didn't question it. Instead, he turned to the others.

"I'm guessing the lunch lady is still sick, so I made some sandwiches for lunch."

Clyde sobbed. "Craig, I love you, full homo."

"Are you trying to take over the mom rank of this group?" Token asked, snorting.

Craig grinned in satisfaction, then rolled his eyes at Token. "I'm not trying to be the mom here. That's your job."

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah! B-buh by being the one reas... reaso... reasonable p-person."

"It's true. One of us has to be, since all of you are absolute morons," he agreed with a smile.

The bus arrived and they went to their usual seats. Craig sat as close to Tweek as he could, ending up in them pressing their legs together and Craig's arm around Tweek's hip. Tweek leaned into him, noticeably heating up at the touch.

Craig had missed him, especially after spending the entire day with him on Monday. He'd tell him that once the others had gone. For now, he rested his head on top of Tweek's and listened to the others talk, humming every now to participate. He felt comfortable and it made him tired and a bit sluggish. He understood why Tweek had fallen asleep on top of him on Monday. There was a special kind of safety to it, knowing the other was right there with him.

Tweek nudged him lightly when the bus pulled up to the school, murmuring gently it was time to go in. "Come on Craig, get up now," he said softly, wiggling slightly to grab his bag off the floor. Craig sat up and stretched with a yawn. They got off the bus and said goodbye to their friend like every morning and Tweek and Craig went to their lockers. Craig got his things quickly and was waiting for Tweek to talk to him. Tweek, for his part, had thought ahead and come up with something to ask.

"So... I've not been to the mall since fourth grade," he said. "I don't even remember where it is or what the stores are." He closed his locker, a bit embarrassed. "I don't even really remember where it is."

Craig tapped his finger on his thigh. "It's pretty much right outside of South Park. It's about a five minute walk from City Wok, with the bus it's about ten minutes from school. And the stores... There's different ones every now and then. They have a food court, some shoe and clothing stores, and an arcade that's connected to Game Stop. I heard they wanted to open laser tag too, but so far they haven't. And the pet shop. It's pretty big so it's suuuper fun to go to." He scratched his cheek lightly. "Oh, and they used to have a Hot Topic but the Goths burned that down a few years ago."

Tweek nodded, taking this in. He didn't know what a Hot Topic was, but figured it must have been pretty bad to get the Goths riled up enough to do something about it.

"We usually go there to play in the arcade and eat but since I already mentioned it, I really want some stuff for Stripe and also look at the new babies. They have puppies, guinea pigs, and bunnies I think. They're so cute." Craig smiled in excitement. He hadn't gone to the pet shop in a while.

The bell rang, interrupting their small talk and both hurried off to class.

* * *

Robotics hit hard and fast. They learned about new formulas and the inner workings of satellites, much to Craig's delight. He filled pages with his own calculations and theories since he worked faster than most, scratching some out when they were refuted by something the teacher said.

The lesson was over so quickly that Craig barely had time to pack his things before having to leave for biology, rushing out.

Tweek was already in the classroom when he arrived, face down at the lab table. The cool granite surface felt marvelous on his face. Craig sat down next to him, slightly out of breath from his journey and joined him by lying face down on the table.

"Hate having to rush," he mumbled. "How was class?"

"Boring," Tweek's muffled response came. "Robotics?"

"Awesome. But over too quick. How are you doing?"

Tweek had to stop himself from snapping back 'bite me'. Instead, he just shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Okay." Since Craig was already later than usual the teacher came shortly after, starting the lesson so he more or less had to sit up.

The class flew by like the last, the bell releasing them soon enough to their next form of hell.

Craig had noticed that Tweek was behaving strangely but he wasn't sure if he should ask about it. Tweek had said he was okay and he didn't want him to think he didn't believe him. Maybe it was still the same thing from yesterday and he just didn't want to talk about it. He stood beside him for a second, unsure of what to do. He decided to go on as usual but keep an eye on him.

Tweek forced himself up, slinging on his backpack. Maybe he could sneak away until English and lay down somewhere...?

"See you later, babe," Craig said waving slightly at him as they parted to head to their third periods.

Tweek waved back, then went to his next class. Of course he did, he was far too afraid of the consequences of what would happen if he actually skipped.

Lunch was too short and the sandwiches were all that kept them alive since Craig was right and the cook was still ill. Tweek and Craig didn't leave for the classroom since Craig didn't want to leave the three alone for a third day in a row. He tried figuring out what was going on with his boyfriend but came up not with nothing, too many possibilities to figure one out.

As soon as school was over, he impatiently waited for the others, getting out of Spanish early along with Jimmy, who had to stay back to discuss something with the teacher. Tweek joined him second, band being an exceptionally easy class to sneak out of at the end of the day during the chaos of packing up instruments.

"Hey," he said, stopping beside him, bouncing lightly with excitement. He was about to hang out with his friends for the first time in years, and he had been successful in pushing away his illness all day.

Craig perked up too fast to hide his happiness. "Hey, honey," he replied voice calm but obviously excited. He immediately took Tweek's hand in his, quickly pressing a kiss to Tweek's hair, only realizing half way back what he'd just done and feeling his ears heat up in embarrassment. He didn't back off or apologize for the action, however.

Tweek froze at the kiss. It happened so fast, he almost wasn't sure it had really occurred. He couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed him, or if it had ever happened at all.

Craig frowned and waved his hand in front of Tweek's face. "Did I overdo it?" he asked, ears still burning bright. "I should have asked first."

"I-It's okay. I just didn't expect it," Tweek said, looking down at his shirt and studying the buttons. "No one has ever... kissed me before..."

Craig stared at him, baffled for a moment. "No one? As in... No one?"

He nodded, tugging at the hem of his shirt awkwardly.

"Oh." Craig knew Tweek's parents weren't very loving towards him but realizing just how little they seemed to care for him or give him any form of affection... Even Craig needed it sometimes, not that he didn't get it anyways. From his mother and sister and even his father sometimes, even though he was definitely the one Craig inherited the awkwardness over feelings and emotions from. It wasn't something to think about long, so he leaned down, kissing Tweek again, a little longer this time. Not his forehead, that felt more intimate for some reason, but his hairline.

"Guess we have some stuff to catch up on," he mumbled against his hair.

Tweek blushed but didn't pull away. It felt strange, but not bad. It was... nice. "I don't know why it's different with you," he said quietly, "but I'm glad it is."

Craig pulled him closer and into a hug, resting his chin on top of his head. His heart was beating way too fast and he felt a weird feeling spread as Tweek spoke. "Me too," he replied, a soft lilt to his voice.

They stood like that for a few minutes. Tweek, still new to the idea of physical affection, didn't hug him back, but leaned against his boyfriend as a way to show his thanks. Craig didn't mind. Tweek had different ways to show his affection and the fact that he hadn't pulled away but actually leaned closer was all he needed. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy were taking a while to get to them, but it wasn't bad, as it gave the two longer to just appreciate one another's company.

"Th-This is s-sss... suh... so gay."

And now the moment was ruined.

"Jimmy, don't ruin their moment!" Token replied, but the amusement in his voice went well with the smug grin on his face.

Craig didn't want to let go but he needed one hand to flip off Token and Jimmy, and Clyde in advance since it was inevitable that he'd comment too, and there were more students exiting the school building, some looking at them funny as Craig and Tweek stood basically in the middle of the hall. He didn't step away but put his arm around Tweek's back, hand resting on the other's hip.

Clyde grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "You love birds ready to go, or should we give you a few more minutes?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Ready, babe?" He put emphasize on the 'babe', deadpan staring at Clyde but gently nudging Tweek to show the sarcasm wasn't directed at him.

Tweek smiled slightly and nodded, the group set off on their adventure.

* * *

"I say we go into the pet shop first because I actually need things from there and then we go do whatever," Craig suggested but Token threw one glance back and shook his head.

"We should eat something first. I'm starving and I'm pretty sure Clyde will eat his gloves soon if we don't."

Clyde made a show of eyeing his hands, making his friends laugh.

They headed into the mall, going to the escalator to travel up to the food court. There were about twenty different places to choose from so they split up to find what they wanted. Tweek stayed with Craig, holding his hand and following him to one of the places.

Craig looked at the different options and realized that he couldn't decide on one. He squeezed Tweek's hand to get his attention. "Where do you wanna eat? I can't pick," he said, looking down at his boyfriend. He received a small shrug in response. Everything smelled like grease and made Tweek feel nauseous, though to be fair, even if he wasn't feeling ill he wouldn't have wanted anything.

Craig frowned. "You're not hungry, are you?" He noted that down on the list of things he had noticed the past two days. He was getting the feeling that this didn't have to do with Tweek's anxiety or other psychologically routed difficulties, and it concerned him. "Are you okay with me eating something then?"

"Yeah, of course," Tweek assured. "I just don't eat much. You're fine."

Craig nodded. He went to get fries and a simple cheeseburger, then they chose a table and sat. He watched Tweek as he chewed and when he swallowed the last bite of his burger, he asked, "What's your favorite food?"

Tweek was caught off guard by the question, blinking a few times before answering. "I don't know," he said. "I never thought about it before." His parents hardly cooked often enough for him to really have a favorite anyway.

"Hmn." Craig slurped his coke and thought about his answer. "Tell me when you find one someday?" he asked, already guessing where Tweek's answer was coming from.

"If I ever find one, you'll be the first to know," he promised as the other three returned with trays of their own. Unsurprisingly, Clyde had bought five tacos and a giant cup of Mountain Dew. He tore into his food as soon as he sat down, making happy little noises with each crunch.

Craig rolled his eyes at his best friend, scrunching up his nose. "You're gross when you eat."

Token nodded his agreement, but reached over and stole a sip from his cup while Jimmy went into a detailed story about how he had just woo'ed the lady at the food stand into giving him free extras, munching on his noodles between words.

Tweek watched the insanity of the group fondly. Sure, they were all crazy, loud, and obnoxious, but they were his friends, and he had missed them far more than he had realized.

Clyde turned to Token after his second stolen sip and grinned. "You gave me an indirect kiss~," he cooed. "Jimmy who? Token is the real romantic master~."

Token, already used to Clyde's nonsense, just pushed his face away with one hand, taking another extra large gulp and grinned at him over the cup, eyebrows raised, making Craig snort into his coke.

Clyde laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You love me, don't even try to deny it."

"We all do, Clyde. You're the true charmer here, man," Token answered vaguely.

Jimmy nodded, shoulder-bumping him. "T-true."

"I guess," Craig contributed, still amused at their bantering.

Clyde fluttered his eyelashes, covering his mouth daintily before bursting into laughter along with his friends.

Craig hadn't thought his mood could get any better but except for his worries over Tweek, he was absolutely euphoric. It showed in his face, posture, and in the way he laughed. He loved his friends dearly and in his opinion, they were the greatest dorks in history. Besides, Tweek seemed to be happy as well, so Craig decided to let the things he noticed drop for the moment.

When they finished eating, Clyde offered to buy them all ice cream from the vendor close by.

"Oh, and let's run up and say hi to my dad!" he suggested excitedly.

The others agreed and the went over to the ice cream stand.

"You want anything? Or do you still not feel like eating?" Craig asked.

Tweek shook his head. "I'm fine," he said.

Craig nodded and got himself the most extra ice cream flavor combination he could find, today being mixed mango melon berry with chocolate sprinkles and cornflake crunchies on top. Token looked at him in disgust but it was a tradition, so made no comment.

Clyde looked over at Tweek worriedly as the others chose their mixes. "You don't want anything?" he asked. "Are you sure? You can have whatever you want, it doesn't have to be something weird."

Tweek shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Don't worry," he assured. His stomach churned sickeningly at the thought of putting anything in it. He sat down at a table, supporting his head with his hands, his elbows on the table top. He wanted badly to get something cool to press it to his overly hot face, but knew it would be a giveaway if he did.

Craig gave Clyde a glance, then they sat down with Tweek since they couldn't enter any shops with food, especially not with ice cream. As the boys munched on their frozen treats and talked, Tweek stared off into the distance, lost in thought.

Craig nudged him when Clyde turned to talk to Jimmy and Token about a class the three shared.

"Tweek, something's up. You've been really quiet and off since yesterday." He spoke lowly so the others wouldn't hear him. It suddenly occurred to Craig that something else had started two days ago as well and he tried not to panic, scratching his cheek.

"I'm fine, Craig, really," he insisted, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

The feeling in Craig's stomach got heavier. "If- " He couldn't ask. It probably wasn't what was up, so Craig swallowed it for the moment. He might approach it later but for now he decided on simply trying to cover his hesitation by saying, "If you feel ready to tell me about it later, I'll listen."

Tweek looked down and nodded. He felt guilty for lying, but he wanted to be with his friends so badly, and they had gone out of their way to be sure he could be with them...

Craig kept a watchful eye on him. He was growing more worried, especially since he had started to fear this might have something to do with him. He hid his discomfort, though, thanking his upbringing and realized in the same moment he hadn't flipped anyone off for some time.

He did a default flip off at Token who paused mid-sentence to return the gestures before resuming his conversation. Craig snorted and accidentally breathed in ice cream. Coughing but still laughing, he tried to get enough air into his lungs. It resulted in the most ridiculous squeaking sound. Tweek patted his back, but the sound pulled a soft giggle from him that only Craig heard.

When Craig could breathe again and was done wheezing, he thanked Tweek, voice rough from his fit. He grinned, wiping the unwanted tears from his eyes and breathed in deeply before looking to the others.

"Shall we?"

"Fuck yeah!" Clyde exclaimed, his enthusiasm infectious and making his friends smile. They got up and threw away their trash, then headed down one of the store lined halls.

Tweek stuck close to Craig's side, lightly holding onto the end of Craig's shirt. He wasn't sure how he felt about holding hands in public. At school was one thing; this was an entirely different environment.

Craig didn't take his hand but rather slung his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Craig felt extremely warm and fidgeted a bit, fingers softly drumming against Tweek's shirt. He turned his head away, hiding the color on his cheeks from Tweek, but ended up staring directly at Jimmy. The other grinned at him widely and, after Craig narrowed his eyes and mouthed 'don't' at him, elbowed Clyde in the arm.

Clyde turned, saw the two, and grinned so widely, it looked like his cheeks would split. "Awe~!"

Craig glared at Jimmy, turning a darker shade of red before turning back to Tweek, hissing at Clyde to shut up while doing so.

Tweek was scarlet, staring hard at the ground to avoid looking at anyone as they walked. Soon enough, they reached the store, and Clyde's attention when elsewhere.

"Dad!" he cheered, rushing inside.

Mr. Donovan looked up from the counter were he had been writing, and smiled, stepping out and catching his son in a tight hug. "Hey, Clyde," he greeted, ruffling his hair. "How are you doing, champ?"

The others followed him shortly. Token smiled fondly at the display and leaned against the counter close to the door. Jimmy and Craig followed suit, Craig pressing against Tweek's side, noting he still felt too warm. Weird.

"H-hey Mr. D-Doh... duh... Donov-van," Jimmy said with a slight wave.

"Hello, boys. It's nice to see you all." Clyde stood beside his father happily, their arms slung around one another as the small group chatted, no customers currently in the store to disrupt them.

Tweek wondered if Craig could feel how hot he was, but hoped not. He focused instead on watching Clyde and Mr. Donovan, wondering what it would be like to have a parent who cared. He could see a lot of similarities between his parents and Clyde's, what with working insane hours and rarely seeing each other, but there was a huge difference. Clyde's dad cared about him, his parents did not.

The thought made his heart pang, and he looked down, his eyes tracing the designs on the carpet instead. He didn't want to take away from Clyde's moment with his dad just because he wished he could have the same.

Craig smiled at his best friend's father. "How's the shop? Everything alright?" He liked the man. Ever since Craig could remember he'd been nice and sweet to Clyde's friends and since he used to basically live at Clyde's place, he had seen him all the time. One could say he was almost like a second father to him, and they used to take Craig with them when they went on trips.

"Everything is going just fine, thanks for asking," Mr. Donovan said. "How are you all? Homework getting done? Not getting into too many fights?"

Craig smirked. "I'm trying." He noticed that Tweek seemed a bit stressed and once Clyde's father turned to talk to Token, he started rubbing small circles against the blond's hips with his thumb.

Tweek smiled weakly up at him. He was feeling worse by the minute.

Craig smiled back at him until he noticed that something about Tweek's face seemed off. Were his eyes always this shiny? He looked a bit like he was about to cry. Craig frowned. He had agreed to not push Tweek to tell him what was wrong but the longer he waited, the worse Tweek seemed to be getting. He figured it was something physical but surely Tweek wouldn't ignore his own body like this, right? Craig pushed away his doubts. He still hoped Tweek would come around to tell him himself.

They left the shop soon after, Clyde hugging his father tightly and promising to leave dinner in the fridge for him when he got home. That stop done, they headed down the other direction towards the pet shop.

Tweek had the sinking suspicion that he wasn't going to be able to make it through this outing. He was struggling to keep up with everyone, his nausea was growing worse, and to make everything just that much more awful, everything was beginning to tilt and spin around him.

As he slowed and lost his ability to focus on things, Craig noticed. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it but he could swear he was paler, too. Craig pressed his lips together. He'd give him five more minutes and then he couldn't keep from making sure again. He had narrowed it down to a few possibilities and none of them needed asking if he was okay. Tweek was very clearly not.

They entered the pet shop, and Craig waved his friend on. "You guys go ahead. I need to get the guinea pig stuff first before I can look around."

Token nodded. "Cool. I want to see the snakes. Come on, guys."

Jimmy and Clyde followed Token away, leaving Tweek and Craig alone. Tweek did his best to be casual, but stumbled almost immediately into a rack, nearly knocking it over.

Craig tried catching him and was surprised by how much weight Tweek had in that stumble, as if he couldn't actively hold himself upright anymore. He probably couldn't, if Craig was right.

He walked over to the guinea pig cages with Tweek, half leading him, and sat him down next to it and lowered himself to his side. Tweek seemed a bit dazed and Craig put his hand against his forehead, almost recoiling when he felt how hot and sweaty Tweek's face was.

"You're sick. And burning up. What the fuck are you doing, not saying anything, babe?!"

Tears began to drip down his cheeks as he was caught, feeling guilty. Tweek pulled up his knees, hiding his face. "I-I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I didn't want to ruin today... I wanted to be with everyone so bad..." He broke into soft sobs, his body trembling.

Craig froze. "Oh." He was bad with people crying. Tweek's usual twitchiness and outbursts were fine. They were almost easy to deal with. But Tweek crying because he was genuinely sad?

"Uh..." He rubbed his hand over his face before carefully trying to go with the routine he used when Tricia cried. He put a hand on Tweek's back, rubbing soft circles. "I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner when I realized you weren't alright." He scratched his cheek nervously. "We would've found a way to do it some other time, Tweek. We don't want you to feel miserable on a day that was supposed to be fun."

"I am having fun, I am," he sniffed, looking up at him. Or slightly to the side of him as he swayed. "I didn't wanna spend my first day off in years in bed because of some dumb sickness. I wanted to be with you."

Craig smiled sadly. "Well. Now you did." He sat there, arm around Tweek, and thought about what to do now. He could definitely understand why Tweek was doing this but he couldn't stay and spend the rest of the afternoon at the mall. He barely made it here and Craig really didn't want him to walk more than necessary. He had an idea but he didn't know if that would be okay for Tweek.

"Listen. I have an idea. I still really need that stuff for Stripe and them, so I'll get it quick. You wait for me, and afterwards, we can go to my place and you can rest."

Tweek, feeling strangely relieved now that Craig knew his secret, agreed with a soft, "Okay." He didn't know how much longer he could have pretended, but it couldn't have been much.

Craig hurried to get the food and items he needed for the cage, grabbed the next best occupation toy for guinea pigs he saw and shot Clyde a message saying, 'Taking Tweek home. Hes burning up. Wanted to hang out with us so tried to pretend he wasnt sick'

He went to pay for his things, then went back to Tweek, helping him up. "We're taking a taxi, the bus doesn't stop here for another fifteen minutes."

Tweek hummed in acknowledgment. He was completely drained, leaning heavily on Craig as they made their way out of the mall and into the parking lot. The cool breeze was nice on his burning face, and he seriously considered laying face down in the snow. It looked so refreshing...

Craig followed his gaze. "Don't. The taxi will be here in a minute." Craig pulled a glove out of his pocket and bent down, filling it with snow. He gave it to Tweek. "Not a bad idea, though."

Tweek pressed it to his hot face, letting out a sigh of contentment.

Craig smiled. It was cute, even if the circumstances weren't. The taxi Craig had called came to a halt in front of them and Craig made sure Tweek got in unharmed before climbing in next to him and telling the driver where to go.

He slumped against Craig, watching the scenery pass with bleary eyes. How had he lasted all day? He felt terrible.

Craig was asking himself the same thing. He was glad Tweek agreed to come with him to his place instead of wanting to go home, since he was sure that the Tweaks wouldn't care enough to help him through this, if they were even home at all.

The taxi let them out at Craig's house. He got out, paid the driver, and helped Tweek out before leading him to the front door and into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-oh! Busted.  
> Let's see how that goes in the next chapter.  
> Again: Thank you so much for reading! We are honestly LIVING for your guys comments!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one is the longest we have so far!
> 
> Please tell us what you think is going to happen or what you thought!  
> See you next week and in the comments! <3


	6. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sick sucks… or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far!  
> Let's go!!
> 
> TW:  
> Throwing up right in the first few sentences.

The Tuckers weren't home when Tweek and Craig got inside, both Craig's parents at work and Tricia at a friend's house, leaving the pair alone.

Tweek leaned on Craig, swaying on his feet. "I... I think I'm gonna be sick..." he mumbled.

"Oh." Craig was sure Tweek wouldn't make it to the bathroom on time, so he helped Tweek lean against the wall and ran to get a bucket that his mother kept in the cupboard under the sink for these exact situations. Well, maybe not exactly, but close enough. He gave it to Tweek and looked away. He heard the unfortunate sound of Tweek throwing up into the bucket, pant, gag, throw up again, retch, then throw up a third time. Craig rubbed Tweek's back gently and lead him to the bathroom when he was sure Tweek wouldn't immediately throw up again. He was thankful for his tough stomach in this moment.

When they reached the bathroom, Tweek sat on the floor in front of the toilet, breathing heavily. "C-Could I have some water?" he asked.

"Sure." Craig was out the door faster than he would've thought possible and went into the kitchen. He brought back a glass to the bathroom, mindful to not spill anything, and gave it to Tweek.

While Tweek drank, he cleaned out the bucket in the tub thoroughly, then quickly went to get a blanket so Tweek wouldn't have to sit on the cold, hard floor.

Tweek had his face in the sink when he returned, the cold water on full blast as he scooped handfuls and pressed it to his hot, sweaty face.

"I'll get you an ice pack." He put the blanket down and went to get one, returning shortly. "Anything else you need? If you want to move to the bedroom, that's fine, too. I can bring the bucket."

Tweek nodded slightly. "I-I'm tired, Craig," he murmured, cuddling the pack like a stuffed animal.

Craig hummed. "Thought so." He looked at Tweek, debating whether he would make it up the stairs or not. "You think you can manage to get to my room?"

He nodded again. "If you help me, I can." Craig moved towards him and slung his arm around Tweek's waist, giving him support. Together, they managed to get upstairs, most of Tweek's weight being held by Craig as they moved.

As soon as they were in Craig's room, he made Tweek sit on the edge of his bed, hastily kicking off the things he'd put there that morning before patting his pillow to signal Tweek it was okay to lie down. He put the bucket on the floor by the bed and went to find a hot water bottle for Tweek's agitated stomach and some cold medicine.

Tweek slipped sideways, burying his face into the coolness of the pillow. He felt bad making Craig do all this for him. No one ever had before, he didn't think he was really worth it.

Craig came back with medicine that promised to sooth his symptoms fast and help the user sleep, as well as a thermometer, and another glass of water.

He handed Tweek the thermometer so they could look at his temperature. After all, Craig wanted to make sure they wouldn't actually have to go to a hospital. The tiny machine beeped, revealing Tweek had a temperature of 101. Nothing too bad, it was just a low fever. Likely Tweek was in such a bad state due to having been so active all day.

Craig breathed a sigh of relief and took it back, putting it away for now. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked, unsure of what to do. "Mom usually makes us soup or easy on the stomach stuff and Tricia likes to watch movies when she's sick. But I don't really know what to do."

"I don't know, no one has ever taken care of me when I've been sick before. I just sleep through the worst," he said, looking up at him blearily.

Craig nodded and started combing through Tweek's slightly wet hair, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thought so. That's why I didn't send you home."

Tweek's eyes closed. "You don't have to do all this for me," he murmured, drifting off.

Craig looked at the clock instead of answering. It was almost six in the evening and his parents and sister would be home soon. He waited until he was sure Tweek was sleeping, then got up and cleaned the bathroom downstairs a bit.

He knew Tweak Bros. would close in a couple hours but he really didn't want to talk to either of the two directly, so he called their home and left a message about Tweek getting sick and informing them he would be staying with him until he was better. He mentioned that his parents agreed, Craig knowing they wouldn't mind. It was mostly to make sure they wouldn't come get him but he doubted Tweek's parents cared enough to pick him up, anyway.

Craig's mother arrived home first and was surprised to see her son already there. Usually when the boys planned a hang out, they were gone until late, often missing curfew. This raised her concerns as she took off her coat and hung it in the closet.

"Is everything alright, hun?" she asked, walking to him and giving him a hug. "You're home early, did something happen?"

Craig hugged back, a bit relieved that she was here first. Maybe she could help him in some way. "Yeah, Tweek almost fainted at the pet store. Turns out he's sick and was hiding it to hang out. I brought him home and he's currently sleeping in my bed, because... well, you know the Tweaks." Craig shrugged, a little nervous. His parents were usually calm and chill about pretty much everything and Tweek used to be over almost every day before he had to work at the shop, yet a small part of him still worried.

Laura frowned, not at Craig, but at the thought of Tweek's parents. "Oh, yes. I know them," she grumbled before lightening a bit. "Is he doing okay?"

Craig looked relieved and shook his head. "He has a fever and he's really weak and exhausted because he's been ignoring it for the past two days. He threw up earlier but don't worry. I gave him a bucket and cleaned the bathroom," he explained, leaning against the table. "He fell asleep after we took his temperature and I gave him some water. I don't really know what else to do."

Laura smiled and patted his head. "You're a sweetie," she said. "I'll make some soup for you to take up to him, how does that sound?"

Craig grinned. "That'd be great, mom. Thanks." They both left the room and Craig went upstairs to his, sitting down at his desk with his phone and answering some concerned messages he got from the rest of the squad.

'Dude is Tweeky okay? He isnt dying is he?!' was Clyde's panicked message. Craig could practically hear his worried sobs through the screen.

'Pls answer Clydes messages. I dont want to listen to his sobbing all night' was Token's tired sounding one.

Craig snorted quietly as he sent them a response. 'Tweek is asleep. Dont worry it's just a cold but he made it worse by ignoring it. Hell probably need a few days of recovery and I hope he can stay over at my place for those' He kicked his feet up onto his desk, snatching a piece of paper and starting to doodle pass some time.

The scribbling ended up in a kind of detailed drawing of their friends. His anatomy was off and it was mostly based on stick people but he tried and he liked to imagine that, with a little bit of fantasy, you could even tell who was who. He put the sketch aside, scared to ruin it, and instead started sketching a newer version of Super Craig, one of his old personas from when they were kids.

Tweek was in a weird state of being awake but also asleep. He could hear the soft scritches on the paper and knew it was Craig, yet at the same time, he felt like he was floating, and if he focused on that feeling, he could delve further into the dream that seemed to be happening passively beside him.

Eventually Craig heard his name being called downstairs, and when he went down, Laura had a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, some saltine crackers, and a tall glass of ice cold water.

"Make sure he eats at least a few bites, but drinks all the water," she said, passing him the tray. "If he needs it, you can give him some ibuprofen."

He thanked her, looking over the items before carrying it upstairs, trying not to spill any of it. Getting back to his room, he found Tweek was sitting up, woken by Laura's call and Craig's movements. He blinked slowly, looking around. It had been a while since he had been in Craig's room in the daytime, and it had changed quite a lot now that he could actually see, though that was to be expected.

Craig saw that Tweek was awake and smiled. "Good, that makes this easier." He pushed the bucket aside and set the tray down on his night stand. "Mom made you soup. She also gave you crackers and water. You gotta drink all the water but you don't have to eat the entire bowl of soup," he relayed, making sure to speak quietly. "How are you doing?"

Tweek stared blankly up at him, taking a few moments to process what Craig was saying to him. When it worked its way through his brain, he blinked. "Uh... I dunno..." he mumbled. What was he supposed to feel like? Was he supposed to feel better now? He wasn't sure. He did know he should get out of Craig's house before he annoyed him, however. He pushed off the blanket, instantly regretting it as the heat escaped and left him cold, though he swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to get up.

"I-I should head home now," he said. "I'm sorry for making you do all this, it was really rude of me."

Craig gently put a hand in his chest to keep him from standing.. "Nope. Not happening. Called your parents that you're staying here until you're better. Trust me, this is fine and you'll make me as well as my mother a lot more trouble if you just leave since we'll be worrying our asses off." He had already expected this would happen. He really wanted Tweek to stay so he could keep an eye on him. He wouldn't put it past the Tweak's to make their son work while he was sick.

Tweek hesitated nervously. He didn't want to inconvenience the Tuckers, they had always been so kind to him. It seemed rude to impose so suddenly…

He frowned at the pause. "Please? I could've just dropped you off at your house if I hadn't wanted to keep an eye on you. Stay." He chewed on his bottom lip.

With a sigh, Tweek let himself lean back against the pillow. He supposed if Craig said it was okay, it was. Besides, he didn't think he'd be able to make the walk over to his house. Had they always lived so far apart?

Craig smiled a little, happy to have convinced him. He gave him the glass of water and sat down next to him. "Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked in confusion, sipping at the water. It felt so nice on his burning skin, he thought he would cry.

He shrugged back. "For staying. I know it's probably difficult for you since you feel like you're imposing."

Tweek looked down at the glass in his hands. "Craig... can I ask you something?" The question had been eating away at him since they had admitted their feelings to one another. He was so deliriously happy about the fact that Craig returned his feelings, he had pushed away his insecurities but now, a few days later, his dark thoughts were returning, likely aided by his sickness.

Craig hummed and looked up to wait for the question, sensing the sinister meaning behind it and growing nervous.

"Why... why do you care about me?" He struggled to get the question out, everything in his mind screaming at him to just shut the fuck up and accept something good but he simply couldn't. He had to know- he had to know how he had likely fooled someone as amazing as Craig Tucker of all people into liking him as anything, let alone as more than a friend.

"It's just that," he continued, his hands beginning to shake, "no one really likes me except you guys, a-and even they didn't like me at first. They only did when you made them. A-And I'm glad you did, even though that's so selfish of me b-but..." Tears began to slid down his cheeks as he spoke. "There's no reason to like me. I know you said not to, but I can't help but think of myself as nothing more than a spazzy freak that no one wants to be around. You shouldn't like me back, you deserve so much more, but I want you to like me so much it hurts. S-So I need to know, why do you like me? What about this pathetic existence I call my life do you see worth in?"

By the end of his rant, he was fully sobbing, his voice breaking with the last few words. His pain was so raw and clear, it filled the space between them, invading it with a harsh reality. Tweek had never been told by anyone he was worth something, that he was allowed to be happy. He couldn't understand why someone would think positively of him when even his own family did not.

Craig felt his heart hurt at the sight. He rubbed his cheek and turned to his boyfriend. "Before I answer, do you want a hug? Are you comfortable with contact right now?" Shaking hard, Tweek set down the water, then threw himself into Craig's arms, clinging to him tightly as his response.

Craig held him with shaking hands and buried his nose in the crook of Tweek's neck. He hugged him as tight as he could without hurting him while he thought about his answer, hoping he could relay some of his feelings through the hug. He was sure Tweek could feel the fast beat of his heart as he tried to think of ways to turn his feelings into words.

Tweek sobbed quietly, sniffing frequently due to the combination of his stuffy nose and the tears. He felt even worse now than earlier, and was afraid of what Craig's answer would be. He knew from the way Craig was treating him that his confession wasn't fake, he just didn't think he deserved it.

Craig began to gently stroke Tweek's hair, hoping to calm the distraught teen somewhat. He started speaking shortly after. "Remember when Stan and his gang of assholes made us fight in third grade? I thought you were a total douche and super weird with all your yelling and twitching but once we were in the hospital and I realized you hadn't actually insulted me or my guinea pig I found out you were pretty funny. I liked you because you made me laugh and we could talk shit about the assholes at school." His fingers wandered to Tweek's neck, rubbing soft circles into the skin. "The more you're around someone you like, the more good things you notice about them. At least that's what mom says. I noticed that you get really into your theories and that you're passionate about the things you like. You usually don't take shit from anyone and you managed a few weeks with Stan and the idiots and survived, which is very impressive. I almost went nuts from just one day." He grinned, which Tweek couldn't see but was audible in his voice.

"The longer I knew you, the happier I was when you had time for us. You made things exciting, partly by being unforeseeable and partly because you brought new ways to do things into the group. Of course the others didn't like you at first. We did send each other to the hospital, I would be pissed at anyone hurting them, too. It was never anything personal, though. I think a lot of people only see the way you act when you're anxious and nervous so they don't know any better. Not an excuse, since some could make an effort to get to know you, but an explanation. It has nothing to do with your personality. Just their biased asses."

Craig stopped for a moment but it was obvious he wasn't done. When he spoke again, his voice was raspy and shaky, having entered unknown territory.

"What I like about you is harder to say b-because I'm bad at doing this and never really thought about it. Let me try, though." He took in a shaky breath, trying to calm down the nervous, uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"I like your laugh. It's rare, and when you do, I feel so happy, I have to join in almost every time. Your giggling has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard, too. The way you talk to me and how you trust me with things makes me confident and I feel safe to be myself around you. You also changed me for the better, I think. I used to be one of the biggest bullies in school. That changed when I met you and realized that I shouldn't pick on someone because of their behavior or because they're different... I..."

He stopped but forced himself to get over with it. "This is really personal. I never told anyone about the change thing. Mom thought I just grew out of being unreasonably mean." He laughed nervously. "There's more but I think I lost my train of thought... Sorry this is such a jumbled mess." He was shaking and his chest felt too tight for the pace at which his heart was pumping blood. He hid his face against Tweek's hair.

Tweek felt his breath catch in his throat as he listened to Craig bare his soul to him. He knew it was hard for him, emotions weren't exactly his strong suit, but he had done it all the same. Just for him. He couldn't think of a single other person Craig would speak so openly to. Not even Clyde, who had been friends with him since they were toddlers, had ever heard something like this from him. He swallowed hard as fresh tears gathered in his eyes, but these were different. Rather than being from his feelings of unworthiness and self-hate, they were due entirely to the trust Craig had put in him.

He hugged him tightly, sniffling. "Craig..." he murmured, "Thank you. Thank you so much for telling me all this. I-I know it isn't easy for you, and it means so much to me that you did it anyway." This didn't mean Tweek felt entirely better and that he suddenly felt like he deserved to have someone like Craig in his life, but it was a start. After listening to his words, Tweek was beginning to entertain a thought he had never had before.

Maybe... just maybe... he was allowed to be happy, too.

Craig nodded, not willing to give up his spot yet. Tweek smelled good. He continued to draw circles until he let his arms down to wrap around Tweek's waist to hug him in return, and Tweek curled up against him, comforted by his presence. Craig had always had a calming aura about him, and it was one of the many, many things Tweek loved about the other. They stayed like that a while longer, relaxing in the other's presence, until Craig pushed away a bit and kissed Tweek's hairline softly.

"You should really drink the rest of the water and eat something," he muttered against him, lips against Tweek's skin, voice low to not disturb the comfortable bubble that had built around them.

Tweek nodded slightly, reaching over and picking up the glass once more to sip at the cool liquid as Craig returned to petting his hair, happy to just be there for him. He finished the water quickly, putting the glass down and settling against Craig once more. He hadn't felt this comfortable in his entire life... He could feel his fight against sleep was a losing battle. His head bobbed in his attempt to keep awake, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"Are you gonna fall asleep?" Craig asked him softly, once again feeling the pride swell in his chest. He was the only one able to do this. Not even Tweek could make himself fall asleep this fast and often. Tweek hummed quietly in response, not even having the energy to form a proper response.

Craig chuckled softly. "I'll lay you down on the bed now, alright? Then you can actually sleep."

"'m fine here..." he mumbled.

Craig actually laughed, trying not to shake Tweek too much. "I need to sleep too sometime. If you lay down, I can still pet your hair." He shook him just a bit so he wouldn't fall asleep immediately. Grumbling weakly, Tweek shifted to allow Craig to move him.

He grinned and carefully, if a bit awkwardly, put Tweek onto the bed, then kicked off his socks and laid down next to him. He hoped it was okay for Tweek, he really didn't want to sleep on the mattress again.

"Tweek?" Craig's voice was a bit more desperate than he had wanted it to sound but he had already told Tweek about his feelings so a little bit extra didn't hurt too badly.

Tweek cracked open an eye, looking up at Craig in exhaustion. He shuffled closer under the blanket, sighing softly as he nuzzled his head into his boyfriend's chest. "Hm...?"

Craig's heart jumped and he needed a few more seconds to reply due to how close Tweek was. He rested his arm on Tweek's side, twirling a blond lock of hair between his fingers. "Please don't leave again tomorrow morning."

Tweek's eye closed once more, and he gave a slight nod. Even if he wanted too, he wouldn't have been able.

Craig sighed in relief, noticing how often he'd done that today and how long the day had been even if it was just close after 7:30. He texted his mother that he was too tired to eat and that Tweek was asleep and had drank the water, then texted Clyde they wouldn't be at school tomorrow, paused, then asked his mom if she could excuse them from school.

She sent him a skeptic looking emoji back but wrote 'ok'. Craig, for the millionth time in his life, thanked everything that's was holy for his cool upbringing. The next message was 'But you're doing all the dishes for the rest of the week' and he sent back a flip-off emoji and a heart. Once he had turned his alarm off and set down his phone, he curled around his boyfriend and slipped into a light sleep.

* * *

Tweek woke suddenly around midnight in a daze, confused and unsure where he was or what the comfortable thing he was curled up with was. He felt horrible, and pulled away from the warm whatever-it-was, stumbling into the hall and to the bathroom. Lucky for him, the houses in South Park all had the same layout, making it almost impossible to get lost from one house to another.

Craig woke up as soon as Tweek moved, not sleeping deeply due to his concern Tweek would leave. He got up and followed him, leaning against the wall. He watched him enter the bathroom and, still dizzy from sleep, waited to see if he'd come back or if he'd have to help him find the way.

He heard the sound of retching, then the toilet flushed, and the sink turned on as Tweek rinsed his mouth. He came back out into the hall, bumping into the other.

"Sorry," he mumbled, too out of it to recognize what he had hit.

Craig mumbled that it was fine and went back into bed, sloppily patting the side where Tweek had lain. Without a thought, Tweek fell back into the bed and snuggled back up to the warmth. A second later, his eyes snapped open and he bolted up with a shriek.

Craig scrunched up his nose looking at him irritated, definitely more awake now. "What's wrong, babe?" he mumbled. His tongue felt like lead.

Tweek scrambled backwards, falling off the bed and landing heavily on the floor. "C-Craig!" he squealed, getting to his feet. "I-I'm sorry! I stole your bed!"

Craig tried to make sense of the words, but he wasn't awake enough. "Y' didn't steal it. 's still here," he slurred and yawned. "Now come back up, 'm cold."

"I can't do that! I'm going to get you sick! O-Or- I don't know! Something bad will happen, I'm sure of it!" God, if he had gotten Craig sick, Tweek was going to lose it! "I'll just use that extra mattress from before," he insisted, kneeling to pull it out from under the bed.

Craig leaned forward to snatch Tweek's wrist, finally forcing his brain to work. "Too late now," he muttered. "We've been cuddling all night. If you got me sick, 's already happened." He rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Just get up here, Tweek. I was really comfortable. Please."

The sick feeling that came over him and got him to cave Tweek wasn't sure came from guilt or from his actual illness. Either way, the next thing he knew he was in the bed, cuddled up to Craig's warmth.

Craig hummed happily. "Don't worry. I rarely get sick. Tricia used to sleep in my bed with me when she was and I barely ever got anything." This helped and Tweek nodded, allowing himself to relax once more. Craig began to pet Tweek's hair, almost coaxing himself into sleep with it. "So soft. Your hair's so nice..."

Tweek giggled lightly. "I'm not a cat," he protested.

Craig agreed with another humming noise. "Nope. You're better."

He blushed, then sighed. "You're too good to me."

Craig grinned tiredly. "Gotta keep up with you being too good in general." He snuggled closer and kissed Tweek on the forehead before lying back down and relaxing. Admitting defeat, Tweek allowed himself to be lulled to sleep once more, followed by Craig soon after, who dozed off with his hand still in his hair.

The next time Craig awoke and saw Tweek still next to him, he felt giddy. Somehow it felt like an achievement that he had gotten the other to stay. Craig looked at the clock and groaned internally as it was ten minutes before his alarm normally went off. You couldn't turn your own inner workings off as easily, he guessed. He stared blankly at the ceiling, finding yesterday's events confusing and mixed up, a blur that didn't seem to be short enough for only one day.

His movement made Tweek stir, but he didn't wake. Eyes closed, he crawled on top of Craig and laid back down, using Craig's body as his new bed. Craig looked down at him, too stunned to say or do anything. He gave it a few seconds before rubbing his back softly, pressing his other hand against his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. Tweek's body was warm against his and he could feel every breath Tweek took.

The thought that this was only reserved for him made the butterflies in his stomach come back. Tweek's rhythmic breathing and the warmth and pressure made Craig sleepy again and he was out in seconds.

* * *

Tweek finally woke for the day at noon. He yawned, snuggling into Craig. He didn't remember moving to this position, but it was comfortable, and Craig hadn't moved him, so he chose to believe it was alright.

Craig blinked a few times, having been only lightly dozing at this point. His hands were still resting on Tweek's back which meant that Tweek was also still on top of him. He smiled groggily.

"Morning, babe" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," he murmured. He didn't really want to get up. After the strain of the day before, his entire body felt sore.

"Still feelin' sick?"

He nodded slightly. "Better though. My body just hurts."

Craig nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Good." He laid his hands back onto Tweek and yawned. "Mom excused us from school so we don't have to worry about more stress today. Needed a day off some time soon anyways. School is soooo exhausting."

Tweek gasped, struggling to get up. "I have to work today!"

"No." Craig didn't let go of Tweek but rolled to the side so Tweek was on the space next to him, though they both sat up. "You don't. I called your parents and since they haven't come to get you, you're off duty. Working while sick is a health hazard to you and everyone who drinks your coffee. Do you wanna be sick for the entire next week or do you wanna be rid of this tomorrow or the day after?"

Tweek groaned, but stopped trying to stand.

Craig snorted. "Oh, how horrible. Someone actually trying to care for you." He poked him in the side. "It'll be over way faster like this."

"Maybe I don't want it to be," he said, then blushed and snapped his mouth shut.

Craig raised his eyebrows, not expecting that answer at all. "You actually want to be throwing up and running a fever for like a week?"

"No, of course not," he huffed. "No one wants that."

Craig inched closer. "Why say so then?" He had a suspicion but he wanted to hear it from Tweek before jumping to conclusions.

Tweek bit his lip, then looked down. "I-I..."

Craig looked at him intently, faces only a few inches apart, close enough he could see his freckles even in the dim light. "You...?"

He shook his head, refusing to meet his eyes. "Nothing. I didn't mean to say that."

Craig took one of Tweek's hands. "Tweek."

"C-Craig." He tried to keep his voice strong, but it cracked.

Craig felt his words get stuck in his throat, ending up a bit breathless. He hadn't really realized how much he liked how his name sounded through Tweek's mouth. "You-" He breathed in, the tiniest bit shaky, and decided against his original plan of bullying Tweek into sharing things he wasn't ready to share yet. "You're b-beautiful." He felt his face grow hot and groaned. "Sorry. That was totally lame."

This was not what Tweek had expected to hear in the slightest. His head snapped up, face flushed. "I- Wha-" he stuttered. Finally, he covered his face with a hand and smiled, letting out a few giggles. "You're not lame," he said through his laughs. "You're just silly."

Craig made a frustrated noise. "See, this is exactly what I mean." He pulled Tweek's hand from his face to get a better view of his smile. He felt the urge to kiss him, which weirded him out a bit since that thought had never actively popped up and it was way too soon in their relationship. He just gotten to kisses on the head. Craig was sure _he_ wasn't ready for that himself. The giggles of the other managed to bring a soft smile to his face.

Tweek smiled up at him. "You can be as silly as you'd like," he said. "I think it's cute."

Craig was sure that he could pin the exact moment his happy smile turned into a sappy one. He took Tweek's face between his hands, and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "You're cute."

He squeaked in surprise, then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hid his face in Craig's night shirt. Craig grinned, hugged him back, and flopped down on the bed, putting them back into the position they had woken up in. "Wish I could wake up like this every morning." Craig was mumbling, his voice barely audible. He used to hang around Tweek a lot and he had really missed sitting on a bed and just taking in the comfort of familiar things and dumb secrets.

"What? Did you say something?" Tweek asked, looking down at him curiously.

"Just being soooo happy," Craig grinned, squeezing Tweek slightly. He squeaked again and giggled. Craig was so weird in the morning, but he wasn't complaining.

Craig stretched. "I should get up to get us breakfast..." he mumbled into Tweek's hair.

"I'm gonna follow you if you leave," Tweek warned playfully.

"Mnh, don't mind if you do," Craig replied getting up to sit on the edge of his bed. Tweek knelt behind him, putting his arms around Craig's neck and leaning against him. Even moving this small amount was more tiring than he had anticipated.

Craig chuckled. "Want me to carry you downstairs?" he asked as he leaned back into him, enjoying the feeling.

"If you don't mind," he murmured, nuzzling his head into Craig's neck.

Craig felt goosebumps come up where Tweek touched and shivered lightly. He made sure Tweek wouldn't get hurt, then stood up, holding the other's legs so he wouldn't fall. The blond weighed more than he looked, but that didn't mean anything. He was still light. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he sighed, letting his eyes close. Internally, he was a bit sad. He had stopped himself from speaking before in embarrassment, but he almost didn't want to get better. He couldn't remember a time he had ever been so cared for in his life...

Craig went down the stairs, careful to not slip. He got over to the living room where he sat down on the sofa. "You gotta let go now, I don't wanna drop you while getting stuff from the kitchen."

Tweek nodded and did so, allowing himself to be dropped off.

Craig turned around humming. "So. As I said, I'm not very good at this, but I heard of a few things that are easy on an upset stomach. Mom usually gives us apple sauce or some cream of wheat thing. Want any?"

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he said, laying down.

Craig threw him a septic look. "You haven't eaten in a long time. You really should eat something. Crackers? Soup?"

"I want coffee."

Craig pulled a face. "That's not food." He held back from telling him that it wasn't really healthy right now either since he remembered Tweek mentioned addiction-like behavior about the drink, and went to the kitchen. He sighed when he didn't change his mind and started the coffee machine up, putting the powder into the filter and adding water. As the machine did it's thing, he went looking for food, coming up with cream cheese and bread, which he toasted. He poured the coffee into a mug when it was ready and brought it to Tweek. "I hope your body can stomach that right now."

Tweek quickly took the cup, not even bothering to wait for it to cool or to blow on it, he gulped down the entire drink in a single go.

Craig gave him an impressed but also slightly disturbed look. As far as he knew, Tweek rarely got sick, and he wondered if his coffee intake actually prevented it. He sat down next to him, putting his breakfast on the coffee table and smearing an unholy amount of cream cheese onto the toast.

Tweek let out a breath, then set the cup back down on the table, curling into Craig's side, feeling comfortable and relaxed.

Craig munched on his toast, content by the easy morning and the warm body against his. "We should do things together more often," he said around his mouthful.

"I'd be really happy to do that," he agreed. "I need more coffee though, so excuse me for a moment." He got up, going into the kitchen and pouring more into his mug.

Craig snorted and waited for him to come back. "I'm kind of impressed by your stomach but also worried. That much coffee can't be good for a sick person," he called, leaning forward to watch looked Tweek in amusement.

"Hush, you," he said with a slight smile, gulping down his second cup and filling it for a third time before coming back.

Craig shook his head in disbelief and leaned back into the sofa. "If you want, we can play video games later or watch something."

"That sounds fine to me," he agreed, crossing his legs under him as he sat. "I don't play too much, but I remember liking it when I used too."

"Nice. I have a bunch of different games. There's probably something you might like." He swallowed the last bite of his toast and watched Tweek drink his coffee.

"Cool." He tapped his fingers against the sides of the mug nervously, chewing on his lip.

Craig watched him do so. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Craig... I-I don't want to stop being sick."

Craig's eyebrows shot up. He actually hadn't expected Tweek to mention it again. "You gonna tell me why?" he asked, putting his plate down.

"You have to promise not to get mad," he said.

He nodded. "I promise."

"You know my parents don't really care about me," he began, the words so casual and factual it hurt. "I can't think of a time I've ever been cared for like this. I don't really get sick often, but when I do, I don't see either of them. I have to call myself in to the school. They don't check on me. Usually, dad just gets annoyed I wasn't working."

He looked down at his mug. "Yesterday and today... I've never experienced something so nice. Your mom made me food. It's been years since my parents have cooked. I feel bad I wasn't able to eat it, but the thought was so kind. Then you offered to make me breakfast..." He paused, swallowing hard. He could feel his eyes burning.

"I don't know what to do to repay you for being so nice, and I know you're going to say I don't have to, but I want to. It'll make me feel better."

Craig tried hard not to look sad. "Why would I get mad at that?" Sometimes it was hard to understand just how much Tweek's parents had neglected and hurt him until he mentioned things like this, even though Craig had already guessed that this had been what he had almost said earlier.

"I don't really know what you can do to 'repay me'. I guess getting better and taking care of yourself next time you notice you're not doing well would work?" He leaned forward to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill, then carded his fingers through Tweek's hair. "And you don't need to be sick for me to care for you. I can do that anytime you want me to."

Tweek laughed breathlessly, sniffing. "Sorry. I never know what the things I say are going to end up making people feel. Dad tells me I need to think before I speak more."

Craig made a dismissive noise. "Someone who isn't there for their son has no right to tell that son what to do and how to be." He inched closer to him so that he didn't have to lean forward so much and took the mug from Tweek's hands and put it down next to his plate before pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "I should've guessed you may need more affection even before the uh.. being boyfriends," he mumbled into his hair.

"I don't want anyone to go out of their way for me," Tweek protested weakly, hugging him back. "I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"You're never an inconvenience, babe." Craig kissed his hair. "I'm glad you told me."

"Thank you for not getting mad," he murmured.

"Not for anything like this. Never for you telling me about how you feel." Craig felt himself get weirdly emotional and, on a whim, decided to act on it. "I'm glad you told me you liked me. And that you agreed to be my boyfriend. I know I'm not the most empathic person but I promise I'll get better at that."

Tweek looked up at him, his gratitude clear on his face. "Craig, I... I don't want to say anything to make you not want to stay with me. I don't want to say something too soon."

"Then don't until you feel it's right." Craig's heartbeat was a bit too fast to be normal and he felt nervous all of a sudden. "S-some things need time to get out." _Like telling your boyfriend how badly you wanted to kiss him_ , he added in thoughts. He'd never say it out loud, though. Tweek had already frozen up at the kiss on the head. He didn't want to scare him away. Craig was confused about the whole situation in general. They had barely been together for two days, but now all the things he had tried hard not to think about before were free to run through his head.

"I-I know, but... Craig, we haven't been officially together for long, but I feel like it's been years." He bit his lip before continuing. "I'm just afraid I'll freak you out if I say this."

Craig nodded, but the thought of Tweek liking him for much longer already seemed so abstract to him he couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. "If you feel you need to say something, you should."

Tweek took a deep breath to calm his nerves and nodded. "Okay. I will." He took his hands and met his eyes. "Craig, I think I'm in love with you."

Craig turned beet red as he felt his stomach do a loop and wished he had his hat with him so he could pull it over his traitorous cheeks. The so called butterflies were going wild again.

"I- thanks." He was caught off guard with the suddenness of the confession. He tried for honesty in his answer. "I really, really like you, too, babe. Super really. But I won't say it back yet, okay?" His voice shook a tiny bit as he spoke. "I don't want to say this just to say it back for the first time. I want it to be from the heart." He realized how cheesy and dumb that sounded only after he had said it. "Aw, man," he mumbled, but he never broke eye contact. Not just because Tweek's eyes were gorgeous or anything.

Despite Craig's reassurance, Tweek's insides felt like ice, and he immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. When it came to Craig, he never seemed to be able to keep his thoughts inside, they just gushed out to him. And now he'd spilled his heart out to him over the last twelve hours, and in a moment of extreme vulnerability, he'd let the l-word slip. But he hadn't said it back. He just... really liked him.

His eyes dropped to the floor. "Okay," he whispered.

Craig realized how much this upset Tweek in seconds. He quickly let go of his hands and took his face in between his instead. "Tweek, listen to me, please. This doesn't mean I don't l-... That I don't l-... Urgh, that I don't like you like that. It's just a really hard topic for me and I need more time to get that stuff out, okay? Please don't be hurt, I didn't want that to happen." He took a deep breath. "Please look at me?"

Tweek understood, really he did, but he was overcome with embarrassment, and couldn't bring himself to look up. He felt foolish, first to think Craig would be able to say it back so quickly, then to realize he might be guilting him into doing it. He didn't want that either.

Craig carefully stroked his cheeks, trying to get him to look up. "Tweek..." This was a touchy subject but he wouldn't say it. He didn't think he could right now, anyways. Things like that didn't come to him easily. Actions? Sure. Actually talking about emotions, romantic or not? Next to impossible.

"I-I'm sorry, Craig," he finally said, warm tears beginning to fall on the other's hands.

"Oh, no. Oh, God, I made you cry. I'm the one that's sorry, Tweek." He quickly wiped some of the tears away. "I really didn't mean this as a rejection in any way, babe." He hesitated. "Do you want a hug?"

"...only if you want to give me one."

Craig laughed, a slightly sad ring to it. He pulled the blond half onto his lap and slung his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "Give me time and I'll say it back," he muttered against his hair. "I may tell you stuff that explains why I've been weird about this." He kissed him again and again with short pauses and then again, this time on his temple.

Tweek finally looked up at him. He had gotten accustomed to the head kisses, but this was a new spot. He didn't mind, it was just surprising.

Craig used the moment to kiss the spot right between his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered again against his skin.

Tweek's nose scrunched up, and he let out a squeak of surprise.

Craig chuckled and inched away so that they were nose to nose. "That was hilariously cute."

He pouted, his cheeks puffing up, and Craig kissed him in the same spot again and then directly on top of his nose, grinning like the idiot he was when he leaned back. He really enjoyed doing that.

Tweek made a series of squeaking sounds, wiggling in place.

"Tell me to stop, if you don't want me, to. I won't be mad, I'm just messing with you," Craig said, still grinning, hands still on Tweek's face and thinking about how he liked the feeling. Tweek flushed brightly. He didn't want Craig to stop, it felt nice to be showered with affection.

He waited a bit to see if Tweek was going to say something but when he didn't, his grin turned mischievous. He leaned forward, leaving barely any space between them. "No objections then?" Tweek inhaled sharply, his eyes widening at the sudden closeness, but managed to not pull away.

At the sound Craig realized what the action probably looked like to the other. He hadn't intended to make it seem like he was going to kiss him like that but Tweek didn't pull away and suddenly Craig forgot what he had actually planned to do in the first place. Like every time that they were close, Craig couldn't help but notice how cute Tweek's freckles looked and how bright his eyes were. Such beautiful colors.

Craig let out a small and hopeless breath, hoping to remember where he was going with this and giving Tweek the chance to push himself off of Craig's lap if it got too much. For his part, Tweek was effectively frozen in place, watching his boyfriend, wondering what he was doing. Craig made a noise that came suspiciously close to something Tweek would usually make.

"I..." Craig tried to talk but it only made him more aware of his bad decision making. He had just meant to tease Tweek a bit and now he had trapped himself.

Finally, Tweek couldn't handle the closeness any longer. With a hard twitch and grunt, he pulled himself back.

Craig let himself relax. He started scratching at his cheek and huffed. "Sorry, man." He looked down at the couch and then back up, deciding that truth would be the best way to explain what had just happened. "Think I was about to kiss you on the mouth."

Tweek blushed scarlet. "W-What?" he asked. "Why?"

Craig looked away again, still itching at his face. "I kind of want to. All the time. Uh. Most of the time. Not when you were puking of course." He breathed out. His boyfriend stared at him. He couldn't comprehend the idea that someone wanted to kiss him in the first place still, let alone on his actual mouth.

"God, strike me down here and now," Craig mumbled as monotone as usually, while Tweek grabbed his mug, chugging from it in favor of having to say anything. Craig realized that Tweek was still half on his lap, making this even weirder before he laughed shortly. "I made this weird. Sorry, babe."

Tweek tried to speak at the same time he was drinking, ending up coughing harshly as coffee flooded his lungs.

Craig stared at him perplexed before hurrying to lean over him and pat him on the back. "You alright?"

Setting down the cup on the table, Tweek nodded, covering his mouth as he finished coughing. "I-I'm okay."

Craig grinned a bit. "Now, without coffee, what did you mean to say?"

"I-I was trying to say it's alright, I didn't think it was that weird," he said, tugging at the hem of his shirt awkwardly.

Craig pulled a face. "It was super weird. But you're cute and we're close and your- well, your lips look soft and I just find you very attractive." He said it as if that explained everything and shrugged. Tweek squealed, covering his face. How was he supposed to handle compliments like this? Were those even compliments? He wasn't used to people saying positive things to him.

Craig chuckled and gently pulled Tweek's hand away to look at him better. "My Tweek," he said.

Tweek gasped, his cheeks brightening. He swallowed hard, and grabbed Craig's hands. "M-My Craig," he breathed back.

Craig hummed, eyes lighting up and obviously happy.

Tweek smiled crookedly. "I'm your Tweek, and you're my Craig."

"Damn right." Craig kissed him on the forehead and then leaned back. "Does Craig's Tweek need anything right now?" He grinned at him.

He sighed, laughing lowly. "More hugging would be nice."

Craig wrapped his arms around him and snorted. "I don't think I have hugged anyone as much in my entire life as I hugged you today. You have the honor of all those good, good Craig hugs."

"I admit, I'm abusing the privilege," Tweek said, snuggling into him, "but since you're my boyfriend, I've decided I'm always allowed to ask."

Craig made a serious face. "Of course you are. But be careful or the hug police might get suspicious." He laughed after a moment as a thought struck him. "I bet Clyde is the chief."

Tweek giggled. "He'll only be upset I get all the hugs and he doesn't. Everyone knows he the best hugger, but..." He smiled up at him. "You're giving him a run for his money."

"Aw, that's a really big compliment there! Don't tell Clyde, he'll get really competitive and try to out hug us." Craig started drawing patterns on Tweek's back with his finger tips. "I don't think I will ever get enough of you giggling."

He blushed, pushing on his chest lightly. "Oh, hush it," he said. "I'll never know if this fever is gone if you don't stop making my face red." His body relaxed under the motion. "That feels really nice..."

Craig hummed, content. Feeling Tweek relax against him made his stomach flutter a bit, knowing what effect he had on him. "I like doing that, so that's a bonus." He leaned more into the sofa, taking Tweek with him.

"Is your goal to try and make me catch up on fifteen years of sleep?" he accused with a light yawn. "I don't know how you do it, Craig Tucker, but you make me feel like I actually can sleep. Knock it off or else every time I see you I'm just going to want to nap." The last part he said teasingly.

"Hmn, I heard napping together is a popular couple thing to do," he replied with a grin. "Also, if you sleep, you can't run back home." He didn't stop drawing the patterns but changed to Tweek's lower back. This part of his body was ticklish, and he yelped, then began to laugh.

Craig raised his eyebrows, his grin widening. "Ticklish, huh? Didn't expect that." He stopped drawing random patterns and brushed his fingers over the spot, barely touching him.

Tweek shivered hard, ticking and twitching from the sensation, making Craig snort some more. "Your reactions to things are so cute." He poked his side with one hand, rubbing the fingers of the other over the same spot again.

He jerked, squealing. "Craig!" he whined.

"Eheh heh, yes...?" Craig feigned innocence, poking him again from the other side. Tweek yelped again, jumping away and ending up tumbling onto the floor.

Craig peeked over the edge, laughing uncontrollably. He tried to speak normally but it came out as wheeze. "Are you alright?"

Tweek glared at him, pouting. "Dick," he huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

Craig only laughed more, still leaning over the sofa edge and wiping at the tears in his eyes.

In a single, fluid motion, Tweek grasped Craig's shirt and yanked him down, rolling so he ended up back on top of him on the floor.

Craig yelped in surprise as he hit the ground and then stared up at Tweek in shock as he realized what had happened. "What-"

He pressed a finger lightly to Craig's lips. "Shh," he said. "You totally horrible teaser."

Craig's gaze flitted down to his finger for a moment before going back up, eyes wide. He wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling but it made him feel warm all over and confused.

Unaware of the emotional roller coaster Craig was being sent on, Tweek smiled down at him, sitting on his stomach. "No more tickling," he said. "Or I'll pin you. I don't like to fight, but I didn't stop boxing, you know. And before you say it, yes, I know pinning is a wrestling thing, but I don't intend on ever K.O.-ing you." He shuffled and then got up, picking up his mug. "I'm gonna put this in the sink."

He left the room, having no clue what he had just done to his poor boyfriend. He didn't think much on the fact that he could, in fact, kick ass and take names if he so chose. It was honestly quite lucky for the bullies of South Park that Tweek was a pacifist and would always chose getting away over hitting back.

Craig made an unintelligible noise in response as Tweek got up but didn't do so himself. Instead, he continued laying there, staring at the ceiling without really seeing anything and slowly came to the conclusion that a) thinking of Tweek being able to pin him was hot and did things to him and b) one of the things was: turning him on.

Craig laughed nervously as he directed his thoughts to anything else he could come up with before some rather unpleasant surprises happened. The thought that worked was of homework and he calmed fast. He still had to finish one or two things before tomorrow.

He didn't move from the ground but he did fish his phone out of his back pocket. He opened his messenger and clicked on Clyde's name. 'tweek is hot' was the first message to him, followed directly by a 'help'.

Clyde answered back immediately.

'OH GOD DOES HE HAVE A FEVER? IS HE DYING? I CAN GET THE GUYS AND BE OVER IN 5 IF YOU NEED US'

Craig held his breath so he wouldn't burst out laughing again, which would lead to having to explain the situation. He slowly breathed out as he typed. 'no clyde hes fine. already doing a lot better than yesterday' He sent it so Clyde could calm down before reading his other messages.

'i meant hot as in ''how u thought of bebe in 4th grade'' hot' He pressed send again before adding the last part. 'but hotter'

Clyde answered back, 'Ooooooh, okay! Glad he's doing better! Haha, dude youre fucked'

Craig groaned, then pushed himself to his feet. Better check on Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, Craig is too far gone. Pft.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> We literally live off of your comments and theories of what's going on or what might happen and every compliment waters our crops.  
> So please help us and our poor families out, we're starving u.u
> 
> No, honestly, thank you so much for all your support (And thanks again for the great fan art we got I hope it's fine that we linked the pieces a few chapters back!)  
> More to come next week!  
> Please tell us what you thought <3


	7. Bandaids

"Babe, what are you doing? Raiding our kitchen? Do you need help?" Craig stood in the doorway, watching Tweek rummage around.

"I'm washing the pot and my mug," he answered over his shoulder.

"Oh, thanks, man." Craig leaned against the door frame. "You don't have to, though. I'm on dish duty this week."

"I don't mind." Tweek was facing away from him, his hands in the sink, scrubbing away at the dishes already gathered by the counter. "It's relaxing."

Craig walked over, but kept a few steps back. "Hmn, I didn't know it was possible to like that stuff."

"Don't you have a laundry fetish?" Tweek asked, looking over his shoulder and grinning playfully at him.

Craig, caught off guard, felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. "I-It's not a fetish. I just really like the smell and feel of clean clothes." He crossed his arms.

"Mhmm, whatever it takes to help you sleep at night," he said, turning back to the soapy water.

Craig made a protesting noise. "I promise! It's not a fetish! Tweek!" He waved his arms, a bit agitated, without Tweek actually being able to really see it.

Tweek nodded, smiling brightly as he moved a few dishes over to rinse. "Of course not," he said pleasantly.

Craig groaned and let his head drop. He hopped up to sit on the counter behind Tweek, deciding it was time to change the subject. "How are you? Are you sure you should be standing this much and doing stuff?"

"I'm okay, Craig," he said, looking up at him. "For real this time. If I need to stop, I promise I will."

Craig nodded, smiling back, getting lost in thought again. Tweek having to look up at him was nothing new but this was a new angle and it made him happy for some reason. He frowned as realization dawned on him.

"I am so gay."

Tweek blinked, then put a wet hand on his knee. "Craig," he said, "I hate to break this to you, but you're dating a guy."

Craig's gaze flicked to Tweek's hand and then back to his face. "Yeah, I am. Hah." He grinned, still looking baffled. "I thought I might be bi or something. But, I don't think I ever actually liked girls."

Tweek laughed. "Other than that one time I felt like I had to pretend to be interested in Bebe, I've never cared about girls." He paused for a moment. "Though to be fair, I didn't care about boys either."

He leaned forward to rest his forehead on Tweek's hair. "I think you had other things to worry about. Still have probably? I'm surprised you find the energy to l-love someone on top of the roller coaster your life has to be."

Tweek laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair around Craig's face. "Most of that wild ride is self imposed."

"Hush." Craig wanted to make a comment about his parents but he felt it would pull the relaxed mood down and he didn't want Tweek to stress right now. He took the hand Tweek had in his hair and kissed it before continuing to hold it.

Tweek blushed at the kiss "I need my hand back," he said, making no effort to move.

"No," Craig replied simply. "You lost it. It's my hand now."

"Oh, gosh, whatever should I do?" Tweek said, tapping his chin with his free hand.

"Hmn, gain it back through favor?" Craig said and suddenly felt reminded of their childhood days out playing their fantasy adventure.

"Hmm, I could do that," Tweek agreed, then grinned. "Or, I could do this."

He moved forward, his free hand hitting Craig's chest. This, combined with his captured hand moving back, knocked the boy back, and the next thing he knew, Tweek had flipped him off the counter and onto the floor, supporting his weight on the way down as to not hurt him. Now, he was on his stomach, Tweek straddling his back, their hands still joined.

"Oof!" Craig really should have expected it after the move on the sofa, but he didn't and so, once more, he ended up surprised, on the ground, and between Tweek's legs. He didn't need as much time to process it as before, ending up being hyper aware of their position and how quickly this could become awkward and also how entirely overwhelmed and at Tweek's mercy he was. Which got him back to the turned on problem and made him realize this might be an actual thing he... liked...

He pushed that thought as far back as he could in record time. He chuckled nervously, voice dull from speaking against the floor and heart racing with adrenaline. "Or you could do that, yes..."  
Tweek laughed and got up, pulling him to his feet.

Craig felt his legs shake as he put weight on them. His eyes were still wide from the shock and he needed to lean on Tweek to gather his bearings. "I don't know why I'm surprised," he huffed, realizing he sort of missed Tweek's weight on him. He started scratching his neck in nervously.

"What, that I could bring you down, or that I've now pinned you twice?" he teased, having no clue as to Craig's dilemma.

"Both. Neither. Hmn." Craig frowned, leaning over Tweek and getting closer into his face. He couldn't tell if he was actively trying to tease him or if he was legitimately innocent on that case.  
Tweek flushed and his eyes widened at the closeness. Definitely innocent.

"Incredible..." Craig muttered like a scientist studying his newest project and realizing it was something else than expected. "You're too sweet for your own good." He leaned back, but decided halfway to kiss his cheek. "Pure."

Tweek squealed, blubbering in surprise. "W-What does that mean?"

Craig made a vague noise that didn't answer anything. "Don't worry about it, you'll probably understand eventually and it'll make me look weird."

At a loss, Tweek let it go, not knowing what else to do. He finished the dishes, setting them in the rack to dry.

"So... Want to play stuff or rather watch a movie?" Craig stretched, still a bit stiff from Tweek throwing him off the counter.

"I can watch you play something," Tweek suggested, picking at the ruined band aids on his fingers to take them off.

"Hm, like old times?" he asked, grinning and feeling nostalgia hit hard.

He nodded. "Yeah, exactly like that." He tossed the plastic strips into the trash, hiding his hands under his arms. "Can I have some band aids?"

Craig nodded. "How many do you need?"

"Uh..." Tweek counted quickly in his head. "Fifteen should work."

Craig, already on his way to the bathroom where they kept medicine and the first aid kit, looked back in surprise. "Fifteen?! What happened to your fingers?"

Tweek bit his lip, then sighed and walked over. He held out his hands, showing his boyfriend the cuts criss-crossing his fingers and the backs of his hands.

"Dad says I'm clumsy, and trying to prove him wrong always proves him right," he said lowly. "Usually I get cut chopping up stuff." He pointed to a particularly nasty looking cut on his left index finger. "This one got caught in the grinder. I pulled my hand back before it did anything too bad though."

Craig frowned. He carefully took Tweek's hands in his to inspect the cuts closer. "That sounds painful. But what has that to do with your father? Does he make you prove it or something?"

"It doesn't really have anything to do with him," Tweek said with a small shrug. "He just tells me he can't rely on me since I'll just get hurt, so I do the thing anyway and I get hurt."

He nodded. "Well, let's get you patched up then." Craig grinned a bit awkwardly. "I kind of thought the band aids were for fun. Like some people do it because it 'looks cute'." He opened the medicine box and dug around.

Tweek looked confused at this. "People do that?" he asked. "Why? It's a massive pain; they're constantly in the way, everything I hold feels weird, and I have to replace them all the time. It seems like a waste." He looked down at his mangled hands. "Band aids being cute isn't something I'd think I'd hear."

Craig shrugged. "No idea why. It seems to be a trend. I just thought you were in on it." He pulled the box down from the shelf. "Speaking of cute, we don't have a lot of normal ones left but we do have some Tricia really wanted back when she was nine. I hope you don't mind kittens and stars on your fingers."

"I don't mind. I prefer them to regular ones. When I have to take them off, I feel like I'm tearing off my skin," he said, shuddering.

Craig nodded and put the neutral ones back. "That makes it easier then." Getting the decorated bandages, Tweek tore them open, wrapping them around his fingers and over his hands expertly.

Craig watched him put them on himself, impressed. "Are you ambidextrous? Or is that just from the band aid experience you had before? That's impressive."

He blushed lightly, looking at his hands. "Ambidextrous. It's just easier to use my right hand more often."

Craig grinned, looking a bit like an excited kid. "Woah! Can you multitask then? Do different things with each hand? That is so cool." He held up both of Tweek's hands and looked at them as if he was searching for something but let them drop again quickly to look back at his boyfriend, who couldn't help but giggle. Craig was so cute when he was curious.

"Kind of. I have to focus really hard though," he said. "If I get distracted, my hands will switch or they'll both start doing the same thing."

"Cooool," Craig mumbled, stretching the o. "As a kid I always wanted to be able to do that. Clyde and me used to play fight with sticks and we'd try switching hands and it was the most hilarious shit until he got one in the eye. Mom got super mad at me for being so irresponsible." He sheepishly pulled his shoulders up and grinned. "I feel more like watching something. You good with that?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine. I'm just glad I'm not alone."

Craig grinned. "Great. Any preferences?"

"Uh... Half Life two?"

"Oh, a let's play?" Craig looked at him with interest, already making his way to the stairs.

"It's whatever you want, man, I can't pick! That's way too much pressure!"

Craig smiled reassuringly. "No, it's fine. I was just surprised you still liked them."

"I-It's easier... I can listen to it while building stuff. Nng, I kinda wish I had my Legos."

"I'd offer you mine but we put them in the attic forever ago and there is no way I'm going in. There's some spooky fucking shit happening up there. Not that that's unusual in South Park." He opened the door to his room. "Tricia has those wooden blocks, though. If you want, I can get them."

"Won't she be mad?" Tweek asked worriedly. "We didn't get permission."

Craig shook his head. "She takes my stuff all the time. We have that unspoken truce about it."

"If you're sure..." He followed him hesitantly, tiptoeing as though afraid of even putting his weight into her room.

Craig grinned. "If you feel safer, you can wait in my room so it'll only be me she'd be angry at. Don't worry."

He looked relieved, and bolted back to the safety of the hall. Craig snorted and quickly grabbed the bag with the blocks. He sauntered down the hall to his room and dumped the bag on the floor, switching on his television and PlayStation. Tweek followed, settling on the ground and beginning to sort the blocks by shape as Craig opened YouTube and selected a video. "You ready?"

Tweek nodded. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"I mean, you're welcome, but I wanted to watch something too." He smiled and pressed start, watching Tweek instead of the screen. Tweek didn't notice, his focus going into playing with the blocks scattered in small piles around him.

"Why do you sort them?" Craig asked after a while, the YouTuber chattering about the game in the background.

"So I don't have to search through them all for the one I want," he answered, stacking a few. Craig nodded and turned his attention to the television. Tweek found himself relaxing, the repetitive motions and background sounds a huge comfort.

The main character, Gordon, was exploring the ruins of a city when Craig's gaze flicked back to Tweek. He looked happy and at peace, and Craig wished that everyone could see Tweek the way he had seen him in the past few days, minus the being sick. But, then again, he didn't want to share this side of Tweek with anyone. Thinking of more people wanting to befriend his boyfriend made him feel weird and nervous. It might be selfish, but Craig shrugged it off. Everyone was selfish. As long as he didn't act on it, he would be fine. He continued to watch Tweek, turning his head only slightly as to not disturb him with the movement.

He was so pretty.

The thought was odd and it made him feel girly to think , but he knew that was just some weird standard set by society. Guys could be pretty and beautiful. And other guys could think so about them.

Nothing wrong with that.

And Craig really didn't understand how Tweek had never been told so before.

Sure, the way his blond hair stood up in all directions seemed a bit chaotic, but it fit and he knew from experience it was really soft and healthy. The other might twitch and shriek and make weird noises, but everybody had ticks, usually just not as noticeable, and some of the noises even sounded cute, although he wouldn't say that outloud in fear of making Tweek think he didn't know how exhausting these things were to Tweek himself.

Craig rested his head on his palm, absentmindedly chewing on his bottom lip. The past few days had gone by in a rush but Craig was sure he made the right decisions. They hadn't been together for long but they had known each other for forever, and Craig had always liked Tweek in a different way from the rest. Maybe the guys were right and he had been crushing on him since they were small.

Tweek moved to put the top on the tower he had crafted, but his hand spasmed, hitting it and causing the entire structure to collapse. He stared at the mess in mild disappointment, then sighed heavily, letting go of the piece still in his hand as he shook his head. "Typical."

"Still cool, though," Craig commented. "You're good at building things." The Gordon onscreen was now in a desert-like area.

"I like Legos better since they don't fall apart." He fell back, his arms out to either side as he stared up at the ceiling. "Craig?" he asked in the quiet. "What's it like to be you?"

Craig was caught off guard by the question. "What?"

Tweek tilted his head back to look up at him. "What's it like to be you?" he repeated. "The stoic Craig Tucker, unphased by anything, calm in all situations, and not caring about what others think."

Craig cracked a small smile. "It's super cool. I'm the best person ever and nothing hurts me. I swear I'm invincible." His smile faltered soon after, and he turned towards the television. "The only thing that's right is that I don't care what people that aren't close to me think. I don't want my friends to think I'm a total douche, of course, but the rest can go fuck themselves. I do what I like, it's none of their business and from what I understand, that mindset spares me from a lot of things." He scratched his cheek. "But I'm not unphased by everything. I do care a bit too much about friends and family and my guinea pigs for it to be healthy, probably."

He lay back on his bed. "I don't know how to tell you what it's like to be me." He hummed in thought. "I guess I like it. I feel mostly good about myself."

Tweek nodded at this. It made sense, Craig was amazing. He wondered what it felt like to have confidence.

"It's still amazing to me that you like me, though," Craig told the ceiling softly.

"What's not to like about you?" he murmured back. "You're amazing in every possible way."

Craig grinned happily. "Get your ass up here so I can hug you for saying things like that."

"You want to give me a hug, you gotta come to me," Tweek said, sticking out his tongue playfully.

He groaned and rolled closer to the edge of the bed. "But I'm lazy."

"And I'm sick."

Craig huffed and slid from the bed, crawling over to Tweek, poking him in the side where he had found out that he was ticklish and then laid down putting his arm around him lazily. "Urgh," he mumbled.

Tweek squealed, glaring at him from the poke. He wiggled out from under his arm, sitting up on his knees over him. "Oh, you think you can pull a move like that and have no repercussions?" he asked, his voice low.

Craig pulled up his shoulders, grinning despite the way his heart sped up. Maybe he'd get used to Tweek doing things like that eventually. "Can I?"

"Nope." Tweek quickly climbed onto him, sitting on Craig's stomach. "I gotta retaliate, Craig, I can't allow an attack to go unanswered."

Craig hummed questioningly, feeling his face grow redder with every second Tweek was sitting on top of him. He was almost impressed by how Tweek hadn't noticed yet and he was even more surprised by how he kept doing this without seemingly viewing it as something more intimate than their usual contact. He swallowed another noise besides the hum, not trusting himself to speak. Tweek's weight felt nice and Craig didn't want to push him off or scare him so he just kept feeling hot all over and kept his grin up.

Tweek grinned. "Tucker, did you forget I know your own weakness?"

Craig frowned, confused, and swallowed before speaking to stabilize his voice. "Weakness?" It came out more than a little breathless, but at least he wasn't stuttering.

He put his hands on Craig's chest lightly which made Craig realize how warm his hands were as they radiated heat even with only light touching. "Yup," he said, popping the 'p'.

"And what would that b-be, huh?" There was no way he would survive this or anything that came after, but he was curious, and a bit selfish, and this felt good.

"Your neck is sensitive," he said, his hands moving up and allowing his fingers to ghost over the exposed skin.

Craig pulled in a breath loudly, almost squeaking himself. "T-Tweek!" he yelped when the fingers touched his skin. Craig's hand shot up to his mouth to cover it.

Tweek grinned. "What, did I do something?" he asked lightly, continuing the motion.

"You won! I won't tickle you again, I promise!" he mumbled into his palm.

"Yes! I win!" he laughed brightly, throwing his arms in the air victoriously. They fell back down on Craig's chest as he looked down at him, a happy smile on his face, his wild hair bouncing from the movement.

Craig made a soft "Oompf" noise and brought his other hand up to cover the rest of his face.  
"For fucks sake, Tweek..." he whined. "Stop being so god damn adorable."

"Can't stop something that isn't happening," he said, getting to his feet and freeing his prisoner.

Craig just stayed on the ground, face still covered. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and listened to his slowing heartbeat. When it wasn't drumming in his ears anymore, he dared to start breathing normally again, and sheepishly wiped some of the sweat from his temple.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tweek asked nervously, looking down at him. "You look flushed."

Craig chuckled, just as nervously. "I kind of am, babe. Don't worry, though. It's not bad."

Tweek looked confused. "Do you not feel good? Oh no, did I get you sick?"

Craig snorted, peeking through his fingers at Tweek. "No! I feel... pretty good. It's kind of an awkward good, though. Uh, yeah. I don't want to weird you out with this."

"Uh... okay, I guess?" He turned back to the blocks on the floor and sat down, pushing them all back into a big pile.

Craig took a few moments more before sitting up and scooting up to the spot next to Tweek, where he put his chin on his shoulder. "What are you gonna do with those now?"

"Probably nothing," he said. "May just move 'em around a bit. Don't feel like making anything since my tower broke."

"Pity." Craig gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling his head back. "I have no idea what's happening there," he said, looking at the screen.

Tweek grunted and blushed at the kiss, letting out a soft huff. "I don't either," he said, finally looking up at the video.

Craig snorted, folding his legs under him. He didn't want to get back into bed, preferring to stay next to his boyfriend. Looking between Tweek and the blocks, he thought about a way to do what he wanted to, then decided on being quick with it. Craig checked to be sure everything was back to normal with his body and when he saw it was, he grabbed Tweek by the hips and pulled him onto his lap in a smooth motion. Tweek squeaked and turned red, glancing over his shoulder at him, grabbing Craig's arms in surprise.

"Better." Craig looked back at him, face neutral and eyebrows raised questioningly as if nothing had happened. He pulled him as close as possible without it being uncomfortable, internally sighing in contentment. Tweek was stiff for a few seconds from shock, but Craig felt as his body slowly relaxed and he allowed himself to lean back against him.

Craig smiled, looking ahead to the screen and resting his head on Tweek's. They didn't move for a while, just watching the happenings of the game before Craig said to the other, "Stay again tonight."

Tweek was quite comfortable laying against his boyfriend's chest, having to work at keeping himself awake, leaving no energy to argue. "Okay," he murmured easily.

 

Laura came up to check on them when she got home, knocking lightly before opening the door. She smiled upon seeing them curled together. "Feeling better, sweetheart?" she asked, looking at Tweek.

He nodded slightly. "Yes, ma'am, thank you."

"You can call me 'Laura', hon," she chuckled. "Dinner will be ready in a couple hours, boys. I'm making shredded chicken and mashed potatoes."

Tweek wasn't sure what to say. He could hardly decline after how sweet the Tuckers had been to him, but he also didn't want to offend her by not eating much.

"Awesome." Craig grinned at the thought of the food, already excited. "That sounds like a lot, though. Can Tweek stomach that with being sick and all?"

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie," she said. "Just eat however much you can handle."

Craig nodded. "Are Tricia and Dad gonna eat with us, too, or are they going to be out la-" Craig was halfway through his sentence when Tricia interrupted him from her own room.

"I've been back for almost an hour now, you numbnut!" she called over and Craig rolled his eyes.

"I must be deaf towards assholes then," he said and somehow he could feel Tricia roll her eyes back.

"Nope, you were just too occupied with cuddling your sick puppy to notice!"

Craig looked quickly at his mother, uncomfortable and slightly anxious about her reaction to that, but yelled "Fuck off!" back and stuck out his middle finger in the direction of her room, all the while still holding Tweek against himself with the other arm.

"Tricia, you be polite to guests," Laura scolded. "Leave your brother and his friend be now." Tweek was staring at the ground, grunting in discomfort.

"Fiiiine, mom."

Craig grinned, gently curling his fingers against Tweek's stomach to show him it was alright. "Will Dad be home for dinner?"

"He should be, but not until right before. He had to work late," Laura said. "Alright, you two, see you soon." She shut the door as she left, letting them be.

When the door clicked, Tweek made a distressed sound. He wigged free of Craig's arms and began to pace, his fingers tangling in his hair. He hadn't even gotten use to the idea of dating yet, and now he was going to have to eat dinner with Craig’s family?! How was he supposed to do that?! What was he supposed to do, how was he supposed to act?!

What was a normal family dinner like? Did he sit at the table and wait, or did he get his own food? Should he make conversation or be quiet? Maybe it wasn't too late to change his mind; maybe he could still escape!

Craig watched him for a second before slowly getting up and letting his hand hover over Tweek's shoulder without touching him. "Is contact alright at the moment?" he asked trying to make eye contact.

Tweek grunted and twitched, shaking his head and avoiding looking at his face.

He stepped back a bit to leave Tweek his space. "Listen, if this is too much, we can say you're not feeling well enough to eat downstairs. We can be a handful, they'll understand. My family is chill. They won't mind." Craig relaxed his stance, hoping Tweek might unconsciously copy it or feel a bit safer. "You should sleep some more anyways. We can nap some and later when dinner's ready, you can stay here."

It got him to stop pacing at least, and he finally looked at Craig, his eyes wide and fearful. "Okay," he pushed out.

Craig stretched his hand out and Tweek took it. They sat down on the bed, then Craig let himself fall back into his pillows, pulling him along. Tweek hesitantly curled into him, hiding his face in Craig's shirt as the other started rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, combing through Tweek's unruly mane with his free hand.

"Hhh, what am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I haven't even eaten with my own parents since like fifth grade!"

"Well, usually you sit down and eat. We don't pray before having food or anything so you're good to go. My parents might ask you a few questions or talk about their day, but usually it's mostly quiet. If there is conversation, it's usually Tricia leading it. I don't talk much at dinner, either." He stopped drawing circles and went to actually massaging at Tweek's tenseness.

It helped, getting him to relax a bit. "Okay," he sighed. "Okay. I can do this."

"You don't have to. You can stay in here or go upstairs early," Craig murmured, voice low on purpose to not disturb the calm.

"I-I can try," he said. "It would be rude to not at least attempt to be polite."

Craig nodded, slinging his arm around Tweek and holding him. "Okay, then. I'll try to make sure they won't focus on you, too much." He nuzzled his nose into his hair, smiling.

"Thanks, Craig," he sighed, letting his eyes close.

Craig hummed, not sleepy, but feeling calmer with every second. "After these two days, I hope you're okay with PDA, because you're not getting rid of me anymore," he mumbled into his hair.

"Who said I wanted you gone?" Tweek murmured back. "Just don't overdo it."

"How far is 'overdoing it'?" Craig stretched and positioned himself so that his legs were over Tweek's. Tweek didn't mind. It was oddly comforting, like having a blanket made out of his boyfriend.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not really used to it though, so just be ready for if I say something," he said.

Craig nodded. "Always ready to stop if you say so." He tapped a rhythm with his fingers onto Tweek's spine and went lower until he rested them on his hips, careful not to actually tickle him this time, making Tweek hum softly in satisfaction.

Craig let his thoughts drift for a while, running his thumb up and down but stopping the tapping. After a while, he started talking again, playing with the hem of Tweek's shirt, brushing his skin every now and then.

"If you could just leave South Park without consequences and worries, where would you want to go?" His voice was low but he was obviously curious.

"Mmm... Italy," Tweek answered in a whisper, sounding half asleep. "Lots of coffee and... mountains... I love mountains..."

"Mountains are nice as long as they aren't these," Craig agreed. He noticed where his fingers were and pulled Tweek's shirt hem back down, but kept his hands on his hips.

"You don't gotta stop," he murmured. "Felt nice."

Craig felt a bit caught but sheepishly stuck his fingers back under Tweek's shirt, carefully moving his fingers. It felt nice, his skin was surprisingly soft. He only realized he had held his breath for a moment when he released it.

Tweek looked up at him sleepily. "You okay?"

He pressed a kiss to his nose. "I'm fine. A little dazed maybe."

"Why?"

Craig thought about what to say, turning a little red from embarrassment. "I'm just confused and sort of honored that I can just touch you and you let me do it. I know that you're usually not that big on being touched and I don't understand what makes you feel like I'm different." He looked away, pulling a weird face.

Tweek blinked, then sat up, leaning on his elbow and looking down at Craig. "I don't really know why either," he admitted. "But you make me feel... safe." He blushed lightly. "I trust you to touch me because I know you respect my boundaries and if I tell you to stop, you will, no questions asked. And I know you would never purposefully hurt me either."

He got up on his knees, pulling at his fingers nervously. "You're quiet and strong. You care about me without expecting anything back."

Craig gave him a loopy grin and sat up as well, Tweek's words made him feel lighter. "Thanks." He rubbed his neck. "Feels kind of good to hear that. I haven't been the nicest guy and I don't think any of my former... relationships saw me like you do."

"Then they're stupid," Tweek said in a rush, too embarrassed to look him in the eye as he spoke. "And they missed out."

Craig chuckled. "You're cute." He wished he could kiss him. Craig ducked down to look at his face better and Tweek smiled crookedly, tugging shyly at his hair.

"You get close to my face a lot," he observed.

Craig made a funny face before answering. "I like being close to you. And I really uh..." He had already told Tweek he wanted to kiss him in the morning. This wasn't much different, so why did he hesitate to say it again? "Mn, and you're pretty." He bit his cheek a bit in frustration.

Maybe he should just ask him if he could kiss him instead of telling him? He didn't want to scare him by just doing it either. Why did he put so much thought into it anyways, this hadn't ever been a problem before.

Tweek grunted in surprise, jerking. "You too!" he yelped.

Craig made a soft noise that came closest to a giggle, feeling the warmth of affection spread in his chest. "Sorry I keep shocking you with this, but I need you to know that stuff."

"Craig, d-do you have problems with your eyes?"

His expression turned confused for a moment. "No, why?"

"Because it's the only reason I can think of that would explain why you think that I'm attractive in any way."

"What? No! Look at you." Craig pulled his brows together and scooted closer, putting one hand on Tweek's cheek so he could hold his face in place. "You are fucking beautiful, Tweek." He took a quick breath before he continued, slow and persistent. "Your hair is super soft and nice, even if it stands out in all directions. It fits you for some reason and makes me want to touch it constantly." He tapped Tweek's freckles with the fingers of his free hand. "Your freckles make me want to count them every time I look at your face and kind of, how do you say... compliment your eyes and face and all. Kind of makes me want to kiss them. And speaking of your eyes, who cares about eye-bags if you have the most vibrant colored eyes ever. I can never say what color they are. Green? Blue? Who knows, they change with the light, which is extremely cool by the way, so I really like trying to find out. And. Uhm. You're gorgeous, I'm not blind. And I'm not wrong either."

It peeved him that Tweek didn't view himself at least a little bit attractive. He couldn't really understand it.

As he spoke, Tweek went redder and redder, and covered his eyes with a hand. He snorted in shock when Craig admitted for a second time to wanting to kiss him. His breath caught in his throat, making him let out a dry sob. He just... didn't understand. Why him? What was there to like about a twitchy, spazzy freak of nature who swore up and down about the existence of supernatural creatures? According to everyone except for Craig, nothing.

It was hard to understand someone would want to be affectionate to him.

Craig gently pulled Tweek's hand from his face and held it in his lap, so he could look Tweek in the eyes. Now or never. He could feel his heart beat in his throat as he forced himself to focus on Tweek instead of the anxious feeling and the hoard of butterflies. He needed Tweek to listen and to understand that he meant it but he also needed to tell him something else.

"And the actual reason I keep leaning in this close is because I really, really want to kiss you."

Tweek's eyes widened to a comical size, shock and disbelief written across his face. "W-What...?"

"I want to kiss you. At least eighty percent of the day. I'm super gay." Craig smiled a bit shaky. "Ha, that rhymed..." he added nervously.

Tweek was starting to feel a bit light headed from how much blood was rushing into his brain. "You wanna kiss me..."

Craig nodded, still holding Tweek's face with one hand and his hand with the other. "Yes. Really badly. Can-" Craig's voice broke and he had to try again. "Can I?"

Tweek took a deep, steadying breath, then nodded.

Craig stopped breathing for a moment. He hadn't expected Tweek to actually say yes. He was slightly panicking inside now, not really knowing what to do now that he had gotten further than he thought he would. With another deep breath in and out, he managed to relax a bit more, even if his heart was still in his throat, only beating stronger with every passing second.

He carefully leaned forward and considered asking if he was sure, but he was scared Tweek would back out and so, even though it was selfish, he didn't. Hand still on his boyfriend's cheek he carefully turned his head to a better accessible position. He was holding Tweek's hand as if it was a lifeline, not strong enough to hurt, but too hard to be casual. He was nervous and he could feel himself start sweating and blushing. He didn't close his eyes, though, when he finally did press his lips against Tweek's, careful but certain.

Tweek's eyes seemed to bore into his soul as their lips met, his breath hot on Craig's face. His grip on the other's hand was just as tight. Inside, his mind exploded at the soft touch. It wasn't much, just a light press of Craig's lips on his, but it effectively shut down Tweek's brain.

Tweek's lips were chapped but soft and, unexpectedly, the kiss felt completely different from any previous experiences Craig had had. Tweek didn't respond in any obvious way but he didn't look uncomfortable or pulled away either, so Craig guessed he was good to go. He pressed a bit harder against Tweek, heartbeat pulsing in his head now. His lips tingled wildly and he felt a heavy but not uncomfortable feeling settle in his stomach.

Tweek himself inhaled sharply as Craig added pressure, falling backward off his knees back onto Craig's bed. Craig had been leaning into him, so when he was suddenly gone he almost fell onto his own face. He caught himself with one arm before he would have face planted into Tweek's chest, now looking down at him in mild shock, his face hot and breathing fast.

Tweek stared up at the ceiling, looking dazed.

Craig snorted, but it sounded more nervous than amused. "Are you al... alright?" he asked, worried while trying to calm his heartbeat.

"N-Nng..." His eye twitched slightly.

Craig sat down next to him immediately instead of hovering over him, face serious and eyebrows knitted together in worry. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you anxious or uncomfortable."

"You totally did," Tweek mumbled. "You should kiss me again to make up for it."

"Uh-" Craig definitely didn't expect that answer. As soon as he realized that Tweek meant it, he felt his stomach do a flip. Craig leaned over, grinning like an idiot, and kissed him again, just as careful but this time a bit more sure of himself. Tweek closed his eyes, setting his hands lightly on Craig's cheeks. Ready for it this time and knowing somewhat better what to do, he pressed back, kissing him in return.

Craig breathed in, surprised when he did. It wasn't the best kiss ever, but the fact that he was kissing Tweek and that Tweek was actually into it made him happier than he had ever been kissing anyone. He smiled against his boyfriend's mouth and moved up again to get some air and so he wouldn't over do it.

Tweek let him go, flopping back down, chest heaving. His face was flushed, and he blinked up at Craig shyly. "I've never kissed anyone before."

Craig, who had put his fists in front of his lips to try to get the wide smile to be less uncharacteristic, nodded. "I figured, from what you told me. Was this an... okay first kiss?"

Tweek swallowed and nodded. "I-I mean, I thought so. But again, I don't really have anything to compare you to."

"Hah. You will never know how bad I actually am at kissing." Craig mimicked a super villain pose, rubbing his hands together rather unenthusiastically and then grinning back at Tweek.

He giggled, hiding his smile behind his hands. "I think I'm okay with that," he said.

"Urgh." Craig groaned and leaned forward, getting into Tweek's face. "I swear I'll get diabetes with you saying things like that. And giggling." He gave him a peck on the lips, satisfied that this was possible now.

He squeaked. "O-Only when it's us for now," he said quickly. "I might die if you kissed me in front of someone."

Craig nodded. "Sure thing, babe. No kissing in public. Got it." He hummed. "Guess you'll just have to visit me every day then."

"You could come see me at the shop," he suggested shyly. "My parents won't notice."

"Hmn, sounds like a plan to me." Craig nodded and then flopped back down on the bed. "Today is a good day," he murmured, smiling.

Tweek settled back against him, nodding slightly. "Yeah, it is," he agreed.

Craig looked at him skeptically and then asked, "Do you think you can sleep over more often? Your parents don't seem to notice or mind really."

He flinched slightly. "They notice," he said. "They just don't care if I'm there or not. As long as I'm at work when I'm supposed to be, it doesn't matter where I am or what I do, so long as I'm not 'tarnishing the family name'." He put quotes around the last part, his voice bland and robotic. Clearly, it was something he had been told for years.

Craig frowned. "What's that even supposed to mean?" Sometimes he wished he could pay them back for what they were doing to Tweek. The times that he and the other guys had talked about what they would do or say to them if it wouldn't have any consequences for Tweek over the years of friendship couldn't be counted on one hand.

"It means don't cause trouble. Don't bother people. If possible, stay away from everyone, since my spazzing freaks people out, and that's bad for business."

Craig made a growling noise. Not that he had expected anything nice but basically telling your child to not have any friends was almost a new low to discover. "Fuck that. You're not bothering any of the squad and I think we're all long done with thinking you're freaky, especially with all the things happening in South Park." He grabbed Tweek's hand and intertwined their fingers, before he let out another "fuck them" still grumbling.

Tweek sighed softly, looking at their joined hands. He understood what his parents had done, and where doing to him, was wrong and abusive, but after spending so many years in what was basically isolation, he didn't think he deserved anything more. He'd always wondered what had gone wrong inside of him to make his parents care so little for his well-being. If he had been more obedient, would they have liked him more? If he worked harder, would they hug him? Maybe if he had started drinking coffee sooner, he would have earned their love.

He had no concept of unconditional love, which made him worry daily he would do something to lose Craig's affection. He knew it would happen, he wasn't good enough to have someone so wonderful, but he couldn't help the selfish feeling inside of wanting Craig to only love him.

Maybe that was why his parents hated him. They knew what a terrible person he really was deep inside.

Craig watched him get lost in thoughts and pressed his lips together. Most of the times Tweek did that he looked sad so it couldn't be happy thoughts. But he was never sure what exactly he was talking himself into so he didn't have a good answer most of the times. Instead he squeezed his hand and decided to take a different route. "Let's go visit Italy some time."

Tweek was honestly shocked Craig remembered him saying he wanted to go. Sure, it hadn't been long ago, only a few minutes, half an hour tops, but he assumed no one really paid attention when he spoke.

Until Craig and friends, no one else had.

"Tweek, your reaction really makes me want to punch people sometimes. Why do you always look so surprised when we suggest to do something you like? Actually, don't answer that or I might have to strangle your parents." He cupped Tweek's face and squished his cheeks together lightly. "Stop telling yourself that no one listens to you, okay? We all love you and think your opinions and wishes are valid."

He opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't think of anything to say and closed it again.  
Craig kissed his forehead and hugged him close. "Wanna doze off until dinner?"

"That sounds nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Sorry, this is a bit later than usually!  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I gotta say, I LOVE all you guys suspect and plot of what could happen!  
> It makes me super happy!  
> Thanks so much for the support and lovely comments guys <333
> 
> See you next Saturday!


	8. Friends and Family

Craig woke up from a not-so-gentle knock on the door and Tricia yelling, "Food, fuckface!" before running down the stairs loudly, two steps at a time. Craig could hear a muffled curse and smirked as he guessed that she probably almost missed a stair and fallen.

Tweek jumped up and away from Craig at the noise, a hand pressed over his pounding heart. "Fuck," he whispered. "I hate loud noises."

Craig nodded, still laying down. "Same." He waited a few more seconds, then sat up and yawned, rubbing at his eyes. This had probably been the laziest, yet most eventful, day in his life. "You ready?"

Once he calmed, Tweek nodded, tugging nervously on his fingers. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Craig kissed him on the cheek and stood up, holding his door open for the other. Tweek smiled slightly as he walked past him into the hall, the simple gesture raising his confidence. They walked together down to the dining room, Craig leading the way.

"Hey, guys. Dad, you remember Tweek?" he said, gesturing vaguely to his side.

Thomas nodded. "I think I do." He smiled at the boys. "Haven't seen you around in a long time, Craig doesn't have many friends over, other than that Clemen boy."

"Clyde, dad."

"Right. Clyde." By the way his eyes glinted, Craig knew he was joking to try for a relaxed mood. He wasn't sure if he was liking it or not.

"How are you doing Tweek? I heard you were sick?" he continued, Craig putting a hand onto Tweek's shoulder, thankful that his father was sitting and smiling softly instead of standing at full height.

"Yes, sir," Tweek said nervously. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

Thomas nodded.

"You're always welcome to stay, Tweek honey," Laura chimed in, smile as bright as it was happy. "Why don't you sit down, boys?"

Craig nodded. "Thanks, mom."

Tweek sat slowly, gripping his knees tightly under the table. Laura set a plate in front of each of them, then asked Tricia how her day was.

He couldn't help but notice how odd he looked here. The Tuckers were easily talking and laughing, enjoying a meal, while he sat hunched in his seat, not touching his food. He was struggling to really process his situation. He hadn't eaten dinner with his parents, or anyone, in years, and when they had eaten together, it was silent and cold.

Meanwhile, Craig did his best to get the attention away from Tweek. He already looked uncomfortable and Craig doubted he wanted to talk about anything at the moment. His family seemed to catch on but eventually it was going to happen, and his mother turned to address Tweek.

"Tweek, if you don't feel well enough to eat you can go up to Craig's room if you'd like. I'm sure it's less loud and more comfortable than sitting here." She smiled and Craig shifted in his seat, catching his mother's eye and glaring at her. She caught it and understood fast enough to add: "We won't be angry or upset about it. Being sick is not something to take lightly, after all."

He flinched slightly at the sudden attention, looking down at his plate. His stomach twisted with guilt. Even if they said it was okay, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being extremely rude by not even touching anything she had given him.

Craig took his hand under the table so no one saw and squeezed it gently. "Wanna go upstairs?" he asked lowly, Laura patiently waiting for Tweek to answer.

"Gah," he grunted, twitching from nerves under Laura's gaze. How was he supposed to make a decision just like that? It was way too much pressure!

"Don't pressure the poor guy like that." The surprising help came from Tricia. She sighed in an overly dramatic fashion. "Just go upstairs, asshole, he's basically vibrating." She mumbled some more insults about how dense Craig was and Craig flipped her off and rolled his eyes, taking Tweek's hand and pulling him up.

Craig was irritated but thankful because he had been so focused he had overlooked just how much that single question had stressed him. "We're going upstairs. Thanks for the food. Night." He pulled Tweek after him, flipping Tricia off one last time with his free hand before disappearing up the stairs.

"Does he always hold hands with his friends...?" Thomas asked, a bit dumbfounded and confused by the quick events. Tricia snorted into her food, earning a glare and a middle finger from her mother.

"Patricia Evelyn Tucker, how often do I have to tell you not to spit into your food!"

* * *

Once back in the safety of Craig's room, the door firmly shut behind them, Tweek let out a relieved breath. "Sorry," he said, picking at his bandaids. "I just got a bit overwhelmed."

"I told you we could just go, no one was angry." Craig squeezed his hand and half-smiled. "Sorry I didn't notice earlier. Tricia saved my ass there."

"No, no, it's okay," he assured.

Craig let go of Tweek's hand, making his way over to his desk and started rummaging through its contents. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Uh, not really," he said honestly, hugging himself. "Sorry. I don't really eat a whole lot."

Craig frowned. "I know. You haven't eaten in two days now, though..."

Tweek blinked. "Oh... I guess I probably should then," he relented. He didn't feel hungry, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew he needed to eat to survive at least a couple times a week.

Craig pulled a package of crackers out of the desk. He didn't say anything while passing them to Tweek, looking lost in thought and somewhat far away.

He took the crackers, nibbling on them quietly for a few minutes before asking, "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmn..." Craig mumbled something unspecific before his focus returned to Tweek. "How often do you eat?"

Tweek thought for a moment. "Uh... often enough to not die? Slightly more often than Kenny?"

Craig tapped his fingers against his cheek, still thinking. "I know you said you don't really have a favorite food, but is there anything you at least kind of enjoy eating?"

"It depends. I have this weird thing about textures in food. I don't really know how to explain it," he said nervously, looking at the crackers in his hands.

"Try me," Craig replied, leaning against his desk.

"W-Well, some food just... feels weird?" he attempted. "Like, pineapple feels weird. And oranges. Um... some kinds of candy, or some kinds of noodles do too?" Tweek wasn't sure if anything he was saying made sense. To him, he knew exactly what he meant, but he wasn't sure if his experience was a universal one or not.

Craig tilted his head. "I guess pineapple and oranges make sense. They're really sour and my tongue always hurts after eating pineapple. What do I have to look out for in candy?"

"It's not really the flavor that's the problem," he said, picked at his band-aids again. "It's the actual way it feels in my mouth. I hate it, so I can't eat it. But I like orange juice, so it's not the flavor."

"Okay... can't say I relate to that, but I think Token mentioned something about texture in food once. I'm not judging." He tapped his fingers on his now crossed arms. "What kind of texture do you absolutely hate?"

"Uh, stringy stuff. Like celery, pineapple, oranges but also grainy stuff like wheat noodles."

Craig made a disgusted face.

"Ew, wheat noodles... Yeah, never gonna find those anywhere near me. Okay. No stringy or grainy stuff. What about gummies?"

"That, nng, that one also depends..." Tweek blushed, looking at the ground. "You don't have to worry about it, Craig, really. It's a big pain for other people to have to look after, I'll just know what I don't like and keep away from it."

Craig shrugged. "If you say so. But at least tell me a specific thing you like to eat?"

"I don't know about really liking to eat it, but something that I never get sick of is just simple things like grilled chicken," he said quietly, his cheeks turning pink. It was weird to talk so much about himself…

Craig nodded. He could work with that. "Is it the same with drinks? You mentioned orange juice," he said as he went over to the bed and sat down to lean back on the board.

"Not that I've found," Tweek said, standing awkwardly in the middle of his room.

Craig nodded again and patted on the bed to invite him over. "Cool. Cool."

He joined him, sitting on the edge a bit away. Now that he was more aware of himself, he couldn't just move closer or relax. What if he annoyed Craig by being clingy?

Craig solved the issue by lazily flopping to the side and wrapping an arm loosely around Tweek's waist, landing face first in the blanket and looking very uncomfortable. But his head was pressed against Tweek's side, so he wasn't complaining. "What are things you like to think about?" he mumbled into the blanket, looking ridiculous.

Tweek blinked down at him. Without thinking, he grabbed him and shifted his position so Craig's head was resting on his lap rather than it's odd angel, putting a hand lightly on his back between his shoulder blades.

Craig hadn't expected that move, completely content with the weird position he had before. He felt the butterflies go wild again and wondered if he should name them some time since they seemed to be a permanent thing now. Tweek's hand felt warm and comfortable and he couldn't help but relax into the touch a little.

"I don't know..." Tweek murmured. "Most of the stuff I think about isn't fun or happy."

"Well, tell me about the very few things then."

Tweek blushed. No way would he tell Craig that he was one of the few things he thought about to feel happy. He wracked his brain to think of something else. "Uh... sometimes I try to come up with new recipes or songs," he finally said, his hand subconsciously rubbing small circles into Craig's back.

Craig hummed happily. He did that exact motion with Tweek a lot, sometimes he even got a bit touchy with Clyde when his best friend was especially upset and touch starved, but he couldn't remember a time someone had actually done it back for him. Partly because most expected him to not need that, since he was a guy (a stupid prejudice,) stoic, and could come off as cold, and partly because a lot of the people thought he just didn't like body contact. Which wasn't true. But he definitely would never ask for it.

Ever.

He could feel his muscles go slack. His reply came out in a slight drawl, not tired but definitely comfortable and lazy. "You still write songs?"

"Yeah," Tweek said. "I never stopped. Just, gng... don't really have the confidence to share them anymore." He watched his reaction to his light touches and couldn't help but smile.

Craig closed his eyes halfway. "That's too bad. Bet you're great at it..." He hoped Tweek wouldn't stop anytime soon because he was at ease and felt like he was about to melt into his bed. Lucky for Craig, Tweek didn't plan to. Craig was always doing nice things for him, and now that he could see he had a definite way of returning the favor, he intended to continue for a long time.

"That feels awesome..." Craig mumbled, shifting a bit so that he could lie his head into a better position without his neck getting stiff.

"Yeah? I'm glad. I like being able to do nice things for you."

"Mn, best boyfriend..." Saying it out loud, the word felt weird in his mouth but not in a bad way. Rather because he had never used it like that before. With a sudden rush of affection, he turned so Tweek still had access to his back but also so that he could bury his face against Tweek's stomach.

Tweek wasn't sure what to think of this, though he ultimately let it go as it wasn't uncomfortable, and Craig seemed happy. His other hand came up naturally, running lightly through Craig's hair. This all seemed rather intimate to Tweek but for once, he didn't feel like he needed to get away. Instead, he felt comfortable and relaxed in the small bubble the two shared.

A shiver ran down Craig's spine. He wrapped his arms around Tweek's hips in a weird hug. Craig couldn't remember a time he had wanted to be close like this with anyone else.

"I hope you know that you're one of my best friends," he said against Tweek's shirt.

Tweek blushed. "Ah, thanks," he said softly. "You're my best friend." Not that that was a hard slot to fill, he didn't really have a ton of people jumbling for it. He couldn't say he minded, though. He was happy to have Craig.

Craig smiled. "Don't think I'd be this comfortable with anyone else," he added to the nod he gave Tweek in thanks. He squeezed him, a bit harder than intended but not painfully so. Tweek didn't mind, but with their position, he couldn't exactly hug him in return, so he did the next best thing. He pressed a soft, shy kiss to Craig's temple.

Craig made a surprised noise but didn't look up. "You are so fucking cute, I can't believe this," he almost-whined after a short pause.

"What? How am I cute, I'm not doing anything," he protested. "You're the one being cute."

"Shush, you just did that kiss thing. And you giggle. And you get all red and flustered and stuttery when I do something nice or say something to compliment you." He poked him in the side, a bit too hard for it to tickle. "You're cute. End of story."

He swatted lightly at his hand. "W-Well, so are you!"

Craig snorted and kept poking. "No, no, no. I am cool." He stressed the 'I' and the 'cool' while using his typical tone, grinning like the idiot he knew he was.

Tweek whined, wiggling under the poking onslaught. "D-Don't make me take you down, Tucker!" he warned.

"Mn, I'm prepared this time." Craig turned his head so that he was actually looking at him, still grinning. The other's eyes narrowed slightly. Well, now it was a challenge.

"I could tell you exactly what I am about to do and you'd be powerless to stop me," he said lowly, his hands going to Craig's shoulders. "Do you really want to be owned three times in one day?"

Craig snorted. He was a bit hurt in his pride from the first two times now that he wasn't focusing on not getting boner. It did bother him, even if he knew that Tweek was good. He poked him again, this time intending for it to tickle and distract him.

It worked. Partially.

Tweek squealed and wiggled, then shoved Craig off his lap onto the floor with a thump and an 'Oof' as the air rushed out of his lungs.

"Ow." Craig sat up and looked up at the bed, offended.

Tweek pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, pouting at him. "That's what you get," he huffed, embarrassed.

Craig looked at him for another second before he started laughing lightly, not quite a giggle. "Guess I should've seen that coming."

"I swear to God, I'm going to kick your ass some day," Tweek muttered, turning away from him, face feeling like it was on fire.

"Can't wait," Craig replied though his last few chuckles. He crawled back on the bed, sitting across from his boyfriend. Tweek glared at him from the corner of his eye, but with his puffed cheeks and blush, he looked less than threatening.

Craig tried his best not to look amused. His best wasn't good enough. "Why do you look so offended?" he asked through his hand which he was using to try and hide his amused expression.

"I-I don't look offended!" he protested. "You look offended!"

Craig snorted. He flopped down sideways so he could still look at Tweek. "Best comeback ever."

"Don't make me kick you off again."

Craig barked a short laugh. He didn't reply to that but simply lay there, watching Tweek through half lidded eyes. He felt calm and at peace.

Tweek sighed, returning to picking at his band-aids. "I guess I'll be going back to my house tomorrow."

"You can come and stay over whenever you want to," Craig replied, feeling his good mood worsen a bit.

"..." He looked up at him for a moment before dropping his eyes again. "If you want... you can always stay at my house, too..." he said softly. "It's okay if you don't want to though, I get it. Your home is way better."

Craig nodded. "I mean, your parents aren't there anyways so it isn't really different from here." He stretched, chewing on his cheek a bit. "What would they say if they knew that we're... you know, a thing?"

Tweek curled into himself tightly. "It would depend on if dad thought it would be good for the business or not," he whispered. "If it was 'helpful' to have a gay son, he'd be extremely supportive, but if it hurt the cafe, he'd hate me and do something... drastic."

He growled at this. "I'll punch him if he does." He realized a millisecond later that that might make Tweek more anxious, so he added, "Mentally if you don't want me to." He puffed out a breath. "Seriously, fuck his dumb expectations."

Tweek's lips twitched slightly into a smile. "That... that might be nice," he admitted.

Craig was surprised but definitely satisfied by that answer. "It really would be." He smirked, having imagined doing so quite many times.

"What about you?" he asked. "What do you think your parents would say?"

Craig fidgeted with his fingers. "I think mom wouldn't have any problems with it. She'd probably be happy to welcome you in the family even more." His face didn't change, but he sounded more concerned now. "I don't know about my dad, though. I mean, he knows you and likes you and is totally on your side of the 'how the Tweaks raise their kid' discussion, but he says things sometimes that make me... worry a bit." He was quick to slid closer and take Tweek's hand to emphasize his next words. "But don't let that ruin anything for you, please. I want to be with you, nothing will change that."

Tweek looked down at their hands, squeezing Craig's lightly. "If he doesn't like it when he finds out, I'll understand if you want to end things," he said softly. "I won't hold it against either of you."

Craig felt queezy at the thought. He really hoped he hadn't upset Tweek but he hadn't wanted to lie. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against Tweek's lips. "I won't. I promise. I want this. Us. Uh, yeah. I won't quit over his internalized homophobia."

He turned pink, but shyly returned the kiss. "I'm glad," he murmured.

Craig looked at him, about to say something, but realized he had kind of run out of words. And that he was tired. He looked at the clock. Half past eight was pretty early to sleep. "Anything you wanna do?" he asked.

"I need to do my homework, actually," Tweek sighed. He stood up and went to Craig's desk where their school bags rested side by side. He picked his up and unzipped it, digging around its contents.

"Mn." Craig knew he should, too, but he felt too tired. He flopped down and went through his phone to look at the information Clyde, Jimmy, Token, and Red had sent him from class. "Cursed..." he mumbled while staring at the idiotically long list of things to finish.

Tweek gasped suddenly. "Oh, no!" he groaned. "I have to turn in my idea for my Latin project tomorrow, but I still haven't decided what I want to do!"

Craig perked up, other people's homework being way more interesting than his own. "What is the project about?"

"I told you, we have to make a mosaic out of tiny bits of paper," he said, already sounding exhausted. "It has to go on a poster board, and we have to cover the entire thing."

"Oh, right," Craig hummed thoughtfully. "Probably has to fit Latin or Rome or something, right?"

"No, it can be anything. But that's the problem, that's way too much to pick from!" he wailed in despair. "How am I supposed to pick from literally anything!? What if I pick wrong, but don't realize it until it's due and I end up failing and flunking out?!"

Craig didn't get into his what ifs and instead asked, "What do you enjoy?"

"What does that matter!?" He began to pace in agitation. "I don't like the people in my class enough to share something I like, but I don't want to spend a ton of time on something boring that I'll hate either!"

"Don't share then. You don't have to say anything about it, do you? Use something you're passionate about. Don't explain it. It makes it more fun for you." Craig stretched but watched Tweek.

"But what am I passionate about?! I don't even know!" He dug his fingers into his hair, pulling on it and groaning in despair.

"That's what I mean. You doodle a lot. What do you draw the most?"

Tweek froze, looking like a deer in headlights. No way could he tell Craig the thing he drew the most. Seeing as it was Craig himself, that would be weird.

Craig waited patiently but grew more and more nervous that he might have overdone it and instead should have tried to calm him down first. "Babe?"

There was a long pause, then Craig heard a quiet noise that slowly got louder. For a moment, he couldn't place it, then he realized, Tweek was screaming. "...aa _aaAAA_ _ **AAA**_ _ **AAA!**_ "

Craig jumped up from the bed in one movement, which probably would have impressed him himself if he wasn't lowkey panicking. He was at Tweek's side faster than expected and held his hands on the sides of his face, a cupping motion but not actually touching him so he wouldn't possibly make it worse.

"Tweek, babe. Calm down." His tone was calm but his voice quivered a bit while he tried to ignore his own panic.

" _ **WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, CRAIG!?**_ " He heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, likely one of Craig's parents coming to check on the two. Craig quickly held Tweek's ears closed since he didn't seem completely overwhelmed yet, as he was still specifically talking to him.

"WE'RE FINE!" he yelled towards the door and added, "TWEEK'S JUST ANXIOUS!" hoping whoever had decided to come upstairs remembered how it used to be when Tweek came over regularly and let go of Tweek's ears immediately after. The footsteps paused, then retreated, leaving the pair alone.

Tweek, surprisingly, grabbed his hands and squeezed one, placing the other against his cheek and closing his eyes, taking slow, even breaths to calm down. Craig went along with it without asking questions. He squeezed Tweek's hand back and leaned their foreheads together. He breathed in and out at a slow, steady pace in case Tweek needed the sound to help him focus. Doing this clearly helped, Tweek's ragged breaths soon evening out.

"T-Thanks, Craig," he murmured, opening his eyes. He didn't flinch from the closeness or try to move back. "Sorry for getting so worked up. I'm okay."

"It's fine. Just glad you are." He didn't want to let go first in case Tweek felt like he scared him off. He kissed the tip of his nose and moved the hand on Tweek's face to his hair, gently running his fingers through the strands. Tweek made a soft, contented sound, relaxing a bit. He didn't like people touching his hair, his constant pulling on it making his head sensitive, but when Craig did it, it felt extremely nice, so he had no intention on making him stop anytime soon.

"Want me to suggest some things for the project?" Craig asked and put a bit more pressure in the petting, since is obviously helped him relax and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Uh... yeah..." he said, his thoughts jumbled from the state of peace Craig had so easily coaxed him into.

"You could take the coffee you hate the most from your shop. That way no one will have something to look at that you care about, but you can still put passion behind it because you hate it." He twirled a few strands between his fingers, softly pulling but in no way that it would feel like more than the tiniest bit of pressure. "Or you could take a monument in Italy that you want to see and we can hang it up once you get the project back, graded, as a plan on what to look at when we go visit. Like a map. But different." He barely paused but kissed Tweek's nose again quickly. "Or you could do Stripe #4. I still have pictures of her."

Tweek blinked a few times from the kiss, too at ease to get flustered at the moment. "Stripe... Yeah," he agreed. "I'd like to do her. It's simple enough, I can enjoy it, and no one will look at it too much. It's perfect!" He smiled sweetly. "You're so amazing, Craig."

Craig pulled an over-exaggerated, snobby face and hummed. "I totally am. The most amazing. That's me." There was a slightly sarcastic undertone swinging in the sentence.

He giggled lightly in response. "You're silly but right, so I guess you win this time."

Craig felt a lazy smile stretch over his face. "Hey, Tweek?"

"Yeah?" Tweek looked up at him.

He swallowed, not nervous but resisting the urge to kiss every inch of Tweek's face instead of answering. His smile stayed as he answered. "Being with you makes me sooo happy." He knew it was somewhat of a catchphrase by now but he couldn't help it. The way of pronouncing it actually came from his early childhood when his mother would do something similar every now and then and he just picked it up unconsciously.

"Being with you makes me happy, too," Tweek replied, his cheeks getting a light pink dusting.

Craig suddenly felt too warm. "That's good. Very good." He rubbed at his cheek for a second before asking softly, slightly concerned, "Are you?"

"Am I what? Happy? Yes, I really am happy," Tweek assured. "You make me happy. You help me feel like it's okay for me to want things and give me the courage to try and do them even when I'm nervous."

"Good," Craig repeated, the lazy smile back on his face. He kissed Tweek again, a little stronger than before, but nothing too deep, then sat back. "Should I go get the pics of Stripe ?"

"S-Sure," he agreed, his blush deepening at the kiss.

"Okay." He straightened up and went to his desk, pulling out an old folder titled "Pictures" in almost unreadable handwriting and bringing it back over. He let it flop on the bed and pulled out some lose pages from his cupboard, throwing them back since they didn't contain what he needed.

Tweek watched him, moving closer. "What's that?"

"An old photo scrapbook. I used to make these all the time as soon as I knew how to hold a camera properly." He wiped the dust away from a few of the photos. He hadn't looked at these in years. "It's dumb."

"I don't think it's dumb." Tweek looked at the handwriting and smiling lightly. "It's cute."

Craig chuckled. "Thanks. But these are just bad." He flipped it open and pointed at the first picture he saw. "Look at this. Terrible." It was a shot of Clyde intensely playing Legos, the sun was shining into the lens, making the colors seem mismatched and too bright, as well as being more than a little blurry.

"I dunno, that's what all of my picture look like now," Tweek said. He pulled his phone from his bag, unlocking it and going to his gallery. He held it up to his boyfriend. "Scroll through." He hadn't been making it up, every single picture was a blurry mess. On most, it was almost impossible to even tell what he had been trying to take pictures of, and in the few that he had managed to get a relatively clear shot, the lighting was either so bright the colors blurred together, or so dark everything was just a vague outline.

Craig frowned, looking at the blurry shots. "How do you even do that? Or is that a new form of art now?"

"Ah, it's uh..." He held up his shaking hands.

"Oh, yeah. But some phones have stabilizers. Does yours not?"

"I have no idea. I've never heard of that before."

"Here." He picked up his phone and opened the camera, passing it to him. "Take one. It's a bit like cheating so I usually don't take pics with my phone if I can take them with a camera."

Tweek looked down at the screen, frowning slightly. "What should I take a picture of?"

"I don't know, anything. Just so I can show you that function." He shrugged.

He thought for a moment, then snapped a picture of Craig.

Craig chuckled and took the phone from him again. The picture wasn't as sharp as it could've been but it was clearly visible. He was making a stupid expression since he had been about to suggest something, mouth open a bit and eyes trained on the camera.

"Look." He turned it around to let Tweek see.

"Yeah? It's all shaky and blurred," he said, though the expression on Craig's face made him smile.

"Not all shaky. It's just slightly blurry, dude." He looked at Tweek's phone again. "I bet yours has that too. I'm surprised it's not actually turned on, usually it's a default setting."

Tweek handed him his phone. "You should turn it on. I don't like to go into the settings, I always end up hitting a million different things and it takes forever to get it back to how I like."

Craig nodded. "Kay." He opened the settings and scanned through the different options, brows furrowed in concentration. He took him a few minutes to find the right one but ultimately succeeded.

"There," he finally said. "Now you'll be able to actually look at what you took a photo of, without having to guess."

"Thanks." He looked down at his phone, still frowning.

"Is that okay?" Craig asked, suddenly not sure anymore if Tweek actually wanted this or if he hurt him with something he said.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just annoying that I couldn't make it work myself, I needed someone to help me just click a few options in the settings." He sighed, tossing the phone back into his bag. "I know it's frustrating to have to constantly be helping me with little things like this," he added quietly, "but I appreciate the effort you go to for me."

Craig looked at him for a moment, very obviously surprised. "Actually, I don't think of it as that. It's not something I see as a burden or anything. I just know how to do something that you don't. So I help. No big deal." He grinned. "Do you have any idea with how many things Clyde needs help with? You're definitely not the last in line here." He could almost hear the whiny "Dude! Weak!" Clyde would've thrown at him had he heard that.

This seemed to help Tweek feel better, earning Craig a full smile. "Let me know when I start to annoy you though, okay? I can back off."

"Sure," he answered and he would. Craig was honest and known for that. So far, Tweek had seldom done anything to annoy him, though. He raised his phone and snapped a shot of Tweek smiling.

Tweek blushed and squeaked, covering his face. "W-Why did you take a picture of me?"

Craig looked at his phone while he answered truthfully, a neutral expression on his face. "Cause you're one of my aesthetics."

His face turned scarlet. "C-CrAig!" he screeched, pulling on his hair in embarrassment.

Craig grinned, put down his phone, and took Tweek's hands so that he wouldn't hurt himself more with the hair pulling. "If I knew it would get this reaction, I would take pictures of you all day." Craig shrugged, watching him closely.

Tweek whined, lightly hitting his fists against the other's chest. "Meanie!"

He barked a laugh. "You're so fucking great, I don't even know how to deal with that," he told the other, the corners of his eyes crinkling with affection. This flustered the poor teen beyond words, leaving him a stuttering mess as his arms went limp in Craig's hold.

The swelling feeling in Craig's chest that was probably love or affection wouldn't go away, so he let it be for the time being. To maybe get it to ebb down a little, he pulled Tweek closer, lifting him by his hips between his legs, so that they were still looking at each other. He didn't interrupt him, even if he didn't understand anything Tweek was saying, just watched him, trying to memorize every little detail about his face.

Tweek gasped and squeaked in surprise. They were close enough now that Craig could feel the heat radiating from the his face. His eyes were huge, but he clearly wasn't afraid and could back away if he wanted. Craig smiled softly at the noises, calm and somewhat at peace. He ran his hands up Tweek's back, still watching him, then back down again, repeating the motion.

"What are you doing...?" he asked softly. He wasn't upset or disliking Craig's actions, just befuddled by them. He wrapped his arms around his waist in a loose hug, nuzzling his face lightly into Craig's neck with a hum. It was a nice, relaxing sensation on his back, and he wasn't complaining.

Craig felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and shivered a bit at feeling Tweek's breath against his skin and the warmth radiating off of his body. "I don't know..." he finally answered. "It just felt right. I like touching you. And having you near me."

"I like being near you too," he murmured.

Craig smiled and wordlessly slipped his hands under Tweek's shirt, sticking them up far enough so that he could rest his hands on his shoulder blades. He shivered slightly, Craig's hands a bit cold. Tweek wasn't sure what the other was really doing, but he didn't mind. He trusted him and knew Craig wouldn't hurt him.

Craig sighed, content with the situation. Tweek's skin felt hot but smooth against his palms and he could feel every breath he took. He balled his hands a bit, not really clawing at his boyfriend's skin, but holding tighter.

Tweek leaned a bit closer and laid his head on Craig's shoulder. He felt so calm, it was incredible. He never allowed people this close to him, and if it was anyone else, he would have long since started screaming and throwing punches. But he knew he didn't need to worry. He was with Craig, and Craig was safe.

After almost fifteen minutes, Craig had to hold himself back from falling asleep, so he yawned once and then pulled him back from his shoulder gently so he wouldn't feel rejected.

"We still need to get the picture of Stripe," he remarked, pointing at the almost untouched folder next to him.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," he agreed quietly, untangling himself reluctantly from Craig's hold. "Can you help me?"

"Sure. Turn around." He made a little spin motion with his index finger to motion for Tweek to turn. He gave him a curious look but did as he said. Craig folded his legs so that Tweek was still sitting between them, a bit like in a nest. He snaked his arms around him, pulled him against his chest and then snatched the folder and handing it to Tweek.

Tweek blushed and yelped softly, looking over his shoulder at the other in surprise. Craig looked back at him with raised eyebrows and then nodded his head towards the binder.

He let out a breathy giggle, then shook his head and turned back to look at the folder in his hands, flipping it open.

The first page was the blurry, off colored picture of Clyde playing Legos again. Craig turned the page to the next one which held three pictures. One of them was of the Tucker residence, the recognizable form of his father on the roof, fixing some tiles. The other two were a group shot of his family, Craig only in one of them with the other only showing half of him and hiding his mother behind him, obvious that he didn't get to the others fast enough before the camera snapped the picture.

Tweek smiled at this picture, brushing his fingers over it. "You're cute."

"I was ten. Of course I was." Despite his words he felt somewhat flattered by Tweek's words.

He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I didn't say 'was'."

Craig grunted in surprise and then narrowed his eyes. "You smooth fuck," he said softly. Feeling a bit bolder, Tweek leaned back and pressed a kiss to Craig's nose, then turned around to continue looking through the photos.

He replied with a soft intake of his breath and then grumbled something, before looking at a picture set of Tricia's old cat and his sister holding her. They never got her back after the weird cat pee incident. Tricia still missed her. He turned the page quickly, jumping over a few of wobbly landscape shots and stupid faces from Clyde. The next picture he could make out was Token and Clyde, talking over a cup of tea in school. Ten-year-old Tweek was there too, looking at the camera and saying something with a suspicious expression. Jimmy's hair was blocking the lense, clearly showing that he was sitting next to him. Craig snorted.

"Oh, I remember this..." Tweek murmured. "I thought you were taking surveillance photos or something like that. Whatever you were doing, I was sure it was nefarious."

"Mn, I always take pictures for the government. Right after I tell them all the bad things I've done." He grinned into Tweek's hair. "You should respect my religion, babe."

Tweek snorted and burst into a giggling fit, putting a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop it.

Craig grinned victoriously, and he wondered if Tweek knew that he really had done this before. It was before they were as good friends as they were now but the guys might have told him.

"Oh my God, I'd forgotten all about that!" he managed to say through his giggles, wiping his tearing eyes.

So he did remember.

"I haven't. The one time I actually listened to something Butters told me." He turned the page, his hand going immediately back to Tweek's stomach. It was another group shot, but of Craig and his friends. Seemingly he had managed to set the timer right, because he had his arms crossed, a stoic expression on his face and stood behind Clyde and Token, who had tried and failed to make cool poses. Jimmy was lying on the floor in the front of them, making a dirty gesture with one of his hands and his tongue. Tweek was in it, too, but half turned away from them shouting at someone, probably Cartman, while still holding his arms out in the presenting gesture he had held before.

Craig snorted with laughter; the shot was absolutely ridiculous but caught their gang chemistry so well, it was terrifying.

Tweek felt sadness grow in his heart. In elementary school, they had all been so close, getting into trouble and playing. He had missed his friends so much…

Craig kissed his head. "Look at this bunch of assholes. And me." He grinned. "We were so tiny. But we weren't any less idiotic, huh."

"I don't think I've changed much," Tweek murmured.

Craig thought about it and felt heat crawl up his neck as he mentally listed the things that changed. "Well, you still look similar, but you definitely changed some."

"Oh, yeah? Like how?" he sighed, leaning back into him.

"Well, you got a bit taller at least. Not as much as I did but still taller." He tapped his fingers against Tweek's skin. "And you got uh, lankier? Is that the word? And definitely more pretty. You were already cute back then but now you're really b-pretty. Very pretty. Super handsome. L-love your face." Craig buried his face in Tweek's shoulder.

Tweek blinked, a blush coating his cheeks. He shook his head slightly, grinning crookedly. "Oh. Well... I love your face, too."

Craig chuckled into his shirt. "Thanks." He waited a bit before speaking again, simply breathing in Tweek's scent. "This picture is actually in the back of my locker."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "I didn't know you where the sentimental type."

"I didn't know how much you actually seem to like affection, so I guess we both learned something new." Craig shrugged, still talking into Tweek's shoulder, making it sound muffled.

Tweek rolled his eyes. "Alright, buddy, don't make me revoke your privilege," he teased.

"As if," Craig replied deadpan. "Turn the page, _honey_."

To mess with him, and be a rebel, Tweek shut the binder instead, tossing it lightly away from them. Craig made a small noise that sounded like a mix of laughter and the word "Hey!" and tried to reach the binder again.

Tweek moved fast. He turned completely around, straddling the other and putting his palms flat on his shoulders before pressing back, pushing Craig back onto the bed, looming over him. He grinned and giggled once they stilled. "Got ya again, Tucker."

Craig had waited for that all afternoon, since they kissed for the first time, already planning since he was allowed to do so now. He pulled Tweek down by his shirt and practically smashed their lips together, in a somewhat awkward angle but not completely off. If he was right and Tweek got surprised, he could maybe turn this around.

He was perfectly correct, and the sudden kiss and pull down made Tweek's eyes open wide and his body freeze.

Craig, with some effort, managed to flip them over so that he was on top and backed off as soon as he had, fearing he might have overdone it and scared Tweek.

"I won?" he asked out of breath.

Tweek blinked slowly, then nodded, too taken off guard to form words.

Craig laughed, nervously. "Sorry? I was hoping to try this. Are you okay?"

"Uh..." he said. "I'll let you know..."

Craig took a sharp breath in and quickly got off of him, taking his hand instead. "Really sorry, should have guessed it would be a bit too much." Tweek didn't say anything for a moment, then gripped Craig's hand and yanked him down onto him, rolling to pin him.

"Fuck!" Craig yelped in surprise, staring up at Tweek with the widest eyes, not able to grasp what had happened.

"What the fuck, Tweek," he finally wheezed.

Tweek grinned down at him. "Pinned," he declared.

Craig stared at him dumbfounded, feeling his entire body run hot. "Fuck, that's hot," he said, finally, breathless and reeling as he tried to understand what the hell had just happened.

His boyfriend blinked. "What is?" he asked.

Craig sputtered. "What- THIS is!" He pointed at the two of them vaguely, making gestures that didn't actually make sense and tried to find the words to explain himself, not very successfully. He was going to die of heat stroke, he just knew it.

Tweek looked at him in confusion for a moment, then seemed to understand. "Oh, sorry," he said, moving away. "I guess I am a bit warmer than other people, I didn't mean to overheat you or anything."

Right over his head.

Craig held his arms so he wouldn't get off. "No!" He cleared his throat right after the panicked word. "I didn't mean you're hot temperature wise. But... Uh. I find you-" Craig stopped mid-sentence. Would it make Tweek uncomfortable? He hoped it wouldn't, maybe he'd never do this again then, and Craig actually really enjoyed it. It was almost like play fighting.

He paused, staring down at Craig, still sitting on his lap. "What?" he asked curiously.

Craig gritted his teeth together. "I meant hot as in attractive. Like when Clyde looks after someone and goes 'hot ass shit dude' and you just stand there embarrassed for him. That kind of hot." He looked away from Tweek, too humiliated by his bad description to look him in the face, but still holding his arms.

Tweek blinked, then flushed. "O-Oh," he said, coughing. "Uh... Thanks, I guess? I don't know if you meant it good or bad." He bit his lip, looking at Craig's hands on his arms. He wanted to make sure he knew he wasn't upset or anything, but with his arms basically trapped, he had to get closer. He slowly lowered himself so he was practically laying on top of him, then pressed a soft kiss to his jaw line.

"Tweek!" Craig's voice was a bit shaky when he said his name. "It was positive but I swear, continue this and I will pop the biggest boner ever, and that will be awkward for both of us." He felt the need to scratch his face but he was still holding onto Tweek. "I really don't want to make you uncomfortable." He felt way too warm and Tweek lying on top of him really made it hard not to think of anything related to his dick. He was relieved that he hadn't scared Tweek off with his confession, though.

In the meantime, Tweek turned even darker, scrambling to move away. "Sorry!"

Craig let go of his arms to hide his face in his hands. He mumbled a string of incoherent curses, saying "sorry" every now and again.

An awkward silence descended over them, neither really knowing what to do or say now. After a few more moments, Craig couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Let's keep looking for Stripe pics."

Tweek nodded, getting up to pick the binder off the floor. He sat beside Craig on the bed, opening the binder between them, figuring Craig would want space. Craig kissed him on the cheek and took his hand to show him touching in general was okay at the moment.

They flipped through a few more pages, then landed on a perfect close up of a white and brown guinea pig, curled up asleep on a cushion. Tweek recognized her instantly and couldn't help but smile.

"There she is."

Craig felt a little pang in his heart. He missed all of his guinea pigs when they passed but the original Stripe and Stripe #4 would always have a special place in his heart and it would always be somewhat painful to remember them.

"Yeah. The best girl."

Slowly and carefully, Tweek pulled the picture out. He looked over it fondly, letting out a soft sigh. "She was fantastic."

Craig smiled. "She sure was. And she had a good life, too." He gently pushed Tweek's shoulder with his own. "We were pretty great dads, huh."

"I think so. I loved her a lot," Tweek agreed. "She was the cutest thing, and a fantastic sidekick."

"Always there in times of dire need." Craig's voice had a slightly heroic narrator voice to it. "Like Rufus from Kim Possible."

"Craig, don't compare our fluffy daughter to a naked mole rat," Tweek said, giggling. "She was ten times cooler, and probably way healthier than he was."

"Dude! Rufus was living the life!" He snorted. "But she was definitely healthier, you're right about that."

"She was perfect in every way," Tweek agreed.

"Worthy of a portrait." Craig grinned. "But don't stress, I tried to draw her once and it looked like a potato so whatever you do will be better than anything I ever managed."

"Oh, God, we'll see," he sighed, scruffing his hair a bit. "Now you need to get started on your homework, mister."

"Nooo," Craig whined unenthusiastically. "I don't want to." He flopped down on his bed.

"Craig," Tweek said warningly, taking the binder and moving it to the desk. He picked up Craig's backpack and walked back to him. "You need to do your work."

"I can do it in the morning," he sighed, really not up for doing it today. He buried his face in his hands.

"Or, get this, you could do it now," he said, mock amazement in his voice.

His eyebrows shot up. "Tweek Tweak, using sarcasm? On me? The humble Craigory Tucker?"

"More like Craigory McFucker."

"Wanna come say that to my face, TWIG?"

"Ooo," he said, grinning. "That's bold of you, considering how apparently this 'twig' has been making you all hot and bothered every time I own your ass."

Craig bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Low blow, Tweek. Low blow." He took his hands from his face to gesture. "Not my fault if the police didn't arrest you for being so God fucking great yet."

"Don't worry, they'll catch up to me in time." He tossed the bag onto Craig's lap. "Come on. I'll help you. The faster we do it now, the sooner you can go to bed and the longer you can sleep."

"Urgh, fine." He snatched some of his books and papers, opening his messages again and searching the needed texts. "Ew."

"Don't be a baby," Tweek said, leaning over and booping his nose. "You'll get through this."

"Thanks for believing in me," he deadpanned, scribbling down notes to the math problem he had to work on.

Tweek set into his own homework, his books and notes scattered around where he sat on the floor.

Finishing the work took a while and a few questions to Tweek every now and then. When Craig finally looked at the clock the next time it was close to eleven.

"You done, babe?" he asked, peeking over the edge of the bed.

Tweek was chewing on his pencil, which already had plenty of white teeth marks in the plastic. "No," he huffed.

Craig puffed up one of his cheeks. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm about two seconds from just saying fuck it and using Google translate," he grouched, picking up his text book and showing Craig a paragraph in Latin. "I'm supposed to translate this into English."

Craig made a face. "Use Google. I can't remember more than veni vidi vici and alea iacta est. And those only because of comics my dad has."

Tweek groaned, dropping his head against the side of the bed. "These charts are going to haunt me forever. Bo ba bis, bimus bitus bunt."

"That shit sounds like a sickness. Or like someone was talking around a dick in their mouth. What the hell, Latin," Craig huffed, furrowing his brows.

Tweek snorted. "Wow, Craig. You know what it sounds like when someone talks with a dick in their mouth?"

Craig looked at him in mock surprise. "You don't?"

"Can't say I do, man," he said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Seems pretty gay."

"Nah, only if you don't wear socks, dude. I made sure to say 'no homo' first. Can't have being gay, can we." Craig shrugged and made a vague 'meh' gesture with his hand.

Tweek nodded sagely. "But of course. The all important 'no homo' rule."

Craig bowed his head. "You still have a lot to learn, young padawan." He brushed his hair back with his fingers in a dramatic movement. "I can teach you the ways of the secret gays."

"Bold of you to think you're the master when you were the one in denial," he said challengingly.

Craig rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed but feeling his face heat up. "Pft, I just wanted to let you _think_ I was. Duh. That's what masters do."

"If that's what you need to think to sleep at night."

Craig snorted. "I sleep fantastically, yes, thank you."

Tweek shook his head and laughed, turning away from him.

"So... Google translate? Or do you need a dictionary? I think mom has one."

"Nah. I don't think I care enough at this point to do it correctly. I'll just slap it in the translator."

"You can still correct the grammar if it comes out sounding stupid, so it doesn't look like you just copied it," he suggested with a shrug, and rolled back onto the bed, closing his bag.

Tweek worked a while longer, then tossed his book down, finally finished. He straightened his back and stretched his arms up, his spine cracking loudly. He sighed happily at the nice feeling.

Craig looked down in concern at the crack but when Tweek didn't look hurt he went back to his phone. "Well, look who's done."

"Mhmm," he hummed, nodding and get to his feet, his legs cracking as they finally unfolded.

"Wow, your body sounds rusty," Craig commented but stretched as well. He patted the bed on the side Tweek had slept in the night before.

"That's what happens when you're actually a million years old. Your joints don't work as well." He looked over at his boyfriend and grinned. "They also tell me it's going to rain tomorrow."

Craig frowned. "Man, gotta find my umbrella then." He grinned, thinking about his next sentence. "But I always knew you had to be an angel or something."

"Nope. I'm an imp."

"So one of those prankster demons? Figured."

"Beware, Tucker. I'll put a curse on you," he said, packing everything into his bag once again. He left the picture out but close by, not wanting to damage it. Craig patted on the spot next to him again and without his usual resistance, Tweek crawled in beside him.

Craig wrapped his arms around him and hugged him closer. "I shouldn't get used to this but I wish I could," he said matter-of-factly, nuzzling his nose into Tweek's hair.

Tweek let out a breath, leaning in to him. "I mean, you could," he murmured.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it bother your parents if I stayed over or you did all the time?" He thought about it for a second, frowning. "Actually, whatever. They usually don't care about what you do so they aren't allowed to now. I'm sleeping over tomorrow."

He had opened his mouth to answer, but Craig's addition made him close it and blush. He didn't argue, nodding in agreement. Craig studied him for a moment, to see if he was really okay with it.

Tweek glanced up and met his eyes. "I already told you," he said softly. "They won't even notice you're there. And even if they did, I doubt they would care or even bother to say anything. Maybe ask you something about-" He cut himself off and turned over so his back was to Craig.

"Never mind," he whispered, not wanting to talk anymore.

Craig itched to know what he was going to say but Tweek's body language was self-explanatory. Besides, it probably would just end up making Craig upset anyways since nothing Tweek's parents did or said was good. He pulled Tweek flush against his chest, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and slinging his arms around him. "Don't leave without me in the morning, alright?"

He felt the air slowly leave his lungs, then heard Tweek say softly, "I won't."

"Thanks." Craig took one hand away from Tweek's stomach to run his fingers slowly through his blond locks, amazed by how familiar the gesture already felt. He put some more pressure into it so he was rather massaging than petting. Tweek made a little, pleased sound in response, relaxing under the touch.

Craig's heart beat faster when he thought about how comfortable Tweek seemed to be around him and how he was his boyfriend and no one else would ever be able to touch him like that. It made Craig proud in a way. He concentrated on getting some knots out of the spot where Tweek's neck and shoulder met, running the fingers of his other hand over Tweek's stomach.

Tweek shivered, putting his hands on top of his to stop him. "I'm too tired for tickling," he said, looking sleepily over his shoulder.

"Sorry," Craig answered, stilling his hand. "I wasn't actually trying to."

He hummed softly, turning back. "It's okay." He shuffled back to be closer to Craig, keeping his hold on his hand.

Craig yawned and settled down until their bodies seemed to melt together perfectly. Tweek being smaller than him made him really happy but he wouldn't tell him that. He knew he wasn't thrilled about his height. With one last yawn he felt himself slipping under.

"Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, Craig."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, we've made it through the Tweek is sick arc!  
> Thanks so much for continuing to read up to now and hellloooo new readers!  
> We are immensely happy about every like and comment, especially since it shows us that you enjoy the story just as much as we do!!  
> Thank you for sticking with us and cherish the calm while it lasts!  
> We're actually catching up to some major plot points and some angst soon.  
> Tell us what you thought and don't be shy to tell us your theories!
> 
> See you next saturday!


	9. Back to School

The next morning, Tweek woke first. At some point in the night, he had turned over and found himself cuddled up to Craig, the other's arms wrapped around him. He didn't mind, finding it comforting and warm. He wished school didn't exist so they could stay in bed all day, laying just like this…

With a soft sigh, he gently untangled himself, sneaking away as to not disturb the other as he began to get ready for the day.

Craig slept until exactly 5 minutes before his alarm rang. As always.

He turned his head to look beside him, and panic shot through his body when he realized Tweek wasn't there, his mind overreacting in its tired state. He knew he hadn't dreamed up the past two days but in the first moments awake, it sure felt like it.

"Tweek?" he yelped, still half blind and voice cracking, higher than usual.

He wasn't there, and no answer came to his question but his backpack was still on the floor, as where his shoes, clear signs he was still in the house somewhere. A few minutes later, Tweek slipped back into the room, not knowing Craig was awake, his hair damp and plastered to his forehead, having just gotten out of the shower.

Craig, who had mostly calmed down, couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Morning," he croaked waving first as to not scare the blond. The hair sticking to his face was cute and Craig smiled.

Tweek blinked at him. "Good morning." He looked him over, analyzing his voice. "Did I scare you?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I would have been back sooner, but I couldn't remember how to work your shower."

Craig shook his head. "Just thought you were gone until I saw your bag." He did have a nightmare that involved Tweek but he couldn't remember the details, everything left fuzzy and vague, so maybe that was why he had overreacted.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, moving over to sit beside him.

"Meh." Craig waved his hand in a 'so and so' gesture. "Had some weird dreams but otherwise fine. How about you?"

"No nightmares, so good."

Craig beamed, still tired but more active now. "That's good. Very good." He stretched, then got to his feet. "Now, I gotta get ready. Can you feed the guinea pigs? The food is on the shelf behind the cage. Still works the same as with Stripe 4."

Tweek nodded, moving to the cage. He crouched down to look at the chittering critters who stared back at him hungrily, awaiting breakfast. He smiled, getting the box and opening the door, carefully tipping the food into their dish. Once he moved back, there was a mad dash for the bowl, the little fat creatures rolling and bumping into each other. He laughed, setting the box back in place, staying to watch them a while.

Craig came back from the bathroom to Tweek sitting in front of the cage. He smiled and sat down beside him, having packed everything he needed already. "We need to visit the pet shop some time again, I really wanted to show you the baby piggies."

"I'm sure they're adorable but do you need another?" he teased.

Craig made a shocked noise. "Are you suggesting that there is such a thing as 'too many' guinea pigs?"

"When you only have a cage this size? Yes."

Craig chuckled. "Caught me there. No but honestly. I just wanted to show you. I stay and look at them every time I get something for the assrats and Stripe, it's just relaxing I guess."

Tweek blinked. "The what?"

Craig pointed at Tricia's guinea pig couple. "The assrats. They're absolute idiots and sometimes they bully Stripe because they were here longer than her."

"Aw, poor thing," Tweek said, looking back at the animals as they munched away.

"They never really do anything serious, though. I guess it's just their hierarchy. Doesn't mean I like them doing it though." He sent the two a glare and then sat up straighter. "Are you hungry?"

"No, but I do need coffee," he said, standing.

"I'll take that," Craig replied and did the same, grabbing his bag and hat from the shelf and opening the door for the two of them. "Mom probably left us some stuff downstairs."

They went down, finding that indeed, Laura had left them breakfast and a note, telling them to have a good day. Craig smiled, folding the note and sticking it into his pocket before snatching a thermos and filling it with juice. He handed Tweek the coffee pot. "Take however much you want, otherwise it's just going to be cold and put down the drain. Do you have a thermos with you?"

He shook his head. "Give me a second, I'll just drink it."

Craig stared at him but didn't question it. They all knew Tweek's coffee intake well enough by now. "How have you not had a heart attack yet?"

"A great question I'd rather not have the answer to," he said, then opened the pot, and began to chug the coffee straight from it. Tweek had mentioned being able to do this once or twice in the time they all knew him, but seeing him do it was almost an out of body experience.

"Tweek. That's one and a half liters of coffee. What the fuck."

Finishing the entire thing without stopping for air, Tweek let out a breath as he lowered the container. "Your point?"

"I... don't know if I should be impressed or terrified."

"Oh hush." He rinsed the pot out then set it in the sink. "Let's go, we're gonna miss the bus."

"Aw man." Craig snatched a croissant and an orange from the table, then his keys from it's hook by the door. "Come on, then." They went out, heading towards the bus. It was snowing lightly, and they crunched their way to their friends who were idling around.

Clyde spotted them and let out a squeal, running over and throwing his arms around them both. "You're alive!" he cheered.

Tweek stiffened, awkwardly patting the other's back. "Uh, yeah."

Craig chuckled, squeezing back slightly but not enough to be called a hug.

Token trotted after Clyde. "Man, if you continue, they won't be anymore. You're squeezing them to death." Craig snorted, watching Jimmy gesture them over since Clyde had run across a lawn and he had troubles navigating his crutches. Clyde laughed, letting the pair go, leading the way back to Jimmy.

"So, how was school yesterday?" Craig asked casually, fighting to keep his shoe on in an unusually deep mud hole.

"Boooring," Clyde whined, leaning against his friend dramatically. "I felt like I was dying without you!"

Rolling his eyes, he elbowed Clyde in the side, but not hard enough to hurt. "You're such a drama queen."

"Yeah, but that's like, the main reason you love me," he laughed, letting go to escape the elbowing. Tweek let out a silent sigh of relief when the weight of his arm lifted from his shoulders. He liked his friends a lot, but, he wasn't a fan of being pointedly refused to answer, just grinning at him when they reached the bus stop again.

"Hey d-dudes, what's up-p?" Craig bumped fists with Jimmy over his crutch. "Are you f-fuh... feeling b-better, Tweek?"

"Yes, thank you," he said, kicking at the ground. There was a pause, then Clyde spoke.

"Hey, Tweek, I have a question for you." When he got him to look up, he continued. "It's always snowing and cold here, but you never have anything but a button down. Aren't you like, freezing?"

"Oh, ah... no, actually, not at all," he answered. "I never really feel cold, I'm always hot."

Craig made a face. "He just drank an entire thing of coffee in one go. From the pot. I'd honestly be surprised if he was cold right now." He took Tweek's hand and squeezed it to show him he wasn't complaining.

Token nodded as if he'd seen it once and Jimmy added "S-sick, dude!" with wide eyes and an even wider grin.

Tweek blushed and looked down but didn't try to let go of his boyfriend. "It's just coffee..." he murmured, "I didn't really do anything special or cool."

"Are you kidding? That's totally kick ass, dude!" Clyde cheered.

Craig chuckled at the enthusiasm as the bus arrived. They got in and settled in their usual places. By now, they might as well have written their names on them, everyone else knowing not to try and sit there. It was an unspoken rule of public school that certain seats belonged to people. It was just wrong to try and take them and would always end badly for the seat stealer. The only people given a break were the rare new kids, but even that didn't last long. The thought was: figure it out and move your ass. As such, they had only lost their seats once in all the years they had taken the bus but it had been an extremely off-putting day. Everything had felt slightly wrong and uncomfortable.

Craig sat next to Tweek, trying hard not to slip back into the overly affectionate routine they'd had going the past two days. He put an arm around Tweek's hips though, since that hadn't seemed to bother him on the last bus ride. He slipped into easy conversation with the other three, mostly letting them speak while adding small comments on occasion. Tweek allowed this touch again, spending the ride as he usually did watching out the window.

* * *

They got out of English early, hurried and heads buzzing from the angry lecture about being late to class and not putting effort into their stuff they all had to endure because of one single classmate.

Tweek breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the safety of the cafeteria. "I thought she was going to kill us," he said, following his friends into the lunch line.

Craig nodded. "Never seen her this upset."

"Upset? Dude, she talked her ass off for an entire class. She lost it there," Token said, his friends nodding in agreement.

"Hope she has her shit together tomorrow."

"N-Nuh... Nuh... Not if Lennard is l-late again."

"Fucking Lennard," Token sighed.

"If he's late again, I'm pantsing him in gym, I swear to God," Clyde whined, forgoing the chance to tease Token for his cursing.

Craig grinned, patting Clyde on the back. "Is the lunch lady there again?

Peaking in, Clyde squealed in delight. "No! The regular is back!" There was a round of relieved sighing.

"No more nasty lunch mush..." Token looked like he was regaining his will to live. The gang all took trays and moved to the table, dropping into their seats. Clyde attacked his meal like he was on the verge of starvation, practically sobbing with joy. Craig looked bit like he was grossed out by it but ate fast enough himself. He did, however, watch Tweek out of the corner of his eyes.

Tweek had actually gotten lunch, too, and was in the process of slowly eating his spaghetti, unaware of Craig's gaze.

When Craig was satisfied with the scene, he turned back to the others to join the conversation. It had worried him a lot that Tweek hadn't eaten anything besides the crackers in the past days and it was a pretty big relief to see him eat the pasta. The soft sound of a crunch beside him let him know Tweek had paused the noodles to munch on his garlic bread. Craig felt some of his worries lift and turned to Jimmy. "Did I miss anything important in Spanish?"

He shook his head. "N-No lo hiciste." Craig nodded, at Jimmy's denial.

Tweek took his milk and set it onto Craig's tray. He wasn't a fan, personally, but didn't care if others enjoyed it. Having eaten about half his food, he pushed his tray away, feeling overly full and like he was going to be ill. He couldn't help it, when they had garlic bread, he just had to get it.

Craig hummed at the sudden milk and started drinking from it, looking back over again. "You okay?" he asked, straw still in his mouth.

He nodded slightly, laying his head on his arms on the table. He felt much better thanks to the Tucker's care but now had his mind on other things, such as the fact he had to work tonight.

Craig nodded back, relieved, and went back to listening to Token complain about a teacher. He subconsciously ran his fingers through Tweek's hair once, still listening. It was like a spell, and Tweek felt his eyes growing heavier, being put to sleep. Craig only noticed once Token stopped mid-sentence.

"He totally had me on his list. I swear I could have said literally anyth-" Craig looked at him, waiting for the rest.

"Craig, dude."

"Hm?"

"I think you're K.O.-ing Tweek."

"Wha-" He looked next to him, not taking away his hand but stopping the movement and just looking at Tweek, then quickly pulling his hand back. "Oh. Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to," he fussed, rocking him back and forth slightly.

Tweek blinked rapidly at the sudden loss of contact, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "It's fine," he said. "It was nice."

"I think that's the closest I've ever seen Tweek get to being asleep," Clyde said. "Craig, you got like, the magic touch, dude."

Craig smirked, slightly victorious, putting his hand on Tweek's back instead. "Damn it, Clyde. Now my secret is out. Catch these magic hands coming at you for spilling my secrets." He tried hard not to watch Tweek too much, but his half-asleep face made him happy. He was so calm when he was sleepy, it was a nice change for once, even though Craig didn't mind hyper and anxious Tweek either.

Clyde snorted. "Don't zap me, Mr. All-Powerful Sleep wizard," he said. "I have a test next period that I need to be awake for."

Tweek shook himself a bit to wake up faster, reaching into his bag both to look for something to do, as well as it being a bigger movement to make the sleepies go away.

Craig wiggled his fingers at Clyde lazily. "Beware," he said, before going back to eating his noodles, watching Tweek some more. The other pulled out a textbook, flipping it open and beginning to scan over the chapter he was supposed to read for homework later.

Craig raised his brows. "You're a hypocrite, Tweek, you know that? Telling me to do my stuff at home but doing it in school yourself."

"This isn't for today," he said. "It's for Monday, you lug."

Craig frowned. "Wow. Feisty. That's new." It was very obviously sarcastic, since Tweek was known to be rather rude and not taking any shit at times. Token watched the two of them with interested.

Tweek raised an eyebrow but didn't look over at him. "I'm full of surprises, as you'll come to find," he said.

"Try not to overwhelm me with those."

Token looked over at Clyde, smiling slightly. Clyde returned the look. While Craig and Tweek had always been very close to each other, this kind of banter had been missing for a long time now.

Craig was done with his food faster than expected, too concentrate on his mock conversation with Tweek to notice how fast he ate. He pushed away his tray and chewed on the straw of the milk Tweek had given him.

"Any plans for the weekend, guys?" Clyde asked into the lull.

"Work," Tweek said, frowning. It had been so nice not working for a few days, it made him realize just how much he hated the cafe.

Craig shook his head. "Don't really have anything to do besides take pictures for my collage."

"How's that going?" Clyde asked. "How many more pictures do you think you need?"

"Honestly, however many I want to take. I still need to fill some pretty big gaps but I can also replace photos with others still if I like them. Nothing's glued yet." He shrugged, finishing the milk with a loud noise. "It's a pain in the ass, if I'm honest. I don't even know how my future is supposed to be."

"I figured you would just fill it with space and guinea pigs," Clyde laughed.

Craig threw the carton at him. "Too easy. But I can take the pictures that you're in down and fill the places with that instead."

The carton bounced off his head, which only made Clyde laugh more. "Awe, I didn't know you cared about me!" he cooed.

"I don't. I hate you. You're on the 'People I hope I won't have to interact with when I'm old' side of the collage," Craig answered, monotone and unimpressed. He started folding a napkin, ignoring Jimmy who had also started laughing.

"Oh, woe is me! Whomst shalt I haveth to don flipeth me offeth now?" Clyde said, leaning into Token and putting his hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Go suck a dick if you want praise, Clyde," Craig shot back, finishing his folding and revealing something that looked vaguely like a hand holding up the middle finger. "If my toes were longer I would be flipping you off with those too, you ultimate drama queen."

Clyde let out a loud, mocking sob, throwing himself down onto the table to weep sorrowfully.

People were turning their heads now but only briefly when they realized which table the noise came from. Jimmy was wheezing of forcibly muffled laughter, Token holding Clyde and looking worried and just as upset, going along with it and Craig turned to Tweek in exasperation.

Tweek had his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his palm, watching them all in amusement, a small smile on his lips. Meeting Craig's eyes, he said, "Wow, savage." Craig grunted and rolled his eyes.

"You hurt this family, Tucker. You hurt this family," Token told him gravely and Craig couldn't help but snort.

"I can't believe my entire group of friends consists of assholes."

"D-duh... don't pret- tend you aren't the biggest one, C... Craig!"

"Got me there." He hit Clyde with the napkin. "Shush, I'll let you eat the sandwich I brought if you stop."

As always, the promise of food got him to perk up. "Ooo."

Craig snickered. "You're so transparent, dude."

"What can I say? Food is one of the finest things in life," Clyde said, grinning.

Craig pulled the sandwich out of his bag. "Eat or perish, thot." He tossed it over to Clyde. The other caught it and gladly dug in, sighing happily as he chewed.

Craig snorted, looked at the clock that said they still had half an hour of lunch break and then turned to Tweek. "Wanna go to our classroom?" he mumbled to Tweek softly.

"R-rude. We want to hear the d... duh... di-dirty talk, too!"

While Craig shot Jimmy an annoyed glance, Token rolled his eyes. "No, we really don't."

Tweek flushed darkly at Jimmy's comment, his words coming out a jumbled mess of embarrassment.

"Sorry, Tweek," Token said nodding towards Jimmy.

He grunted and shook his head, standing up quickly and grabbing his bag. "It's fine!" he said. "B-Bye!" He rushed away, headed towards his and Craig's spot.

Craig stood up quickly. "Don't worry bout it, he's just nervous, you didn't offend him," he told Jimmy so he wouldn't feel bad about his comment and went after him. "See you guys later." Token waved, a bit confused, after the two of them, Jimmy giggling behind him.

Tweek was already in the room, waiting for Craig when he arrived. He was sitting on the table under the window, his elbows on his knees, holding his face in his hands and groaning with embarrassment.

Craig closed the door quietly behind him, chuckling a little before crossing the room in few steps. He pulled Tweek's hands from his face, grinning. "You know he was joking, right?"

"That doesn't make it less embarrassing!" Tweek whined, pouting up at him.

Craig grinned but didn't want to make him feel less valid, so he just smoothed his hair down a little and kissed his forehead, saying, "We'll have to endure that more often now," instead.

"Nng... I know," he sighed. "I'll just have to get used to it."

"That's the spirit. They don't mean anything bad by it. It's just the usual banter." He continued petting his hair, but less gentle so Tweek wouldn't fall asleep from it. "If you want them to stop, you can tell them, though. They'll get it."

"I don't want to be a bother," he said quickly. "I'll be fine. I should get used to that kind of talk anyway." He looked down at his hands. "Better to get desensitized from a friend now then later when people find out we're gay and stuff..."

He stepped nervously from one foot to another. "I hope you won't get in any trouble for me," Craig said, voice low.

"I'm not worried about me." Tweek reached up and grabbed the hand on his hair, bringing it down and squeezing it lightly. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Craig snorted but still felt touched by his concern. "You really don't have to worry about me. I absolutely don't give a flying fuck what others think about me so bullying me is going to be harder than most are willing to do." He squeezed back.

"Doesn't mean I'll just let it happen. You'd be angry if someone was being mean to me, and it'll be the same the other way around."

Craig smiled widely, his heart speeding up at the intensity of Tweek's words. "You make me feel so weird, dude." He leaned in a bit further. "Good, but weird. I don't think anyone ever felt the need to feel concerned or angry for me."

"I'm sure they have," he said, thinking of all Craig's friends. "But I don't mind being part of that list."

Craig frowned. Did they? He never had any troubles in getting rid of people or getting out of situations he disliked. Except that one in Peru. "Hmn, if they have, they never said so. But fair, I'm friends with Clyde. He fusses constantly." He pecked Tweek on the cheek. "Can I kiss you or is this still too public?"

His blush returned, but it was lighter. "This is okay," he agreed.

"Good." Craig leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tweek's, only shortly because he still didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable and, maybe, was a bit shy himself.

Tweek's eyes fluttered shut, and he reciprocate the gesture lightly. The idea of kissing was weird to him. The thought of kissing Craig was a dumb wish. But having it actually happen?

A dream.

Craig pulled back again but stayed close enough that their lips still touched, when he spoke again. "You still okay?"

Tweek sighed softly, keeping his eyes closed. "Yeah," he murmured.

Craig's mumbled "Good" went under in the next kiss, hands on Tweek's hips and standing between his legs. He still had to bend down a little to reach him.

Tweek blushed a bit darker but gladly put his arms loosely around Craig's neck, pulling him a bit closer but not making it impossible for him to back up.

Stepping closer to him, Craig bent over even further, pushing Tweek back a bit, too. He turned his head slightly for a more comfortable position and better access, hands still steady on Tweek's hips. He felt his face grow warmer with each passing moment but he didn't care.

Slowly, Tweek's unsteady hands moved, his fingers lightly brushing Craig's neck before creeping under his hat and into his hair. He liked the feeling of kissing Craig. He was warm and his skin was soft.

Craig hummed against Tweek's lips, deep and quiet. Tweek kept automatically going along with him when he pressed a bit harder against his lips so Craig took one hand to hold his head in place, not strong enough to keep him from reverting if he needed to, just so that he didn't bob away anymore.

Tweek opened his mouth, taking in a quick, deep breath. Craig did so as well automatically. His head swam and he realized only now that he was hot all over, not just in his face. He wasn't quite willing to stop but all his senses were trained on not making Tweek uncomfortable at the moment, so he hesitated to kiss him again, waiting for Tweek to signal he was good.

Tweek hadn't noticed how long he had been waiting to breath, and chest heaved as he panted. "S-Sorry," he whispered softly, moving to drop his hands.

"No! It's fine!" Craig hurried to say, holding one of Tweek's hands in place, too busy with processing the kiss than to be even slightly embarrassed by how desperate he sounded. Their heads were still pressed together and Craig grinned shakily.

He blinked in surprise, then offered a shy smile in return. He let his eyes close again, resting his forehead against Craig's.

"You're amazing..." Craig whispered, scanning every inch of Tweek's face to memorize it and this moment. His heart still beat unusually fast and he felt slightly dizzy, if from the lack of air or the kiss itself he couldn't tell.

"Ah..." Tweek murmured. "I think you are too..." He leaned in slightly, brushing their lips together.

Craig drew in a breath and kissed back lazily, mouth slightly open and posture relaxed.

Tweek began to giggle, turning his head away and dropping his hold on Craig to cover his mouth. Craig kissed his cheek instead, wide grin on his face after the first second of irritation, then proceeded to kiss up to Tweek's temple with small pecks, poking his sides a bit.

He squealed and giggled harder, wiggling and grabbing at Craig's hands. Craig snorted against his skin and stopped the tickling, a bit out of fear of being thrown over the table, and hugged Tweek to his chest instead, burying his face against his boyfriend's neck.

As his laughs calmed, Tweek hugged him back, resting his head over Craig's heart, listening to its beat. It was still faster than usual, but the longer they stayed like that, the slower it became until it was at a calm and even rate. Tweek brought his hand up, tracing small circles against his shirt.

Craig stopped breathing for a moment, concentrating on the movement and the feeling too intensely before he remembered he had to take in air. He felt his ears go pink but ignored it for the sake of cuddling up to his boyfriend.

"If you want me to stop, just say," Tweek murmured softly.

"It's fine. It feels nice actually," he mumbled back against his shoulder, nuzzling it slightly.

Tweek smiled, continuing the motion. "Good."

Craig kissed his shoulder through the thin fabric of his shirt. "I wish we could just skip and not go to school right now..." he said curling his fingers into Tweek's hips.

Tweek nodded in agreement, shivering slightly. "Doing online would be better," he said. "Now we have to like, do stuff."

Craig snorted. "How long do we have until I gotta let go? You're facing the clock."

He glanced up. "About fifteen minutes."

"Great." Craig let go and untangled himself from Tweek's arms, then hopped onto the table too and leaned against the window the table was against.

"C'mere," he said, lightly pulling on Tweek's shirt to get him closer. "Standing was getting a bit tiring."

"Oh. Uh, sorry," he said, sliding over to sit beside him.

"No need to be sorry." Craig waited until he was close enough and then lifted him onto his lap in a quick movement.

Tweek squeaked in surprise, blushing as he was settled. "Okay, I see how it is," he giggled, leaning against him.

Craig hummed happily and slung his arms around Tweek's waist, holding him against his chest. "You're kinda... better than any pillow," he muttered into his shoulder where he again had put his face against.

"That's definitely the strangest compliment I've ever gotten, but thanks," he said, turning his head and pressing a tiny kiss to Craig's forehead.

Craig sighed with contentment. "Sorry. Weird train of thought. Cuddling you is just more enjoyable than cuddling a pillow." He thought for a moment. "That sounds so sad for some reason."

"It does," he agreed playfully. "Sounds like you know from experience."

Craig looked unimpressed. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I like to hug things in my sleep. I do, absolutely, speak from experience."

"I suppose I don't mind. As long as I'm the one being hugged."

"You are and I sure hope that never gets out to the public, I have a reputation to uphold." He puffed out his chest a bit, but not far since Tweek was sitting against it.

He laughed lightly. "Your secrets are safe with me."

Craig felt his heart get lighter at Tweek's laugh. "I can't believe I was too stupid to consider asking you out until you said it," he said somewhat breathless.

Tweek blushed once more. "I don't think so," he said, looking away. After all, it wasn't surprising to him no one considered him 'dateable'.

"I was too scared of admitting anything while it could have been like this for a few months now already. I was an idiot. This is worth whatever difficulties might come up." Craig paused. "YOU are worth whatever might come up."

Tweek hummed softly. He was doubtful of that but willing to believe it if it was Craig.

Craig lifted his hands and cupped Tweek's cheeks from behind, looking down to him and making him look up. "You're fucking amazing." Tweek blinked rapidly, growing redder and redder with each passing second.

He laughed and kissed his nose, not letting him free. "I like when you blush. Red looks very good on you," he told him with a sly grin.

"Craaaaig," Tweek whined, covering his face with his hands.

"No," Craig said back and tried to get Tweek's hands off of his face while still holding on to it himself. "I want to see your face."

He succeeded, getting to see Tweek pouting up at him, resembling a cherry.

Craig smiled widely, victorious. "You are the best thing to happen to me. I swear."

"Y-You can't say stuff like that to me!" he yelped.

"Why not?" he teased with a grin.

"Because my heart will explode!"

Craig laughed and kissed him again, his laugh subsiding into giddy chuckles. "Well, we don't want that. But I can't deny you the truth, babe!" Tweek huffed, crossing his arms and snuggling into him. Craig held him tighter and kissed his forehead again before leaning back against the window, the pair determined to spend the last of the period together.

* * *

Craig couldn't concentrate well for the rest of the class. He wrote the words he needed down, filled out the work he was given, but he caught himself letting his thoughts drift again and again, missing Tweek, the feel of their hands and fingers intertwined, Tweek's breath on his skin...

He had trouble solving things in his usual pace, but he didn't find that irritating. Except when he had to excuse himself to the bathroom one time, to sit out the random boner that had popped up. He hadn't even thought about anything specific. Craig cursed being a teenager, with it's uncontrollable hormones and idiotic phases.

Photography was spent working on their project and slowly Craig got an idea what to do other than the things he had so far. He'd need to go to the airport sometime soon for this. As soon as the classes were over, Craig was practically speed walking to their meeting point outside making Jimmy, who he had his last lesson, Spanish, with, laugh and shake his head.

Meanwhile, the rest of Tweek's day was spent in a blur. He couldn't focus on anything his teachers said or bring himself to care. He felt strange. It was as though he was antsy, but not wanting to move, or wanting something, but knowing he couldn't have it.

Rather than trying to pay attention, he snuck out his phone, Googling. It didn't take long to figure out his problem. After going so long with little to no contact with another person, then getting a huge amount in such a short time had made him almost painfully aware of how touch starved he was.

When the bell rang, he took off, rushing to their usual meeting spot. He arrived first and fidgeted, watching the door. When Craig appeared, it took all his power to not run to him and jump on him. Instead, he grinned shyly.

Craig replied with a huge grin of his own, catching up to him and giving him a short side hug with his arm over Tweek's shoulders. He took his hand immediately after. "How was the rest of your classes?" he asked, trying for casual conversation instead of the full on make out session he wanted to have right there and then.

"Uh, fine, I think. I wasn't really paying attention," he admitted as they moved towards the bus. "I was busy thinking."

"Me, too," Craig said just as Token and Clyde caught up to them and Jimmy.

Somewhere back in the building, Stan was looking at Kyle in confusion, trying to wrap his head around almost being run over by both Tweek, nothing that unusual, and Craig Tucker, very unusual, in a short time span as Cartman laughed his ass off. Kyle shrugged at his friend, having no answers for him.

"What were you thinking about?" Tweek asked as soon as they got on the bus, sliding into place and not letting go of Craig's hand.

Craig casually leaned sideways to talk closer to Tweek's ear so the others wouldn't hear. "You, actually."

He blushed and giggled before leaning in to whisper, "I was thinking about you, too."

Craig smiled dopely. "Is me sleeping over still a go?"

He nodded. "If you want to," he said. He hadn't bothered to ask his parents. They wouldn't even know he was there. "Do you want to meet me at the cafe?"

"Sure. I'll come by later when I packed some stuff and fed the pigs." He squeezed his hand.

"You guys are pure sugar. Can't believe this," Token mumbled, staring at Craig. He turned to Clyde. "Do you see this? Tell me, as his best friend, is this still our Craig Tucker?"

Craig gave him a halfhearted glare, flipping him off and getting the same gesture right back.

Clyde hummed thoughtfully, then grabbed Craig's back and opened it. "Yep, it's him," he confirmed. "Still got the Red Racer action figure as always."

"It's a keychain, dick." Craig snatched his bag back while Jimmy tried hard not to be infected by Token's laughter.

"It's a toy," Clyde laughed, letting the bag go all the same.

"It was a toy. Now it's a keychain." Craig grumbled. "You're a traitor, Donovan. Maybe I should burn the friendship charm you made for my keys."

The teen paused, a terrified expression flashing across his face, then turned in his seat to look over the back at his best friend. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?" he asked, looking as though the very idea of Craig carrying out such a heinous act was going to make him cry.

"Not if you stop being such a traitorous assbrat." He rolled his eyes but ultimately added a softer, "Don't cry."

The tone helped, and Clyde calmed himself down. He knew Craig would never really destroy the key chain. Of all the things he had ever made and given out, he knew those were all safe.

After all, they were the last things his mother helped him make before she died.

Craig felt a bit like a dick with that low blow but that wasn't anything new and Clyde usually knew when he wasn't serious.

"Anyways!" Token threw in. "I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to do a movie night on Saturday. You could come if it's in the evening, right Tweek?"

Tweek bit his lip. "Oh... I-I don't know..." he said nervously. He didn't know if Token was just asking to be nice, or if he really wanted him to come. He was leaning more towards the former, honestly, and didn't want to impose.

"Come on, Tweek! It's going to be fun!" Token prodded. "We can watch bad movies and make fun of them. Or everyone brings their favorite."

Jimmy cackled. "Yeah and th-then we can t-tuh... we can tuh... talk about our crushes and do ou... our nails."

Token elbowed him. "It'll be like old times, man. We didn't get around to hanging out at the mall, so this is our next chance." Craig nodded agreeing.

He hesitated still. "How late would it go? I have to open on Sundays," he said. It sounded so fun…

"However long you want! You can leave if it gets too late, we'll understand!" Token jumped at the chance that he'd come along, enthusiasm very obvious.

"I'll... I'll ask," Tweek said. By this, of course, he meant 'I need more time to think'. As long as he didn't miss work, his parents wouldn't care if he became a hooker, honestly. Token nodded, looking over to make Craig know he was trusting him to convince the blond. Craig shot him a pointed look since he wasn't his dog but his own person.

"We gotta get out," Jimmy pointed out as the bus reached the end of it's route.

Tweek's head snapped up. His eyes widened and he let out a deafening shriek. " _ **I mIssEd mY stOp!**_ " He bolted from the bus as fast as his legs could carry him, sprinting for all he was worth back into town. He had been so caught up in the conversation and thinking, he had completely missed the bus stopping the first time.

In his haste, he left behind his backpack and a bus load of startled teens.

Craig blinked owlishly after him since Tweek had basically launched himself over his lap. He snatched his bag and got out with the others, having to walk back some himself. He shot Tweek a message saying he took it with him and that he'd bring it with him in the afternoon. Something inside the backpack vibrated immediately after and Craig sighed.

Token was still looking in the direction Tweek had disappeared into. "Man, didn't know he could run like that."

"Me neither," Clyde said. "I don't think I've ever seen him just take off like that before."

"You'd be surprised. Tweek has a lot of muscle," Craig added, thinking of the times he had just flipped him over or shoved him off of things. "I should get going."

Clyde blinked at this information but chose to not think on it now. "See ya, dude," he said, waving.

Craig waved back and slowly made his way through the snow back to his house. None of them used the same stop in the afternoon, only in the morning. By now no one even knew why they met up at that one, the reason being lost to the many years that had followed elementary school. It might have started as a mocking gesture to Stan and his gang, but they were all so close, it could've been that they had just liked taking the bus together.

As Craig walked away, Token leaned back against the sign at the bus stop. "They are in so deep and they haven't even been dating for a week."

"Why are you surprised? I swear, these two have been unofficially dating since fourth grade," Clyde commented.

"If by 'unofficially' you mean that they didn't know either, then yes. They were always close in a different way."

Jimmy chimed in then. "I c-can't say I'm not concerned at least a luh... li... l... a bit. Heard s-some mean stuff even b-be... before they talked about their feelings."

"What have you heard?" Clyde asked, turning to his friend.

Jimmy shrugged. "Just s-some comments and words. You kn-know how st-stuh-students are. 'Fags' and shhhhhit. It's because Craig's alw-ways is right there h-holding him and shit when T-Tweek is panicking. They always w-were realy cl... cluh... clo...se."

Clyde frowned. "That's not gonna be good, especially now that they're clearly more affectionate than ever."

Token nodded, frowning. "I say we keep an eye out for both of them. I know Craig is all 'I don't care' but he doesn't have to listen to things like that either way."

Jimmy agreed. "I ju-just hope it stays at w-words if something ha... happens."

"Yeah. I know Craig can handle himself, but I'm not sure about Tweek."

Jimmy hummed. "He did fuh... fight Craig and none of them won."

"Yeah, in third grade," Token pointed out.

"G-good point."

Token shrugged. "We'll just have to keep watch for a bit. There hasn't been anyone I've seen so far who caught onto their relationship so they're safe for now."

"N-Not true. I heard H-Heidi and Nelly talk about thu... the two of them after l-lunch. Something a-about them s-ssssssneaking into a classroom."

Clyde groaned and ruffled his hair. "At least the girls are supportive. Maybe we can ask Wendy or Bebe to tell them to keep it on the DL?"

"Alr-ready did of c-course. But you n-never know." Jimmy shrugged. It wasn't about the girls. Pretty much everyone they knew was a huge tattle tale. "But I guess they h-held back since so f-far the entire school doesn't seem to kn-now."

"Let's hope it stays that way. At least until they're ready to come out themselves."

* * *

Tweek had sprinted all the way to the cafe, bursting inside. Out of breath, dripping with sweat, he panted a weak 'hello' to the staring customers as he moved behind the counter.

Richard grinned eerily at him. "You're late," he said.

Tweek couldn't say he was surprised but it still hurt that the first thing he heard from his father after not seeing him for three days was that. "I missed the stop," he explained, tugging on his band aids nervously.

"You know the rules, Tweek."

"B-But-!"

"Uh-uh," Richard cooed, making his son stop and shiver. "Rules are rules. Go on now."

Sighing in defeat, Tweek went into the backroom and to the supply closet, his father behind him. He opened the door and went inside, turning to look at the man.

"This is for your own good," he said sweetly, then shut the door and locked it, trapping Tweek in the tiny, lightless space. Almost immediately he felt his breaths quicken with panic but forced himself to stay calm. He could just text Craig- wait... where was his phone...?

With dawning horror, he realized he had put it in his bag. That he had left behind.

He slumped to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face against his legs. He knew better than to scream or cry for help. His shaking grew worse and he let out a tiny whimper.

It was going to be a long four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.  
> Cliffhanger.
> 
> Thanks for all the commentary so far!  
> We love you guys and every time we look at the fanart we've gotten we get so frikkin happy!  
> It's awesome that you get so into it!!  
> Thank you so much and see you next Saturday!
> 
> P.S.  
> I am definitely really curious about what you guys think will happen, heh.


	10. Locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful.  
> Abuse and a panic attack as consequence in this chapter.

Craig packed his things and was gone sooner than he had anticipated. His homework was done, all scribbled notes, messy and some nonsensical but he couldn't be bothered with that today.

When he stood in front of the shop, he was half an hour earlier than originally planned, but this late, he doubted there were a lot of customers and he supposed he could work on his photography project some more. He was smiling lightly when he entered the shop, even if seeing Mr. Tweak gave his good mood a bit of a damper. Just hearing his name already did that. He overplayed it as always. "Hello, Mr. Tweak! How is the shop?"

"Oh, hello, Craig," he said with a smile. "Fancy seeing you here. How's school?"

"School's just fine. A little lame and boring but fine." He smiled, not ordering anything and looking around. "Where's Tweek?"

"Tweek is in the back. He'll be there until my wife and I leave," he chuckled. "Can I make you anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have a hot chocolate. Can you make it now? I'll get it once I take Tweek something!" It wasn't like he never went in the back. Especially when they were younger when Tweek first started working, he used to come with him in the back, talking or just relaxing while Tweek did the chores.

"Can't have you in the back right now, I'm afraid," he said cheerfully, ringing up the order. "Tweek is doing something important."

Craig frowned. "Tasting new brands?"

"No, not today." He didn't offer any more information, mixing up a hot chocolate and handing it to him. The next half hour passed slowly, as though time was trying to torture Craig by being as sluggish as possible. When the clock finally hit seven, the cafe was empty of everyone but Craig and the Tweaks.

Mrs. Tweak went outside to the car first, leaving the two. Slipping on his coat, Richard walked to Craig's table, handing him a key.

"You can go get him," he said with his usual smile. "Should be a relatively easy night." With that, he was gone, and soon after, Craig heard the car start up and drive away.

Craig stared at the key in puzzlement. The back didn't have a lock, so what the hell was it for? And why wasn't Tweek coming out? He walked into the back, finding no sign of Tweek. He felt something bad begin to creep up his spine.

"Tweek? The asshole told me to get you and gave me this weird ass key before leaving. Where are you?"

He heard a soft, weak whimper from the back of the room. Looking around, he spotted the padlocked door.

"Oh god," he wheezed, slowly piecing together what that meant as horror rose in his chest. "Please don't tell me this is what I think it is..." He felt dread knot up his stomach as he all but sprinted to the door and violently shoved in the key before turning it and ripping open the door.

His fear was instantly confirmed. Tweek was pressed back into the corner of the tiny room, hands gripping his hair tightly as he shook uncontrollably. Around him were little blonde tufts that had been ripped from his head. His eyes were squeezed shut as he twitched and grunted, whimpers slipping out every now and then.

Craig's already pale face went white. "Oh god, oh god, oh man..." he muttered standing there for a second before carefully stepping into the tiny room full of brooms and glasses and soap.

"Tweek, it's me. It's Craig. I'm going to step close to you and touch you, okay?" he told him loudly to get through to the other.

He shrunk away, hunching into himself. "D-Don't..." he whispered.

Craig crouched down in front of him but didn't touch him without permission. "Tweek, you need to get out of here. I'll help you if you let me," he insisted, voice stable as he focused on the task at hand. "I won't hurt you or do anything you don't like, I promise."

"I-I," he stuttered. "I h-hate the d-dark..."

"We'll go find some light. Can I touch you?"

He yanked on his hair, and Craig watched as yet another chunk was torn free. Craig wanted to pull his hand back, but he hadn't told him it was fine and he didn't want to break Tweek's trust even if he was completely out of it. He stood up just as slowly as he sat down and felt around until he found the little switch. The lights turned on with a bit of delay as Craig returned to his crouch. Not very bright, but good enough.

Tweek flinched hard when the light clicked, his eyes snapping open. He looked up at Craig fearfully.

Craig did his best not to look devastated or panicked himself. "See, it's just me," he pointed out, voice a bit raspy.

"C... Craig..." His eyes filled with tears, then he launched himself into the other, clinging to him for dear life as he began to sob.

Craig felt his heart grow heavier with each passing sound, holding onto Tweek just as strongly. He stood up, lifting Tweek, and hurried out of the cramped closet, whispering, "I'm here, you'll be fine," again and again. He resisted the urge to slam the door closed so he wouldn't startle Tweek anymore.

Luckily, no one had entered the cafe, allowing Craig to sit in a booth with Tweek. His sobs died fairly quickly, but he was a mess, trembling harder than usual and breathing erratically.

Craig had hung up the closed sign while he was carrying him. He still hadn't let go, holding Tweek as close to him as possible, hand soothingly running through his hair, mindful of the places Tweek had pulled on. Tweek getting calmer gave Craig a lot of time to think and he had difficulty not cursing and yelling. The knot of dread had turned into hot fury and God beware the Tweaks once he actually got around to completely realizing what had happened.

Instead, he continued his hushed whispering to Tweek. He was his top priority. Everything else would come later. His other hand had started rubbing circles against the blond's bare back where he had stuck it up his shirt for actual body warmth and the sensation of skin against skin.

The direct contact helped immensely with calming the other, and soon Tweek was curled up weakly on Craig's lap, exhausted. He was still holding onto him, but his tiredness had loosened his grip.

Craig was shivering with suppressed rage, struggling to contain himself. He barely felt anything this intensely and he would probably fear it later, but now he was just furious. He clamped his teeth together in anger and in refusal of letting his emotions flow over. Tweek was tired. He didn't need him going on a wild tirade over everything. He knew he should get up eventually to finish the stuff in the cafe so Tweek wouldn't have to, but he couldn't let go of him. He was still holding on to him just as tightly as before, hands wandering. It took a long time before he managed to say something without letting out a scream.

"We're going back to my place. You're not sleeping under the same roof as those... people."

Tweek wasn't in any shape to disagree. Instead, he simply gave a weak nod. "Need... need t-to clean up f-first," he mumbled, shifting to stand.

"No. I'll do that. Sit down and get some rest."

Craig cleaned up poorly but it at least looked alright. He put up the chairs and swept the floor, the movement helping to calm him down a bit. He was done soon after but when he brought the broom and mop back to the closet he stopped to grit his teeth. He threw them inside in disgust and, instead of pulling the key from the lock, turned it into the wrong direction until it creaked dangerously. Another strong, angry turn and the key broke, a big part getting stuck deeply in the lock, making it impossible to use anymore.

He held himself back from just kicking the door off its hinges or breaking anything in the back of the shop, which was hard enough. He went back to the main rooming, passed Tweek and exited the shop in angry, erratic, stiff steps. Once outside, he pulled his arm back and then let it strike forward as hard and fast as he could, making an angry noise and throwing the other half of the key so far away that he couldn't even make out where it landed. The exercise had gotten him to calm down a little but the need to yell and kill Mr. Tweak on the spot stayed. He went back in, arms slack and breathing heavily.

"Sorry for the long wait, babe. Can you walk? I can carry you if not."

He was sitting on the edge of the chair, watching the floor blankly. When Craig spoke, he just nodded and stood.

Craig went over slowly, took his hand and gently pulled him closer. He shouldered both bags and slung an arm around Tweek's waist, leading him out of the shop and then taking the keys out of his shaky fingers, locking the store. Tweek was silent as they made their way towards Craig's house. Automatically, he had tried to turn to head towards his own, but Craig's gentle guidance got him to continue on.

The walk was longer to his. At one point he stopped under a street lamp. "You still with me?" he asked just to see if he would answer.

"...yeah..." he murmured, tilting his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Good." He gave him a little more time. "We're going to go straight into my room when we get home, so you don't have to talk to anyone who might still be awake. You can shower if you want to, I'll get something for you to wear from my old stuff. Is that okay?"

"'kay..." He leaned slightly into the other, seeking warmth and comfort.

Craig wrapped his arms around him even tighter, pulling him closer. "I won't leave your side until you're asleep if you want me to," he mumbled against his hair, a bit shaken sounding still.

"Please..." He turned his head fully, hiding his face against Craig's chest. They stood there only a moment longer before moving on. Craig let them into the house and snuck past the burning lights in the living room where his father was snoring on the sofa, a random sports channel running on the TV.

As soon as they were in his room, Craig dropped the stuff and lead Tweek to his bed where he could sit him down before looking through his things for some old stuff to give to him. Tweek hunched down, wrapping his arms around himself tightly, trembling.

Craig decided one of his normal shirts would be enough and pulled a random one out of his closet. "You should change, it'll be more comfortable and feel less... tight I guess," he whispered, holding the shirt out. "Tell me if you need help."

He took the shirt slowly, then struggled to unbutton his shirt, his fingers unable to properly work the buttons.

Craig stood there kind of awkwardly before he offered gently, "Help?"

His hands dropped limply as he nodded. Craig undid the buttons for him, helping him out of the old shirt and into the new one, which went almost to his knees. He gave him a careful look, trying to figure out if he was supposed to unbutton his pants too, since that was a way more private area and Craig didn't mean to make him feel even worse by touching him where he didn't want him to.

Tweek pulled his arms into the shirt and shortly, he was able to pull off his jeans, letting them lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. He felt as though he had been hit with a train, only instead if pain, it was tiredness.

Craig sat down next to him, already in his sleep wear. He carefully touched his arm and turned Tweek's head to face him with a finger on his chin. "This is really important Tweek, so please tell me. Is there anything you need that I can do for you right now?"

He stared back at him, then slowly curled up against Craig's side. "H... Hold me," he whispered, too exhausted to be embarrassed or hesitant.

Craig didn't mind at all, and he pulled him so close, even a piece of paper couldn't have fit between them. He whispered nothing this time, but one of his hands carded through Tweek's hair. The other he needed to hold him. Craig carefully let the two of them fall back onto his bed.

Tweek closed his eyes, Craig's shirt gripped tightly in his hands as tears began to pour silently down his face.

Craig felt his heart sink when his shirt started to get soaked. He decided to talk anyways, hoping his voice might calm him down or provide some feeling of safety. "It's going to be okay. I won't let you go again. You're safe now. I won't let this happen again. You're safe with me." His own helplessness from when he had found Tweek returned and with it the bitter anger at Tweek's family. "You don't deserve this," he mumbled, voice thick. "You deserve nice things. Like flowers and being able to draw whenever you feel like it. And someone who loves you and appreciates you, great friends and people who care. And... and guinea pigs. And food with good texture." Craig tried to keep his rambling up, repeating the varieties of 'you are safe' every now and then.

He was rewarded when Tweek let out a tiny giggle, sniffing as he wiped at his eyes.

"See that's way better. You deserve to be happy," Craig commented, gently wiping away some tears from his eyes with his thumb, before resuming petting his hair again. He pressed down a bit stronger, but not much, until it was less petting and more massaging.

Tweek calmed enough to stop crying, and lay still on top of the other, breathing in his scent and feeling his touch, knowing he was safe now.

Craig felt him relaxing more into him. He was glad he was, but he needed to think of something to keep this from happening again. He wasn't willing to let Tweek get close to his so-called father alone, but he couldn't be there twenty-four seven. Who knows what that nut case would come up with until the door was repaired? He kept massaging Tweek's head until he went lower to continue on his back.

Tweek grunted softly in a vain attempt to rouse himself, but soon enough, he was deeply asleep.

Craig sighed but some of his worry fell off him when Tweek was able to sleep. Soon after, Craig slipped into a nervous and light sleep as well, arms tightly wrapped around his boyfriend as if he was hugging a pillow to himself. He just hoped Tweek wouldn't panic because of his tight hold in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Tweek woke up in a groggy state. He felt the arms around him but recognized the feeling of Craig's body and didn't struggle. He yawned, not sitting up yet.

Craig hummed through the movement but only really woke up slowly after another few minutes.

Tweek nuzzled closer, not wanting to get up. He was exhausted from crying and yesterday's panic attack. And he was pantsless in a cold room.

Craig blinked lazily. The weight on top of him felt nice and comfortable. His hands twitched one time which made him realize they were on Tweek's stomach. Specifically, under Tweek's shirt on his stomach. He drew some soft patterns as soon as he was able to think a bit more clearly.

This got a soft grunt in response, the feeling pleasant, but also vaguely ticklish.

Craig slurred an apology and held still, not awake enough to form whole sentences. He pulled a hand out from under Tweek's shirt to look at the clock on his phone. He squinted in disgust at the bright light of the screen even on lowest brightness. It said 5 am. Well, they only would've had another hour to sleep before the alarm rang. Tweek had to have been tired.

Slowly the events of the former day came back, and Craig frowned putting his phone away. Of course he was tired. He slipped his hand back under his shirt, running both upwards to Tweek's chest to not tickle him.

He sighed softly, then shifted to roll himself over, wanting to be face to face with Craig. He put a hand on his cheek, lightly stroking it with his thumb. A million thoughts were running through his mind, and he wanted to say all of them at once. He wanted Craig to know what had happened, to apologize for breaking down when he should have been used to it by now, to express how grateful he was for Craig taking him home.

In the end, he settled on leaning closer and kissing him softly.

Craig was taken by surprise. First, because it was so early that he had trouble keeping his thoughts up to date and second, because Tweek had initiated the kiss this time. He automatically kissed back, though, shortly, before their lips parted with a soft noise again.

"Woah..." Craig croaked quietly and calm, touching his lips and blinking to keep his eyes open.

"Sorry," Tweek mumbled. "I've got a lot of thoughts."

Craig smiled lazily, voice still raspy from sleep even as he whispered. "I'm not complaining, don't worry." He frowned slightly. "I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. I should've insisted on seeing you. I was in the shop half an hour early but..." He ground his teeth at the thought of the man. "...but I got told that you were busy. "

"No, no," he murmured, continuing to rub his face gently. "I should be used to that at this point, it was a total overreaction."

Craig looked like he had been hit in the face for a second. "Overreaction? No, overreaction my ass. He locked you in a tiny, stuffed room and put away the key." He felt dread eat at his stomach again. He hadn't even considered that this wasn't the first time. But of course it wasn't.

He laid his hand on top of the one Tweek had on his face, holding it there. "I'm going to fucking murder him." The venom in Craig's voice was obvious, dripping cold and angry, a small fragment of yesterday's fury.

Tweek didn't react to this statement, choosing instead to rest his chin on Craig's chest, looking up at him sleepily. "It was," he said. "That happened all the time when we were growing up. He does it when I'm late. It's some weird way of teaching me a lesson." He let out another sigh, turning his head to put his ear over Craig's heart. "I just have to not be late."

Craig shook his head, knowing why but still horrified how Tweek put this off. "No. No, no, no, this is fucked. No parent is supposed to do that. That is like, a way of mental torture. It scares you and it makes you have a break down, this is ab-" Craig bit his teeth together with a loud clack. He didn't want to say it out loud, in case Tweek would react badly to the word. He only knew that whenever someone told Butters his parents were abusive he locked up and sometimes got defensive or angry about it.

He held onto Tweek tightly, wishing he could just shield him from it all. Take him away from his parents grasp. He felt so helpless yesterday and now again, he could cry. But he didn't. The only thing he let out was a dry sob, that came more from being riled up. His heartbeat was fast from rage and shock, he could feel it, so Tweek could probably hear.

He could indeed, and Tweek began to trace circles on his chest like he had done the morning before, hoping to help calm him. "Don't be upset," he murmured. "It's okay."

Craig took a deep breath through his still clenched teeth. Then another one until he at least could talk again. "But it's not, Tweek," Craig said, sounding defeated. "None of that is okay. And I don't even know how to keep him from doing it again without breaking every single bone in his body." He closed his eyes, focusing on Tweek. On his scent, his weight on top of him, his fingers drawing circles. He managed to calm down some more when he focused on Tweek's breathing. "I don't want to let you go back there."

"I'll be okay," he promised. "I won't be late again. I have to go back to the house tonight."

Craig bit back on how this shouldn't be the solution. It wasn't like saying it would change anything. "I'm coming along. I don't want to leave you alone right now."

Tweek was quiet for a moment, then Craig heard him say, so softly he clearly wasn't meant to, "I don't want to be alone either."

Craig squeezed him as reassurance that he wouldn't be. He pressed a kiss to Tweek's forehead and let his hands wander up his back, ghosting over the skin. He was still agitated, and he knew this wasn't over yet, but he breathed in deeply and decided he would deal with it the next time he saw Mr. Tweak. Fantasizing about breaking his nose or his ribs or his neck would have to be enough for now.

"Craig?" Tweek murmured, pausing his drawings.

"Hmn?"

"I... I really like being with you."

Craig felt his heart sputter and a warmth spread in his chest. "I'm glad. I do, too. Like being with you, I mean."

He nodded slightly. "I feel... safe, when you do things like this."

Craig frowned, confused. "Like what?"

Tweek blushed. "When you hold me like this..."

He smiled. "I'm glad I make you feel safe then." He wasn't sure how to respond besides this short and lousy sentence, so he splayed his fingers on Tweek's back to emphasize the cuddling. "You..." he cleared his throat slightly. "You make me feel things I never really felt before. It's weird, 'specially since I'm pretty emotionally stunted."

Tweek pushed himself up so he was sitting on Craig's stomach, the large shirt pooling around his thighs, the collar half off one shoulder. "I think you're perfect just as you are."

Craig watched Tweek from his position, marveling over how perfect he looked. He grinned lovingly. "Thanks." Craig put his fingers against Tweek's hips, holding him there. "You're so God-fucking gorgeous Tweek," he mumbled.

He blushed. "I don't think so," he murmured shyly, brushing the tips of his fingers over Craig's stomach. "B-But I think you are."

Craig smiled widely, shivering at the touch. He locked his fingers behind Tweek's neck, pulling him down until their foreheads touched. He took a deep breath in. "I think I l-love you."

Tweek's eyes widened and he swallowed heavily. "C-Craig..."

Craig smiled even wider, proud of himself that he managed to say it and to show Tweek that he meant it. His face felt hot. "I mean it." For some reason his voice felt a lot smaller than usual, shaky.

Tears welled in Tweek's eyes, but for once, they were from happiness, not despair. Before even he knew what was happening, he was kissing Craig, his entire body warm and tingly with pure joy. Craig loved him. Craig loved _him_. Him. Tweek Tweak. Craig loved him, and he loved Craig. He couldn't recall a time he had ever felt so blissfully happy.

Craig grinned into the kiss but reciprocated immediately, moving his thumbs in soft circles while he kept his other fingers locked in place. He hadn't expected this strong of a reaction, simply the way Tweek's face lit up already made him happy.

He moved back slightly a few seconds later, staring down at Craig with a bright smile. His hands were planted on either side of Craig's head on his pillow, holding him up. "I love you, Craig."

"Damn..." Craig breathed, feeling his stomach twist and do those obnoxious flips. "I'm so lucky." He pulled Tweek down for another quick kiss, before cupping his face, gently running his thumbs over his lips and cheeks. Tweek had told him this already, right at the start a few days ago, but it still had a big effect on him. And he loved Tweek's smile. It was very infectious.

"I think I'm the lucky one," he murmured, lightly kissing his thumbs.

Craig chuckled happily. "That's so gay," he mumbled back, widest smile he could muster.

"I got some good news for you," he giggled. "So are we."

Craig raised his eyebrows. "Well damn, learning something new every day." He pushed some of Tweek's hair behind his ear. "Fuck, this was necessary. Feels good to have said it." In all honesty, Craig was surprised how easy he got it out. In fact, he had wanted to tell Tweek that he loved him since the start, but he always used to have problems with a word as heavy and meaningful as love. This was incredibly easy.

"I love you..." he whispered again for good measurement, eyes darting between Tweek's and over his face, expression a mix of fascinated and surprised.

Tweek leaned in and kissed him again. Craig held on to him, turning his head and deepening the kiss a little.

Tweek smiled into it but sat up after a moment. "I think we're in trouble," he murmured, returning to drawing little figures on his chest.

Craig frowned, opening one eye. "Why?"

"All I want to do now is be with you," he said softly. "I like being close. I didn't ever realize before how much I wanted someone to hug me."

Craig closed his eye again, smiling softly. "You're right. It's super hard not to hug and kiss you all the time in public. I wish school and work wasn't a thing, so we could spend more time with each other."

"Yeah... I think... after graduation, I want to travel for a while. I have a lot of money from working, so that wouldn't be a problem."

"Is that an invitation?" Craig looked up at him, actually not sure if it was.

Tweek blushed. "If you want..."

"I'd love to." He hadn't thought about traveling before. He somehow always assumed the next logical step was college. But that wasn't necessarily what he had to do, he realized. "We could buy an old caravan. We'd have to leave Stripe behind though, probably."

"I don't see why," he sighed, settling back down on top of him. "We could fix up an old bus or something, like a little house."

"You mean we could take her cage and everything with us?" Craig thought about it. "Not like a school bus, right?"

"Yeah, a school bus. Or something like that."

Craig hummed. "If we take out the seats it'd really be decent. At least for living while traveling." He grinned at the thought of stopping at random motels or open wash centers to shower and do their laundry.

"Yeah..." Tweek fell quiet, thinking.

Craig snuck his hand into his hair, pulling on the strands gently to untangle them a bit before he started to pet it.

He flinched slightly. "Ow..."

"Sorry," Craig said, stopping immediately. He smoothed down the part he had just pulled on and rubbed it carefully to get the pain to subside.

"No, no," he said quickly. "It's not you."

"It's because you pull on your hair when you're stressed, right?" There was nothing accusing in his voice. It was simply a question.

He nodded slightly, putting a hand on a sore spot. "Yeah."

"I'll be more careful. Sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's because I pulled out so much of my hair yesterday..."

Craig nodded. "Can I take a look?" It was already relatively bright in the room, getting ever so much closer 6 am. Tweek looked up at him in confusion but nodded. He didn't know what Craig would be looking for, but he didn't mind.

He sat up so that Tweek and him were almost on eye level now and carefully looked over his head, feeling for bumps or maybe scabs as gently as possible. He didn't find a lot, which was a relief since he had just started fearing that Tweek might have hit his head in his panic yesterday. When he was done, he ran his hands over his scalp twice and then kissed Tweek's nose, dropping back into his pillow. "All good." Tweek squeaked in surprise and blushed from the unexpected movement.

Craig chuckled at this. "Where do you want to go first? Ever thought about that?"

"No, I haven't thought about it at all," he admitted. "Maybe to the Smokies."

"We could make a trip through the entire U.S..." Craig muttered, thinking about where they would start.

"We could try to see every state," he agreed, snuggling into him.

"Cool." Craig went back to petting him with one hand, the other resting on Tweek's lower back. "I'll take my laptop with me to school and I'll work on my stuff in the coffee shop today," Craig told him. He sure as fuck wouldn't be leaving him alone again with that nutcase of a person.

Tweek shivered. "Will you stay tonight?" It was finally Friday, which meant no school the next day, but an extra hour at the cafe with Craig.

"Yes." He hugged him closer. "I don't want you alone with that psycho, even when they usually don't talk to you at home."

Tweek sighed softly. "I don't know what I expected, but it was weirdly painful. I hadn't seen dad in three days and just... he acted like it was any other day. I don't know if mom even noticed me."

Craig tried not to work himself up about it again, but it wasn't easy. "He's such a creepy bastard." He took a slightly deeper breath in. "I'm naming my parents your new ones." He was half joking, but only half. "Mom really does care about you. She usually asks how you're doing since she doesn't see you much. Dad even asks sometimes." He looked up. "You're always welcome to stay over, no matter the time, okay?"

Tweek felt warmth in his chest and nodded. "Okay..." Soon, they got up and had to get ready for school. Tweek put his pants back on, but wasn't sure what to do about his shirt, before deciding, not only did he not care, so would no one else, and he rebuttoned his shirt from yesterday. It was a little rumpled, but otherwise normal.

Craig took a quick shower, blow dried his hair and asked Tweek to feed the guinea pigs after getting dressed. "I'll go get breakfast for us, so we won't be late," he explained right after.

"I just need coffee," he said, already grabbing the guinea pig food.

"I know," Craig hummed, leaving the room and getting downstairs, his parents already gone, finding Tricia sitting at the table and eating cornflakes.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

"Swallow before you speak, gremlin."

She huffed and stuck her tongue out, with the food still on it. "You're not my mom, asshole."

"Dipshit."

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you stayed with Tweek?"

"Something came up, so we decided to stay here."

Tricia nodded, watching him grab some bread, cheese, lettuce from the table, making sandwiches. She shrugged and finished her food, disappearing once again. He filled their biggest thermos with coffee and a smaller one with hot chocolate, packed the sandwiches and carried the stuff upstairs after packing most of the food into the fridge. When he returned, he found Tweek holding Stripe against his chest, petting the purring animal gently.

"Hah. I don't think there's a single Stripe that doesn't like you," he commented upon entering, packing the stuff into their bags.

"I don't know why animals like me so much," he said, genuinely puzzled.

Craig snorted. "I don't know why anyone wouldn't like you." He pointed at the two of them. "And look, you're being careful, holding her right, and you just gave her food. Of course, animals like you if you know how to handle them."

"Hmm." He set her back carefully, and the two set off for the bus.

When they arrived, only Jimmy was there to greet them, having been driven to the stop by his mother. "H-Hey guh-guys!" Craig held up his hand in a lazy wave as they approached. "H-How come y-you always come t-together?" Jimmy asked, a bit confused since they did live in different directions from the stop.

Craig shrugged. "Tweek's place is pretty empty so we hang out a lot."

Jimmy frowned at the weird answer. "So, he sleeps o-over?"

"Not often," Tweek added nervously.

"Every now and then," Craig agreed.

Jimmy nodded, smiling. "I kn-know I make dumb j-j-juh... dumb jokes a lot, but I'm actually re-really happy for you."

Craig shuffled on his feet a bit, not used to this kind of stuff. "Thanks, man."

Clyde and Token arrived a little while later, greeting their friends. They returned the hello and held a bit of small talk until the bus arrived.

Heading to their seats, Tweek felt a familiar panic settle into his chest. Of the many afflictions that ailed him, paranoia was one of the worst. He looked around nervously, letting out a soft grunt.

Craig gently put his hand on Tweek's lower back, not pushing, but an obvious sign of support. "You okay?" he mumbled.

"No," he said honestly. Usually he would have just tried to deal with it on his own, but he figured, if Craig was going to be there, he would need to trust him with his problems.

Craig nodded calmly, internally surprised by the answer even if it was what he had expected. "What do you need?"

"I-I don't know." The skin on his arms prickled and he scratched at them absently. "Someone's watching me."

Craig looked around to see if there was anything suspicious, squinting at a few people who were vaguely turned in their direction. It was like any other day, and no one was giving them any more attention than they usually got.

"Let's go sit down, maybe it'll stop," he told him, putting his other hand on Tweek's shoulder and rubbing soft circles.

He nodded slightly, hurrying the rest of the way to their seats and all but throwing himself down and crunching himself against the wall, looking around suspiciously.

"It'll be fine. I'll go beat up whoever is being a jerk if they do anything else." He took Tweek's hand, squeezing it slightly.

He squeezed back gratefully, trying to relax. Logically, he knew they were fine, but his brain had simply decided to ignore this information and warn him of danger instead. The bus drive was relatively quiet between the five of them besides that, everyone too tired to hold much conversation. Craig didn't let go of Tweek's hand walking to the lockers and he only hesitantly did so to open his.

Tweek sighed in relief when they reached the safety of the lockers. He opened his and pulled out a box of rainbow band aids he always kept there, pulling out a blue and green. He rolled up his left sleeve, revealing angry red lines raked across his skin from his nervous scratching. A few spots were bleeding lightly, but with a practiced hand, Tweek covered them with colors, then tugged his sleeve back down.

Craig pulled the coffee thermos out of his backpack, handing it to Tweek before fishing his iced coffee out of his locker, putting another one in his bag along with some books. "Man, I'm tired..." he commented, looking at the clock that said they had five minutes until the first ring of the bell.

Tweek sipped at the drink, glad for the extra warmth. "At least it's Friday."

Craig nodded. "Bless the weekend. One test today and the rest is easy." He leaned forward to kiss Tweek, but pulled back right after, remembering that they were in public. He pulled a funny, lightly pouting face and leaned against hid locker instead. Tweek had moved closer as well, and blushed when Craig moved away, quickly turning away to hide his face.

Craig chuckled. "Later. In our classroom, okay?" he whispered, leaning closer again.

He nodded slightly. "Alright," he agreed, embarrassed.

"Man, I really wish I could kiss you right now, though," Craig breathed. "You're too cute."

Tweek's blush instantly darkened. He punched his chest softly in retaliation, not wanting to actually hurt him. "H-Hush, you!"

Craig laughed, earning a weird stare from Stan passing them, which he ignored. "This is exactly what I mean. Come on, let's get to class. Can't wait for lunch." He winked and pulled Tweek's sleeve, tugging him down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')  
> This was very painful to write.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your reviews and support!  
> We love you so much and are really glad you enjoy this story!  
> Did we mention that this story is going to be split into 3?  
> Now we did!  
> A 3 part story and each will probably have around 15 to 25 chapters!
> 
> See you next saturday!!


	11. Blackmailed

The morning felt like it dragged on into a never-ending void. When Biology finally came around, Tweek felt exhausted. He climbed onto his stool on Craig's left, grabbing his hand under the table.

Craig grinned widely, obviously happy with the gesture, pausing his doodlin. "Hey, babe," he mumbled.

"Hi, Craig," he returned. He picked up his pencil, drawing a tiny ship in the margin on his paper.

Clyde and Token came right after, chattering loudly about another thing that Token's teacher had done. They sat down and Token turned to face them, obviously agitated. "You guys won't guess what Mitchel did this time."

"What happened?" Tweek asked, looking up.

"We were about to write this test, okay?" Token started off. "And he wasn't in the classroom yet, probably printing the papers and everything, so all of us were taking another look into our books, to get some last reassurance and shit, like you usually do before a test. Anyways. We're ALL looking into our books, I'm not writing anything down, not even holding a pen, and he comes in, tells us to put away our stuff and doesn't even wait two minutes to give us time before he comes up to my desk, fucking rips my book out of my hand and asks me what the shit I think I'm doing!" He took a deep breath, his face a darker shade from the anger and his lack of air, before he continued.

"So, I answer: 'I'm putting my things back into my bag, sir' and he yells 'No, you aren't! You were writing a cheat sheet!' at me. I was really confused and told him that I wasn't and that there wasn't even a pen on my desk yet for me to write with, and then he told me not to lie and gave me a five minute time out for the test! I had to start five minutes later! He also took my entire backpack and everything! And do you know what he did then?!"

Craig shook his head. "Enlighten us."

"After he took ALL MY PENS, I had to ask my neighbor for one. And he KNEW that. So, when I did after the five minutes, he accused me of trying to cheat AGAIN! And gave me another fucking five minutes!" Token was fuming.

Clyde was furious for his friend. "Dude, we should complain. Either to the principal or your parents, he's not allowed to do that! What a fucking dickhole."

Tweek nodded in agreement, frowning. He was silently glad he didn't have Mitchel and likely never would. He wasn't sure what he would do if he was cornered by a teacher like that, but knew it wouldn't end well for anyone, least of all him.

Token groaned. "I tried with the principle, but he doesn't believe us. I think he's like, besties with Mitchel or something. I hate this." He unknotted his fingers. "Guess I'll have to pull the rich parents card. I hate using that one."

Craig nodded. Token always had preferred solving his problems on his own.

"Desperate times, desperate measures," Clyde comforted, patting his friend's back.

Token groaned once more, before the teacher entered. "If he gives us beef today too, I'll flip my shit," he grumbled, and Craig snorted.

Luckily, the class today was a relaxing one, the teacher putting on an interesting video about the rainforest for them to watch, saying they didn't need to take notes.

Craig doodled Spaceman Craig and his trusty pilot that looked suspiciously like Tweek. He tried copying some of the weird trees in the video for his alien planet they were exploring, Tweek adding a few of the strange flowers that could apparently eat things.

The picture got way bigger than intended, with different scenes of them fighting nature and finding new animals so that it filled the entire page by the end of class, without so much as a blank space.

Tweek took the page and tucked it safely into his binder. This was definitely going in the collection.

Craig looked after it a bit wistfully but he wasn't going to complain about Tweek taking it home. He liked to think about Tweek looking at their art when he was alone just like Craig himself liked to sit in the guinea pig cage with them running around him or sitting on him, drinking cocoa and going through old photo folders.

* * *

The time until lunch dragged on for an eternity. Tweek worked hard to finish his homework in class, knowing already that the first official weekend with his boyfriend was going to distract him. When the bell rang for them to go to the cafeteria, Tweek decided to head directly to their classroom.

Craig went to the cafeteria but when Tweek wasn't there by the time the others were, he handed Clyde a sandwich and told them not to wait up for him or Tweek.

Token looked after him, shaking his head. "Those two are dropping us like hot stones..."

Clyde shrugged and munched on the sandwich. "We'll get them back," he said around a mouthful. "All new couples are like that. Don't you remember when you started dating Nicole? All you wanted to do was hang out with her."

Token shrugged, picking at his food with his fork, still looking after Craig. "Point taken." Jimmy cackled when he turned back around and stuck the empty fork into his mouth after all the food had fallen off.

Craig casually walked to their classroom, noticing how Heidi started grinning when she passed him on his way since her locker was close.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she said and giggled when she rounded the corner and disappeared.

He shook his head, looked around one last time, then walked inside like he wasn't doing anything unusual. Tweek was standing at the board, drawing with the markers. He didn't notice Craig come in, engrossed in his work. Craig closed the door behind him as silently as possible, staying in place to watch what he was drawing.

Familiar shapes began to form, and soon, Craig saw himself, along with Tweek, laying side by side on a hill, Stripe resting on his stomach. They were star gazing, and Craig's arm was raised, pointing up at some constellation as Tweek listened. Between them, their hands were locked together.

Craig didn't dare to make a sound as he got out his phone and snapped a picture of Tweek drawing. He really had extraordinary talent and the way Tweek looked while drawing was aesthetic itself. He felt honored to be part of this.

The final detail was to add a shooting star, then Tweek stepped back to look over the board, hugging himself loosely.

Craig snapped another two pictures, one of the whole piece with Tweek, and the other a close up of Tweek, then put his phone away. "You should really take advantage of those skills in your career," he said, half sitting, half leaning on the table behind him.

Tweek gasped in surprise, whipping around to face him. "Craig! How long have you been standing there?!"

"Mn..." he hummed. "A bit."

"Why didn't you say anything!?" He moved to the board and picked up the eraser.

"Don't, please," Craig said, pointing at the eraser. "You were really lost in this and it was fun to watch. Plus, it's beautiful."

He blushed and hesitated. "I... I have to get rid of it before we leave."

"Let me take a photo first?"

"...okay," he agreed, shuffling out of the way.

Craig snapped one last picture of the entire thing and then put his phone away. "Thanks."

He erased the art quickly, then flopped down onto the table, laying across the length. He wasn't long enough to actually take up the entire thing though, plenty of room left on either end. Craig snorted and sat down on the free space he left at his head. Tweek looked up at him, then scooted closer to use his thigh as a pillow. Craig grinned and leaned down to kiss him. He managed, but it was harder than it looked in that position. Tweek spluttered against his mouth in surprise but managed to relax quick enough to return the gesture.

Craig started laughing halfway through it because of this, and quickly retreated to not make it awkward. He kept his face a few centimeters away from Tweek's. "I have been waiting for this since the bus stop. Didn't think school could be any harder up 'til now."

Tweek huffed and sat up. "I noticed," he said. "You almost kissed me at the lockers."

"And you almost kissed back," he replied tapping Tweek's chest with his index finger.

"I'm not going to deny it, if that's what you think. I'll even admit I was sad when we ended up not."

Craig brushed some of Tweek's hair strands out of his face. "I noticed that, too." He kissed him again and then on his forehead and then another time on the tip of his nose. "Maybe someday we'll be comfortable enough with the other people that we won't care anymore."

Tweek looked down. "I'm sorry. I know I'm the one who said not too."

"No, babe. You were right with that. As upsetting as it is, we can't be sure how safe it is to do anything in public yet. It's still somewhat dangerous to be gay, sadly."

"I hate it," he said softly. "Why can't I just love you?"

Craig smiled. "You already do, and I know it. Don't worry too much."

Tweek looked at him and nodded, then shifted closer, giving him a shy kiss.

Craig kissed back just as gently and then pulled back. "I remembered I have to tell you something very important. Remembered it in right before lunch."

He blinked and nodded. "What is it?"

"It's super important for you to remember, okay? Really, really fucking important," he half whispered, leaning closer. "Don't forget this."

Tweek leaned in as well, looking nervous. "I won't forget. What is it?"

Craig took a deep breath for drama's sake, then gently lowered his head so that he was speaking against Tweek's lips and answered, "I love you." Craig was able to feel the heat that suddenly rose in Tweek's face as he squealed. Craig made a noise that sounded like a mixture of laughing and "hee hee hee" said out loud.

Tweek moved back, pouting at him. "I thought you were gonna say something important."

He gasped in fake shock. "Are you saying my feelings aren't important, Tweek?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

Craig firmly put his hand on Tweek's shoulder. "Tweek, calm down, I know. I was joking."

"Right, s-sorry."

He kissed him again. "No harm done." Craig ran his fingers through Tweek's hair. "And it was a very important message. I want you to remember it. I know you'll start doubting if I really like you every now and then because that's just what your brain tells you. Remember it."

Tweek sighed softly, letting his eyes close. "I'll try," he promised.

Craig continued since he seemed to enjoy it. "Any idea where you want to move to, later in life? Doesn't matter if it makes sense or not or if it's impossible or something."

"The bottom of the ocean," he murmured, leaning into the touch.

Craig grinned. "It definitely would be quiet down there." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" He blinked his eyes opened, looking at his boyfriend.

He shrugged. "Are you doing well, I mean."

Tweek laid back down, curled up on his side. "I don't know," he said.

Craig nodded. "What do you need right now?"

"I don't know that either."

Craig kissed the cheek facing towards him. "Can I help somehow?"

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry," he murmured, biting his lip.

"Shh, it's fine. Just tell me when you do." He sat up straighter, half pulling Tweek up with him and mumbling "hang on" before quickly pulling him onto himself in a sitting position, so that Tweek's legs were still on the table but he was sitting sideways on his lap. "Sorry for disrupting." Craig hugged him closer. "Easier to hug you like this." He started to comb Tweek's hair with his fingers once more.

Tweek's body relaxed against him as he rested his head on Craig's chest. "Sorry I'm like this," he mumbled.

"You're not bothering me with it so there is no need to apologize," he replied voice low and quiet while drawing patterns on Tweek's shoulder. "Sometimes we're upset about nothing specific. Everyone gets that from time to time."

"Yeah, but I'm like this pretty much all the time..."

"You don't have a choice. With the circumstances of your homelife, I'd probably be the same. Besides the fun stuff with you outweighs it by miles."

Tweek was quite for a moment, then said, "You're really amazing, Craig."

"Tsk." Craig poked Tweek's stomach, smiling softly at him. "That's what you say. But you also say that you're horrible, which is not true."

"It is true, you just have terrible taste in guys," he said back, the poke earning a smile.

"That is exactly what everyone will tell you once we're out. Prepare for a speech by at least five people." Craig couldn't see his smile, but he heard it in his voice, happy that Tweek wasn't so upset he couldn't do so still.

"People are going to think you have a type, Craig."

Craig spluttered. "A what now?"

"A type. You know, a specific kind of person you like."

"No, no, I know what a type is. But what would make people think that?" Craig was obviously confused, thinking back to his previous partners and finding nothing in common.

"Does the name Thomas ring a bell?"

He stopped his train of thought. Of course it did.

"Oh. Yeah." Craig frowned. "But we were never together? Just friends." Craig hadn't talked to Thomas in a long time. They used to, a lot, and they even hung out every now and then but with high school came a lot of work and they somehow lost their friendship in it. Craig already knew what Tweek meant, though.

"I know that," he said. "But you were all about him when we were younger."

Craig snorted. "All about him is a bit over-exaggerated. But you're right. I was crushing on him even if I didn't realize it. Or wanted to realize it." He stretched. "I used to have some issues with gay stuff."

Tweek watched him for a moment, then moved from his lap, standing up and going to sit on a desk opposite him.

"Craig... do you think you'll come out to your parents?"

Craig paused, a bit taken aback. "I will, yeah. Eventually. But the plan is to figure stuff out, and then ease my dad into this. He won't hate me, but he won't be happy about it either." That was what he was hoping for. He didn't have the heart to tell Tweek that he legitimately didn't know how his father would react and he definitely didn't want to admit to being scared of it.

Tweek didn't want to push the issue, but knew he was going to have to do it relatively soon. "I'm just worried about you," he said. "If we decide to be more open at school, it's going to spread through town fast. He'll find out whether you're ready or not. "

Craig ground his teeth together. "I know..." He scratched his cheek lightly. "I don't know how to do it correctly, to be honest. Maybe asking him how he feels about it and then saying it, but I don't know." He sighed. One thing was sure, he didn't want Tweek anywhere near his house when he did tell them. Of course, his father would never hurt him, but it may end in screaming and yelling, and that wasn't something Tweek should go through.

"If... if you want, I can be there to support you," he said. "I don't care what happens, if you need me, I'll be right by your side, like you always have been for me."

Craig stood up and walked over to take his hands in his own. "I appreciate you offering, but I would never ask you to in this case. It might get loud and angry, and I don't want you to have to hear anything that could follow. Hell, I love my dad, he's really cool most of the time, but I know that he can be fucking scary and I don't want you to see that. I love you, and I don't want you to start feeling scared when you're at my place."

Tweek squeezed his hands in return. "If I'm with you, I'm never scared."

The way Tweek said it made Craig's heart beat stumble. For Tweek, not being scared meant so much, he couldn't even process it right. Craig felt his heartbeat speed up again and blood pool into his cheeks. He leaned forward to kiss him but stopped inches apart. "You- I-" He had wanted to say something specific, but he couldn't remember. "Do you mean that?" he asked instead, whispering.

"I do," he breathed softly, then moved the rest of the way forward to complete the kiss.

Craig's hands shot up to cup Tweek's face while he tried to convey as much emotions into the kiss as he could. He tipped his head a bit and carefully deepened the kiss, giving Tweek the room to escape still if it got too much.

Rather than pulling back, Tweek put his arms around his neck, pulling Craig closer.

Craig made a surprised noise but went with it, giving Tweek only a fracture of a second to decide that it could be too much for him anyways before testingly nibbling on his lower lip just a bit. Tweek's lips parted slightly in response. Craig felt his heart beat even faster until he heard it drumming in his ears. He pressed closer, opening his mouth too, pulling Tweek's lower lip between his own.

Tweek had never experienced anything like this before. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he didn't find what was happening unpleasant, and chose to let Craig do whatever. He knew he could trust him.

Craig let Tweek's lip go again, about to continue, but he really needed to breathe and the entire situation made him dizzy so he pulled back, gasping for air. "Sorry!" he yelped. "Got a bit out of hand..."

Tweek blinked at him in a daze, his lips pink and a little swollen. "'s okay," he murmured.

Craig stared at him, switching between eyes and lips. "Shit. You are so fucking beautiful..." he wheezed once he had regained a bit of his posture. He ran his thumb over Tweek's lips. They parted slightly again at the touch, Tweek's breath warm on his fingers.

He kissed him again, just short and sweet, for the look alone, not removing his finger which made it a bit awkward but not bad since it was over so quickly. "Fucking gorgeous. Holy shit. You're so beautiful, Tweek."

He blushed lightly. "Thanks, Craig."

Craig grinned, finally getting his breath under control, then he let his head slump forward against Tweek's shoulder and put his hands down against the table. "Kissing you is amazing."

His arms naturally wrapped around him. "It's unbelievable how I feel with you," he murmured. "I don't have any worries, they all vanish when you're around."

"You make me feel so special, Tweekers... All this stuff you're saying, I can't even get it in my head. I'm usually an utter jerk," he mumbled into Tweek's shirt, breathing in deeply.

"I don't care. I love everything about you, jerkness and all," he whispered into his ear softly.

Craig shivered, wrapping his arms around Tweek's hips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He pressed a soft kiss to Craig's temple.

Craig grinned, staying in that position for some time, simply enjoying how close they were. At some point he looked at the clock. "We still have a little over half an hour. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," he sighed, his head now resting on Craig's shoulder. "Is there something you want to?"

"Hmn, wanna draw together again?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice," he agreed.

Craig let go of him and stretched after the ducked pose from before. He went over to the teacher's desk, searching through it for colors instead of just black. He pulled out an opened box of pens with green, blue, and red. "Nice."

Tweek opened his binder to a blank page, moving to sit at the long table. He went back to sit next to Tweek, putting the found pens above them and taking out his usual black pen, Tweek having his own ready.

Craig started doodling trees, really just sticks with lines that looked vaguely like pine trees, on a hill. He didn't know yet what he was going for, but he felt like it. Tweek watched this for a moment, then added a bigger slope and thick plants growing high up around the bottoms of the trees, then added in a doe and her tiny fawn standing just outside the weeds, looking down. Craig tacked on a river at the bottom, or at least the shape of one, then concentrated on drawing the rocks at the river bed. As he did, Tweek added in the lines on the river to show its movement.

At the stony edge, Craig scribbled a stickman with a hat and a cape, a bag and a small bottle next to him. "I miss the time we would play all this stuff with fantasy and superheroes and shit," he mumbled while drawing.

"Me too," Tweek agreed. "Sometimes I still wish I really was Wonder Tweek or a barbarian. No one messed with me when I had powers."

Craig stretched his legs. "I thought about starting to play DnD, maybe. But I don't know."

"I thought about really drinking twenty gallons of coffee and getting struck by lightning."

"Oh, so that's why you drink so much coffee."

"Catch me out in the next thunderstorm calling God a pussy and daring him to hit me."

Craig snorted. "I will. And then I'll flip him off and carry you back inside."

"Maybe you'll get a kiss for dealing with my overdramatic ass," Tweek said, giving him a slight smile.

"That way you'd make sure I'd keep doing it," he replied, scribbling some clouds but watching Tweek smile.

"Maybe I want you to get struck too," he said, sketching in some birds flying just under the clouds. "You could get your super strength."

"Is this your time to reveal you're the villain here?" He grinned and raises an eyebrow. "Lightning is pretty deadly."

"Not when wielded for justice. Look at Sailor Jupiter."

"I have honestly never seen Sailor Moon except those few episodes you made me watch when we were little." He smiled at Tweek's enthusiasm. "I can't even remember Sailor Moon herself."

Tweek gasped, dropping his pen and looking scandalized. "Yet you made me sit and watch all of Red Racer with you?"

Craig nodded. "It was a true necessity to understand the full depth of my humor back then," he said, voice even more nasally and pitched with arrogance than usual for the sake of sounding like a snob. "If it helps, I would've watched all of it if you had told me to. Your bad luck you never actually made me do that. Only suggested."

"Well, I guess I know what our first date is going to be." The words slipped out so casually that at first, Tweek hadn't even realized he'd said them. When it processed a moment later, he went scarlet.

Craig felt his cheeks heat up as well, but smiled through it. "Sounds like a plan."

"Hng, o-okay," he said with a shy smile.

Craig gave him a short peck on the lips before he continued to draw, face still red and heart beating faster.

All too soon the bell rang, signaling it was time to go.

Tweek sighed, gathering his things, leaving the paper. "See you later," he said, then slipped out the door, disappearing down the hall. Craig packed the paper into his bag carefully before putting back the pens he had found and leaving the classroom.

When he passed a side hall, he heard a soft, familiar chuckle. "Well, well. If isn't Craig Tucker," Nathan said, looking at him from the shadows. A small camcorder was in his hands.

Craig was irritated by the villainous behavior Nathan was using, but he always had had a flare for the dramatic, so he shrugged of his irritation. "Nathan. What do you want?" He wasn't actually interested, but he wondered what the hell he was planning. Maybe another way to murder Jimmy.

"I want a lot of things in life, Craig," the other said, his voice dripping with sweetness. "But right now, I'm more interested in what you're going to give me."

Craig frowned in confusion. Why should he give anything to an idiot? "What the fuck, Nathan?"

"I'd watch my mouth, Tucker, if I was talking to the guy who was capable of spilling my biggest secret," he said, grinning.

"What are you even trying to say?" Craig asked, annoyance audible in his voice. What kind of secrets did he have? Craig definitely didn't know what he meant.

Nathan tapped his camera lightly. "I didn't know you were gay," he said casually. "I personally find nothing wrong with that, but you know how the rednecks around here are."

Craig's first reflex was to flip him off, possibly out of surprise, definitely out of the shock of being found out. His second reflex was to beat Nathan into a pulp for daring to blackmail him. He did neither, as his mind flitted to Tweek immediately after, and while he didn't care about what others thought or what they might do to him, he did care about Tweek.

He gritted his teeth, mouth closed so Nathan wouldn't see how much of a nerve he'd hit. He really wanted to strangle him. "So, you have proof for that?" he asked with effort of staying calm.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said cheerfully. "I forgot something in that room last period. Imagine my surprise when I went to get it only to discover the heart throb of every girl in the school sucking face with our dearly beloved crackhead?"

Craig commented on neither. Instead he glanced at the camera in Nathan's hands and then back up to his face. "Delete that."

"No, I don't think so. At least not yet. You're going to do something for me first."

Craig held back a growl. "What do you want?"

"I want to know Jimmy's weakness. I hate him so much, I need to destroy him," Nathan spat, sneering. "He's full of himself and thinks he's so great. I'm going to knock him from that pedestal. So tell me his greatest flaw."

Craig was unimpressed by the little hate speech given to him. Everyone knew that. It was obvious. Everyone who wasn't Jimmy, at least, since he brushed it off as Nathan's kind of humor. "He's always s-said stuff like that," he would reply. "It's just him b... b... being funny." No one wanted to correct him, especially since Nathan never really managed to go through with anything. Right now, though, Craig was confused.

"His... weakness."

"Yes, Tucker, his weakness. So I can destroy him."

Craig wanted to laugh at the phrasing, but the situation was too absurd. "So... if I tell you, you'll delete the photos you shot of us. And if I don't...?"

"I've been looking for something interesting to put in the paper. A few pictures, a link to a video... It's amazing what you can do, nowadays," he said.

Craig took a deep but silent breath in. He didn't just have pictures, he had a video. Of them kissing. Or making out, since that was the only time he wouldn't have noticed anyone enter. They'd be fucked if that was uploaded.

He held back from just snatching the camera and smashing it and Nathan's face. He didn't know if he had saved them on his phone too already, so it would just be another risk of Nathan uploading it. He didn't like it, but the safest way was definitely answering his request. Not that that was any safer either.

"What guarantees me that you won't post it anyways?"

"I'm a man of my word, Tucker," he said. "Give me what I want, we'll have no problems."

Craig's frown deepened. The question was absurd by itself. It didn't make sense. It wasn't like they were actual superheroes with Kryptonites that could be used against them. Except maybe him at the moment since he really did feel like he just landed in a weird mafia movie, with Tweek's and his privacy held against him.

He bit his teeth together again, barely visible on the outside by the strict setting of his jaw. This was their happy place and their private moment and Nathan had no right to exploit that. He tried concentrating on the task at hand. A weakness of Jimmy. There was only one thing he could think of. Only one. Everybody could see it. No one ever would have to ask because it was blatantly obvious.

Jimmy couldn't walk. Not without his crutches. Stairs were hard even with them and some specific floors, too. It was ridiculous to ask for the weakness of someone who was paralyzed. He didn't know why Nathan felt like he had to ask him about it. It was common knowledge, after all. But if he really wanted it...

"Walking." Craig's voice was flat, not as sarcastic or dead as it usually was, but convinced and honest.

Nathan stared at him for a good ten seconds before sighing and shaking his head. He turned and moved off down the hall, turning on his camera as he went.

Craig was left unsure if he said something wrong. He hurried and caught up to Nathan, stopping him with one arm. "I told you what you asked for. If you publish that shit anyways, I'll break more than your camera." He said it matter of factly, back to his neutral, bored voice.

"I'm quaking," Nathan said. "How tough of you to threaten a disabled kid."

"We both know I don't care."

"Get out of here, Tucker. You're late for class."

Craig huffed and gave him a last warning look before walking back to class, ending up five minutes to late. The teacher scolded him but let him off with a warning since it was Friday.

Photography came closest to a class Craig could love. He enjoyed working on his project and art, listening to new explanations and how-to's . But not today. Too much free time for working on their project made his thoughts get hung up on what Nathan could do.

He was stressed by the time he went to his next class and it just got harder to sit through history. He couldn't even fathom how Tweek must feel all the time when this little bit of stress already got to him. He wasn't used to being stressed and he wasn't used to caring either. He meant it. If this didn't involve Tweek he would have just punched Nathan for trying this. Thinking made him quiet and absent, and he barely spoke to anyone but Jimmy during the last few classes of the day.

When the bell rang to let them out for the weekend, Clyde began talking to him, asking him a question.

Craig wasn't really listening, too focused on his own thoughts, for once not hurrying to the exit. Jimmy commented to Clyde with, "He's been like that for the entirety of Spanish."

Clyde frowned, snapping in fingers in front of his face. "Dude!"

Craig blinked, slowly looking at him. "Hm?"

"I asked if you convinced Tweek to hang out with us at Token's tonight," he said.

Craig shrugged. "I didn't ask him again. Pressuring him won't work." Plus, there had been other, more important things, like keeping him away from his parents and calming him down whenever his anxiety came back up. But he didn't say that.

"Well, he's waving at us, and you haven't even looked at him. Is something wrong?"

"He is?" Craig looked up to see Tweek, in fact, waving. He gave him a half smile, worries not forgotten but happy to see him, and waved back. "No. I'm fine. Class was just sort of exhausting." He realized just now that he really was tired as hell.

"Take a nap," Clyde suggested as they moved towards Tweek. "You look like you need it."

Craig nodded and then stepped in front of Tweek, covering the way he ran his fingers through Tweek's hair up by making it look like he was ruffling it. "Hey, babe," he murmured so only the four of them heard.

Tweek smiled shyly, leaning slightly into the touch. "H-Hey, Craig."

"We go-gotta wait for T-Token. He was talking to the p-p-principle."

Craig nodded. "Let's see how that went." He didn't take Tweek's hand but slung his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He calmed down with the contact.

He looked up at him curiously. "You alright?" he asked.

"Tired," he replied vaguely, hoping it wouldn't raise any suspicion, at least not in public. He really didn't want to have to explain this right now.

"You don't have to come today if you don't want to," he said softly so only Craig could hear. "You look like you need to lay down."

"No. I'll come. I won't leave you alone, I promised." Craig refused to let this affect him. He'd stay with Tweek, and at some point, he'd tell him about Nathan because it wasn't his problem alone. Tweek was involved.

Token came running around the edge. "Hey guys! Sorry. This took longer than I expected."

"What did P.C want?" Clyde asked as they climbed onto the bus.

Token gestured at himself. "I wanted something. I went to talk to him about that teacher. He actually listened for once without trying to write me off, but I still don't think he believes me." Token flopped down next to Clyde, in front of Craig and Tweek and ran a hand over his face. "This is exhausting."

"Ah," he said understandingly, patting his shoulder. "Rest up when you get home then. We'll all help cheer you up tonight!"

Token perked up. "Right! Tweek? Are you coming tonight?"

The boy jumped at the sudden address. "O-Oh, uh," he stuttered, "I haven't- I-I mean, I'm not sure- I didn't-"

Craig kissed his temple, pulling him closer with the arm that was still around his shoulders. "We can go and if you're too stressed, we can leave again?" he suggested, squeezing his shoulder.

He nodded quickly, looking relieved as he leaned into him, though he was watching the stops closely.

Craig rubbed circles on his back. "We'll come after the shop is closed. You can start without us," Craig told the others and Token nodded.

"That's alright! Maybe we'll just play some video games until you guys arrive."

Tweek saw his exit approaching and tensed, grabbing his bag and holding it tightly as he prepared to spring up.

Craig removed his arm and took Tweek's hand instead "We're both getting out here. See you later guys."

The bus slowed and paused, idling in front of the stop. Tweek stood and moved for the door, practically dragging Craig behind him. He forgot to say goodbye in his preoccupation, but his friends didn't mind. It was a pretty typical Tweek thing to do.

Craig hurried so he wouldn't fall over the edge with his long legs while Tweek dragged him. He got off the bus unharmed, still not letting go of Tweek's hand no matter how sudden he pulled.

He walked briskly, arriving at the cafe faster than usual. He took a deep breath, then looked over at Craig and blinked in surprise, glancing down at their joined hands. "I did not notice this until right now," he said, lifting their hands slightly.

Craig snorted and chuckled lightly. "You're just very focused."

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said. "If you'd rather go home, I'd understand. I won't be upset."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that... freak." Craig ground his teeth. "I swear if anyone in your family has to be called that, it's him." Craig breathed in deeply. "Don't worry. I'll be fine.

"Okay..." He dropped Craig's hand, the pushed open the door, leading the way inside. Tweek's parents looked over and smiled.

"Hello, boys," Richard greeted, leaning over the counter. "How was school?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurgh, just rereading the end makes me want to punch Richard but also run away.  
> I hate this guy.
> 
> Well, well, well. Nathan's got him now. Wonder how this will progress, hmn...  
> Next week is Sleep over time!  
> So come back then and tell us what you thought in the mean time!  
> Hearing from you makes us soooo happy.
> 
> Also, to all you mutual writers!  
> Both of us are part of an Imp!Tweek and Youth Pastor!Craig based South Park Zine and we still need a good amount of applicants!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check it out here!](https://adealandadevilzine.tumblr.com/post/179884701605/im-the-aon-who-asked-about-the-writers-pitchif)
> 
>  
> 
> See you next saturday!


	12. Hurtful Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter contains sad boys, fluffy boys, hurt boys, idiotic boys and mentions of suicidal thoughts and depression.

Craig felt his stomach churn at his voice alone. He wanted to tell him off so badly he felt sick, but it wouldn't do Tweek any good at the moment. He casually touched Tweek's back in support, a gesture that seemed accidental as he lifted his hands to pull his jacket taught a second later. He pushed back his anger and focused on his usual nonchalance.

"Boring. Nothing special and incredibly lame," he answered, greeting him back.

"That's too bad," Mrs. Tweak said, drying her hands. "It's a shame you kids can't have fun like when you were small."

Tweek didn't say a word to either of his parents, going around the counter and dropping his backpack as he pulled his apron off the hook, pulling it over his head and tying it behind him. One of the great mysteries of Tweek was him being able to do this, yet not being able to tie his shoes.

Craig shrugged, moving to put his bag down at a table. "School gets tougher the older you get," he said, turning back to the register. "Slacking means lacking, we don't have time for fun anymore. Speaking of fun, could I have my usual, Mrs. Tweak?"

"Of course, sweetie." She rang it up, and as she handed him his receipt, Tweek set his drink in front of him, having already anticipated the order. He looked up at his secret boyfriend and smiled shyly.

Craig grinned back, his anger subdued just for the moment he could look at Tweek. He mumbled a quiet, "Thanks, babe," before taking his cup and moving to sit down.

Watching the family go about their work was bizarre. There were no signs that they felt anything but love for one another, Mr. Tweak ruffling Tweek's hair with affection when walking past him, Mrs. Tweak sneaking her son samples of the pastries she made and occasionally pulling Tweek to her side for a hug. Even Tweek. for the most part, acted normally, smiling at the dumb jokes of his parents and returning his mother's hugs. It was only thanks to Craig's practiced eye that he saw the slight tremble of fear in Tweek's hands whenever Richard got close.

All a front for the customers. Family businesses were trustworthy. It invited other families to go there, have some drinks, stay awhile and maybe become regulars. The impression of the happy family made for a great atmosphere that seemed comfortable to every customer.

Craig hated it. He still wanted to punch Tweek's father, or maybe strangle him. He despised Tweek's mother for never caring about what Richard did and he hated that both of them didn't care that they had a child and not a co-worker. He drank his hot chocolate silently in anger, looking as calm as ever to anyone passing and typing an essay on his computer that he had to finish for next week.

It was a confusing and difficult relationship for Tweek to navigate. He could never tell what his father was thinking. Tweek was pretty sure the man hated him, but the small shows of affection threw him off. He knew it was foolish to think his mother was any different, but he couldn't help but have a soft spot towards her, reveling in the love she gave him. Every hug was returned with gusto, each kiss getting him to smile. He genuinely loved her, even if her feelings towards him were lukewarm at best.

Craig spent the entire afternoon writing until his up was empty, and he waved Tweek over.

Tweek headed to his table, figuring he was going to ask for another. Not that he minded, he may or may not have been making him another already. "What's up?" he asked, standing beside him.

Craig, who held one of the menu cards in his hand, pointed to random parts of it while he talked to make it look like they were discussing the desserts. "Just wanted to check on you. Are you doing okay?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, looking surprised. "Why, do I look not okay?"

"No, you're looking tooth-achingly happy. Just checking to give you a short break." He tapped on the menu so Tweek would look down, making the charade more authentic. "And to tell you that I love you." He smiled at him once he stopped tapping. "Also, I'd love another drink and maybe some cake."

Tweek blushed and held back swatting at him. "I love you too," he whispered, then returned to the counter. A few minutes later, a fresh cup of cocoa and a slice of Craig's favorite cake were sitting in front of the teen, Tweek beginning to sweep the cafe.

Craig chewed happily on his cake while finishing the essay and, when he was done, brought the cup and plate up to the counter himself.

Mrs. Tweak smiled at him, taking them. "School work?" she asked. "Or are you getting a head start on college applications?"

He gave her a small raise of his lips, almost too small to be called a smile but at least recognizable. "School work. I don't even know what I'm looking for in a collage yet." Plus, he had really set his heart on traveling with Tweek ever since they had talked about it.

"Don't wait too long to start thinking," she laughed. "Tweek has already started looking and applying himself."

"That's neat, good for the college that takes him when it's time." Craig was surprised since Tweek hadn't mentioned anything but shrugged it off to ask about later. He looked over at Tweek who was sweeping the floor and smiled for real this time, just short enough to show that he meant his words.

"I think so too," she said. "He's a smart boy when he tries. His ADHD just makes it so difficult for him to concentrate."

Craig frowned. "He always is. It doesn't go away just because he can't concentrate on something for very long at times."

Mrs. Tweak hummed. "Can I get you anything before my husband and I go, sweetie? Tweek isn't allowed to use the ovens if we're not here."

Craig shook his head. "Nah, I'm good, thanks. I'll just wait for Tweek now." He told her to have a good evening and went back to his laptop, watching Tweek every now and then and waiting for his parents to go. An hour later, the Tweaks left, leaving Tweek to run the cafe.

He stretched, finally able to relax a bit more. "What a day..." he mumbled, thoughts flicking back to his run in with Nathan for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Tweek didn't answer, seeming lost in thought.

Craig let his arms fall back to his sides. "Are you alright, babe?"

"Yeah," he said lowly.

Craig slowly walked over to Tweek, lifting his chin with the lightest touch of his fingers. "What's on your mind?"

Tweek's eyes bored into his, filled with confusion and pain. "Do my parents love me?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. "Do they even like me?"

Craig felt a pang in his chest, Tweek's hurt obvious and painful to see. "Do you really want an answer to that?" he asked softly, the hand he had held his chin with now resting on his cheek.

He sniffed. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I want you to say yes, but I don't know if that will be a lie or not." He looked down, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I want them to love me."

Craig pulled him into a tight hug, resting his chin on Tweek's head. "I don't know how to answer you. Maybe they do love you in a sick and twisted way, but none of it excuses how they treat you." He gently ran a hand through his blond hair in a petting motion. "I don't know if your father is capable of loving anything but this shop." Tweek let out a tiny sniff, hugging Craig tightly and hiding his face against him.

Craig felt like his heart bled at the sound. He didn't stop the hugging or the petting. "It's really not fair to you. You deserve so much better," he mumbled into his hair. He knew this wasn't very helpful, that saying what he deserved changed nothing about what was happening, but he never knew what to say in these kinds of situations. He kissed his head as he spoke quietly. "I know it's not the same and that I can't replace any of this, but I love you so much, Tweek. So fucking much."

Tweek broke. He began to sob loudly, his entire body shaking with the force. He gripped Craig's shirt tightly, soaking the front with his tears.

It was just... so unfair. All he wanted was for his parents to love him without a hidden agenda. To hug and kiss him when they saw him, ask him about his day, his friends, his life. He wanted his father to help him with homework and give him relationship advice, and his mother to hold him when he was sad and look after him when he was sick. It felt like a ragged, gaping wound in his soul that hurt so badly, sometimes he couldn't help but want to end it all. He wanted to die. Maybe then they would realize they should have loved him.

Then they would actually care.

Hearing him cry like this made Craig wish he could take Tweek and bundle him up in blankets somewhere nobody would be able to hurt him, where he would be happy and safe and didn't have to worry about any of this. He really didn't know what to do this time, so he just wrapped his other arm around him again and pulled Tweek as close to him as possible without suffocating or hurting him. He hoped Tweek could feel all the things he didn't know how to say through his hug, but mostly his support and promise to be there.

Luckily, no one came into the shop, allowing Tweek to cry his heart out. It took a solid hour before he finally began settling down to quiet whimpers.

Craig kept hugging him, waiting for Tweek to show him when he didn't need it anymore, until eventually, he got to the point of hiccups and occasional sniffs, staring at the ground exhaustedly and Craig let go hesitantly, cupping his face instead, lifting it up and gently wiped away some last tears with his thumb. Tweek brushed his face with his arm, then pulled away and went into the backroom.

He didn't know how to respond to being left standing without any words, but he guessed there weren't a lot of things that could be said in the first place, so he followed him with some space between them in case Tweek needed it.

When he entered, Tweek was at the back sink, bent over the basin and filling his hands with cool water and pressing it to his face, so Craig waited until he was sure Tweek had noticed his presence before speaking up. "Want to stay home rather than go to Token's? I can understand if that's too much today."

He gripped the counter tightly, taking a deep breath. "I... I should go," he said. "I need to make up for having to ditch everyone last week."

"You don't have to make up for anything. The guys would be happy to see you, but they also know that you're not having the easiest time at the moment. I'm sure they'd understand if you said you didn't want to. Don't go just because you feel like you have to."

"I said I'll go so I'll go," he snapped, whipping around. As fast as the burst of anger had come, it left, and he covered his mouth as his eyes widened.

"C-Craig, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to yell."

Craig blinked owlishly but shrugged it off. It's not like he wasn't used to it. His family could get very loud in fights. "No harm done. I didn't want to push you. Sorry."

Tweek's shoulders hunched and he bit his lip. Craig didn't deserve that. God, why couldn't he just control himself?! "I'm gonna go home," he said softly. "Tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

Craig stepped from one foot to the other, suddenly nervous. "I'll stay with you."

"No," he said, rubbing his arms. "It's okay. You go."

Craig shook his head. "No, I'm staying with you. I don't want to leave you alone." Leaving Tweek after his boyfriend had cried himself empty for an hour and after his father locked him up prior just seemed wrong to him.

"I don't want you to come to my house." Tweek hated the place. Usually he would jump at an opportunity to get away for awhile, but now... He just wanted to go to his room.

Craig started scratching his cheek, slightly hurt at the words. "Come to mine?"

If Tweek wanted to be alone, then Craig couldn't stop him, but he still hoped he would go for it. Leaving Tweek to himself made Craig feel... he needed a short while to realize the word he was looking for was anxious. But Tweek shook his head slightly, staring at the ground.

"I need to go back..." Maybe if he secluded himself for a while, he'd get his act together. Maybe Butters' parents had been onto something with the grounding thing.

Craig took a deep breath and wanted to tell him okay when he realized that maybe Tweek didn't want to specifically hang with him. Was an hour too long for someone to calm down? Should he have said something different and Tweek was hurt that he hadn't? Craig felt himself get nervous, fragments of past conversations and fights replayed in the back of his mind, making him think of all the accusations of being too cold and distanced from emotion and how he wasn't what they needed and seemingly couldn't change and didn't care enough.

He felt panic crawl up his throat and closed his mouth again, nodding instead of talking. Unsure of what to do, he managed an only slightly strangled sounding, "Okay. I'll wait in the shop," before he turned and walked out, keeping his calm to not make Tweek think he was fleeing even if he was.

Tweek stayed in the back for a few more minutes before returning to the front. He made one last drink, then turned off the machines, wiping them down. He moved sluggishly to Craig's table, setting the drink in front of him.

"Thank you for listening to me cry," he murmured, watching the floor. "And for taking care of me the last few days. I... I'm sorry I yelled at you. You don't deserve that." He swallowed the "And I don't deserve you" that got stuck in his throat.

Craig looked at the drink in surprise and then to Tweek. Maybe he hadn't fucked up as badly as he thought. He took a deep breath to test if his lungs still felt closed up, but it seemed better.

"Don't worry about that. I should be the one apologizing for bugging you like that. I'm just... worried. About you. It feels wrong to leave you to yourself after today and yesterday." He took a sip from the hot chocolate and looked up at Tweek, before patting on the chair next to his own.

He hugged himself instead, taking a slight step back. "I need to just... be alone. I'm going to just sit in my room for a while..."

Craig frowned, insecurity back where it was, step back making him feel like he had done something wrong. But he'd get over it. He wouldn't bother Tweek with that right now, that'd be as if he was making this all about himself and he didn't want to make Tweek feel even worse.

"Okay, but text me every now and then so I know you're alright? I'll be on my phone all evening anyways."

"Okay..." He soon closed up the cafe, then headed the opposite direction of his boyfriend. It was snowing again, but he couldn't feel the cold. He never could.

* * *

Craig arrived at Token's soaking wet, music blasting so loud out of his headphones that Token could hear it before he opened the door. He looked normal except for a single wrinkle between his eyebrows that had been there since he left the shop. The music drowned out most of his thoughts but not all.

"Hey, Token."

"Craig! Where's Tweek?"

"Not coming. Stuff happened and he needs some rest. He says sorry."

Token couldn't hide the slight disappointment on his face but told him it was alright, stepping aside to let Craig in. He was still dripping on the floor when they entered Token's room where the others were playing video games.

Clyde hit pause and bounced up, grabbing his friend in a hug. "Best buddy!" he cheered. "What's up?"

"Hey, Clyde." Craig hugged back a bit stronger than usual with one pat on Clyde's back and then plopped down next to Jimmy, giving him a fist bump. "I missed the bus and had to walk all the way."

"No Tweek? Bummer," he said, grabbing the towel Token tossed him and sitting on the bed behind Craig, wrapping him up with it.

Craig snorted. "Are you mom-ing me?"

"You bet your soaked ass I am," he laughed.

Craig leaned back to shove Clyde's face away, grinning, but missed since he couldn't see.

Token wrote Tweek a short text, telling him he hoped he could come next time and that they missed him but that no one was upset at him since he knew Tweek was quick to assume things like that.

"What are we playing?" Craig asked.

"W-We just fin… fiiiiiin… we just finnnn… We just got done w-with S-Smash Bros. Token said we c-could play CoD or H-Halo next or somethhhh- or something." Craig nodded, pitying having missed their Smash Bros session.

"Well, I voted we watch some really bad horror movies, but the others said we should wait for you." Clyde explained, shooting Jimmy and Token an over-exaggerated glare.

"Well, now we can. Craig is here now after all. What do you wanna-"

"G-Ghost Shhh- Shark!" The other three groaned, but accepted their defeat. They just couldn't tell the other 'no'.

Halfway through movie number two, a cheap rip off of Saw, Token had had enough of Craig's fidgeting and constant looking at his phone. "Dude. Are you alright?"

Craig looked up, seeming careful. "Yeah."

"You've been looking at your phone every five minutes and Tweek probably has eighty messages from you by now."

Craig raised his middle finger, but now the other guys were also looking at him. "I only sent three messages. He doesn't like to be spammed, it stresses him."

Clyde frowned at the vague answer. "What happened? Did you have a fight?"

"No, he's just upset about his parents. He wanted to come but I told him not to, since he wasn't doing well at all."

"Yeah, good that he listened," Token said. "We can be very…"

"E-Exssss- Exhausting."

"Exactly."

Craig nodded. "I just don't know how to react sometimes. I only deal with Tricia crying and she doesn't need much, just someone who listens."

"Hey! I cry all the time!" Clyde said indignantly.

Token snorted. "You say that as if you take pride in that."

"Crying is a very good outlet for negative emotions and it makes you feel better. Look at Craig. Does he seem like never crying is doing him any good?" Craig looked at Clyde in mild offense, and Token shook his head and pushed him from the bed, making him yell in surprise.

"We're talking about Tweek now, not about Craig's lack of emotionally correct responses."

"Wow, thanks," he said, rolling his eyes.

Token shrugged. "I think, from what I know about Tweek, just being there and listening is already enough, too. Remember that fight you had in elementary, where you finally figured out that nobody wants you fixing our problems when we complain about them because Tweek got angry at you? Listening is already the best option."

Craig shrugged. "I just hope he doesn't think I don't care enough."

Jimmy hummed. "S-stop b-bathing in self-pity ab-about your e-exssss- your exssssssss… about your exes."

Clyde looked at Jimmy and then at Craig in surprise. "Dude, are you still hung up on Heidi and Ana? You didn't even like them!" Token threw a pillow at his face, which the other barely caught.

"Hearing that you're not worth someone's time or that you're too emotionally stunted to like someone back still isn't something you want to hear from anyone, dick," Token huffed.

Craig shrugged. "I guess it does worry me a bit."

"D-Dude, you are so obv-viously all o-over Tweek, I d-don't think that it's g-gonna be a problem." When he still looked wary, Jimmy shook his head. "You're w-willingly talking ab-bout your crush and problems to u-us. You've n-never done that before. Isn't that p-proof enough?"

Craig shook his head slightly, then turned his attention back to his phone.

* * *

Across town, Tweek was sitting on his porch, watching the stars. He checked his phone when it buzzed with Token's message but felt too guilty to respond. He let out a sigh, then got to his feet and went inside.

It was dark, not a single light having been left on for him. Again, he felt the crushing weight of reality settle on him, and he shut the door behind him, leaving in unlocked. He didn't bother to take off his shoes, trudging upstairs to his room. He didn't try to be quiet. He could be screaming bloody murder in his room across the hall from his parents and they'd never check on him. He'd learned quickly crying for them after a nightmare was never going to end in comfort.

The door to his room swung open easily. It was the only spot in the room where the floor wasn't buried in something, be it books, Legos, drawing paper, or anything else. It closed behind him and he decided not to lock it either. If someone broke in and killed him, it would be for the best.

Tweek dropped his bag on top of a Lego heap, then fell face first onto his bed. The frame shook at the sudden, jarring movement, but didn't squeak. Again, he didn't bother to take off his shoes, but he also didn't move to lay down fully, draping himself across the narrow part. He stared up at the night sky outside his window, and found himself wondering if when you died, you became a star.

Craig would probably like that.

Tweek had wanted to write him. Really, he had intended to. He laid in bed with the text screen open for hours until his phone finally died around 3 in the morning. Aside from the moonlight coming in, it was pitch black.

* * *

Craig stayed with the guys until most of them slept, then grabbed his bag and said bye to Clyde, who was the last one standing besides himself.

"I'm gonna check on Tweek," he mumbled since his last message to him didn't even arrive and he was worried sick by now.

"Text me when you get there so I know you're safe," he said.

Craig nodded, amused at the amount of mom-ness in that sentence but also touched, and gave Clyde a pat on the back, then snuck out of the house.

The walk to Tweek's from Token's took twenty minutes since at almost four in the morning and there were no buses. Once outside his boyfriend's house, he didn't quite know what to do, since Tweek's window was on the upper floor. Sure, the house wasn't that high and he could probably climb on the trash can, but if it fell and made noise, there was the possibility half the neighborhood would wake on high alert.

After whisper-shouting Tweek's name a few times he gave up on that, not having expected it to work anyways, and started looking for small pebbles, which he carefully threw, aimed at Tweek's window. He hoped he wasn't scaring him too much and that he was actually there.

The soft clacks on the glass roused Tweek from his depressing thoughts. He sat up and looked outside, then unlatched the window and opened it, leaning out. "What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

Craig almost threw another pebble before stopping himself, not expecting this to work either. "Succeeding in getting you to come to the window?" he asked, a bit unsure of the answer himself.

Tweek blinked down at him before saying, "The door's unlocked." He retreated into his room, closing the window, though a second later, the light in his room turned on.

An invitation to come up.

Craig sprinted around to get inside, cold as all hell. The snow hadn't stopped falling since they closed the shop. He snuck up the stairs and into Tweek's room, almost stepping on Legos once he arrived. He grinned at the piece while he shoved it away with his foot. It was familiar enough to feel almost homey.

Tweek was sitting on his bed, knees pulled up his chin. He still had his shoes on. On the bedside table, his phone was connected to the charger, the display reading 2%.

Craig nodded to himself when he got that it had probably died. He stood there awkwardly, having not really thought this through. "How're you doing?" he asked lamely.

"Why did you come here?" Tweek asked back instead of answering. He wasn't angry or upset, just perplexed.

"You didn't answer any of my messages and then your phone was just off and I got... uh..." Craig shuffled from one foot to the other. "Scared. For a second," he added. "I guess I just needed to know that you were still there and all."

"Still-? Did you think I was going to off myself?"

"What?! No! I-" Craig gestured something with his arms that he didn't really get himself. "What the- no! I meant there as in-. this room! I-" Craig wanted to say that he was scared Tweek could get locked up somewhere again, but he couldn't. Not after that afternoon. Tweek's assumption had him reeling.

Tweek sighed, taking Craig's panic to mean he had guessed correctly. "Don't worry," he said. "Just because I think about it doesn't mean I plan to. The pills help with that."

Craig blanched. "What?"

Tweek stood up and grabbed his bag, unzipping the front pouch and tossing Craig an orange bottle. "My anti-anxiety and depression med," he said.

He caught it but didn't look at it. "Depr- Tweek, you think about killing yourself?" Craig really didn't expect this visit to go like it was going, actually didn't even expect to be let in, and he hated how thin his voice sounded.

"Yes," he said blandly. "Not as much as I used to, though." He sat back down, finally kicking off his shoes and crossing his legs under him.

Craig finally looked at the small bottle, not knowing what else to do. "I didn't know. Sorry to barge in on you like that," he mumbled, still sorting everything in his head.

The label on the front read, in bold letters: **VENLAFAXINE - ONE (1) PILL BY MOUTH A DAY 270 MG**.

"You're fine. It's not like I was doing anything," Tweek said, scratching the back of his head.

He read the list of ingredients, not that most of it helped him any with dealing with this information. After he was done, he said, "Catch," before carefully throwing it so that, even if Tweek missed it, it would still land on the bed.

Craig wanted to ask why he hadn't told them, but the longer he didn't speak, the more he could guess that it might be because of reactions like this. He cleared throat, shaking the initial shock. "Can I sit?" He pointed to the space next to his boyfriend.

Tweek had caught the bottle, and he nodded, turning it over in his hands, watching the capsules inside shift with the movement.

Craig sat down next to him and gently bumped their shoulders. "Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it. I did actually come by because I got worried about you, but not because I thought you would do something to yourself."

He snorted, setting the bottle on the table by his phone. "Right. You didn't have the slightest suspicion that I didn't do something to make this worse." He stared down at his bandaged hands, frowning. "It's fine if you did. I heard mom tell you earlier that I can't use the oven when they aren't there. I don't mind you being curious."

Craig leaned forward. "I'm not lying, I promise! I really didn't. I guess I should have, looking back at the signs now, but I actually just got scared you'd get locked up somewhere again. I was ready to break into the closest garage and get a pry bar, hah... Probably stupid, sorry."

"No need to put me in the garage when my door has a lock." He slipped off the bed onto the floor, crawling over to a Lego pile. He began to click pieces together, making no attempts to be quiet.

"I meant for the pry bar, since people keep them- never mind, forget that." Craig sat up against the headboard, pretty sure he had just fucked up. Again.

Tweek ran his hand over the mess of tiny colorful blocks, the clinks of the pieces hitting each other filling the room. "Thank you."

Craig, focused on his own hands before, looked up. "For what?"

"For thinking about me... for caring enough to come check even though you didn't have to," he murmured.

"No problem, I guess. I hope it's not too much of an invasion. I actually expected to get the window slammed in front of my face instead of being invited inside." Craig grinned sheepishly.

"I would never turn you away like that," he said seriously, turning to face him. "If I do, assume something is wrong."

Craig smiled. "You are allowed too, though. I can be nosy as fuck and I have a bit of trouble with seeing the lines I shouldn't cross. But I'll remember to be suspicious if you do." Today it definitely had been.

"Since you're here... do you want to stay the night?" he offered.

Craig beamed. "I'd love to."

Tweek rubbed his face tiredly and stood up. He flicked off the light, then walked to the bed and collapsed beside Craig. He didn't bother trying to hide his desire for affection, immediately snuggling into him

Craig hugged him, feeling a bit guilty as he realized he had wanted this the entire evening. He shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on the floor, and sent Clyde a quick 'I live and so does Tweek', then put his phone away to give Tweek his full attention. He carded his fingers through his hair like he had gotten used to and for the first time, the day seemed to be okay, worries forgotten, as he calmed down. Tweek sighed softly, relaxing into him at the touch.

"This is amazing. Every time I touch your hair you practically melt." Craig grinned. "I feel so powerful." He was obviously joking but he wasn't lying. It was still a very amazing fact to him and it made him feel special.

"You're also the only person I let touch my hair," he said. "Should I revoke that privilege?" He raised an eyebrow, showing he was teasing back.

"No, you definitely shouldn't. I promise I'll feel blessed enough so you can let me have this privilege," Craig snorted.

"You're also the only person I let touch me at all," Tweek pointed out.

"And I do enjoy doing so very much," he replied, poking Tweek's waist. "I don't completely get why, but I'm very happy about that," he added matter of factly.

He yelped, then glared at him. "A fall onto my floor is going to hurt a lot more than on yours," he threatened.

Craig gurgled something like a hysteric giggle as he thought about all the small pieces of Lego on the floor. "Please, don't."

"No more pokes. I will end you," he huffed.

"Aw, but your reactions are so funny..." Craig pulled a fake pout that was almost Clyde worthy, but didn't poke any more since he did value his bones as whole.

Tweek pushed him down and sat up, shifting over so he was straddling him, looking down. "I don't trust you, Tucker," he said, his hands pinning Craig's wrists down. "Once a tickler, always a tickler."

Craig laughed shortly, for once ignoring the tingling and the speed up of his heart beat even if color shot into his cheeks. It was too dark to see, anyway. "You caught me," he gave back, grinning. "I'll very likely do it again."

"I know. So now I've gotta do... something. I haven't thought out that far, I didn't think I'd even get to this point," he said conversationally.

Craig snorted and testingly pulled on his wrists only to realize that Tweek was, in fact, holding them down too hard to get free. He wiggled a bit but stopped immediately when he realized that continuing this would probably end in a boner. He pulled a face when he realized he wasn't getting out of Tweek's trap.

"How about mercy...?" Craig asked, looking up with innocence on his face that just didn't fit his character at all.

"Interesting, but not a chance," he said with a grin.

"Well, worth a shot," he resigned.

Tweek hummed thoughtfully, then shifted his grip so he was holding both of Craig's wrists in one hand. "I guess it's your weak spot then," he said, running his fingers teasingly over his neck.

Craig shivered involuntary as soon as Tweek touched him. He started wiggling under Tweek again. "Man, come on, I just poked you!" he let out, sounding slightly desperate to get away from Tweek's fingers.

"After being warned time and time against such an action. Measures must be taken."

Craig felt heat pool from his face into his entire body. This shouldn't be as attractive as it was. "So, you're gonna sit on me to death?"

"No. I'm gonna mess with your neck until your dead," he laughed.

"Why did you have to find out about that spot, you are RUINING me, Tweak." Craig was grinning to not make Tweek think he was actually upset about it.

"You can only blame yourself." He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Seeing as you're the one who told me."

Craig drew in a sharp breath, suppressing a yelp and softly groaning a quiet "fuck" while another shiver shot down his spine. "You're really one for playing dirty, huh?" he whispered back.

"Says the one who lulls me into relaxing then tickles me." He pressed a light kiss on his jaw, his breath warm on Craig's skin.

Craig felt his legs twitch lightly and then grinned, breathing shakily and putting one leg up so it was propped up between Tweek's, who had shifted his weight while leaning forward, making it possibly. It gave Craig slightly more steadiness but still not enough to free his hands. Tweek gasped, having to quickly release his hold to plant his hands on either side of Craig's head to keep from falling when he moved unexpectedly.

"I don't usually plan on that. It's just easier to do so when you're half asleep." Craig made a weird noise that sounded a bit like "he he" as he managed to hook his leg under Tweek's and flipped them around, so he was on top even if Tweek wasn't actually as trapped as he had been.

Tweek blinked up at him, then pouted, his cheeks puffing up.

"What? Don't like the taste of your own medicine?" Craig grinned, looking a bit too cocky for his own good since he was somewhat proud of himself for having managed to do this.

"Craig, I could flip us back if I wanted," he huffed. "But I think your pride can only take so much damage."

Craig laughed, sounding exceptionally bubbly. "I know you could." He bent down a bit, lips touching Tweek's barely. "I still think that's really hot."

He flushed but lifted his head to kiss him. Craig kissed back gently, shifting his weight so he could cup Tweek's face with one hand, stroking his cheek at the same time. Tweek let out a soft sigh, the gentle touch soothing.

Craig felt his heart swell at the small noise, taking pride in being the reason he made it. The realization that Tweek was his boyfriend and that no one else got to see him like this once again made his head spin a bit and got him to smile into the kiss.

Tweek laid back, looking up at him. "I love you, Craig," he said. "With all of my heart."

His smile, impossibly, got even wider. "I love you, too. More than I actually know how to express." He lifted his hand, slightly shaky, and brushed the few strands of hair in his face away.

"You are wonderful, Tweek Tweak, and I am incredibly lucky that you like me back."

He laughed, covering Craig's hand with his. "I'm the lucky one."

Craig kissed him again. "Yeah, maybe we both are. We'll probably break half the school's hearts when we come out as a couple," he said jokingly.

"Poor girls who can't fulfill the dream of having Craig Tucker sweep them off their feet," Tweek laughed.

"What a loss," he snorted. Not like he would have done that with any of them anyways. "I just shut up and don't talk as much crap as Stan and his gang. That's why they like me probably."

"And you're way cuter," Tweek giggled.

"Pft. Me, cute? I am an isolated, stoic, asshole if you believe Bebe and a few others." He stuck his tongue out.

"Bebe doesn't know everything. I happen to know first-hand that you're actually incredibly amazing."

Craig hummed, flopping down when balancing on three limbs got exhausting, half lying between Tweek's legs, half on his stomach. He propped his head up with a palm, the other sneaking under Tweek's shirt to draw patterns on parts that wouldn't tickle him. "That's YOUR privilege, I guess. Only you get to see this me."

"And I love it." He closed his eyes, falling quiet, simply enjoying being near the other.

Craig watched him for a while before starting to follow his own finger movements. He pressed a soft kiss to the light skin that was free since the shirt had slipped higher. Tweek couldn't help but giggle at the feeling.

"I love it when you giggle," Craig mumbled with a dopey smile on his face.

"You're welcome, I guess," he said, looking down at him.

Craig let his head fall onto Tweek's stomach completely, carefully of course, where he stayed, mumbling compliments against his skin. "Honestly, you're beautiful. "

Tweek turned red and pushed his hands under Craig's hat to run his fingers through his hair lightly. "Listen, it's okay," he said. "You don't have to say stuff like that. I know it's not true." How could anyone think he was attractive, honestly?

Craig frowned despite the nice feeling of Tweek's hands in his hair. "Tweek, you've known me for a loooong time now. You know I wouldn't lie about this just for the sake of it. Or at all."

He bit his lip. "I... I know... but I think you're wrong."

"Well, good that it's MY opinion and not yours then." Craig smiled. "Everyone sees themselves differently than others do. You couldn't stop me from finding you the most beautiful person I have ever looked at even if I wanted you to."

Tweek whined, grabbing another pillow and pressing it into Craig's face.

Craig started laughing after an initial shocked second and pushed the pillow away again. "Are you trying to kill me because I like you?"

"Yes!" he pouted.

"Wow, Tweek. Murder is rude, didn't you know?" He was still laughing, though his hand had stopped drawing patterns on Tweek's stomach and just lay there.

He crossed his arms, blocking Craig's face from his view.

Craig ducked away, resting his head on Tweek's stomach. He was still giggling a bit. "You're beautiful, Tweek. And cute. And attractive. And funny. And nothing can stop me thinking this." He stuck his tongue out at him again.

"Hush, you," he said, refusing to look at the other, his face burning.

"No chance, babe. I'm never sappy anywhere, now you get to live through this." He kissed his stomach again.

"Craaaaig," he whined.

"Tweeeeeek," he mimicked him.

"I can't reach you from here, come closer so I can smack you," he demanded.

Craig snorted. "Kinky," he commented but didn't move. "Interesting suggestion. I'm comfortable though, thank you very much."

He shrieked in a mixture of surprise and embarrassment, then covered his face.

Craig started laughing again. "Tweek, babe, I'm joking!"

"I change my mind, I don't like you anymore," he groaned behind his hands.

"You signed up for this, Tweekers."

"Unsubscribed."

Craig gasped in mock offense. "Wow, now I don't have any followers on my YouTube anymore. You killed my channel, Tweek. How could you."

"Perish."

Craig looked up. "Did you just meme at me?"

Tweek peeked at him. "Maybe."

Craig let out a long breath. "Oh no. Tweek. Can you live with the consequences of memeing Craig Tucker?"

"I... no?" he asked nervously.

"Heh. Thought so." He propped up his head on his arm again, looking thoughtful. "Hmn... what now. This begs for those consequences, but then again... hm..."

"I can't really sit up right now. Does that count?"

"Nope." Craig popped the 'p'. "I guess I could just lower the price you have to pay a bit..."

"I swear to God if you tickle me again-"

Craig grinned widely. "Then what? Are you threatening me?"

"Yes," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Guess you'll have to go to the planetarium with me then as a second date as punishment", he responded matter of factly.

"You mean the plane'arium?:

Craig blinked. "Plane aquarium?"

Tweek snorted. "Sure, close enough."

"Most people are super bored when I ask them to go, Clyde actually refuses by now, so that should be a good punishment." He shrugged, smiling at Tweek before the smile turned into a grin. "Oh. And also." Craig quickly ducked his head, pressing his lips to Tweek's bare skin again and blew a raspberry.

Tweek squealed, wiggling in place though he was trapped.

Craig stopped when he didn't have any air left, laughing until he was wheezing. "Got you," he managed to say in between breaths.

Tweek grabbed him and yanked him up so they were finally face to face. He gave Craig about two seconds, then kissed him.

Craig yelped in surprised, still wheezing for air in that moment before he realized what was happening. He tried to kiss back but it was hard to actually do so when he was still laughing. He managed after another few moments, dizzy from the lack of oxygen and grinning happily.

Tweek freed him shortly, rolling over so his back was to him.

Craig gave himself the time to stop choking on held back laughter and air before poking his back. "Tweek. Tweeeek. Tweeeeeeeeek."

He shivered from the pokes but refused to turn back.

"Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeek." Craig wasn't specifically whining, but he was pulling the word for dramatic effect.

"Whaaaaaat?" he asked.

"Are you mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Well, you're definitely pouting."

Tweek blinked at him, then rolled on top of him. Craig made a small "oof" sound, then looked up at him, completely confused.

"I'm in a weird mood," he admitted, looking down at him.

"That's alright. Good to know though." After a bit of silence, he added: "Weird good or weird bad?"

"I dunno yet."

Craig tried to wrap his arms around him, managing to free only one, but it worked with one arm anyway. "Okay. Tell me if I can help somehow right now."

"I always feel weird after crying for a long time. I'll be alright," he said, settling down on him.

Craig started petting his hair again. "Alright." Tweek sighed, letting his eyes close.

Craig smiled fondly before looking up at the dark ceiling, letting his thoughts drift and then focusing on the patterns he was drawing on Tweek's back after he managed to free his second arm.

"I have to go to work in a few hours," he murmured into the quiet air. "You can stay and sleep if you want."

Craig hummed as confirmation, not stopping his hands. "Don't worry about wakin' me when you do. I fall back asleep easily. I'll come by once I'm more awake," he answered.

Tweek nodded slightly. "Sleep tight, Craig."

Craig grinned, eyes still focused on the ceiling. "Not sleeping yet."

"You should." He nuzzled his face against his chest. "It's late."

"You, too. You're the one that has to work."

"I don't need sleep. I'll be fine. No point now anyway," he said, looking at his clock. The little red numbers read 3 AM.

"Hmn, gotta live with me using you as blanket, though," he replied pulling on the strap of his chullo like he was only now realizing it was still there before looking back at Tweek and putting his hand back into his hair.

"I can do that," he chuckled softly, then gave him a soft kiss. "Good night."

"Night, Tweek," he mumbled back and closed his eyes. It didn't take five minutes before he was asleep, hands both stopping to rest loosely on the small of Tweek's back. Tweek laid still for the next four hours, listening to Craig breath. When seven came, he reluctantly got up, changed his clothes, then left for the cafe.

Craig slept until half past ten, tired enough to not even wake up when Tweek moved down from him. It felt weird to be in Tweek's room, knowing that he wasn't even in the house, so he got dressed and did the necessary wash up before heading out towards the coffee shop to get breakfast, ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo…  
> This was a roller coaster ride, eh?
> 
> We hope you liked this chapter, this is where the story starts getting a bit less fluff-only and more sinister every now and then. But stick with us you won't regret it!
> 
> See you next saturday!


	13. "My guardian, Jupiter!"

[Zine](adealandadevilzine.tumblr.com/about)

The three Tweaks were bustling about inside, the cafe busy as always on Saturday.

Craig all but sauntered into the shop, mood exceptionally good, not even disturbed by seeing Richard's face as he walked up to the counter. "Good morning, Miss T. I would like the breakfast menu if that's alright." He almost said 'alrighty' and he internally blamed Clyde for him even considering it.

"Sure thing, hun," she said, handing him a small laminated sheet. Craig looked through it for a moment before deciding on orange juice and a sandwich. He ordered, then waved slightly at Tweek and smiled.

Tweek smiled back, returning the wave then setting to work on Craig's meal.

Craig sat down at the place he knew Tweek worked closest to over the span of the day. Not that he planned to stay there the entire day, but at least for the morning. His boyfriend brought him his food and drink, leaning in to ask softly, "How did you sleep?"

Craig smiled at him again. "Amazingly well. You make a great blanket." He winked at him in the spur of the moment, leaning back in his chair.

Tweek blushed, then smacked him lightly with the tray in his hands. "Hush, you."

Craig chuckled. "I'll stay for about two hours and then I'll come back later. When does your shift end today?"

"I have to work open to close," he sighed. "I won't be out of here until ten."

Craig huffed slightly in disappointed, but moved on. "Doesn't matter. I'll pick you up anyways."

"You don't have to," he said quickly.

"Oh, I know I don't. But I wanna." Craig had a vague idea of something he wanted to do. If Tweek was going to be out late anyways, it'd be even easier.

"I don't want you to waste your day." He was blushing as he spoke, touched that Craig even suggested hanging out at the cafe.

Craig waved it off. "I won't. I'll stay here for an hour or two and then go do some stuff before I get you again in the evening."

"If... if you're sure."

He nodded in confirmation, then grabbed the plate. "I'm starving, man, you're my life line with this sandwich."

Tweek snorted. "Sure thing, Clyde."

Craig looked at him blankly for a second before he shrugged. "Fair. That _was_ a perfect impersonation."

"I didn't know I was double dating. How could you make me into a hoe, Clyde? So rude," he laughed.

Craig made a face. "I would never share you with anyone. I'll just be quiet for the rest of the day, so Clyde stops possessing me."

"Awe, a loss. What am I supposed to do without your cute voice?"

"Cute?" Craig looked legitimately shocked for the entirety of two seconds before catching himself. He had never even considered that someone could find his voice cute. Not in a negative way, he just never had. Craig raised his brows and replied in the most nasal way he could: "Are you sure about that?"

Tweek glanced around, then leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. "Positive." He winked, then hurried back behind the counter.

Craig just sat there, trying to figure out how to react to the compliment and the kiss, asking himself why the urge to kiss Tweek breathless always came when he couldn't do so. After a while, he started chewing on his ham, cheese, and egg sandwich, for once understanding why Clyde was the way he was.

Tweek wished he could sit with him and talk but knew that would only lead to badness. With a sigh, he threw himself into his work.

Craig hadn't brought anything with him, so after he had eaten the sandwich, he drank his orange juice while watching Tweek work, focusing on the way he moved, how he knew where to grab for different ingredients and how fast he could clean the different machines. It was impressive and fun to observe.

It was such a natural environment for him that Tweek was able to run entirely on autopilot, mixing up the drinks perfectly and wiping down the machines as needed. The counter was also spotless, which was a surprise.

Finally, Craig grew restless. He'd have to go get some things prepared for the evening and hoped Tweek would like it, but before that he looked at the clock which said 1:17 and shot Clyde a message.

'Dude wanna hang 4 a bit? Im free til 6' Clyde sent back an excited agreement, asking where to meet. 'My place in 20, bring games' was Craig's masterfully crafted answer which he ended with an emoji of a TV.

In return, Clyde sent a controller, a trophy, and two party crackers. Craig snorted at this, replying with a cutting emoji insult of a crying face and snail, knives, and broken hearts. Clyde's last message was wishing himself luck and a promise to be over soon.

Craig took his plate and walked over to where Tweek was standing, putting his dishes on the small table in front of him. "I'll be going, meet with Clyde. Don't run away, babe. I'll pick you up later," he murmured, giving him a quick, secret kiss on the cheek and a wink before he left the cafe, walking home.

* * *

As he had said, Clyde arrived shortly with his arms full. "Sup, dude?" he asked brightly.

Craig pointed at his arms. "Do you need help or something?"

"Nah, I got it," he said. "Can you get the door?" Craig closed the door after Clyde and followed him upstairs towards his room. Tricia stuck her head out of her room to investigate the sound of footsteps, and grinned brightly, giving an enthusiastic wave.

"Hi, Clyde!" When Craig raised his eyebrows at her, she looked at him defensively. "What? He hasn't been here for a while."

"Tricia!" Clyde set his things on the ground, then walked over to the girl and scooped her up into a hug, spinning around.

Tricia giggled, hugging him back. "I see my dumbass brother has decided he has other friends again."

Craig looked at her in annoyance. "Shut up, butt monkey. I just went to Token's yesterday."

"Hey, be nice to Tricky," Clyde scolded. "She just recognizes good friends when she sees them."

Tricia grinned widely, cheek pressed to Clyde's, face a little red and stuck her tongue out at Craig. "Yeah, Craigory. Be NICE to me!"

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "You two always were a horrible combination for my nerves."

"You're just jealous she's so much cuter than you," he laughed, setting her down and patting her hair.

"Finally, someone who knows what he's talking about." Tricia turned to go back into her room, showing Craig her middle finger over her shoulder. Craig shook his head at her melodic "Byeeee, better brother!"

"You guys will ruin me one day," he grouched, moving past the other.

"Oh, you love us," Clyde said, picking his things back up and following him into his room.

"Fuck. Course I do. Hate you for it." He picked up a shirt from the ground and threw it at Clyde for emphasis.

Clyde threw himself to the ground with an exaggerated yelp. "Defeated!"

Craig snorted, frown turning into a grin. "What do you wanna play first?" He poked some of the games with his foot, sitting down next to him crosslegged.

"Let's be Gods," he said, sitting up and offering him The Sims.

"Fuck yes." Craig started up his computer, snatching the box from Clyde. He pulled up his beanbag for his best friend to sit in.

Clyde dropped into it. "Let's make a combo of ourselves!"

"Sure." Craig started the game and went into creation mode.

"Do you have the code for unlimited money?"

"Yeah, it's 'motherlode'."

"Do it," Clyde said, wiggling excitedly. "I want our sim to have the coolest house ever!"

"We need to create them first, dude. And then we need to move them to an empty space and THEN I can give them money." Craig grinned over his excitement, already clicking around to create Craig II.

"If his first name is Craig, his last name should be Donovan!" Clyde said, inspecting their randomly generated virtual child.

"Does that mean we're married now?" Craig grinned, typing in Donovan as last name. "Or you married Tricia and you both love me so much you called your kid Craig."

"Awe, you know you're the only Tucker for me," he teased.

Craig chuckled, softly elbowing him into the ribcage. "Better be." He finished creating the sim itself and let Clyde do the clothes, which was a meticulous process combining their favorite colors.

"Wow. Look at him. I am so proud of our son." Craig pointed at the different goals and character traits. "I feel like we would teach him how important friends and family are." He paused for a moment before adding, "That was eerily corny of me."

"Nah, dude, sounds good to me," Clyde agreed, clicking them. "Let's make him a romantic too!"

Craig grinned. "Course." They made some more modifications, like his walk and his voice before finally finishing the sim. "Now for the biggest plot of land you can find."

"Fancy area it is." Clyde clicked, then chose an empty lot.

"Cool. Now." Craig reached around Clyde to type in the cheat code with the key combination. He did so, then rested his chin on Clyde's shoulder to see what he did. Clyde squealed excitedly, then began to build.

Craig grinned at his excitement, watching the new palace of a house take shape. "You should totally become an architect for the rich and famous, dude," he commented jokingly.

"Don't tease me, I can't help that I love this stuff," Clyde laughed as he added another room.

"I'm only partly teasing. That thing is impressive. I'd live in there."

Clyde smiled. "Thanks, dude. Maybe I'll look into interior design."

"Good. Make a pool too." He pointed at an empty space outside of the house.

"Ooo." Clyde added in the requested item, then looked around the house. "We can add a second floor later, what do you think of this?"

"Perfect. Let's play!" Craig gave him thumbs up. "I mean, everything our son needs is already in there."

"Fuck yeah, let's make our boy an astro-bastard."

* * *

A few hours later, they were quite satisfied with the life if their sim. He had maxed his career, had a wife, a gay son, and an alien son.

"This has to be the best sim we have ever made," Craig commented, watching their grandchildren play computer. "I can't believe we have an alien grandchild. I am sooo proud." He grabbed a few chips out of the bag they had eventually opened.

Clyde nodded, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I'm so happy."

Craig stretched and looked at the clock. One hour left until he had to get started. "Wanna play something else or watch something?" he asked, spinning on his chair.

"Let's watch something, I'll need to take off soon."

"Sure. What do you wanna see? I haven't really had time to get into any shows recently."

"Let's watch Markiplier," he suggested. "He has some new try not to laugh videos."

"You'll totally lose, Clyde." Craig grinned. He was pretty good at this particular challenge. He saved the game and then quit, opening the browser and going on Youtube for the videos.

"Absolutely," he agreed brightly. "I'm a giggly bitch by nature."

Craig snorted. "Just like Mark." He started the newest TNTL challenge, confident. "I got this."

"You're honestly amazing, dude," Clyde said. "I wish I could keep a straight face like you."

"Nonsense. You wouldn't be you if you would, dude. That'd be kind of creepy." Craig proudly made it until 9 minutes and 51 seconds, when he finally lost it.

"Fuck!" he yelped between snorts, trying to glare at the desktop. Clyde had lost within the first minute. He was a giggling, sobbing mess beside his best friend as he tried to calm down.

Once the video was done they clicked on another one. Craig didn't make it far this time, already finished off from the first one, and being egged on by Clyde's boisterous laughter. By the end, he was coughing from laughter, head on Clyde's shoulder and fingers clawed into his sleeve, wheezing for air. "Shit, I think... I'm dying...!"

Clyde's face was red, and tears were streaming down his face as he struggled to breath. "M-Me too!"

"Man... we have to stop. My sides hurt," he managed to say, head still on Clyde's shoulder but slowly regained his ability to breathe. He had another coughing fit right after, then sat back in his chair.

After a bit of a struggle, Clyde caught his breath as well, sitting in his seat panting. "Fuck, dude. I think I need a nap or something now," he gasped.

Craig shoved him lightly. "You can nap when you're home, man. Lame."

"I didn't mean right now," he said, grinning as he flopped to the side. He stretched his arms over his head, then got to his feet. "I should probably get going anyhow."

"Yeah, I gotta do some stuff still 'til I pick up Tweek." He stood up as well, stretching his legs, hips popping quietly. "Man, this is why I never laugh so much. It's exhausting," he said jokingly.

"Ooo, hot date tonight?" Clyde teased as he gathered his things.

Craig chuckled. "Kind of. Tweek doesn't know though. And it's more cool than hot."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be great," he said with a smile. "I'll text you later, yeah?"

"Sure. See ya on Monday." Craig watched him leave, then began to prepare.

* * *

Almost two hours later, Craig strolled into the coffee shop, a big bag over his shoulder and a rucksack on his back. He looked around, hoping Tweek's parents would be gone already.

Tweek was alone behind the counter, so deep in thought he didn't hear the bell above the door chime. He had a rag in hand, wiping small circles in place. It was ten minutes before closing, so no one was at the shop anymore. Craig stepped up to the counter, putting on his smoothest smile.

"Evening, good sir. I was walking down the road and saw you through the café's window." He absentmindedly inspected his fingernails. "I was wondering if someone as gorgeous as you had someone to go out and spend time with today?"

Tweek blinked as he was pulled from his thoughts, then turned to face him with a smile. "I'm glad to inform you that I do indeed," he said. "A strong, sweet, kind, and thoughtful soul is out there who calls me his, and him mine."

"Ah! What a lucky lad. Pity, I would have been enlightened to take you out instead. Guess I will have to back off and let you and your bloke be, then." Craig chuckled, sinking down into a relaxed position, face in his hand, elbow on the counter.

"Oh yes," Tweek said, leaning against the counter behind him, a teasing smirk on his face. "My Clyde is certainly a good one."

Craig's face fell for a second, dumbfounded, before he narrowed his eyes to slits. "You got me, there. You got me real good, Mister." Tweek laughed and winked, then turned around to finish up his cleaning. Craig turned and leaned against the counter in a different way, waiting for Tweek to finish. "How's your day been?"

"Busy," he said, putting away the cleaning supplies. "I have something for you, though."

"Oh?" Craig perked up. "You do?"

Tweek nodded. He pulled out from under the counter a hot chocolate, and a messy looking cupcake. "I did my best," he said shyly, sliding them over to him.

Craig grinned widely. "Woah! That's for- You... Did you make that one?" He pointed at the cupcake. "Thanks! Man, that's sweet!"

He blushed, tapping on the counter. "I hope it's not gross."

"If it's anything like your Korea cupcakes, I think I'll be fine." Craig took the cake, peeling off the paper and took a bite. The muffin itself was fluffy and light, not like the last ones Craig had at the cafeteria. It was great and tasted the same as Craig remembered from when they were nine. The topping on the other hand…

"Dude, this is literally the best topping I have ever eaten." Craig stared at the cupcake as if it would spill it's secrets if he just did so long enough. "I love this. Holy shit. How did you do this."

Tweek tugged on his fingers nervously. "Lemon zest," he said.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much, babe." Craig grinned widely, while stuffing the rest of the cupcake into his mouth, then drank some of the hot chocolate. "This goes together so well, man, you really know your stuff."

He smiled, picking at his bandaids. "Thanks, Craig."

Craig reached over to take his hands in his own. "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah." They went outside, Tweek flipping the sign and locking the door.

Craig took his hand. "Tweek. I also have something for you."

He looked over at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"It's... uh. A surprise. We gotta go somewhere for that." He seemed nervous. "Do you feel up for a little walk?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he agreed.

"Cool. Follow me." He gently pulled Tweek's hand in the direction he was going. They walked for ten minutes until they reached one of the houses with a flat roof that was empty and up for sale. Craig let go of Tweek's hand for a moment to pull the ladder, which he had found in the backyard earlier that evening, against the house wall, up to the roof, and then turned to face his boyfriend. "After you."

Tweek tilted his head curiously, then began to climb up, Craig close behind. As soon as they were up on the roof, Craig stepped more into the middle, put down his bag and rucksack and pulled out two rather thick blankets, spreading one on the roof and putting the other one still folded next to it. Next, he pulled out his laptop and some snacks consisting of chocolate, chips, cookies and crackers, alongside two different types of juice. The last thing he pulled out was a stack of DVDs that he had gotten from Tweek's place, almost eight years ago. The covers read "Sailor Moon" and then the season number.

"Uhm... I'd like to take you out on a date," Craig said, knowing it was somewhat obvious and unnecessary, but wanting to fill the silence.

Tweek looked over the spread for a moment, then began to laugh. All this, it was such a sweet gesture, and entirely unexpected. He moved over to him, hugging Craig and kissing his cheek. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Craig rubbed his neck, a bit embarrassed by getting laughed at, but grinned. "Great. So, uhm. Sailor Moon, then. Huh."

They sat down on the blanket, Tweek snuggling himself into Craig's side. "You didn't have to do this," he said softly. "If you don't like it, it's fine that we don't watch it."

Craig snuck his arm around him, pulling him closer and starting up his laptop. "I actually don't remember any of it really, except that I found the voice acting a bit wonky. So don't worry. I'm neutral."

They pulled the extra blanket onto their laps as the first disc began. Tweek was filled with nostalgia as he watched the first episode. A simpler time in his life, honestly.

Craig wasn't sure what to think of the show at first. The quirkiness of the main character irritated him a bit, but he knew that was common in anime. He frowned a few times, watched Tweek every now and then, but didn't say anything except ask a few questions when he didn't quite understand what was happening. Tweek seemed to really love the show so when the first one was over he decided to stay undecided for now, clicking on the second episode.

Tweek couldn't help but begin to giggle as the theme song began to play. It was so cheesy, but so cool at the same time, he could almost dance to it.

Craig squeezed his boyfriend with one arm, smiling widely as he listened to him. It made him like the show that much more so he decided to try to see it with Tweek's sense of nostalgia and... it somewhat worked. He could definitely see how Tweek liked it so much. It was actually similar to some shows Craig watched over the years and slowly he could feel himself warm up to it.

"I think I like it," he said at the end of the fifth episode.

"Really?" Tweek looked up at him excitedly.

"Yeah." Craig grinned lopsidedly, feeling his heartbeat speed up at Tweek's expression.

He leaned up, kissing his cheek lightly. "I'm glad."

Craig sighed happily, pressing a kiss to Tweek's temple in return. "We totally should have played Sailor Moon when we were smaller. Pity I didn't give it more attention."

"It's not exactly easy to get boys to willingly dress up as girls and run around pretending to be magical aliens. Now that I think about, I'm a bit surprised you didn't watch it since even then you were all about space," Tweek said as he settled back against his side.

"I legitimately didn't know about the space/alien part. I just thought it was about high school girls saving the city or the school or something," Craig explained. "Plus, I bet Cartman and Clyde would totally have been up for dressing up as the Sailors. Kenny, too. I would have probably gone for... I don't know that many characters yet. Tuxedo Mask, I guess?"

"Nah, he's so boring. I like Jupiter the best. She was pretty much my hero when I watched the show," he giggled. "And she had lightning power, so I'll give you a guess as to who Wonder Tweek had his ult based on."

"Hmn... Sailor Uranus," Craig said flatly and shoved him lightly.

"It's funny you picked her, because she's a lesbian," Tweek said, smiling. "In the dub they made her and Neptune cousins, but they're huge lesbians. Here." He pulled out his phone, pulling up a picture of her to show him.

"They made them what?! That's just weird. That's really weird."

"They tried to make her more manly and protective, but they just made it worse because it looked like incest instead." He tucked his phone back into his pocket. "You'd be someone way cooler."

"Oh? Who do you think I'd be?" Craig was legitimately curious what his boyfriend thought. They were barely done with the first five episodes, but if he didn't know the character he would just wait until they would appear on screen. He felt flattered over Tweek once again mentioning that he found him cool.

"You would be Jupiter for sure," he said without hesitation.

Craig recounted the people he knew so far but he couldn't connect a face to the name. "Hmn, I don't think she appeared yet. Why would you chose her?"

"Because she's my favorite and so are you. It works perfectly."

Craig looked down, not really having expected that answer. "I... Thank you. I love you," he answered lamely, face a light shade of red and hoping it wouldn't show in the little light they had. "I'm really not used to compliments." He laughed nervously.

"I'll just have to keep giving you them, then," he said. "Because I really like you, and being able to actually say it to your face is a million times better than just thinking it at you."

"Yeah... I'm not good at catching stuff being thought at me so I'm happy to hear it." He smiled, still a bit awkward before patting to the space between his legs. "C'mere?" Tweek smiled, and gladly relocated. Craig clicked on the next episode and then wrapped his arms around Tweek, pulling the blanket up and resting his chin on Tweek's head. His hair tickled Craig's nose and he scrunched it up a bit before it was better. Tweek leaned back comfortably into him, cuddling against his warmth.

"You smell really good, do you know that?" Craig mumbled over the last few notes if the intro, half lidding his eyes in relaxation.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

Craig pulled up his shoulders defensively. "You do. A bit like coffee and cake, but also like yourself, which I can't tell you how it smells, because it's not something you can describe really." He waited a moment before adding, "I love it."

Tweek turned scarlet, then snuggled into him again. "T-Thanks..."

Craig chuckled, then concentrated back on the show. His laptop held up for another six episodes, leaving them at episode twelve. When it died, Craig found himself somewhat sad. He really had started to like the show. He closed the computer, but didn't let go of Tweek or even move, comfortable in their position. In the quiet, he suddenly realized Tweek had fallen asleep against him, resting peacefully. He was surprised, not sure what to do. He didn't want to wake him, though, so he stayed still, listening to Tweek's even breathing and looking up at the stars.

Tweek felt so warm and secure in Craig's hold, the Sandman had snuck up and hit him with a bat. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but how was he to know it happened?

Craig watched the stars for almost half an hour, no issue for him since he often did that at home, too, but after a while, he knew he had to wake up Tweek. He couldn't carry him down the ladder without endangering them both. "Tweek. Babe." He gently shook him, very sorry about doing so.

His eyes blinked open sleepily, and he looked around in a dazed confusion. "Nng...?"

Craig wished he had his camera with him. Tweek was adorable. "It's just me, don't worry." He massaged circles where he was holding Tweek's shoulders. "We need to get down but it's too dangerous to carry you, so you'll have to do so by yourself."

He grunted softly, staggering to his feet, somehow entirely unaffected by the cold. He still had no coat, hat, gloves, boots, or even a scarf. Just his usual jeans and thin button down. Misbuttoned as always too, meaning his stomach and chest were also exposed to the cold night air.

Craig had long since given up on trying to figure out how that worked. The only explanation they could come up with was the amount of coffee Tweek regularly drank. He packed the blankets away, everything else cleared before he woke Tweek and jogged over to him. He threw the big bag with the blankets and snacks over the edge, keeping the DVDs and his laptop on the rucksack on his back.

"Let me go first." Tweek just nodded, rubbing his eyes to try and wake up faster.

Craig climbed onto the ladder, then reached a hand out for Tweek to take. He shook his head, gesturing for Craig to go on. When the other was about halfway down, he began to follow.

Craig jumped down the last few steps, waiting for Tweek to get there, already picking up the second bag.

Reaching the top of the first-floor window, Tweek stepped on a patch of ice and slipped, losing his grip on the ladder and falling. He was so surprised, he didn't even have time to make a sound.

Craig was standing under the ladder still. He was watching Tweek since he had been worried about Tweek being half asleep and climbing anyways, but despite seeing him fall, he didn't realize he had dropped the bag until he caught Tweek, being pushed back and onto his ass from Tweek's weight and the speed of his fall with Tweek between his legs.

He blinked confused, before looking at Tweek in panic. He hadn't exactly caught him, but he did keep him from falling onto his back or head and had dampened the fall quite a bit. "Are you okay?! Shit, I'm sorry, Tweek, are you hurt?!"

Tweek's eyes were wide and his breaths quick. Craig could almost hear his heart pounding as his boyfriend trembled, now wide awake as adrenaline coursed through him.

Craig was still holding on to Tweek, so he carefully patted him up and down to see if he found anything that seemed unusual or if Tweek would suddenly complain. His heart was beating just as fast, anxiety still in his bones. He crawled around Tweek to see his face, sitting on his legs in front of him, shaking hands on his shoulders.

He met his eyes, which was a good sign to start with, letting out a ragged breath. "S-Sorry."

Craig pulled him into a hug, now actually feeling his heartbeat against his chest. "No, I'm sorry, I should've insisted on helping you instead of going down alone."

"I-I'm fine," he said, clinging to him. "It just surprised me."

Craig laughed nervously, burying his head in his shoulder, holding on just as tight. "Me, too."

"Let's get back to my house," Tweek murmured. "You'll get sick out here."

"Give me one minute. I don't know how steady I can stand right now," Craig said, partly because it was true and partly because he didn't want to let go of Tweek, feeling like he would get more anxious if he did so.

"I can help you." It was a bit of a struggle, but the two managed to get to their feet, the bag slung over Tweek's shoulder. "Come on." Together, they hobbled away from the building towards Tweek's house.

The longer they walked, the more Craig's thoughts drifted to the past few days. Maybe it was the shock that recalled another unfriendly surprise but he caught himself getting hung up on what happened after the lunch break. He knew he should tell Tweek, but would it make it better?

Not telling him would definitely make it worse, though.

Craig breathed in deeply, holding onto Tweek's hand. "That sure was a nice way to get woken up, huh?" he chuckled nervously.

"I suppose you could say that," Tweek agreed, giving him a shaky grin.

He stopped, pulling on Tweek's hand to signal him to do the same and turn to him. "Tweek."

Tweek did the same, looking over. "Craig?"

He stepped closer, kissing him on the lips shortly for courage. "I think I fucked up."

His face warmed from a blush, but the kiss couldn't quell the sudden fear that crushed his gut. "W-What do you mean?"

Craig looked more sorry than ever, which didn't help either. "I... I didn't know how to tell you, but... Nathan knows we're a couple. And... Ugh." He let out a frustrated noise, the bad feeling in his gut getting worse. He cursed his sudden need to tell him, instead of waiting until they were inside. It just slipped.

Tweek felt like he had been sucker punched, the air in his lungs seeming to freeze. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, the wave of terror that crashed over him wiping everything else away.

Craig internally cursed himself at Tweek's expression. "I'm so sorry, he blackmailed me, but I think I did something wrong so he might... I'm sorry. I really am." Craig's voice had become small at the end, breaking at the last word.

He wanted to comfort him, to say something, anything, to help, but all that came out was a whimper.

Craig got over himself and hugged Tweek instead. "I know I probably fucked us over, but I told you so you'd know and to tell you that we can... that we can get through whatever might happen, alright?"

Tweek hid his face against him, trembling. "C-Craig..."

Craig held him closer, one hand steady on his back, the other moving up and down slowly.

Warm tears made tracks on his face as he whispered, "M... Maybe we... should b..." He swallowed hard before finishing, "break up..."

Craig physically flinched. "No. I... No, we shouldn't. I don't want to. Do you?" The fear in his voice was almost unnoticeable. Almost. Craig didn't give a fuck. They barely had been dating a week, but it felt like so much longer and it felt right.

"No." Tweek hugged Craig tightly. "B-But if we aren't together... he has nothing. I-I don't want to be used against you..." A sob escaped him. "We c-could stop now... b-before it hurts more..."

Craig shook his head, which Tweek could feel instead of see. "He says he has photos of us kissing. It wouldn't make any difference. And I don't want to break up. This..." He swallowed his pride. "You make me happy Tweek, I WANT to be your boyfriend. I don't care if I have to beat up the entire school for it."

Tweek sniffed, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Y-You..." He couldn't wrap his head around the thought that he made someone have, well, none negative feelings. He looked down at their feet, his hands gripping the front of Craig's shirt. "I've never... is this... is this that 'unconditional love'...?" Never in his life had he been given such a thing, and for the life of him couldn't imagine Craig of all people being the first.

Craig ran his fingers through his hair, worry still on his face. "I guess it is? I love you. Don't break up? Please?" The corners of his mouth lifted in something close to a smile, too nervous to actually do so. "I promise we'll get through this."

He scrubbed his face on his sleeve, nodding. "I love you, too. I'll be by your side as long as you'll let me."

Craig took his face between his hands, wiping away some of the tears Tweek had missed with his thumbs. "Me too. And I wouldn't ever leave you just because some might get uncomfortably nosy for a while."

Tweek closed his eyes, leaning into Craig's right hand, covering it with his own. "I trust you."

He smiled fondly, anxiety easing off of him. "And I trust you." He kissed his forehead gently. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Let's go." As they walked, Craig took his hand again, relieved he told Tweek but still feeling guilty for being stupid enough to answer Nathan with what he did. They got back to the Tweaks', and Tweek threw open the door, not trying be quiet as usual as he trudged inside. Craig followed suit, a bit more cautious but mostly following Tweek's lead.

"It's fine. They won't wake up. Someone could be chainsawing me to death in my room and they wouldn't hear anything and keep sleeping," he said, shutting and locking the five dead bolts before sliding the chain lock into place.

Craig eyed the locks, used to them but wondering if some of them were new by now. "Okay, then. Think I can slap Richard without him waking up then?" His tone was light, so that Tweek knew he was joking.

He snorted, shaking his head. "Honestly? Yes. Should you do it? Also yes. That said, don't. I'd rather cuddle."

"That's a very valid point. Pity, though. Let's go." Craig shoved his hands into his pockets, smiling at him tiredly.

They went upstairs to Tweek's room, pushing open the door and collapsing tiredly onto the bed. Tweek turned on his alarm, then curled up against the other, closing his eyes.

Craig crossed his leg over Tweek's, turning the whole thing more into hogging than hugging. He was cold and Tweek usually wasn't and neither was the blanket so he figured he'd warm up fast.

"You okay?" Tweek murmured, wrapping his arms around him.

Craig hummed, burying his face in his boyfriend's hair and resisting the urge to sneeze. "I think I'm still a little shocked over you falling from the roof." It had been pretty scary. "And I'm cold."

"Hm..." Tweek shifted, crawling on top of Craig and laying back down. "Guess I can use my furnace of a body to help you out."

Craig chuckled, wrapping his arms around him and crossing them on his lower back. "Good. Very good. Two in one: Boyfriend and space heater, I'm sooo lucky." He actually looked delighted.

Tweek smiled down at him. "Just wait till we're someplace hot. I still expect to be cuddled if it means you have to boil."

Craig shrugged overly dramatic, making Tweek wobble on his chest a bit. "I'm cool enough for both of us." He felt excitement bubble up thinking about their plans. "Did you really start applying for colleges yet?" he asked, remembering the talk with Mrs Tweak. There was no accusation in his voice, just light, genuine curiosity.

His smile fell, and he sighed. "I didn't. Dad did."

"Hey. Don't stop smiling." Craig gently pulled Tweek's lips up with his thumbs. "He can apply you to whatever, you make that decision yourself in the end."

He put his hands over Craig's lightly. "I know," he murmured. "But the pressure is still there..."

Craig nodded. "What does he think you'll go for as a major?"

"Business. With a minor in economics. I don't want to talk about that, though." He put his head down, trying to relax.

Craig hummed before he rolled over without warning, so that now Tweek was the one lying under him, but not in their usual, sudden play fighting manner, but rather slowly and lazily. He leaned on one elbow to prop himself up and used the other hand to brush some strands out of Tweek's face. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Tweek's face turned red at the new position he found himself in. "I-I don't know..."

Craig smiled down at him. "Cool. Let's talk about how cute you are then." He pecked Tweek on the lips and got back to his position once more. "And how sweet you are. And bad ass. And great." He kissed him again.

He squealed, wiggling under him.

"Oh no." Craig put a bit more of his weight into the way he was lying there. "Don't try to escape my compliments, Tweekers. You can't."

Tweek whined and covered his face to hide.

Craig just kissed his hands instead, chuckling lowly. "This makes you even cuter."

"G-Go to sleep, you!"

"Okay, sure," was his answer before he flopped down, head on Tweek's chest, pretending to sleep.

Tweek huffed, wrapping his arms around him. "What am I going to do with you?"

Craig opened one eye. "Love and cherish me like the great boyfriend I am?"

"Don't push your luck. My floor still has sharp, pointy plastic things with your name on them."

"You named your Legos after me? How sweet," Craig grinned.

Tweek grabbed his shoulders and rolled, holding him precariously over the side of the bed. If he let go, Craig would fall right on top of some particularly nasty looking Legos. He smiled at him sweetly.

Craig eyed the floor, knowing he'd be fucked even if he tried to help himself. "I can't believe people think you are sweet and nice." He was grinning, holding onto Tweek's wrists so he wouldn't completely lose his stability.

"I'm pretty sure most people think I'm a psycho," he reasoned. "Why not play to that sometimes?"

Craig chuckled, but it sounded strained from the strength he put into keeping his chest and head up. "Not to be edgy but... that's hot."

Tweek nudged him further over the edge. "Thanks."

"Babe-!" Craig felt himself lose balance, struggling to stay up. If he was fast enough, he might manage to wrap his legs around Tweek, but he wasn't sure it'd work.

With a laugh, Tweek wrapped his arm around Craig, the other grabbing the edge of the bed, stopping him mid-fall. He shuffled backwards, pulling Craig back up.

Craig laughed nervously, not letting go of Tweek's wrist just yet. "Someone so small shouldn't have that much strength."

"Would you have preferred I let you fall?"

"No, I actually prefer being lifted by my strong boyfriend." He tapped the spot where Tweek's nose and forehead met.

He rolled his eyes, dropping Craig on the bed. "Sleep. It's another long day in the cafe tomorrow."

"Come cuddle then so I can help you sleep with my magic hands." His finger wiggling wasn't half as impressive with the deadpan tone he was using.

"Only if you promise to never say that again," he said, smiling.

"Mn, I promise, then." He gestured impatiently for Tweek to come over, arms open. He gladly did so, falling into place naturally as though they had been made for one another. Craig pulled him closer, legs lazily crossed with his, taking his time to look at the many freckles he could still see on Tweek's face even in the dark, maybe because he knew exactly where they were by now, before lying a hand on his back.

"Sorry, my hands might be cool." He slipped one under Tweek's sleep shirt, touching him only with his finger tips to not shock him with the temperature.

Tweek sighed softly. "It feels nice," he murmured. His skin was hot as always under Craig's hand, and his cold touch like pleasant. Craig hummed in acknowledgment before putting his hand on Tweek's back completely, running his fingers up and down his spine.

He shivered, but relaxed. "Why are you so good at this?" he mumbled.

"At what? Backrubs?" Craig was genuinely confused.

"Everything."

"I'm not good at everything."

"Hm. False," he murmured, beginning to drift off.

"I'm happy you think so." Craig kissed his forehead, leaving his head in the position right after, lips still touching Tweek's skin while he put pressure on random spots on his spine. Tweek let out a soft, slow breath, then was asleep.

It didn't take long for Craig to fall asleep as well, arm limp over Tweek's hips, legs tangled together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chanting)  
> First date! First date! First date!
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Craig finally told him what happened, as if poor Tweek didn't have enough stress with almost falling to his death already, hah.
> 
> Make sure to check in next week again, when chapter 14 gets launched!  
> Also, make sure to check out the Zine Stripe and I are part of! Make sure to apply if interested, we only have 6 more days until applications close!
> 
> See you next Saturday! <3


	14. Dinner and a Song

Tweek woke before dawn the next morning. He looked at Craig's sleeping face fondly, gave him a gentle kiss, then untangled himself from him and went to shower. Craig woke up when Tweek came back, blinking heavily and mumbling incomprehensible words that might have been questions. The only thing Tweek could make out was a 'morning'.

He smiled at him, moving closer and kissing his forehead. "Go back to sleep, Craig. It's early." Craig mumbled his agreement, before closing his eyes again, asleep in seconds.

Tweek finished getting ready, for once making an effort to be quiet. He slipped his phone into his pocket, wrote a note to his boyfriend, then left the house with his parents, neither of which knew about or suspected their guest.

* * *

Craig woke up late again, hungry and still tired. He trudged to the bathroom and showered, curiously looking at the different shampoos and body washes they had. Once done, smelling like a weird mix of orange, pineapple, and cinnamon, he went into the kitchen to look in the fridge, only to find it was mostly empty.

"Do these people really only live off of coffee..." He looked through the cupboards until he found some cornflakes. They did have milk, so he decided on that. After finishing, he cleaned the bowl and spoon and put them back. Who knew if Tweek would get punishment if he didn't?

It felt weird to be in the house alone, knowing the Tweaks didn't even know he was there. He looked through the house to see if anything had changed since they were small, and probably the biggest change was that the house looked empty. When they were kids, Tweek had some of his toys in the living room, a lot of things he had drawn or crafted lying about, and you could see that the sofa was being used. Now, the TV had a thin coat of dust, the baking utensils seemed to all have been transferred to the shop, and nothing seemed specifically personalized. Of course, they were almost always at the shop, but still... It felt empty, and Craig couldn't help to feel out of place and lonely. He sighed, going back to Tweek's room. He found Tweek's note, opening it curiously.

Tweek's scratchy writing greeted him.

'Morning, :) :) :) :) Craig!' A word had been scratched out until it was entirely unreadable, then his name added in. Likely it had been some pet name, but he had gotten embarrassed and removed it.

'You looked so tired this morning I told you to sleep more, though tbh, I think you would have even without my saying. Anyway. It's another late day. You don't have to come in, believe me I know how fast this place can wear on patience. I made sure to have my phone charged and in my pocket. Just in case.

'My parents are going out tonight for their anniversary, some place in Denver. I think I'm going to close after they leave. If it's okay with you, I'd like to-' Here, there were multiple scribbled out spaces and rewrites, the words finally coming back in all caps, 'LET ME MAKE YOU DINNER OR SOMETHING? TEXT ME TO LET ME KNOW. I HAVE TO GO TO THE STORE TODAY ANYWAY.' The words returned to normal after, as he signed off with, 'I love you, Tweek'

Craig smiled wider, even if his attempts at trying to figure out what Tweek had scratched through were fruitless. He texted a quick 'Morning babe, I'd love to have dinner with you, I'm coming over in 10' and put his phone away again.

He left his bag and rucksack at Tweek's place since he would come back anyways, going down to the cafe. He entered the shop, slightly nervous since he had thought about his day so far and had decided on something. He walked up to the counter, greeting the Tweaks.

All three were at the counter, finishing cleaning from the church rush. They each greeted him, Tweek smiling slightly and tapping his pocket to show he had seen his message.

Craig smiled back, then ordered his usual and sat down at a different table since the one near the counter was already in use.

It was a bit after one when Tweek's parents finally left. Mr. Tweak gave his son a pat on the back, and Mrs. Tweak hugged him and kissed his forehead. "If you need us, be sure to call, sweetie," she said, then followed her husband out. They got into their car and drove off, heading out of town rather than back towards their house.

Tweek looked around, counting three customers and his boyfriend. Not bad, he could handle this.

Craig almost immediately sat down on the counter. "Think they'll fuck off if we start making out right here, right now?" he asked Tweek in a low voice, eyes shining with amusement at the idea.

"H-Hush, you," Tweek squeaked out. "Drink your hot chocolate and shut it." He flounced over to the steamer, wiping it down.

Craig laughed, attracting the attention of the other customers for a few seconds, one of them an old woman who shook her head at his 'disrespectful behavior'. He finished his hot chocolate and kept people watching, hoping no one new would come in. The old woman left first, then about an hour later, the last two left, leaving them alone.

Craig beamed at Tweek. "Are we gonna close? Need any help?"

Tweek couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. "Yes, I'm closing now. I finished cleaning while you were trying to intimidate everyone into leaving faster," he said, untying his apron and placing it on the hook.

Craig looked weirdly proud. "The old hag definitely was."

"Sure, if that's what you want to believe." He grabbed his key, leading the way to the door. "Flip the sign for me?"

Craig did so, pretending it was an honor, overdoing the movement a bit before following Tweek out of the shop. "Thy sign has been flippeth."

"Alright, Shakespeare, break a leg. I've got shopping to do," he said with a smile. He locked the door, then headed towards the local grocer, Craig followed him whistling a song that had been on the radio in the shop.

"You're in a good mood today," he noted as they walked.

Craig grinned at him, stopping the noise. "I'm just glad I get to spend more than the evening with you."

Tweek blushed. "Hm." They got to the store and went, Tweek grabbing a cart from the coral, pushing it towards the aisles.

"What do you plan to make?" Craig asked looking through the shelves.

"What sounds good? I'll make whatever you'd like," he said, grabbing a box of cereal as they passed.

"Uhm... Chicken...?" Craig hadn't actually thought about what he wanted.

Tweek nodded, pushing the cart towards the deli. "Any particular kind? Want anything specific with it?"

"Hmn... Do you like curry?"

"Uh..." Tweek looked away with a blush. Of all things, Craig had to request something he didn't know how to make.

"You don't have to make it, if you don't like it. I'd love to eat _with_ you even if you only eat a bit. Not alone while you watch."

"I'm trying to do something nice for you, cut me some slack here." He looked over the meat in the freezer, picking out a package.

"I'm cutting you all the slack you want, man. You can really just make anything and I'll eat it, to be honest. I'm not a very picky eater."

"That's not the point of my doing this, though," Tweek said. "I want to make something that you specifically like."

"Hmn." Craig went through the foods he knew he liked. "Chicken curry, pretty much any pasta stuff, grilled cheese... Burgers? Chicken wings?" Craig frowned, obviously not upset but at a loss. "I really like a lot of food, I'm not picky. Anything with eggs is good, too." He hummed again. "What about any of those?"

"Would you like grilled chicken over marinated tomatoes with spaghetti?"

"Sounds awesome." Craig nodded enthusiastically, glad that Tweek knew what to choose.

He nodded, and the pair continued shopping. When they had everything on his list, as well as for the night, they moved to the checkout. Considering the barren state of the kitchen, Tweek hadn't gotten much. He looked over at the drink coolers by the register, then opened one and took out a blue Gatorade. "If you see something you want, get it," he said.

Craig snatched a four pack of orange juice, putting it into the cart. "Thanks man. I'll help you pay, since you're already doing the cooking."

"You try that, I will literally bite you," Tweek said, going to a self-checkout and beginning to scan the items. "Besides," he added, "I'm not the one paying. Mom gave me her card."

Craig blinked, but put his half pulled out wallet back into his pocket. "If that's so, I'll gladly accept the invite." He still looked slightly uncomfortable since he had enough pocket money to help but he assisted Tweek pack the groceries away once they were scanned.

There weren't many bags to carry, making them easy to take back to Tweek's house. He unlocked the door and threw it open, going into the kitchen and dropping them on the table.

"Can't believe I've been here for two days and they haven't noticed me once." Craig leaned against the table, watching Tweek do his thing. It felt somewhat domestic, which was a little weird since Craig had never actively considered or thought about this part of life.

"I can," Tweek said, putting everything away. "Do you remember that week in middle school I was absent and told everyone I had the flu?"

Craig nodded, trying to remember where everything went so he could help him next time. "What about it?"

"I wasn't sick." He grabbed an apron off of a hook in the pantry, tying it around him, then pulling out a cutting board, grabbing a knife. "I ran away for a week. They didn't even notice I was gone." Tweek thought for a moment as he began to dice the tomatoes. "Actually, I suppose they did, but I don't know how long it took. It was when I came back I was put in the closet the first time. I guess it would be more correct to say they just didn't care to look for me."

Craig cursed, feeling bad for asking. He also felt shocked and angry about the entire deal. And he felt sick to his stomach about these people, as always. Tweek might have hopes for his mother, but to Craig, she was just as bad as Richard for standing there and doing nothing while he tortured their child before going back to ignoring him. Generally, he was feeling too much since he began learning about Tweek's homelife. "Where were you in that week?"

"The forest. I took camping supplies. Hm. Maybe that gave me away." Finishing the tomatoes, he casually moved on a brick of mozzarella cheese, beginning to cut it into squares. It was like he was discussing the weather.

Craig grumbled a bit to himself before replying. "Still horrible of them not to react at all. Or even consider why you did it." He sighed. Tweek didn't say anything to this, knowing if he did, he'd get sucked into a deep dark depression that had a very real chance of ending him. Better to just pretend it wasn't so bad. Craig got the hint and didn't comment any further. He watched Tweek work the kitchen, impressed but not surprised. As far as he knew, Tweek had had to care for himself for a while.

"I love you," he said, breaking the silence. "And I'm a bit jealous of your cooking skills."

He blinked at the suddenness, pausing his covering of the tomato-cheese blend. "Thanks. I love you, too," he said. He moved over to him, giving him a light kiss.

Craig grinned, kissing back and pulled him into a short hug, arms crossed behind him. "This feels super domestic."

Tweek smiled. "Yeah, it does a bit. I like it."

"I'm a bit weirded out. But rather by the fact that we're almost both sixteen and this doesn't feel wrong at all." He smirked, slightly awkward. "Sorry. Bad at phrasing feelings."

Tweek tugged lightly on one of his ear flaps. "It's okay, I know what you meant," he said.

Craig kissed his forehead. "Good." He lifted his hands to fluff up Tweek's hair even more.

He giggled, moving back. "I'm gonna make the chicken."

"Alright." Craig leaned back against the counter, letting go of Tweek so he could do so.

Tweek opened the sliding door to the backyard and stepped out, lighting the grill. As soon as it was hot enough, he laid out the chicken, closing the hood and returning inside. He closed the door, then moved to the coffee maker, switching it on.

Craig was whistling again, this time Seven Nation Army, absentmindedly clapping the rhythm with his hand on his thigh, looking a little lost in thought. As a big fan of the song, Tweek couldn't help but beginning to sing along. Craig woke up from his trance but continued whistling quickly when he noticed what was going on, smiling widely. Tweek wasn't paying any more attention to what he was doing than Craig had been, going in with the flow. His head bobbed to the beat Craig made, his body swaying. It wasn't exactly dancing, but the potential to have it become so was there.

Craig watched him, finding it endearing and cute, and he internally wondered what he did to deserve someone like Tweek. Surely, he must have collected some holy amount of good karma. At some point, Craig stopped whistling and sang along, too, instead, Tweek's melodic voice almost infectious. At his addition, Tweek blinked and turned. He smiled at the other, continuing to sing with him.

Craig's voice cracked a bit at the higher parts and the nasal tone made him sound a bit weird, but he didn't really care, especially not around Tweek. He went into the last few lines with full enthusiasm, by now having stopped the clapping and gone over to playing air guitar, then made a gesture to Tweek as if presenting him to an audience and stopped singing so Tweek would finish solo.

" _All the words are gonna bleed from me, and I will think no more..._ " he sang, hips swaying to their imaginary music, getting into it enough that he began to act a bit, hugging himself and closing his eyes as he tilted his head down. He nodded through a few beats, then let his eyes snap back open as his head popped up. " _And the stains comin' from my blood, tell me '_ _ **go back home**_ _'!_ "

Since they had no actual instruments, rather than allowing everything to fade into silence, he continued to sing the melody, beating his hands on the counter in the place of drums. Craig rejoined him, still playing air guitar and singing its part. When the last chord was played, he pretended to smash the guitar to the ground once, throw it to the side and did the sign for rock'n'roll into the imaginary crowd, grinning widely at Tweek.

Tweek laughed brightly, then jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He then leaned in and kissed him. Craig laughed into the kiss, surprised by the enthusiasm, and supported his weight by holding onto his thighs with both hands before kissing back.

He moved his head back to smile at him, then pressed their foreheads together lightly. "I love you," he said, his voice relaxed and calm.

Craig kissed him again as an answer, then again on his nose, and a third time on his forehead before leaning back against him, squeezing his thighs affectionately. "I love you, too, Tweek."

"Alright, why are you so comfortable?" he giggled.

"I'm lanky, tall, and my clothes are made of boyfriend material," Craig answered matter of factly, winking.

"I'm going to steal your wardrobe," he said, getting down to go check on the chicken.

Craig grinned. "You already have two of my shirts from sleeping over. You're doing alright with that."

"Just wait until I take a jacket. That's prime real estate."

"You're not even cold, what do you need my jacket for!" Craig laughed.

"Stake my claim," he explained, coming back inside. "How else do I show off my man without claiming kisses in front of people?"

Craig grinned. "Hmn, okay you can have one if you manage to get it somehow." The thought of Tweek in his jacket was somewhat exciting in a way Craig couldn't quite explain to himself. Maybe Tweek was right with claim staking.

"Quite bold of you to assume that a non-sleeper wouldn't be able to get one quite easily from you while you're on a trip in dream land." He took out a pot and filled it with water, prepping for the spaghetti.

"I'll just have to sleep on top of you then, so I notice when you leave." Craig lifted his shoulders.

"Do I need to point out I've escaped twice already? You're a sloth in the morning, Craig."

Craig snorted. "Fair point. I'll have to hide my jackets instead then. Can't make it that easy for you, right?"

"I'll ask Stripe to help me." He dropped the pasta into the boiling water.

"Wow. Pitting my own child against me. That's a low blow, mister." Craig walked up behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"We have joint custody now, just accept it."

"At some point you'll tell me you want a divorce and Stripe will choose you because you got him to steal my jacket with you," Craig grinned, joking, and gently prodded his side.

"You're the one who said he loves me," Tweek teased, wiggling at the touch.

"Are you implying you don't?" Craig smirked, wrapping his arms around Tweek's hips.

"What, that I don't love myself?" he asked, stirring the cooking pasta.

"No, that you don't... uh, love me back." He was convinced Tweek didn't love himself by how bad he usually talked himself down, but he didn't want to mention that.

"I think it's safe to say I'm totally in love with you."

Craig smiled and buried his face half in Tweek's shoulder and half in his hair. "Nice," he mumbled.

"Move, you," he laughed. "I need to go get the chicken." Craig didn't exactly whine but the noise he made was close to it when he let go and stepped back to squat on the floor. Tweek snorted, shaking his head as he walked past him. Craig counted the tiles on the floor until Tweek came back, accidentally getting genuinely sucked into the counting.

"Craig, are you four?" Tweek asked, grinning at him as he set down the plate in his hands.

Craig looked up, blinking twice to get back to the real world. "...No?"

"Get up, it's dinner time."

Craig pulled himself up by the counter, arm easily long enough to do so without troubles. "Alright." He followed Tweek into the next room. While Craig had been distracted, Tweek had made up two plates for them and taken them each a drink already.

"You are definitely the best," Craig commented, kissing the top of his head as he walked by, before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I hope you like it," he said, sitting catty cornered to him.

Craig took one bite from the chicken before he almost stuffed the entire thing into his mouth. He heard his mother's nagging voice in the back of his head and waited until he chewed and swallowed down the food, lifting one finger as a sign to give him a second. "This is fantastic, what did you even season this with?!"

Tweek blushed. "Just some pepper and lemon juice."

Craig hummed happily, eating away. "Tastes awesome, I love this!" He stuffed some spaghetti into his mouth, not rolling them up, obviously hungry and excited about the food. The tomato and cheese mix that had been placed on top in favor of sauce exploded with flavor. Tweek had mixed the dish with a bit of olive oil, fresh crushed basil, and a clove of garlic.

"The more I eat food you made the more I understand why Clyde cries over food," Craig said, pointing the fork at Tweek accusingly. "This is so fucking good."

"I'm really glad you like it," he said shyly. "I was worried."

"I can guarantee you, I would have eaten anything you would have made me just because you cooked for me, but I am also really glad I like it." He winked, while shoving another fork full of spaghetti into his mouth.

Tweek smiled and looked down at his own plate, beginning to eat.

Craig finished his plate after some time, trying to slow down so Tweek wouldn't be left alone with eating. He really was amazed by how great it tasted, especially after he thought about how little Tweek usually ate.

Tweek had a much smaller portion than Craig, but even that seemed a lot for him if the rate he was eating was anything to go by. "There's more if you want. Eat as much as you'd like," he told him.

Craig didn't let him say that a second time. He got more and started eating again. "How do you know how to cook that well? You don't really eat a lot."

Tweek shrugged. "Just watched my mom cook all the time, and I like cooking shows."

Craig raised his eyebrows. "Your 'learning just from watching things' is really impressive."

"It wasn't just that. I would try to make stuff too."

"You should show me some time. We could cook together next time?"

He smiled slightly. "I'd like that."

"Cool." Craig continued eating until he was done, filling his plate another time, and finishing that one, too. By the time Craig finished his third serving, Tweek finished with his first. He hadn't eaten it all, and considering how little he'd had, it was quite a bit left over. Craig didn't mention anything about it, glad that he had eaten anything at all. "I can do the dishes! I think that's a rule my parents have. The one who cooks doesn't have to do them."

"I don't mind," he said, taking his plate into the kitchen. "Like I told you the first time I was at your house, I like doing the dishes. Its relaxing."

Craig scratched his neck. "I feel kind of stupid when you do everything with me just standing there. At least let me help?"

Tweek smiled. "Rinse for me, then, and set stuff in the drainer."

"Aye, aye." Craig smiled and did what Tweek had said. It didn't take long to clean up. They were only two after all. They put away the small remaining amount of food, Tweek dumping the rest of his down the garbage disposal. Craig stretched, something he realized he did often, but he really needed to since he often leaned down a bit or ducked because of his height. His bones cracked lightly, and he huffed, satisfied.

Tweek looked at him curiously, then down before saying, "Do... do you want me to crack your back?"

"...Crack my back? How?" Craig had to think of a scene in one of his favorite Disney movies at the suggestion but didn't mention it.

"Here, come into the living room." He led the way to the next room, then gestured to the carpeted floor. "Lay on your stomach." Craig hesitantly did so, putting a pillow down to rest his head on. Tweek sat down on his lower back. He put his hands together on Craig's spine in the center of his shoulders. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly," he directed. Craig did so, curious what he was going to do.

As he exhaled, Tweek pressed down along his spine, creating a series of loud cracks and pops. Craig let out a soft "oof", mostly at the noises, not having expected it to be that many. When the sounds stopped, Tweek began to lightly massage his shoulders with gentle kneading motions. Craig hummed and let his head flop down completely, so that he had a little trouble breathing into the cushions but not enough to change the position.

"How do you feel?" Tweek asked, working out the knots in his shoulders.

"Great. Thanks, man," came the muffled response from somewhere in the fluff. He giggled, then got up after making sure Craig's muscles were loose and relaxed. Craig made a whiney noise when Tweek got off but didn't really move for another minute before turning on his back and looking at Tweek. "You have so many talents that I wouldn't expect."

"Well thanks," he said, smiling down at him, hands on his knees. "I like to help."

Craig smiled back, looking at Tweek in wonder. "I think I have the prettiest boyfriend of the world." He blinked in surprise, then turned pink, straightening up, stuttering a denial.

Craig sat up and pulled him closer by his hips. "Nope, no denying. I totally do." Tweek huffed, then pressed his face into the poof on the top of Craig's hat.

He chuckled, kissing Tweek's stomach and grinning widely before hugging him closer. "The best boyfriend in general."

"Talk more about yourself, I like hearing you be positive," Tweek's muffled voice said.

"I am very confident in my skills of choosing my boyfriend," Craig smirked, aware that that wasn't what Tweek had meant.

"That's debatable," he said, looking at him teasingly.

"Are you trying to lower my self-esteem?" Craig asked, pretend-offended.

"If you think dating me is good, then yes, you probably need a dampener."

"It's been nothing but great so far, I think I don't deserve that dampener."

Tweek snorted, shaking his head. "Alright, then. What do you want to do now?"

"I have no idea. Kinda wanna sleep, kinda wanna go take a walk, and kinda wanna make out." Craig shrugged, head still against his stomach.

"W-Well... I'm okay with that last one. If you really wanna..." he blushed.

Craig looked up to see where Tweek was looking at, a bit of color on his face, too. Tweek was looking to the side, tugging at the bandaids on his fingers, his cheeks coated pink.

Craig smiled. "Are you sure?"

"I-I... I mean... uh... nng..."

Craig took his hand. "Tweek. It's alright."

He nodded. "Yeah... yeah, okay."

"Come 'ere." He gently pulled on his hand, patting the ground. When Tweek joined him, he carded his fingers through his hair. "You don't ever have to do anything just because I suggest it or want it. I really don't want to do anything you feel uncomfortable with. And you can always tell me. I won't get mad."

"No," he said quickly, grabbing his hands and squeezing them tightly. "I-I do want to, it's just... embarrassing to say it..."

Craig squeezed back. "Alright. But remember that, okay?"

"I will," he promised.

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"Sure."

Craig stood up without letting go, pulling Tweek up with him and waited for him to gain footing heading to the stairs. They went into Tweek's room, and for once, Tweek looked around and wished he had cleaned, or at least tried. It was a disaster area.

Craig didn't seem bothered by it, carefully but by now almost automatically stepping over the Legos and other small objects on the floor, ultimately flopping down on the bed and lying on his back.

Tweek paused, then began to push the Legos into piles. Now that it was on his mind, he wanted it to be done.

Craig let him do so, typing away on his phone. Clyde had written him something about replicating their sims game from yesterday but that it hadn't been as much fun, so Craig answered with 'Can't copy the original legend, dude' and went over to his chat with Jimmy, where they were discussing a few cop comedies they had both watched and compared to find the best.

Tweek managed to clear a path between the door and his bed. It wasn't clean as he would have liked, but a good start.

'Hot Fuzz is one of the best and you know it,' Craig typed.

Jimmy immediately replied with 'one of the best. Yes. But not the best. There are plenty way better ones. I personally find Pink Panther to be better.'

Craig asked him about a list of his favorites, before propping himself up on his arms and putting down his phone to look at Tweek. "You okay there?"

"Nnn... yeah," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Craig hummed, suddenly feeling itchy, not sure what to do now. Tweek played with his fingers as his blush returned. He wasn't sure what to do either.

"So..." Craig started scratching his cheek with one hand. "Are you... still okay with that?" This was more awkward than he had expected but he should've guessed it would be, after he suggested making out and then they had had some time before coming back to it.

"Y-Yeah..." he agreed. He shifted, turning to face him and crossing his legs. "Do you still want to...?"

"Yeah..." He could feel his face grow hotter by the second but refused to look away. "Sorry that this is a bit awkward." He sat up, swinging his legs to get momentum, and then leaned forward a bit. "I'm used to just... doing these things. Not talking about it first." Tweek couldn't help but giggle. It was an oddly tense situation, waiting to actually do it.

Craig made a clicking noise with his tongue. "I'm just... I'm just gonna kiss you now," he told him matter of factly, inching closer again.

"O-Okay," Tweek agreed softly, leaning towards him. Craig chuckled nervously before carefully kissing him, putting his hand against the back of Tweek's neck.

Once the touch was there, it was easy and not so awkward. Tweek found himself relaxing into it, his movements growing more confident. When Craig was sure that Tweek was more comfortable, his kissing became less careful and more direct, putting his other hand on Tweek's hip.

He allowed it, slowly putting his own hands on either side of Craig's face, tilting his head slightly. Craig's heart was beating strong against his chest as Tweek deepened the kiss and he closed his eyes, doing the same. His hands were warm against his face. He opened his mouth slightly, pulling Tweek closer. His lips moved Tweek's apart as well, and his warm breath ghosted over Craig's skin as his body willingly moved according to Craig's pulls.

A shiver ran down Craig's spine. He let the hand on Tweek's neck wander down over his shoulder and his back, lightly running his fingernails over the fabric until it was on Tweek's other hip, slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt. Tweek's back arched slightly at the touch. He didn't dislike it, however, and tried to show this by pressing his lips softly against the corner of Craig's mouth.

Craig smiled, using the moment to breathe in. His head felt dizzy from the lack of air and the kissing itself and he was hot all over. He kept moving his hand over Tweek's back, drawing small circles against his hip with his thumb on the other hand.

Tweek took a few deep breaths himself. He hadn't ever done something like this before. It was kind of frightening, but also exhilarating. He felt oddly cool, as though he had eaten a lot of mint and it was coursing through his blood. Craig's touch sent shocks through him, but it was nice, not painful or discomforting.

"Are you still alright?" Craig asked a little out of breath still, lips touching slightly when he spoke.

"Yeah," he assured, "I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm great!" Craig smiled, voice uncharacteristically enthusiastic. He blamed it on hormones. "Should we go on then?" he asked, because even if Tweek was fine he still wanted to give him the chance to back off if he thought that was enough.

Tweek nodded. "Yeah. I-I like this," he said, blushing.

"Good, okay. Me too." Craig didn't wait to see if Tweek would say something again, kissing him a few short times on the lips, before turning them into a long one. His hands slid down to Tweek's thighs and in one movement he had pulled Tweek onto his lap, not breaking the kiss. Tweek gasped softly into his lips but didn't pull away. Instead, he crossed his legs behind Craig's back, looping his arms around his neck.

Craig rested his hands on Tweek's lower back, somehow feeling like they were still too far apart even though they were sitting chest to chest. He pressed more against Tweek's lips, moving his along with them. "I love you..." he mumbled against Tweek's skin, between kisses.

"I love you too," he murmured back, adding a few light kisses to Craig's cheeks.

Craig made a noise close to a giggle, which still sounded weird to his own ears even if it happened every now and then. He kissed Tweek's nose, his cheek, his ear and then went lower to the spot where his neck and jaw connected, gently placing a kiss there and nibbling on it as gently as possible to see how Tweek would react. He was rewarded with Tweek's own giggle, the other grabbing his hands and squeezing them lightly.

Craig grinned. "You are SO ticklish!"

"I am," he said, smiling. "Use this knowledge wisely, no one else has it."

He chuckled and then softly sucked on the spot. This earned him another squeak.

Craig stopped, laughing, before kissing his way down to Tweek's throat and to the base of his neck, moving his hands to his stomach. "You are honestly adorable, and I love everything about you," he said quietly, feeling the butterflies return and hearing his own heartbeat in his ears. "I can't believe you didn't date anyone before me."

Tweek shivered and let out an uneven breath. "D-Didn't ever think about dating," he said. "Wasn't i-interested."

"Good for me then." Craig kissed the spot again, running his hands up and down Tweek's chest and stomach. Tweek turned his head, blushing. All this attention felt nice, and he wanted to be able to return it.

"You okay?" He looked up at the movement.

He nodded, lightly out of breath. "K-Kiss me again," he said, a hand working under Craig's hat, running his fingers through his hair, enjoying how soft it was. Craig shivered shortly from the touch and did as Tweek asked, humming against his lips, hands stopping to move when his shoulders slacked down.

Tweek pulled off Craig's hat and tossed it aside, then let both hands trail through the dark strands.

He felt his scalp tingle at the sensation and the sudden cold air, making a little, surprised noise but going back to actively kissing Tweek, fingers clawing into Tweek's skin, but without actual pressure. Tweek shuddered at the feeling, finding he enjoyed it. He had to move back a bit a few seconds later, resting his forehead against Craig's as his chest heaved, panting.

Craig was panting, too, their breath mingling as they tried to regain their footing. Craig calmed down a bit faster, Tweek's hands still in his hair. He concentrated on the feeling and, whenever Tweek's fingers so much as twitched, had shivers run down his spine like small electric shocks.

"Y-You okay?" Tweek got out between breaths.

"Yeah. I'm just... Man..." He laughed, sounding more like wheezing. "Really like when you touch my hair."

Tweek smiled at this. "Happy to help."

Craig grinned back, pulling his hands away from under Tweek's shirt and cupping his face. "You are way too good to be real, dude."

He leaned his head into the touch, sighing softly. "Nah. I'm very real. You're the one who can't exist."

"Well, now we've got a problem here, since I'm also really sure I'm real," he joked, gently stroking Tweek's cheeks. "Oh and, speaking of real, this might be awkward, but I totally have a boner. Sorry." He said that with a lot more ease than he was feeling, but since his face was red from kissing anyways he couldn't get that much darker.

Tweek couldn't help but laugh, putting his hands over Craig's and shaking his head. "Craig, I'm sitting on your lap," he pointed out. "Did you think I didn't notice?"

Incredibly, it was possible to turn an even darker shade. "I was hoping against all likeliness," he answered dryly.

Tweek giggled, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "It's okay."

Craig groaned, embarrassed and a bit jealous that Tweek seemingly didn't have to deal with this but smiled against his own awkwardness. "Thanks, babe."

"I am going to move now, though. It feels a bit strange," he teased, unhooking his legs and sliding over to sit beside him.

Craig resisted the urge to hide his face, looking a bit stoic in the attempt of keeping a straight face when Tweek moved on and from his lap. He'd have to take a real cold shower or help himself otherwise if he wanted to go back to his normal state, which would likely end in option one since he wasn't at his own house.

Tweek cleared his throat after a moment and said, "That was nice."

"Yeah. We should do that again. Some time. I mean..." He could've punched himself in the face. "It's good to hear that you liked it, too."

He smiled, then leaned over and kissed him slowly.

Craig relaxed a bit more, the butterflies in his stomach curiously going wilder than when they were making out. He kissed back as gently as he could manage, relaxing into the contact. It was a sweet kiss, entirely different from the frantic desperation of just a few seconds ago.

Craig made a noise he might be embarrassed about later, but he didn't care at the moment. All his senses were still focused on Tweek but in a different way, less needy and more attentive. Craig brushed a hair strand out of Tweek's face with one hand, the other keeping him up. They took more breaths as well, parting more often before coming back together easily. It was simple, but loving.

"You are a surprisingly nice kisser. Did you kiss anyone before?" Craig asked once, between kisses.

"No. I guess I just have a good teacher," Tweek answered with a shy smile.

Craig looked oddly proud at that but laughed it off. "You're also pretty good at sweet talk, huh?"

"You tell me," he teased, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Hmn, you definitely are." The corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement. "Continue this and I'd be ready to kill a bear for you."

"Hmm... that would be, what did you say? Hot."

Craig suppressed a snort. "Be right back. I have a bear to kill so my boyfriend finds me hot." He puffed out his chest and raised his arms in a heroic flexing pose. "If this was an anime, there would be sparkles around me now. And a really bright background."

"Then the side of my house would get ripped open and either I'd get kidnapped, or you would be thrown out onto the street to battle evil," Tweek laughed.

"If you were to get kidnapped, I'd totally invent a new special move just to save you from the hands of evil, promise." He grinned. "Not that you couldn't beat them yourself of course."

Giggling, he put his arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "My hero."

Craig hugged him sideways, cackling softly. "The bad guys wouldn't stand a chance. We're the absolute power couple."

"I need to get coffee," he said, letting go and shuffling away.

Craig nodded, wondering slightly if he said something wrong or if he just realized that out of nowhere. "I'll be in the shower, if you wonder where I disappeared to. Shouldn't be long."

Tweek blinked. "Uh, okay? See you in a couple minutes," he said. He ruffled Craig's hair, then stood up, heading for the door.

"Did I do something, or did you just suddenly crave coffee?" Craig asked, getting over himself, smiling.

"I just want it," he assured, then headed downstairs.

Craig went to take the fastest and coldest shower ever, successfully getting rid of his boner. It felt weird to get back into his old clothes instead of new ones, but he didn't have a choice. He was too tall for Tweek's. From the bathroom, he heard Tweek's scream pierce the air.

He was downstairs faster than he was dressed, T-shirt around his neck and only one arm in the sleeve. "What is it?! Tweek?"

Tweek was standing in front of the mirror in the living room. Though coated in dust, it didn't hide from the teen the dark patch of skin that had formed just under the right side of his jaw.

Craig looked around frantically, not quite grasping the situation yet. "Tweek? What's that? Did you-" He looked again and then shut up, realizing what it was, his hands shooting up to his mouth. "Oops."

He whirled to face him, the emotion on his face hard to pinpoint. It was a mix of anger, confusion, but mostly, fear.

"That is my fault. Sorry." Craig wasn't sure what to say. "You can cover that up, it's not too big. I've seen mom do it."

Tweek's shaking hands formed into fists as his anger quickly grew into his dominate emotion. Craig ducked his head slightly, thinking it better to just shut up instead of making any more suggestions.

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep, steadying breaths before letting his anger melt away. "I need coffee," he sighed. He sat on the couch, turning on the coffee maker sitting on the side table.

Craig stood there uncomfortably stiff, not knowing if it was safe to say anything or if he would just make it worse again. He didn't think it was bad, a quite easy issue to deal with, but they used to have this discussion early in their friendship with Craig always trying to solve things even when Tweek didn't need that at the moment. Of course it still happened every now and then but Craig wanted to believe he had gotten better at it.

"You can come over, if you want," Tweek said, looking over the back of the couch towards him. "I'm not angry anymore."

"Alright." Craig trudged over to the sofa and sat down next to him, relaxing into the pillows.

"I'll go through mom's makeup in the morning. It'll be fine. Thanks for the suggestion," he said as the machine beside him beeped. He took a mug from the mug tree under the table, filling it.

Craig realized he had to finish dressing yet, and he quickly slid his shirt the rest of the way on. "Scarves work well, too, if you can't find any fitting makeup," he said, shrugging, eyeing the bruise sideways. It wasn't bad, but it was unmistakably a hickey. No point in denying it.

"I don't wear scarves," Tweek said, tucking his feet under his legs and sipping on his drink.

"Fair. Not usually. That'd be obvious." Craig tapped his fingers to his chin. "What about my jacket? It has a really high collar. I'd even give it to you without you having to make Stripe betray me." He grinned lightly.

"I don't wear jackets, either. And wouldn't that raise suspicion?"

Craig shrugged. "Don't think anyone would care and the guys know we're a thing, plus you just got sick a week ago, so it wouldn't make them wonder about why you're wearing it."

"Someone would notice a change that big. I'll just use the makeup."

"Okay." Craig tapped his foot in a random rhythm. "I thought about telling my dad today, but I chickened out," he said into the room after a while.

Tweek looked over, then reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. "It's okay. Do it when you're ready," he said.

Craig nodded, squeezing back. "Sorry for the hickey, babe. I'll be more careful next time."

He blushed. "It's hardly all your fault. I felt what you were doing and didn't try to stop you."

Craig grinned sheepishly. "I actually sort of like it. I might be getting a little territorial here but... uh. Yeah."

Tweek rubbed the spot lightly, looking away in embarrassment. "I, uh... I kind of like that it's there, too," he admitted.

Craig suddenly felt unreasonably happy, his grin stretching wider and less embarrassed now. "That's nice." He tried to cover his enthusiasm with a short answer, but it was just too obvious. Tweek decided not to say anything else, taking a drink from his mug instead.

He cleared his throat, covering his grin with his hand. "I'll still watch out next time."

"Maybe not so high next time."

"No one but me is gonna look at your hips, right?" Craig poked said body part.

Tweek turned bright red. "I-I mean," he stuttered, "you're right b-but how are you supposed to put one there?"

Craig smirked. "Not that hard. Wanna see?" He leaned closer and almost over Tweek, same expression still on his face.

If anymore blood went to his head, there was a very real possibility Tweek would pass out. As it was, he felt a bit light headed and dizzy. Craig couldn't keep a straight face anymore at Tweek's expression. He snorted and started giggling, pressing a short kiss to his forehead instead of looming over him. Tweek grunted, swaying slightly.

Craig put his cold hands against his cheeks, slightly concerned. "Was that too much?" Tweek closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Craig's hands rather than answering. "Do you need a hug?"

"...Yes."

Craig took the shaking mug out of his hands, put it on the table and pulled Tweek into a hug. He curled into him gladly. Something about being held by his boyfriend was soothing. Craig brushed his fingers through his hair, making sure he wasn't uncomfortable.

"I'm okay," he told him. "I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

"I know I can be a bit too much sometimes. Don't worry."

"I don't really mind it."

Craig kissed his temple, hugging a bit tighter. "Want to do anything or keep cuddling?"

"You're pretty great at cuddling."

"Cuddling it is, then." Craig grinned, sticking his face into Tweek's hair.

They remained together on the couch for a while, and as the sun began to set around nine, Tweek sighed and got up. "I guess you should go to bed."

Craig raised his eyebrows. "It's nine, dude. I'm not a grandfather, yet."

"What time do people usually go to bed?" he asked.

"No idea. I think around... eleven...? I usually stay up playing video games until at least twelve," Craig shrugged, not getting up.

"We should go upstairs anyway," Tweek said, glancing out the windows nervously. Craig got the hint and stood up, making sure the couch looked decent, before snatching Tweek's mug. He checked again if there was anything they left but they hadn't, so he went on. Tweek locked the door, then turned off all the lights, leading the way upstairs.

Craig had some questions, but he didn't really want to know the answers to them, so he didn't ask and just followed. Once in Tweek's room, Craig put the mug on Tweek's desk, then flopped down on his bed, lying over the short side and grabbed his hat from the covers. Tweek went to his desk, crouching slightly and peaking outside nervously.

"You think they gonna come looking when they get here?" Craig asked into the room, wondering why he was so nervous when he said that the two of them never cared that he was there anyways.

"Robbers would check anywhere!" he said worriedly, surveying the street outside suspiciously.

"Oh." Craig didn't expect that answer. "Did you hear something or are you generally making sure?"

"You can never be too sure!"

"Alright. But don't you guys have a security system?" Craig had pulled out his phone again, typing away a note to his mother about being sorry for not being home the entire weekend and that he wouldn't be home today, either.

"Yeah, but that doesn't always stop burglars," Tweek insisted. "And my house is one of the farthest away. The police aren't exactly known for being good at their job either. Why do you think- I fOrgOt tO lOck mY dOOr!" With a panicked screech, Tweek launched himself across the room to his bedroom door, slamming five different locks into place.

Craig raised his eyebrows. "Thanks. I think we're almost as safe as we can be. Tweek, come here." Flicking off his light, Tweek hurried over, crawling into the bed beside his boyfriend as though he was afraid a demon hand would reach out from under his bed and snatch him.

Craig pulled him close, so that he was between Tweek and the door. He wrapped a leg over both of Tweek's and pulled the blankets over them. "NOW you're as safe as you can be."

"But what if someone breaks in and hurts you?!" he yelped, looking up at him in fright. "Or what if a cult comes in to take me away, but they take you instead!? WhAt If thE gnOmEs cOmE bAck?!"

"Tweek. Babe." Craig carefully ran his fingers up and down Tweek's spine. "Relax. I know you're scared, but if someone comes in, we'll hear. You're a light sleeper anyways. Plus, I might not be as strong as you, but I can still throw a punch. I can protect us just fine." He smiled. Tweek swallowed heavily, shaking under Craig's touch. He did as Craig asked, however, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself.

"Is there anything you need right now?"

"J-Just... just keep telling me it's going to be okay," he whispered.

"Alright." Craig continued the hand movement on his back for a bit longer until he slid up and started softly massaging Tweek's scalp. "It will be fine. You locked your window, and your door is so secure that someone would have to break it open by force. So, by the time anyone did so we'd already be on high alert. Plus, they'd have to fight their way through Lego hell."

This got a giggle. A good sign.

"Also. We make a great team. No burglar would survive our combo attack." He poked Tweek's side. "And think about it. You living at the end of town also means the burglar would have to go super far. And I think they'd rather rob the coffee shop than your home. Or Token's place."

"That... yeah, yeah. You're right," he agreed, letting out a long breath.

"Oh, I also read that statistically, robbers don't try to break into locked rooms when they're unsure if someone's home because it takes too much time and is too loud."

Tweek was positive Craig was a miracle worker. Never before had anyone been able to calm him from a near-panic, not even himself.

Since Tweek had stopped shivering and seemed calm enough, Craig stuck some of his hair strands behind the ear that was on Craig's side. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks," he sighed, relaxing into him. "How do you do that?"

He stopped massaging for a moment. "This?"

"No, I mean, how do you relax me so easily?"

Craig took a minute to answer, smiling when he did. "...Trust?"

"Hm. Possible," he murmured. "I can't even calm myself down."

"Guess we should work on your self-esteem some time. And maybe we can find some coping methods together that work." He returned to combing through his hair, working at a spot behind his ear for a while.

"I want this to last forever..."

"I'll stay however long you let me," Craig told him, voice serious. "I wouldn't just leave you."

"Good."

Craig brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead again. "Yeah. And you can trust me. I promise."

"Hm. Let's sleep now... school tomorrow," he murmured.

"Sure." Craig pulled the blanket up a bit higher, turned his alarm on and put his phone to the nightstand, all without stopping his petting of Tweek's hair, the other laying on his chest, the picture of relaxation, already beginning to drift off.

He waited for Tweek to fall asleep, then allowed himself to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> This chapter had one of my (Wrong's) favorite scenes and I constantly think of it.  
> Now.  
> There is going to be some change around here!  
> This is not the only story Stripe and I are writing and seeing as it is more practical to have it all in one place:  
> We opened an AO3 together, along with a Tumblr and an account on FF dot net.  
> We are going to give this story over to that new account, so check that out!  
> You can find us here and on Tumblr at TriciasPiggies and on FF we are Tricia's Piggies!  
> All our accounts are still being worked on, though, so keep that in mind!
> 
> Otherwise: Thank you for reading!  
> Please tell us what you thought, we are absolutely ecstatic to read from you!
> 
> See you next saturday!  
> Love!


	15. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobia and forced coming out.  
> This is it guys, this is what we've all been worrying about.

Craig woke with his alarm this time, something that happened so rarely he got scared by the noise. Tweek was much the same, shrieking as he bolted up.

Craig cursed, blindly tapping on his phone, one arm around Tweek still since they both sat up almost at the same time. He managed to turn it off, trying to get his heart to calm down, his hold on Tweek a bit harder than usual from shock. Tweek gripped his arm tightly, turning to look at Craig's phone as though it had insulted him.

Craig groaned and turned towards Tweek, lying back down and taking him with him with his body weight. He pulled Tweek closer again and buried his head in his shoulder, an exasperated whine escaping him.

Tweek, now fully awake, grunted. "Craaaig."

A muffled "Nooooooo," was what he got as an answer, Craig unwilling to move.

"I'm gonna punch you," he warned. "In three... two... one..."

Craig rolled onto his back, groaning the entire time. "I wasn't even holding you down. Could've just gotten up..." he mumbled at the ceiling.

"It's not about me not being able to get up. It's about making sure you get up and get moving. You are actually a slug in the morning."

"Slug is m'entire lifestyle," he replied, rolling back onto his stomach and sticking his head under the pillow. "M'not used to wakin' up w'th my 'larm." His voice was muffled by his pillow, making it a bit difficult to understand.

"Come on. I'll... uh..." Tweek looked around for something, then got an idea. "Oh! If you get up now, I'll give you a kiss." He wasn't specifically fast about it but at least Craig was sitting after that.

Tweek smiled, standing up. "You got to make it to me to get it," he teased.

Craig groaned again, blinking rapidly to keep his eyes open. He more or less crawled towards Tweek. "Better?!"

He giggled. "You're so close, come on."

"Ugh..." He came to a stop in front of Tweek. "Now. Kiss me." He rubbed some sleep sand out of his eyes to manage to keep them open longer.

"Stand up, Craig. You're almost there," he encouraged.

Craig cursed. "Stop moving." He got up out of bed, shivering when his bare feet touched the ground. "I want to go back under the blanket..."

Tweek was by the door now, grinning brightly. "You can. After school."

"Well, I can just do so now if you keep running away instead of giving me the kiss I have fought so hard for in the past thirty seconds." He was waking up more and more, mostly noticeable by how his voice became more monotone with each word.

"You won't. You can't resist me," he teased, winking.

Craig snorted, rolling his eyes to hide the light red dusting his cheeks. Tweek being flirty was still very new.

He put out his arms to him. "Come claim your reward, Craig."

Craig trudged over to him, wary that Tweek might hit him anyways or run away again. Tweek did nothing tricky. He stood still, or as still as was possible for him. When Craig was close enough to him, he wrapped his arms around him, looking up at him. He stood on his tip toes, kissing him lightly. "Morning," he murmured against his lips.

Craig lazily wrapped an arm around his hip, rather resting it there than holding Tweek. "Mornin'," he mumbled back.

"Thanks for coming over to greet me," he giggled.

Craig grinned lazily. "Thanks for making me move my ass out of bed, I guess. I need that sometimes."

"Glad to help. Now get dressed. We have to get going."

"Hmpf."

Craig searched for his jeans and socks, putting them on and following Tweek to the bathroom. They finished their morning routines quickly, Tweek swiping some of his mother's concealer, then headed downstairs. Tweek was glad he had thought to get more breakfast things for Craig. Cornflakes weren't exactly satisfying. Craig smeared some butter on a slice of bread and put a ridiculous amount of cheese on top, eating it in record time while staring into nothingness, not awake enough to focus yet. Tweek smiled at him and shook his head, going about making himself some coffee.

"Make me a cup, too? Please?" Craig croaked in his direction, mouth a little too full.

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "I thought you hated it."

"It is gross," he agreed. "But it also wakes me up. So I drink it in the morning. To get bitter enough for the day, you know." He grinned groggily.

"Add sugar or cream, you egg," Tweek laughed, pouring him a cup.

Craig, instead, looked him dead in the eye and drained the cup black, revealing a smug grin when he lowered the cup.

"If you're trying to impress me, it's working," he teased, sipping from his own mug.

"I was completely and honestly trying to, thank you very much." He put the cup away on the table.

"Dork."

Craig chuckled, elbowing Tweek gently. "We should get going sometime soon."

"No time like the present, I guess."

They left the house, Tweek checking the lock before they headed down to the bus stop. As soon as they arrived, they knew something was wrong. A group of students were gathered together whispering. When they saw the pair, all noise stopped.

Craig bit his teeth together tightly, not sparing anyone even a glance as he made his way to Token and their friends. "Stay calm, Tweek, alright? It's going to be alright," Craig mumbled, eyes focused on him. They might just be surprised, Craig thought. It didn't mean anything bad besides attention. Tweek swallowed audibly, looking at the ground as he grabbed the hem of his shirt.

Clyde turned to them when they approached. He was tense, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. Not good then, either. Craig cursed internally. This was all his fault. He gently put his hand to the small of Tweek's back for comfort, already an automatic motion.

"Hey," he greeted after a walk through the crowd that had felt as if they were on the green mile.

"Craig, come here. I need to show you something," Clyde said. "Tweek, maybe you should, uh, stay here and talk to Token and Jimmy for a moment?"

Tweek's eyes narrowed in confusion, but he nodded slowly.

Craig sighed, unwillingly leaving Tweek's side, following the other a bit away.

Token stepped between Tweek and the greater amount of kids waiting, not bothering to be discreet, Jimmy following his example, actually glaring at someone behind them. He stretched out a hand to put on Tweek's shoulder, but stopped halfway there. He knew Tweek didn't always want to be touched and Craig usually asked. "Is contact alright right now?"

Tweek looked between them in confusion. "Yeah, it's fine," he said. "What's going on?"

Token put his hand on Tweek's shoulder in comfort. "There's been..." He looked to Jimmy quickly. "Someone published that you are a couple."

"In a very un-unconv... unconvv... unconve. Unconveh" Jimmy took a deep breath and swallowed to get the word out. "In a very unconventional way, too."

Fear spiked through Tweek's body. His eyes widened and he looked over Token and Jimmy's shoulders at the kids shooting him looks.

"Nathan..." he whispered.

Token looked at him in mild surprise. "How do you know?"

"Craig told me what happened." Tweek began to dig at his fingers, ripping his bandaids to pick at his scabs. "Oh God..."

Token frowned. "It's going to be alright. We'll make sure everyone backs off."

Tweek grunted, his eye twitching closed as he tore up his fingers.

"I can only guess what happened," Craig muttered to Clyde once they were far enough away.

"Yeah. A video was shared to the school this morning. You... You need to see it," Clyde sighed, pulling out his phone.

He opened his school email, clicking on a link. It took them to the school's newspaper site, the thumbnail giving nothing away. Clyde pressed play, and Craig found himself watching a third person view of him making out with Tweek in their classroom.

Craig's ears burned, but he didn't change expression or look surprised. "I'll punch Nathan's nose so far up his skull he'll be able to smell his fried brain." His voice would sound almost normal to bystanders. Matter of fact. But Clyde had known him longer and could decipher the hidden anger more than easily.

"Dude, we're here to help you," Clyde said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "We'll help keep you and Tweek safe. I know you guys are capable, but Tweek isn't exactly a fighter."

Craig let him and nodded. Clyde was right. While Tweek could fight a lot better than most of them, he only ever did so when it was absolutely necessary. And sometimes he found that to be too late, only after getting seriously hurt.

"Thanks, man," was all he managed to say.

"Yeah... Just be safe, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll be safe," he replied, emphasizing the 'I'll'.

"Why did you say it like that?"

Craig started back to Token, Jimmy and Tweek. "Because someone is not going to be, and it's going to be a real pleasure." He meant it. He was going to beat up Nathan and no one could stop him from doing so.

Token was looking at Tweek's hands worriedly, squeezing his shoulder one more time and letting go as Craig and Clyde stepped closer to their group again. Tweek's hands were getting bloody as his scabs were removed and the wounds disturbed. He was staring at the ground, his mind racing.

Craig took one look at Tweek and motioned Token to step aside, who seemed to gladly do so. "Tweek. Babe."

Tweek looked up, his eyes wide. "W-What?"

"It's fine, alright? We talked about this." He carefully took his bloody hands in his. "We'll make it through. It's not even that bad of an article. Just a blurry video because that idiot can't hold his hands still." He stepped closer, feeling the need to be as close as possible. "It'll be fine."

Tweek groaned, looking back down at his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Craig. I-I know we talked about it, b-but if you change your mind and do want to b... b..." He took a shaking breath. "break up... I-I understand."

Craig squeezed his hands. "No, I don't. Look at me, Tweek." He completely forgot that the others were around them for the moment.

Token stepped more between the two of them and the other students waiting. The bus was late already. The clanking of Jimmy's crutches told him he had done the same. Clyde joined them, making a three-person wall between the couple to protect them from the prying eyes of the others.

Tweek kept his head lowered as he began to talk. "T-This is just... C-Craig, I don't know what to do," he said. "It's so much pressure... I don't want to break up. I-I love you, but I d-don't want you to be treated badly f-for my sake."

Craig took one of his hands away from Tweek's, wiping it on his pants to get the blood off before brushing a strand of hair behind Tweek's ear. "I never cared what anyone said about me before, I won't start now. I want to be with you Tweek, and if that means that I'll have to endure annoying chatter for a few weeks, that's fine. It'll only last until someone else does something interesting around here. You know the town."

"I know that, b-but you're worried about your dad... I don't want anything to happen to you."

Craig sighed. "My dad wouldn't physically do anything to me. Don't worry too much, babe. They can throw at me what they want, I don't care. And it's always boring after a while if who you're talking about doesn't care." That wasn't entirely true for some people but for the majority it was, as far as Craig had experienced. "I'll be at your side as much as I can and then we can kick some ass together if needed, alright?"

Tweek hesitated, then nodded. "Okay." He looked down at his bloody hands and sighed. "Oops."

"I have tissues, don't worry."

"Guys, you gotta snap out of it a little, the bus is coming," Token said pointing behind him.

Craig nodded, not letting go of Tweek's hands. "Do any of you have band aids?" Token and Jimmy both agreed. "Cool."

When the bus stopped, the usual rush to get on didn't happen. Rather, the other students watched Craig and Tweek, all eyes on their hands. Craig rolled his eyes and flipped them off like he always would then climbed on, tugging Tweek along. Tweek's hand shook in Craig's, a soft, nervous grunt escaping him.

Craig more or less shooed Tweek into his usual seat, making himself as big as possible to block people's view of him and block Tweek's of them. "So. What's up today? Any tests?" he asked into the group, almost desperate for normal conversation.

Jimmy caught on the fastest. "I n-need to show my project for photography this wee... weeee... week. A true p-pain in the ass."

"What did you do for it?" Clyde asked, sitting on his knees and looking over the seat, adding some cover of his own for the pair. Tweek crunched down in his seat, staring at the dirty floor under them.

"Ours is a bit dif... different than Craig's, since every t-teacher seems to have their own hea... hee... head for this." He shrugged. "We have to cr... creeee... creeee." He cleared his throat. "We have to create a booklet b-based on water photoo...graphy."

Craig nodded. "I've seen some examples for that. It looks really cool."

Jimmy agreed. "It's f-fun, too. I have finished ab... about half ss... sssso far." As Craig listened, he began to rub small circles on Tweek's back.

"That sounds awesome!" Clyde chirped. "Could I see it sometime?"

"S-sure. I can just g... get it right... now." He dove down to their feet, fighting with his crutches for a second before pulling out a prototype of his future booklet. He showed it to them. "It's still a work in p-progress."

Clyde's eyes widened as he took in the photos. "Dude, these are so sweet!"

Jimmy proudly showed them to Token, Craig, and Tweek. Token nodded enthusiastically, and Craig gave him a thumbs up, looking at a few minor mistakes but not commenting on them since Jimmy hadn't asked him to. Craig leaned back, hand still lightly touching Tweek's back. They arrived at the school shortly, and rather than trying to escape first, the group waited in their seats for everyone else to file off before them.

Craig groaned annoyed as they left, last ones in the row. "I'll rip his balls off for this. It's as if they've never seen a queer person. Everyone who looks at Kyle and Stan has, so what the fuck are they on about."

"Dude, who kn-knows. People are weird like that. And you are the f-... You are the fuuuh- You are the first ones out of the closet. Even if it's forced."

Tweek groaned, tugging at his hair.

Craig stopped in his tracks, making Tweek stop, too. He looked at him, concerned. "Babe, do you want to go home?"

He shook his head, gave his hair one last pull, then released it. "Let's just... get this over with."

Craig gently ran his hand over Tweek's head, checking subconsciously if he had pulled out any bigger strands, then took his hands again and nodding. "Alright."

"We'll make it through this today, tomorrow, every day you need us," Clyde said softly.

Craig looked at him thankful even if he started to feel a little over-dramatic. He'd beat the crap out of Nathan and then go back to ignoring everyone. That should be enough. At least he hoped so.

Tweek didn't feel up to going to his locker, seeing as so many people were usually there in the morning. "I'm going to class. I don't think I'll be able to pay attention anyway," he murmured.

Craig squeezed his hand. "Alright, babe. If it gets too bad, tell me, and we can just fuck right outta here." He kissed his forehead and looked expectantly to Clyde since the two of them had their first class together.

Clyde nodded, slowly putting his arm around Tweek's shoulders. When he didn't pull away or react negativity, he let his hold become firm.

"Come on, Tweek," he said gently. "We got this."

Craig watched them leave, told Token and Jimmy goodbye, and started to his own locker, getting out his books and three packs of iced coffee, two of which he emptied in the span of a minute, drinking the third one a bit slower. The cold liquid helped calm him down a little, but barely so. Really, it was mostly for distraction. He left his locker and the people staring almost openly behind, throwing away his trash and leaving for robotics.

* * *

Class was exhausting. Everything was exhausting. He didn't mind being stared at or hearing his name in the whispers of some of the girls and guys in class. But hearing Tweek's and not knowing how he was doing was more than stressful. Thankfully, the teacher left the classroom after giving them their instructions. Around fifteen minutes before the bell rang to end class, Craig left to go to the bathroom.

In the hall, he ran into a freshman girl. She smiled at him, twirling a lock of hair around her finger shyly. It was the same color as Tweek's, and her eyes had the same green tone. Rather than the double hue of Tweek's, however, her's were a solid green. Craig frowned slightly and passed her without saying sorry or even any sign of recognition. When he came back out, the girl was still there. She gave him another smile.

"You're Craig, right?"

He blinked, irritated. "So?"

"You're really cute," she said.

He turned and walked away, back towards his classroom, not sparing her another glance. What the hell was that even? He was running late for second period now, the halls empty aside from him. At least, until a certain student came out of a classroom a short distance ahead of him. Nathan.

Craig stopped in his tracks, face stoic. As much as he had talked about punching his nose in, he actually just wanted to get to Tweek now. Nathan could go to Hell for all he cared. Craig tried to relax his tense shoulders, but didn't succeed as he walked on, sour taste in his mouth.

Nathan turned at the footsteps approaching behind him, then grinned. "Craig."

"Nathan." Craig only gave him a short glance as he tried to walk past him, already seeing the edge to the hall their classrooms were in.

"Did you see my video?" he asked casually. "I think it's some of my best work."

Craig shrugged. "Mediocre," he said shortly, his steps slowing a little.

"Hm. Well, I have pictures, if that suits your tastes more."

He breathed in slowly. Get to Tweek. Get to Tweek. Get to Tweek. "Whatever. There's no point in them anymore, anyway."

"Photoshop is an interesting tool," Nathan said.

Craig stopped, and Nathan stopped just behind him. "Don't you think the ice you're on is thin enough." Craig didn't phrase it as a question, but it was obviously a warning. A few other students left their class room a few feet behind them, looking at the two of them in confusion. Craig paid them no mind, every muscle and nerve focused on Nathan.

"Feels pretty solid to me," he said cheekily. "I got some nice glamor shots of your face. Just name the person, I can put anyone in Spazz's place."

That was enough. Usually, Craig wasn't a person to dish out punches and hits, even if he did get into the occasional fight, but that was where he drew the line. As soon as he had processed the word what he had called Tweek, he swung around, his fist connecting with Nathan's nose in a satisfying cracking noise. One of the students let out a "Oh, shit!" while they backed off.

Nathan was thrown backwards, siding a bit along the floor where he lay groaning in pain.

Craig took the time to take Nathan's phone from his bag, then left, steps heavy as he went back to his first class to grab his things, then left to find Tweek before biology. He found Tweek at his locker, Clyde standing guard as the frazzled teen dug around for his things. Craig barely held back from sprinting towards them, glad that Tweek seemed relatively alright. He reached them in a second, almost demandingly stretching out one arm towards Tweek. Without a thought, Tweek closed his locked and moved closer, accepting his touch readily.

Craig pulled him into a one armed hug, pressing him against his chest and pushing his nose into the mop of blond hair right after signaling a greeting to Clyde. Tweek's scent and warmth against him made him calm down some more, definitely better than if he had to deal with it alone.

Tweek sighed softly, relaxing. "So... how's your day?" he asked soffly, looking up.

Craig shrugged lightly. "Crappy," he mumbled against his scalp. "Yours?"

"Uh... could have been better, but having Clyde helped," he said, leaning into him. It was so nice not to have to hide their affection. Though it was a stressful way to be outed, the up of being able to be hugged and cuddled up with Craig in school was fantastic.

Craig relaxed the rest of the way instantly. He lifted his other arm, laying his hand on Tweek's back and breathing more normally. Tweek was doing okay. Nothing had happened. Craig chuckled. "Sounds a bit like you are better than me at this."

"No, it wasn't good," he admitted. "Clyde was just scarier than the other people."

Craig looked up and at Clyde, surprise on his face. "Is that so?"

Clyde grinned and winked back. "I can be mean if I want to be," he said.

"Guess even after all this time, you can still surprise me." Craig grinned and mouthed 'thank you' over Tweek's head.

"I guess we should get to bio," Tweek said, shifting back slightly.

Craig nodded, opening his mouth to say something, when the speaker in the hall cracked to life and called out: "Craig Tucker to the principal's office, please. Craig Tucker, to the principal's office."

He closed his mouth again with a loud clack of his teeth. A feeling of déjà vu swelled up to all the times he had to hear that in elementary. "Well, guess that streak is broken now," he said into the now silent hall, gripping onto Tweek's arm.

"What did you do?" Tweek asked as Clyde rushed off to class.

Craig didn't answer immediately, mouth pulled into a tight line. "Come along?" he asked after a few seconds of staring at the speaker.

"Okay," Tweek agreed, and the pair started down the hall.

He was still angry, even if the short conversation with Clyde and Tweek had distracted him, that didn't change. "I punched Nathan," he said into the silence, halfway to the office.

Tweek's eyes widened as his eyebrows shot up. "What? Why?"

"He had it coming." Craig chewed on his tongue, staring at the ground and frowning.

"I mean, I agree, but you aren't the type to just hit someone like that. He must have said something to you. What happened?"

"I..." Craig gestured wildly, but the words just didn't come to him. "I guess I just lost my temper. He commented on the video. And uploading it."

"Craig," Tweek said softly, stopping and making him as well. He turned the other to face him. "You don't lose your temper just like that. You can tell me. It's okay."

Craig didn't want Tweek to feel guilty about being the reason he got in trouble but he didn't want to lie to him. He looked down at Tweek, looking for something in his eyes and seemingly finding it, because shortly after, he answered. "He said some pretty disgusting things about the pictures he took and photoshop and then called you a spazz. He said some other stuff, too, but that did it in the end."

"Ah." Tweek nodded in understanding. Being called names hurt, but when it was a person he had absolutely no feelings towards, it wasn't exactly upsetting. "Are you okay?"

"Hmn." Craig made a neutral noise that said nothing and then stopped in front of the office door. He held up one finger to gesture Tweek to wait. He took out Nathan's phone, holding his own up with a screenshot of Nathan's face he took from a digital yearbook on the homepage to unlock the device. It opened with a soft click and he started digging deep through the phone's memory, deleting all the pictures he found there, ticking the box with "delete from cloud" and then went over to go through all the recent chats since Friday to make sure Nathan hadn't sent them out. He was in luck, seemingly he had wanted to keep it secret and not share the glory with anyone. With another sweep through his phone and the hard task of holding back from deleting every single thing on it, he clicked out of the gallery and onto his browser, typing in the schools page.

Sadly, he wasn't logged in. Just deleting the article would've been too easy. He grunted and stuck the phone up his sleeve instead of putting it back in his pocket. "Sorry, took a bit longer." He scratched his neck, knowing he acted very mysteriously stupid. "Can... can you wait here until I'm done? I don't want to get you in trouble, but you can just tell the teacher that you came along, since everyone heard the secretary."

"I'm staying with you," Tweek assured. "Don't worry."

Craig nodded. "Alright. Thank you." He gave Tweek a kiss on the cheek and sighed, turning around to knock on the door.

The secretary called for him to enter. She looked at them up and down sourly, then said to head into the principal's office. Craig squeezed Tweek's hand one more time before letting go and stepping into the office, sighing in annoyance.

Tweek followed him, glancing over at Nathan in one of the chairs in front of the desk. His face was spotted with black and blue, and he was glaring at Craig. Tweek glared back, grabbing Craig's hand and standing proudly beside him when he sat.

"Thank you for coming down, Craig," P.C Principal said, crossing his arms. "Tweek, I didn't expect you, but welcome. Alright, boys, we seem to have a bit of an issue. Nathan here told me you attacked him. Is that true?"

Craig would have kissed Tweek for his show of support if the others hadn't been there. He didn't make any excuses, just kept his face straight as he answered with a simple, "Yes."

"Could you explain why?"

"He outed us," Tweek snapped. "He had no right to do it, and it was in a terrible way. He filmed us kiss, a moment that was private, then tried to get Craig to do something for him in exchange for deleting the video. He uploaded it to the school's news site this morning instead."

P.C Principal turned to Nathan. "Is that the case?"

"I like taking pictures," Nathan told him, looking out the window then back at the principal.

The man sighed and rubbed his head. "You understand the difficult situation I'm here?" he asked. "As a special ed student, I have to be understanding of Nathan, but don't think I don't understand the severity of his actions. You're very right, Tweek, it wasn't his place to out you. I'm sorry, boys."

Craig humphed, looking at him expectantly. "So? What now? Are you just going to let him blackmail the next person and call them names after? He made fun of us, that's why I punched him in the first place." He leaned back in the chair, looking and sounding as uncaring as ever, but every idiot could tell that wasn't the case.

P.C shook his head. "How about this: I'm just going to give you each a twenty and send you home for the day. That sound alright?" Craig was too perplexed to even answer anything to that. He looked to Tweek, a bit helpless.

Tweek blinked back, deeply confused. "You're... giving us money?"

"Yes. To show our support of you two."

Craig used the moment of Nathan looking out of the window and PC Principal being concentrated on Tweek to slip Nathan's phone back into his bag without being seen, then shrugged. "Fine."

P.C handed them each a twenty, then sat back. "Have a nice day, gentlemen."

"He needs to take the video and article down," Craig replied, looking at the principle but pointing at Nathan.

"I can handle that, Craig. Go on home."

Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and pulled him out of the office without another word. Once the were back in the hallway, he sighed deeply and raised both middle fingers back at the door. When this was done, they went back to their lockers to regather their things.

"So... now what do we do?" Tweek asked, looking at the twenty in his hand in confusion.

Craig shrugged and looked at his phone. "We have like... six hours to do whatever before you have to work..." He hummed. "Wanna go to the mall?"

"Uh, I guess so."

He closed his locker, shouldering his bag. "Live our lives, deal with possible homophobia... Feels weird to say that." He frowned. "There's not a lot we can do other than that. I'll have to tell my Dad this evening. I'm sure it will spread fast. In like max two days the whole town will know." He didn't look happy but he meant it. There wasn't anything they could do.

Tweek looked ill at the thought. "God. I'm gonna have to talk to my parents too."

Craig took his hand gently. "I can come with. They at least can't lock you up when I'm there, right? Also, I broke the lock to that stupid closet when I got you out on Friday."

"I know, I'm not... worried about being locked up." He looked at the ground as they began to move towards the front doors.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I am worried about that, not you." Craig nodded as they exited. "What are you worried about? Wanna tell me about it?"

"I'm... Craig, if dad doesn't approve, I'm worried what he might do to you," Tweek burst, looking at him worriedly.

Craig frowned deeper, the weight of his words making the hair in his neck stand up, though he didn't exactly know why. "Do to me?"

"Yeah." He tugged at his hair nervously. "Dad is a weird, weird guy. I don't want to even think what would happen if he decides he doesn't like me being gay."

"I mean, your dad is creepy as shit, but I can handle that. I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad, I doubt he wants to go to jail any time soon." He sounded reassuring but the fact that Tweek, his own son, expected him to hurt Craig made him insecure about it. It had to come from somewhere. And Craig knew a bit of what Tweek had to endure now. "It'll be fine. He'll find out one way or another."

He groaned, rubbing his face.

They arrived at the bus stop and since they had to wait another five minutes until the next one came, Craig pulled Tweek closer by the hand he was holding. "Tweek, we're going to make it through this mess alive, alright? It'll all work out."

"Ugh. I know, but I can't help but be freaked out."

"Want a hug of reassurance?"

"...yes."

Craig smiled and pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on Tweek's head. "I love you. You're amazing. Everyone who thinks we are doing something wrong can suck my ass." He crossed his hands on Tweek's lower back, warming up his own cold fingers.

"You're terrible," he whined, wiggling in his hold. "Taking advantage of my heat in a vulnerable moment to warm up your ice cube of a body."

"Yup. That was my ultimate plan just now. I'm the new Professor Chaos in town, but only for you." He kissed the top of his head, not letting go and just poking Tweek's sides when he started wiggling. "You're too warm and cute to keep my fingers off for long."

"Awe, come on, don't make me date Butters, too! That's the third person now!"

"What?" Craig laughed. "You mean besides Clyde and me?"

"Yes! Stop whoring me out!" He couldn't help but smile.

Craig snorted. "Man, but isn't that what every good boyfriend has to do? Obviously I need to show off and demonstrate how awesome you are."

"Craig, if you want to, y-you know," he said, blushing at the joke he was trying to make, the words stuck in his throat, "with Clyde and Butters, that's fine, just don't drag me along."

Craig held him away a few centimeters to stare at Tweek, unsure if he had heard that right. Then, he burst out into a barking laugh and hugged him close again. "Gross, no thank you. Also, I'd never want to share you. I don't like others having too much of your attention." His light tone showed that he was still joking along.

"Hush, you," he demanded in embarrassment, pushing him slightly as the bus pulled up. "Get moving."

Craig's laugh dimmed down to a happy chuckling as he followed his instructions, stepping on and pulling Tweek with him. They moved to the back, and he pulled Tweek into his lap. "I can't believe we got the whole day off from school just for being gay. I hit Nathan and got twenty bucks. Think I'll get another twenty if I do it again?"

"I get the feeling that the answer is no. Don't push your luck with P.C, Craig. I like you in one piece. Remember what he did to Cartman?"

"Hm. Yeah, you're right. Still, what the fuck."

The drive to the mall was quick, and when they got off, the parking lot was almost empty. "This is going to be so much less stressful than when I usually go."

"We aren't going to get in trouble, are we?" Tweek asked, tugging on his shirt nervously.

"No, don't worry. They barely ever check anyone." Craig did speak out if experience.

"What if someone tries to kidnap you?"

Craig blinked. "Why would they? This is a very open space."

"You never know!"

"I'm sure you or security would kick them off their feet faster than they can say 'want some candy'. Don't worry." He smiled, bumping their shoulders together.

"I'm still going to worry," he murmured as they entered the mall. As promised, it was almost dead. Every shop was open, but the lack of people bustling about made it appear abandoned.

Craig looked at his boyfriend. "Do you want to do anything specific? Early lunch? Any specific shop? But not the shoe shop or we'll have to explain ourselves to Clyde's dad."

"Uh... let's go to the pet place. I want to see the birds."

"Sure." Craig was more than happy to comply, taking him down a level and into the shop. Inside, it smelled of the different brands and kinds of litter for multiple animals and their sounds could be heard throughout the store in a wild remix of meowing, chirping, purring, barking, and noises Craig didn't know how to describe. They made their way to the back where the bird cages were set up, guinea pigs and other small rodents close by.

Tweek stopped in front of one of the cages, smiling slightly at a soft, yellow bird that tilted it's head, returning his gaze. It cheeped at him and Tweek whistled in response, getting the attention of a few other birds.

Craig hung back a bit, not sure how to act around birds, but he watched Tweek while do so, interested and surprised since he didn't know Tweek liked birds so much.

The sign on the cage said they were allowed to take the birds out as long as they were careful and Tweek did so, gently pulling the blonde bird from it's cage and settling it on his arm.

Craig looked at him with big eyes, keeping his distance but obviously curious. "How does it stay so calm while you are carrying it? Won't it fly away?"

"He might," Tweek said, giving the bird light scritches on it's head, fluffing up it's feathers. "But I think it'll be alright." The bird's eyes closed and it nuzzled into his fingers, making Tweek smile.

"Woah. Birds like head scratches?" Craig said, impressed and excited.

"Yeah. You just have to be careful," he said, turning towards him slowly. "You don't want to rub his feathers wrong. It hurts."

Craig stepped a bit closer, trying to seem as nonthreatening as possible, ducking a tad. "Will it let me, even? I'll just go with the feather growth then."

The bird looked up at him, blinking it's beady eyes before cheeping. Tweek smiled. "He likes you."

Craig looked back at it, unsure if that was true, but hummed a little before slowly stretching his hand out and petting the head of the bird gently. His eyes widened the tiniest bit. "So soft..." he muttered quietly.

"Surprise," Tweek said, grinning brightly.

Craig smiled at Tweek. "How come I didn't know about you liking and knowing about birds?"

He shrugged slightly. "I don't talk about it." He smoothed out the bird's feathers lightly, then returned him to the cage.

"Why not? That's so cool," Craig said reading the tag on the cages but not able to discern which was which.

"Because no one wants to listen to me talk about birds." He shut the door, smiling as the bird hopped about a little before settling.

"I do." Craig leaned back against one of the empty hamster cages. "Talk birdy to me." He winked, grinning.

Tweek laughed, then whistled the chorus tune back.

Craig chuckled. "I love you."

He blushed, looking back at the birds. "I love you, too."

"I'm gonna go to the piggies and look at the babies. If you want to stay with the birds that's fine."

"I'll come over in a second. Just wanna pet a few more of these guys," Tweek said.

Craig nodded, strolling over to the cages and sitting down in front them, watching the guinea pig babies and their older companions. Tweek joined him shortly, letting out a soft 'awe' when he saw the babies. Craig was smiling fondly, getting his finger nibbled on by one of them. Tweek could see in his face when the small animal bit harder every now and then, by the slight twitch of Craig's eyebrows, even if his smile didn't waver.

"Why are you letting them bite you?" he asked, nudging his side with his shoulder.

"If I pull away it'll get scared and won't try again. He just doesn't know his strength yet and he doesn't understand that it hurts. It's not too bad though, it just stings a little," he explained not stopping his staring contest with another piggie. "I probably shouldn't let him but... it's really cute," he added quietly.

"Fair." Tweek slowly put his hand down, and another baby crawled into his hand, snuggling against his fingers.

Craig looked almost offended. Almost. "How do you do that? If I try to get one they just run away." He was actually rather impressed, happy that Tweek was this good with animals.

"I don't know, man, I don't do anything," he said, looking down at the tiny animal.

"Guess animals just know a good person when they see them." Craig gently and slowly pulled back his finger in favor of scooting closer to Tweek, somehow, once again, craving physical contact like he did so often with him around.

Naturally, Tweek leaned into him, resting his head on Craig's shoulder. He nudged the tiny guinea pig, and it got up, shaking out its fur, then scuttling back to it's siblings.

Craig would never tell anyone, but guinea pigs were maybe the only thing that made him want to "cry of cuteness" how Clyde described it when he looked at cat and dog videos online. Not that he ever had. "Want to go anywhere specific now?" he asked after a while.

"I need coffee," Tweek said, straightening. "Do they sell coffee somewhere here?"

Craig nodded, following suit. "Let's get to the food court, I'm hungry anyways." He nodded, linking their hands as they left the store, headed towards the elevator. They got in and Craig pressed the button. "I'm surprised you're okay with elevators, actually," he commented.

Tweek shrugged, leaning back against the wall as the metal container shuttered and began to rise. "I try to worry about things I can actually do something about. If the elevator breaks, I'll deal with that when it happens."

"That's the best way, I guess." He leaned against Tweek, pecking a spot right over his ear.

"I... I like kissing you," Tweek blurted suddenly.

Craig froze for a second before snickering, looking a mix of amused, embarrassed, touched. "Me too? Where did that come from just now?"

Tweek stared at the carpet, scuffing it with his shoe. "I-I don't know. I guess just... knowing what's about to happen, I want to be sure I tell you a lot of nice things. Just in case."

Craig felt the dread from before bubble up, so he tried for a distraction. He turned Tweek's face upwards to get a better look at him. "Guess we should actually kiss then, too, right? As good luck and preparation of course."

Tweek pulled him down into a hard kiss. It was definitely the most intense he had ever initiated, and there was a sense of urgency to it, as though he was expecting someone to rip them apart.

He breathed in loudly in surprise, making a rumbling noise in his throat that he couldn't really place when he kissed back. The fire Tweek put into it was infectious and he kissed back just as intensely, holding onto his hips like their lives depended on it. Tweek responded by wrapping his arms around his neck, going up on his tiptoes to get as close to Craig as he could.

Craig wasn't exactly thinking straight anymore, so when he reached down to Tweek's thighs and lifted him up with one fast movement, it was purely by instinct. He opened his mouth to get some more air, before turning his head to a better accessible position and kissing Tweek again, leaning against the mirror in the elevator to keep his footing. The smaller boy's legs wrapped around him, locking behind Craig's back. His heart was beating frantically in his chest, loud enough for Craig to hear.

Craig felt like he was on fire. All his senses were trained on Tweek, his scent, the taste of his lips, the heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat against his chest, the feeling of their bodies against each other. To say he was overwhelmed was an understatement but it wasn't the usual overwhelmed that made him feel like stopping or retreating. He groaned into the kiss, squeezing Tweek's thighs and then the elevators voice announced the next floor would be theirs.

Tweek blushed at the sound, pulling back and panting to catch his breath. Like the first time they had kissed like this, his lips were a bit puffy and red, his cheeks dusted with pink while he looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes.

Craig whined in frustration, letting Tweek down to stand by himself. "You looking like this makes me want to pull you into a quiet corner of the mall and kiss you all day..." he muttered, pulling on the straps of his chullo before cupping Tweek's face and pressing another kiss to his lips. "You're so... I..." He couldn't find the words he was looking for, still riding the high of their kisses.

Tweek returned the kiss lightly, then stepped back. "That sounds nice. After we eat we could leave," he suggested shyly, biting his lip nervously.

The elevator doors dinged and opened just as Craig started nodding, slightly breath taken by Tweek's appearance and his suggestion alone. "Let's get you coffee," he said, moving his wobbly knees and hoping no one would look at his pants too closely. Tweek couldn't help but giggle as he followed him. It was kind of fun to get Craig all worked up.

They walked over to the food court, Craig ordering a large cup of simple, black coffee for Tweek and a big plate of fries for himself, stopping to get ketchup. They sat down to wait for their food, Craig throwing glances at Tweek every now and again, marveling how someone could look so attractive right after a heavy make out. Maybe it was because he was the one getting to make out with him.

Tweek noticed his look and blushed, tugged at his hair. "What?"

Craig shrugged. "Just the usual. Wondering how I landed the jackpot with the sweetest, most beautiful, and best boyfriend in the world." He sipped on the coke that he had bought before, the cold beverage cooling him down a little. He was still sure that he had some red blotches left on his skin.

Tweek choked on his coffee, setting down his cup to hack up a lung, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Craig looked at him in mild concern. "You alright, babe?"

"Y-Yeah, just wasn't expecting you to say that," he said, clearing his throat.

Craig shrugged. "It's true though. You're amazing, just look at you. We just made out and you still manage to look like that. You care a lot, you're fun to be around, and you're the sweetest person I know. Like honey. Super sweet."

"Craaaaaaig," he whined, "hush!"

"No way, honey. Never." Craig emphasized the pet name, smirking at him and turning the ketchup with his fry.

Tweek pouted for a moment, then got an idea. He leaned close to Craig's face, whispering lowly, "I think I know a few ways to make you."

Craig made a weird face, a mix of surprise and confusion, the tips of his ears turning a dark shade of red before he stuffed the fries into his mouth. "Interesting," he mumbled, voice wavering a little and heart thumping a bit harder at Tweek's suggestive words.

Tweek leaned in so his lips brushed Craig's lightly. "Quite," he agreed softly, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

Craig made a quiet, garbled noise, feeling the heat from before come back faster than he could even realize it. He looked at Tweek like a deer caught in the headlights, fries still in his mouth and questioning if this was just some dream he was making up, a wild fantasy, or if Tweek was actually being flirty and suggestive in real life.

Satisfied with the reaction he got, Tweek sat back, stealing a fry from Craig's plate and munching on it innocently.

Craig stared at him for a few more seconds before going back to eating his fries, glancing at him questioningly every half minute. He pushed his plate closer to the other as an invitation to eat along if he felt like it. He decided against questioning what had just happened, a bit concerned he might have actually just fantasized it.

Tweek smiled, accepting a few more fries. He gave away nothing that indicated what had happened had been real.

In the end, Craig shook his head and decided to forget about it. They finished the food, Craig happy that Tweek had eaten some even if it were just a small amount. He threw away their trash, putting up the tray, and then went to take Tweek's hand. "Where to now?" He hadn't forgotten about the suggestion Tweek had made, but he didn't want to seem needy or pushy so he let Tweek decide.

"Unless you have some place to go, I... kind of want to go home," he said shyly.

Craig nodded. "Let's go then." They got up, walking back towards the elevator. This time, there were a few other people inside, all of them giving the pair funny looks. Tweek unconsciously moved closer to Craig as he looked at the floor.

Craig casually put an arm around him. The took the elevator down to the main level and Craig looked at his watch. "We have about four more hours until you have to work. The next bus goes leaves in six minutes," he commented to Tweek, shooting someone a dirty look.

"Do you want to go to your house or mine?" he mumbled.

"I'll take whichever you think is safer," Craig replied, kissing the top of his head.

Tweek shuttered. "Yours," he said.

"Alright, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah. Kissing. Gay.  
> Hope you had fun with this, the next ones will be not as civil.  
> We hope you're gonna stick around anyways, because this is not the end, don't worry too much!
> 
> Tell us what you thought, we're happy to hear from you!!  
> We love you guys!  
> See you next Saturday!


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of homophobia and uhm, youthful sexual tension.

When they arrived at the Tucker's house, everything was quiet. Tricia wouldn't finish school for another two and a half hours and his parents were both at work, so Craig didn't try to be quiet as they entered.

Tweek followed him inside nervously. "Uh, are your parents going to be mad I'm here?" he asked, suddenly feeling this had been a bad choice.

"Why would they? They aren't home and they won't be until this evening. Also, even if they were, both of them like you, and Tricia and I are allowed to bring friends over," he said, giving Tweek a curious look as they moved upstairs to Craig's room.

"I-I don't know!" he said, picking at his fingers for the second time that day. He had yet to put more bandaids on. "What if your parents come home and are mad I'm here?"

Craig took his hands, stopping in front of his room. "They won't, Tweek. Even if they would come home, which they won't, they won't be mad you're here. Mom would probably ask if you wanted anything to eat or drink and then she'd be off doing stuff downstairs. There is no reason for them to be mad."

Tweek took a breath, then nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

"Thank you." Craig meant it, putting extra weight into his words. "Wanna go in my room or back downstairs? I mean, I know we're basically in front of it, but I forgot to ask downstairs."

"We can go in. I think I'd feel safer," he admitted.

"Alright." He pulled Tweek gently into his room, closing the door behind them. Next, he moved to the window, opening it a crack. Stripe squeaked as soon as the door opened, excitedly running around in her cage, followed by the other two guinea pigs. Craig chuckled. "Missed you, too, Stripe."

Tweek smiled slightly. "Hey, sweet girl," he greeted, walking over to the cage and bending down to look at her. Stripe climbed up on the metal bars of the cage, whistling and trying to reach Tweek's fingers before being shoved away by Tricia's pigs who seemed to think she was getting food from him.

Craig put his bag away and flopped down on his bed. "If you want to give them some treats, they're in the lowest shelf on the cupboard behind the cage."

"Craig, please. As if I don't know where the treats are," he laughed, gently nudging the pigs back and opening the cage to scoop Stripe out. He held her to his chest, scratching her head lightly. She stopped squeaking and held still, purring every now and then, obviously loving the attention.

"Sorry! Sorry! Of course you do." Craig grinned, eyes half-lidded as he watched his two favorite beings interacting.

Tweek placed a small kiss on Stripe's head, then moved over to the cupboard, grabbing the box. He dropped a few treats into the cage for the pair left behind, feeling too guilty to leave them out, then put some into his palm for her nibble on. She purred even louder, eating them from his hand, small paws holding on to the base of his fingers. The other two were now play chasing each other, popcorning and squealing. Craig snorted and closed his eyes as Tweek giggled, watching them fondly.

"I love hanging out with my husband and our daughter," Craig commented, watching Tweek have fun with the piggies. "Can't believe I'm this lucky..." he added in a murmur under his breath. Stripe squeaked softly as if she was answering.

Tweek turned red, and he swung his head around to look at his boyfriend. Craig stared back, soft smile on his lips as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"You... d-don't tease me like that."

"I'm not teasing," he promised, holding up his hands.

"Yes, you are," he said, looking back down at Stripe. "No one is ever going to want to marry me. I'm… a lot."

Craig didn't even take his time to think it through before answering, considering it unnecessary. "Dude, if I ever marry anyone it'll be you. There's not even a question about that."

Tweek sighed and shook his head. "Alright, Craig. Alright."

He frowned at this. "Hey, I mean it!" Stripe whistled softly, licking Tweek's fingers after finishing the last bit of food. Tweek gave her another light kiss, then put her back into the cage, not answering Craig. Stripe followed Tweek's hand to the edge of the cage but, seeing as there were no more treats, she turned and left in favor for eating hay.

Craig felt like had done something wrong, put couldn't quite place the feeling. "Tweek?"

"Yeah?" he asked, watching the pigs.

"Did I say the wrong thing?"

"No."

Craig's frown deepened. "Alright. Want to come here and get a hug, then?"

Tweek rubbed his arms, then hissed softly. "Ow." He looked at his hands and sighed. "Damn it."

Craig rolled off of the bed, walking over to his backpack and pulling out the bandaids he'd gotten from Jimmy and Token that morning, then sat down across from Tweek. "Give me your hands?"

"Shouldn't I wash them? Oh, I probably shouldn't have touched all those animals..." Panic grew in his eyes as he looked at Craig. "Oh, God, what if I got them all sick?!"

Craig shook his head. "They'll be fine, but uhm, you're right. You should wash them. The danger of you getting sick from them is much higher than the other way around."

"Nng, I hope you're right." They went to the bathroom and Tweek scrubbed off the dried blood, cleaning out the cuts.

Craig held the bandaids up between them. "Want me to help you, or do you want to put them on yourself?" Tweek dried his hands, then slowly held them out to him. Craig smiled, peeling off bandaid after bandaid, putting them on the cuts, careful and a bit shaky, but properly. When he was done, he grinned, lifted Tweek's hands to his face, and kissed both of them. "Done."

Tweek blushed, smiling slightly at the fresh bandages. "Thanks, Craig."

"No problem, babe. Come on." He pulled Tweek back to his room after throwing away all the wrappers. He didn't let go of Tweek's hand as he moved. "Is there something you feel like doing?"

"I-I don't know," he said, looking away. It was insanely embarrassing to ask for kissing, and even though he had managed to do it before, that didn't make it any easier now.

Craig's eyebrows shot up at his shy answer. "Are you sure?" He was still worried that he had told Tweek something that hurt him when he talked about the marriage thing.

"Uh, what... what do you want to do...?" he asked instead.

Craig snorted softly. "You are something, Tweek." He pulled him closer to see if he would pull away, and to test his waters a bit at the moment. "I asked first."

"W-Well, I'm asking you second," he said, his face darkening, though he didn't move away. Instead, he inched closer.

Craig caught on to why Tweek seemed embarrassed. "Well, there's some stuff that I'm almost always up for..." he answered matter of factly, tilting his head just the slightest bit.

Tweek looked up at him, Craig able to practically feel the heat radiating off his face. "O-Oh?"

Craig grinned happily, humming in confirmation. "It involves you and me... and a lot of touching."

"T-That... that sounds... acceptable," he got out, trying to look unphased and failing spectacularly.

Craig chuckled and gently kissed Tweek on the lips, short and soft. "Today in the elevator was fun," he murmured against his skin, voice lowering.

"U-Uh... yeah. Sorry," he mumbled. "I got a bit crazy."

Craig kissed him again. "I just told you it was fun." Again. "No need to be sorry."

Tweek grunted softly at each kiss but didn't seem to be in any kind of distress. "Okay... So... I guess, you wouldn't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"This." Tweek's hands shot up, shoving off Craig's hat as his fingers tangled in his hair and he slammed their lips together with the same desperate heat as at the mall.

Craig stumbled back a step, needing to keep his balance from the sudden movement, but not far enough to break the kiss. Oh no, he definitely didn't mind at all. He pressed back, growling at the slight pull of his hair and ended up holding Tweek by his hips.

Tweek grinned, tugging lightly on Craig's hair to see what would happen. Craig made a noise that came close to a straight-out moan, which left him embarrassed but didn't keep him from continuing to kiss Tweek back and slipping his hand under his shirt, his fingers curling against the blond's skin.

Tweek gasped softly, shivering at the touch. Craig grinned when Tweek made noise, running his fingers up his side, testing his grounds.

Tweek shivered harder, his voice cracking as he whispered to him, "C-Craig..."

Craig breathed in sharply. The way Tweek said his name was enough to make his body react, not that the rest wasn't, but he was too focused to get embarrassed or awkward about it. "Hmn?" he hummed, not trusting his voice, kissing Tweek again shortly before placing another kiss on his cheek and then right underneath his ear.

"D-Don't you dare give me another hickey," he squeaked.

"I won't," Craig breathed. "I'm just kissing, n-not sucking."

"Good." He turned his head to catch his lips once more. Rather than tugging on his hair again, he pressed on the back of Craig's head, pulling him closer. Craig complied happily but started to coax Tweek towards the bed gently, having had enough of standing. He allowed the movement readily, not resisting.

Craig made sure not to push him too far so neither of them would fall. They had to stop kissing for just a moment to sit down, but then went on without trouble. Craig could feel his heart beating in a fast and unsteady rhythm against his ribcage, sure Tweek could feel it too, since he could feel his.

Tweek pulled back slightly, panting. He put his hand against Craig's heart. "A-Are you alright?" he whispered, his face flushed.

Craig stared at him for a few seconds before answering, trying to burn this moment into his memory. "I'm fine. Just... nervous? Excited? Something like that." He huffed a bit while talking, chest heaving but very much enjoying the feeling of Tweek's fingers on it.

"Yeah. Me too," he said softly, smiling slightly. "I-If you want to, I don't mind if you show me how to kiss properly..." He looked at him shyly, unsure how exactly to phrase his offer without straight saying, "You can totally stick your tongue in my mouth if you'd like."

Craig got the hint, but laughed anyways, a bit breathless. "As if these aren't real enough, huh?" He breathed in deeply to calm his heart beat a bit. Not that it was of any use. "It's really weird the first few times. Are you sure you want me to?"

Tweek nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah. I'm sure."

Craig hummed. "Okay. But if you don't like it tell me so I can stop. It's not something everybody finds nice so there's no shame in it, okay?"

"O-Okay." Tweek wasn't sure he would really care. It was an intimate thing people did with their partners. He wanted to be able to do those things too.

Craig licked his lips nervously. "Alright, it works best if you tilt your head a bit." He did so as an example. "Like this."

"Hold on." Tweek shifted position, climbing into Craig's lap, straddling him. "T-This should help too, right?"

Craig nodded, feeling his face heat up and pressing his lips together for a second to not make any embarrassing noises. "Yeah. Helps," he pressed out.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling impishly. "I'm not going to judge you for this." As he spoke, he hooked a finger through one of Craig's belt loops.

Craig closed his eyes shortly, trying to regain enough concentration to keep this up. "Thanks..." When he opened them again, Tweek's face was less than an inch from his, their lips brushing lightly.

"I-I want to kiss you," he said softly.

He felt a shiver run down his spine, neck and throat hot, realizing he liked when Tweek was bold enough to say what he wanted. He closed the gap, gently holding the back of Tweek's head, so he would stay in place. He started kissing slowly but with pressure, hoping he wouldn't scare him with French kissing. Tweek didn't try to pull back or show any signs of displeasure, allowing him to continue.

Craig opened his mouth, carefully sucking on Tweek's lower lip, laying the hand that wasn't in Tweek's hair to the small of his back. Tweek followed his lead, his lips parting and allowing his warm breath to mix with Craig's.

Craig tilted his head a little more before letting off from Tweek's lip and slowly swiped over his tongue with his own.

It was by far the strangest thing Tweek had ever felt in his life. With great effort he suppressed a shutter, pressing closer to him.

Craig moaned before he could stop himself when Tweek changed position on his lap. He broke the kiss off, a shuddering breath escaping him, but kept close enough their lips still touched.

"S-Sorry," Tweek panted against his mouth. "Didn't mean to do that."

"'s alright," he wheezed. "Still wanna continue?"

Tweek swallowed, then gave him a soft kiss before murmuring, "Hell yeah."

Craig pulled him back in, mouth already open from trying to breathe properly. He curled his fingers on his lower back, scraping his fingernails over his skin. Tweek gasped into his mouth, shivering at the sensation.

He swallowed before carefully licking into Tweek's mouth again, prodding his tongue. Tweek made a soft sound, then moved his tongue against Craig's.

Opening his mouth a bit further, he tilted his head more, giving them both better access. Craig felt his skin tingle everywhere as he pressed a bit harder, moving his tongue to feel around and lick Tweek's some more. Tweek wasn't sure how to describe the sensations going through him, but they were definitely enjoyable. And judging how his body was reacting, it seemed to agree, though it was also shooting his embarrassment through the roof.

Craig needed only a moment to realize he wasn't alone with his problem anymore. On one hand, he felt weirdly proud and definitely happy about Tweek reacting this way, on the other, their erections were now rubbing against each other through their clothes and Craig saw stars for a second, heat shooting up his spine as he instinctively thrusted his hips upwards.

He broke the kiss quickly, panting heavily. "I'm sorry! I didn't... didn't mean to do that!"

Tweek couldn't stop the low whimper that escaped him, gripping Craig tightly. He dropped his head onto Craig's shoulder, breathing heavily and needing a moment to calm himself. His body was feeling a million things at once, and Craig's actions hadn't helped. At least not the way he wanted.

Craig kept mumbling apologies, holding onto Tweek's hips and trying to find a steady breathing rhythm. He didn't dare to move, only now realizing just how needy he actually was. Almost painfully so. That wouldn't be solved with a cold shower alone.

When he had his breath at only a slightly stuttered pace, Tweek moved back, shuffling off of him. It was too much too fast. While it had definitely felt nice, there was a burning fear in the pit of his stomach and he was too afraid to do anything more. Even just another kiss felt like it would be too much at the moment.

Craig didn't move for a second, still sort of fighting his hormones. He looked at Tweek in worry. "Was that too much?" And a bit quieter he added: "Are we still okay?" He felt incredibly vulnerable and he really didn't like that.

Tweek grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "We're okay," he assured quietly. "I-I just... I can't. I'm not ready for anything else."

"I really didn't want that last part to happen. I promise, I wouldn't do that on purpose without asking first." He squeezed back, glad that Tweek let him touch him still. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I trust you. Sometimes we just get a little out of control," he said. He wasn't angry in the slightest, or really even upset. He mostly just needed a breath.

Craig nodded. "Now. Are you going to be alright? Do you want to shower first? Or at all?"

Tweek looked at him in confusion. "What would I need to shower for?"

Craig pointed at his own crotch. "That? Cold showers help. Mostly."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Or you could just think about something else for a bit. It'll go away on its own eventually."

"That barely works for me, but if it helps you, that's good." He stood up, a shock running through him from the friction of his pants. There was still heat pooling in his stomach, or that's what it felt like, and if he was being honest it was pretty much hell.

Tweek stayed sitting, pulling his knees up a bit. "Yeah, it's fine."

Craig nodded and then walked to the bathroom as normally as he could to take care of his problem. He came back ten minutes later, relaxed and calmed down, with only new boxers and socks on that he had taken with him.

Tweek was by the guinea pig cage, watching the three running around and playing with a smile. Craig went over to his desk, pulling out a shirt and sweatpants from the dresser on his way, putting them on and sitting down in his chair to watch Tweek and the piggies.

"I think I know why Tricia's are mean to Stripe," he said, dropping a few more treats into the cage for them.

Craig pulled up his brows. "You do?"

"Yeah. It's because Tricia doesn't play with them as often as you do with Stripe. They're jealous of her."

Craig hummed. "That's actually possible. Guess you'll have to do it for her then." He grinned, shrugging.

"I don't mind if she doesn't," he agreed, rubbing one of the pigs as it scuffled by. It squeaked in quiet protest, but let him, the piggy making the sound because Tweek was holding it back rather than because it was scared.

Craig sighed. "Guess I'll have to bring all three to the coffee shop some time then."

"I'm ready for triplets, I think," he said, turning to smile at his boyfriend.

Craig sat down next to him. "I don't know. They really are two handfuls. Do you really think you can? They eat the hair from my head." Craig's voice was overly dreadful, like a mother complaining about her kids at a PTA meeting, catching one of Tricia's guinea pigs and gently lifting it up to his head in demonstration. It didn't take two seconds for it to start chewing on his hair. "See."

"To be fair, I think that one is trying to nest because your hair is so soft. He wants to take some home," Tweek teased.

Craig chuckled, pulling it away from his head again, which it protested by squealing and wiggling. "You might be right. But if you say you're ready for the twins, then I gladly announce you a father of three."

"Bring it on."

"I hereby pronounce you father and son..." he put the one he was holding into Tweek's lap and quickly got the second one as well, "...and father and daughter. You may now care for these two assholes." Craig put her in his lap alongside her brother. "Their names are Brownie and S'Mores, by the way."

Tweek laughed, carefully cuddling the pair to his chest. "Cute."

"Yes. Cute," Craig said and didn't mean the guinea pigs at all.

"You guys are going to get love now too, so be nice to your sister," Tweek told the pair.

Craig grinned, scratching Stripe's head when she came close enough. "At least they can only be spoiled now. They're already brats."

"The bratness will go away, just watch."

"I'm watching."

"Well, not right away," he laughed.

Craig smiled happily before trying for the topic they had before. He needed to know. "Tweek?" He scooted a bit closer, Stripe in his lap.

"Yeah?" Tweek asked, looking over to him.

He frowned slightly, hoping he wouldn't block again. "When I said that if I would marry anyone it'd be you, I meant it."

Tweek's gaze dropped back down to the pigs in his arms. "Oh."

He scooted closer, lifting up Tweek's head by his chin. "What's wrong with me wanting to?" he asked softly, not accusing or sounding offended, just curious in a very Craig way.

"There's nothing wrong with it," he murmured, not meeting his eyes. "It's just... I don't think it's true."

Craig hummed. "I wouldn't want a relationship that has no future. I wouldn't have asked you out just for the sake of being in a relationship." He shrugged. "I mean, we're only teenagers, so it's still really far away, but I promise I mean it."

His words filled Tweek with hope, and he nodded. "Okay. I'll... I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Good." He let go of his chin, brushing his thumb over his cheek quickly, then taking his hand back to hold up Stripe.

A short while later, the front door slammed and Tweek jumped, looking at Craig's door nervously. They could the steps of a small person coming up the stairs.

"Don't worry. It's just Tricia," Craig said, touching Tweek's shoulder in reassurance. They heard the door next to Craig's room open, her backpack landing on the floor, and then her footsteps moving closer. Craig had just enough time to pull up his eyebrows before Tricia opened the door to his room, stopping and staring at the two and the guinea pigs, baffled.

"...Hey." Craig nodded at her and she waved at Tweek, suddenly shy, being caught off guard. She pointed at her guinea pigs.

"Did you guys feed them yet?" Craig hummed an affirmative noise and she made one back. "Thanks."

"H-Hey, Tricia," Tweek said, giving her a small smile and wave, her guinea pigs on his lap.

She made a small noise and Craig knew what was coming. Tweek didn't, of course. He put Stripe down close to Tweek, then looked at Tricia. She looked back, same expression still frozen on her face until her lower lip quivered a bit. Craig opened his arms and before any of them could say anything, she'd already sprinted into Craig's arms, almost pushing him over.

Craig gave Tweek an apologetic look over her shoulder, while Tricia buried her face against the space where his neck and shoulder connected, hugging him tightly.

Tweek's eyes widened, then he looked away quickly. "I... I'll leave you guys alone," he mumbled awkwardly, setting S'mores and Brownie down with their sister and getting to his feet. He wasn't sure what was wrong but felt he shouldn't be intruding on the siblings.

Tricia shook her head madly. A soft "stay" came muffled from Craig's shirt, and he grabbed Tweek's ankle. He motioned down with a gesture of his head and tried to convey to Tweek that he would explain later. He didn't know if it worked, so he shot him an apologetic smile while patting Tricia's back as Tweek slowly settled back down beside him.

"Wanna tell us what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Tricia gripped him tighter. "I h-heard what happened at school," she mumbled, trying to get enough air and keep herself from crying.

"Yeah, it sucked. It's alright, though. We'll manage."

Tricia nodded. "I know, b-but I heard some people say really mean things about you. Our teacher did, too."

Craig pulled a face. "That's not why you're upset, though, right? Did they bully you because of me?"

Tricia shook her head. "I told the t-teacher to go fuck himself and now I have detention for two weeks," she answered quietly. Craig chuckled but was stopped by her sitting up and putting her hand over his mouth, glaring. "Don't laugh! They want mom and dad to come in tomorrow! Th-They're gonna tell them why it happened and then dad'll know!" She looked like she was about to cry and turned her head to Tweek, then back to Craig, actual tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'll out you again, I'm such a fuck up..."

"Tricia..." Tweek had no idea how to help her, going off of instinct. He put his hand lightly on her back, sitting down on his knees just behind her. "Everything is going to be okay."

She made a small, whimpering noise but didn't flinch away, starting to actually cry instead. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Craig shushed her softly, rubbing her back where Tweek wasn't touching and reaching behind him to a box of tissues he kept there. He held it to her face and she took one, trying to blow her nose through the tears and hiccups. They let her cry for a bit until she calmed down somewhat, still sitting on Craig's lap but leaning against Tweek for more comfort.

"Don't worry, Trish. Dad would've found out today anyway," Craig told her when he knew she could listen. "No way would he make it through tomorrow without hearing about us. I'll tell him at dinner." She heaved another sob. "It's not your fault, you didn't out us. But!" She looked at him in fear he'd scold her and then to Tweek in hopes of getting back up. Tweek put his arms around her, hugging her to him gently. He didn't know what Craig was going to say but figured it would be something nice.

Craig gave her another tissue. "I don't want you to get in trouble for our sake, alright? We can fight our own fights."

Tricia glared at him but took the tissue, wiping away some tears. "No way! What kind of sister would I be? I can't just let people say horrible things and listen!"

Craig gave her a serious look. "You don't have to agree to it but you're just gonna get in more and more trouble with teachers, and you really need them on your side if you want to make it through school." He almost made a face about how much he sounded like a concerned parent.

Tricia gave him the finger. "That's so...! Tell him how hypocritical that is!" She looked up at Tweek, holding onto his arms and leaning more into him.

"He... He's right," Tweek admitted. "I'm sorry, Tricia. You're going to start hearing a lot of terrible things about us now. For your own safety, please, let it go. We can deal with whatever comes our way."

Craig gave him a thankful smile, but Tricia hissed, frustrated. "But I'd feel really, really bad about just standing there and having to hear it!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell them how horrible and stupid they are. You can just think it, it'll be true all the same," Craig said.

She glared at him. "What if they ask 'Tricia? What do YOU have to say about it? Are you proud to be the sister of a fag?' Should I smile and nod then, Craig? Or maybe talk shit, too, just so I might not get in trouble?! You're such an asshole, you'd do the fucking same if it were about me!" Her tone was a mix of sarcasm and anger, but despite her behavior, she stayed leaned against Tweek, needing affection and reassurance still.

Craig bit his teeth together. She was right, and she knew it. "No, but you can say that you don't agree in a calm-"

"Fuck off, Craigory. I'll tell whoever I want to shut their disgusting trap whenever I want." Craig sighed.

"Don't say anything to the teachers at least?" Tricia hmphed. Craig seemed a bit helpless.

Tweek hugged her tighter. "Tricia, you're going to hear a lot of terrible things about us. I'm sorry. You're right, we wouldn't be able to stay quiet if it was you either. But please, at least try to see it from our view. We don't want someone we care about to get hurt over this."

Tricia looked like she was going to protest but then closed her mouth again. She huffed. "Fine. I'll TRY to be quiet with the teacher. But not the students. I'll fuck them up if they don't stop. It's about honor."

Craig smiled lightly. "That's a compromise I guess."

Tweek smiled as well. "Thanks, Tricia. Maybe I could take you with me to the gym sometime."

She tilted her head back to look at him fast. "You would?!" Craig grinned at her excitement, leaving her and Tweek to themselves while catching the guinea pigs, an exhausting and quite ridiculous thing since they were fast and good at hiding, and put them back into the cage.

Tweek nodded, leaning back against Craig's bed, Tricia on his lap. "Yeah. I'll show you some defensive stuff if you'd like."

"That would be so awesome! I can already kick SOME ass but then I could kick ANY ass!" She seemed to already be thinking about who she could beat in a fight, expression concentrated and happy.

"Defensive moves are for if someone comes at you," Tweek said, smiling at her enthusiasm. "Try not to get into too many fights, alright, Scrapper?"

"Pf, please, Tweek. I'm a Tucker. You grew up with one, you should know we keep getting into trouble." She smiled sweetly at him.

He ruffled her hair affectionately. "I know, but a guy can hope."

"Don't get those hopes up too high or I'll kick THEIR ass, too, by accident!" Her smile turned into a grin and she cleared her throat. "Okay, but now you have to let go of me so I can stand up and do very important girl stuff in my room."

He grinned back, hugging her to his chest and falling onto his side. "Nooooooo," he whined.

Tricia let out the girliest shriek Craig had ever heard from her and started struggling against Tweek's arms. "Noooooo, let me go you octopus!" she laughed, trying to push away his arms but not able to. "Craiiiiiig! Do somethiiiiiiing!"

Craig shook his head. "No way, brat."

She stuck her tongue out. "If your boyfriend is cuddling with me he can't cuddle with you, dick!"

"I can live with that for a few minutes!" he told her, happily watching them both.

"You're mine now, I claim it," Tweek said casually, laughing.

"Noooo, that's slavery! Or child labor! We just learned about that!" Tricia giggled trying to find a way out still before she gave up. "Fiiiiine. But you need to feed me and buy me stuff."

"She'll empty your fridge, be careful. She eats practically everything."

"Except Dragon fruit."

"Yes. Except that."

"Well, good thing I only plan on giving you chocolate and cake," he said, getting to his feet and holding Tricia in his arms. "And it looks like feeding time."

Tricia hung there like a stuffed animal. "That's my favorite. Craig, Tweek is now my new brother, you can fuck off." Craig flipped her the bird. She giggled again then lifted her arm. "To the good stuff, Tweek! Ahoy!" He laughed, carrying her out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where he set her on the counter to sit, Craig trailing behind curiously.

"Only the best for my sister," he said, booping her nose lightly. "If you can wait a bit, I could bake a cake."

Tricia's eyes got huge. "Yes! I'll wait!" She clapped in her hands, grinning happily. "Can I help?"

Craig lifted his hand from the kitchen doorway. "Can I help, too?"

It resulted in Tricia glaring. "No! I get to help him, you spend time with him all week, plus you always ruin the food you help with!"

Tweek blushed. No one had ever offered to help him before, let alone fight over it. "How about this: Craig can help me make the cake, you can help me make the frosting, and you'll get to lick the spoon," he suggested.

Tricia considered it. "Only... because it's you. And you have a puppy license still. Also! I get to lick ALL the spoons. Even Craig's. Deal?"

"Puppy license...?" He shook his head, moving on. "Alright, deal."

"It's when you're new or really young. Like a puppy with older dogs. People treat you with more patience. We learned that in school, at least." She shrugged and waved at Craig. "Come on and help him so Tweek and I can make the frosting!" she hissed and Craig obeyed, rolling his eyes at her.

"You're such a spoilt brat, you know that?"

"Only because you were my idol as a child."

"You're still a child."

"Bluh bluhbluh bluh."

Craig snorted and turned to Tweek. "What do I do?"

Tweek listened off the ingredients they needed, then the two worked on gathering everything together. Once they had it all, Tweek began to show him step by step how to combine them, having Craig doing the mixing for him.

When this was done, he handed the spoon to Tricia, poured the batter into the cake pans, and put them into the oven, which he had already pre-heated. Next, he pushed the items for the frosting over to Tricia, beginning to combine everything once more.

Tricia finished off the spoon and all but threw it in the sink, hopping over to where Tweek was putting the ingredients. "This is so cool! You do all of the baking and mixing and shit so well! Do you remember a lot of recipes?" she asked him, looking impressed.

He smiled crookedly. "I remember a few," he said. "Mostly just the basic ones."

"That's still a lot." They worked on the frosting quickly, adding all the needed ingredients and finished it soon after, waiting for the cake finish baking.

As they waited, Tricia licked clean the frosting spoon, and Tweek did the dishes. As he put the last one into the drainer, the timer for the oven went off. He dried his hands, grabbed a toothpick, and opened the oven. He stuck the toothpick into the cake and pulled it out. It was clean, and he nodded, getting out an oven mitt and taking out the cake pans, setting them on cooling racks.

"So cool..." came from both Tuckers as they exchanged a glance after watching Tweek do his stuff. Tweek blushed, setting the cake pans in the sink.

"Leave it, I'll clean the rest!" Tricia said, pulling on his shirt. Craig grinned at Tweek, raising his eyebrows up as if to say 'same'.

"Oh, uh, if you're sure," he said. "We have to let the cake cool before we put the frosting on or it will fall apart. It's best to do dishes as you go so you don't have a giant mess at the end."

Tricia nodded and took over, scrubbing at the cake remains. "I can do this!" she mumbled, tongue between her lips. The batter came off easily, nothing burned onto the pans. They worked in relative silence for a bit, Craig having gone to do something in the living room instead.

Tweek checked the cakes, then got two spatulas. "I'm going to put a layer on top, so they can stick together, then we can frost the whole thing, alright?" he said. Tricia nodded, finishing the last dirty dish and then watching how he would do it in quiet curiosity.

Tweek took his spatula and scooped some frosting onto it, then expertly smoothed it over the top of one of the cakes. When that was done, he picked up the second cake and carefully set it over the other. "There we go," he said. "Now we can do the rest. Just be gentle and don't press too hard or it'll break, okay?" She nodded again, eyes trained on the cake. She tried her best, even if it ended up obvious that she had never done this before.

Tweak didn't mind, letting her do most of it, simply smoothing out the frosting as she went. In the end, she stood before it, proudly puffing up her chest. "Craigory Fucker, come look at this cake we made!" she yelled in the direction of the living room. Craig replied with a muffled insult, but they heard the sofa squeak and two seconds later he was in the kitchen.

"Shit, that's impressive," he murmured, eyebrows raised after he took in their masterpiece. It wasn't much, just a regular vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, but Tweek was glad they were happy. The front door opened then, Laura coming in.

All three kids flinched at the unexpected noise. Craig turned, scared they had missed the time that Tweek would have had to go to the coffee shop but was relieved and surprised to find there were still twenty minutes left.

"Mom? You're early today," Tricia commented.

"I got a call from the school saying both my kids got sent home today for fighting." She raised an eyebrow at her children, clearly not mad, but curious.

Craig looked more proud than sorry. "I got money for it."

Laura snorted. "So I heard. Hi, Tweek honey," she added, smiling at the nervous boy who waved slightly back.

Tricia shrugged. "I called my teacher out on his bullshit. Not my fault." She played tough but everyone in the room was able to see through it without problem. Tricia flipped off no one in particular, shrinking a bit. Without thinking, Tweek put his arms around her in a comforting hug. Laura was surprised by the action, mostly because she had never seen him do anything like it before.

Tricia made a surprised noise but leaned against him, a bit embarrassed. If it were anyone else hugging her in front of their mother, she'd push them off or insult them, but even if she didn't see Tweek as often anymore, she still knew what a step it was, and it actually comforted her.

Craig was only a bit surprised, smiling softly at both of them before he turned to his mother. "Did they tell you what happened exactly?"

She shook her head, turning back to her son. "They didn't."

He nodded back. That was good. But also not, as it meant that he had to tell her or they would. His heart beat faster than he wanted to admit when he thought about telling her. He was sure she wouldn't mind, but, no matter how likely that was, he was still scared. "I'm..." He stopped himself, looking over to Tweek for comfort and maybe advice, if he should go on or wait. Tricia looked relaxed enough at least.

Tweek met his eyes, then nodded slightly, silently assuring him it was okay.

"What's wrong, honey?" Laura asked, hanging her coat over one of the dining room chairs and setting her purse on the table.

"I'm gay." His voice was steady and neutral for the most part, only the hint of a quiver present, undetectable to most.

Laura stopped, then turned towards her son. She knew her babies well, able to pick up easily on the slightest changes in them. Clear as day she heard the tremble in his tone as easily as if he had burst into tears in front of her. Without hesitation, she stepped to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was already taller than her, though not by much. She held Craig to her, a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his back, rubbing small, comforting circles.

"Oh, baby," she said gently. "It's okay. Don't be afraid."

Craig's breath hitched. He felt relief flood through him and wash away a part of the worry he had been carrying around. He didn't realize how much he needed to hear that until she said it. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, hugging back before pressing his face into her shoulder, breathing in as evenly as he could while he fought back tears, shoulders shaking slightly with the few silent sobs he needed to calm down.

Tricia hummed in sympathy, subconsciously patting Tweek's arm in a calm rhythm. Tweek didn't notice until Tricia touched him that he had been shaking harder and was tensed in fear. He was able to relax as Laura didn't react badly.

"Craig, I'll always love and support you," Laura told him softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "This doesn't change anything, you're still my baby boy. You're the same little bastard I raised, and nothing will ever change that."

Craig laughed, sounding watery but otherwise fine. "Thanks, mom," he added, a bit muffled. He hugged her a moment longer before he straightened up and then looked over to Tweek and Tricia. "Mom?" He stepped back a bit and lifted his hand towards Tweek as if presenting him. "I'd, uh, I'd like you to say hi to my boyfriend."

Laura looked at Tweek, then Craig, then back to Tweek. A smile blossomed on her face. "Welcome to the family, honey," she said.

Tweek blushed, looking down at Tricia's hair. "T-Thank you."

Craig grinned, happier than ever and leaned back against the kitchen's doorway.

"You came right when we were ready with cake!" Tricia announced, pointing proudly and looking up to Tweek and then to her mother.

"Cake, huh?" Laura asked, looking over. "Oh, wow, that looks fantastic. Did you kids make it?"

Tricia nodded. "Tweek showed me how. But I helped a lot." She looked at Craig. "He helped, too. Barely." He gave her the stink finger but didn't really care.

Laura chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Good job, hun," she praised.

Tricia grinned and waved her hand. "T'was no problem." Craig looked at the clock and then waved Tweek over.

Tweek let go of Tricia and moved to Craig's side. "Yeah?"

"We have ten more minutes until you have to go." He scratched his neck. "Want me to come with?"

Disappointment flooded Tweek's entire body. "Oh, right... You don't have to if you don't want," he said. "I'll be okay."

"I do want to. I'm mostly asking because I wasn't sure if you would want me to." Craig lowered his voice even more. "I wouldn't leave you alone with that after all."

Tweek shivered. "Thanks."

"Let's eat some cake and go, then?"

"Go ahead, I'm not hungry," he said, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt if he ate anything, he'd be sick.

Craig nodded, and took one of the pieces of cake that Tricia had cut. Of course he was concerned about Tweek, but he didn't show it in case it would just make him feel worse about it. He finished his piece as quickly as he could, praising Tricia and Tweek about how good it was, then put his plate and fork into the sink. "I'm taking Tweek to the coffee shop. See you later."

"Goodbye, darlings," Laura called. "Feel free to come by whenever you'd like, Tweek!"

Tricia waved at Tweek, too. "Thanks for baking with me! And for... you know," she added a bit quieter.

"No problem," he said, giving her a small smile, then heading out the door. Once outside, he sighed, grabbing onto Craig's hand and squeezing it nervously. Craig squeezed back, pulling him closer as they went, to press a kiss against his temple and sling an arm around his shoulders. The touch was appreciated, Tweek twitching a few times as they walked.

What if his dad knew already? Would his mother say anything? Did they care? Would they disown him? Kick him out of the house? Oh, God, he had nowhere to go if that happened! What if his dad decided he hated Craig and attacked him?!

The questions swirled around his mind, making him feel ill.

"Tweek, calm down, babe. I'm here and if it goes bad, we can both just leave." He gently kneaded the shoulder he had his hand on once he felt Tweek lock up.

"I can't just leave, that's only make it worse later," he said, picking at his band aids worriedly.

"Well, depending on the reaction, you might have to." Craig shrugged. "If he gets violent, I'm not just going to leave you there."

This was not the right thing to say, and Tweek had to stop to hunch over, hands on his knees, struggling to get his breathing under control.

Craig internally punched himself. "I'm sure he won't though. Sorry, Tweek. This was just worst-case scenario." He scratched his cheek. "He probably won't even care since it doesn't involve coffee."

"If it has the chance of hurting the business, then he'll care a lot!" he gasped, grabbing his hair, then groaning.

"Let's not think about that. He could also figure that it might help because... uh... people would totally come to 'look at the gay people'. This is South Park. " Craig was starting to feel restless. He didn't know what he would do if it did end up badly.

"I hate this, Craig," Tweek said, his voice soft and cracking. "I hate this all so much."

"Are you alright with being touched?" he asked instead of answering since he had stayed where he was when Tweek bent over.

"Y-Yeah."

Craig knelt down beside him and carefully pulled Tweek's hands away from his hair before very carefully fixing his hair so he wouldn't hurt the likely sensitive skin. "I hate it, too. I'll try to help as much as I can. I know you said you couldn't leave but if it does get too bad, you can always stay at my place, no matter how long, alright?" He didn't really know what else to say.

Tweek swallowed hard, trembling. "I-I don't want to be a bother. I can just lock my door, he can't get in, there isn't a key for three of them."

"Let me rephrase this. I want you to come over if it gets too much so that I know you are safe and not alone. If you want to."

Tweek took a few steadying breaths, then straightened. "O-Okay. Thanks, Craig."

Craig did so with him to not let go of his hands. "Literally no problem." He kissed his temple again before waiting for Tweek to start walking again on his own. After another minute, he nodded, and the two continued the rest of the way to the cafe.

Craig tried drowning his own nervousness in logical solutions and possible outcomes while they walked quietly, but the thing about being scared Richard could hurt him Tweek had voiced this morning threw Craig off into insecurity.

Just before they got to the cafe, Tweek took his hand reluctantly from Craig's hold and stepped away from him to create distance. It was an unwanted, but necessary precaution, at least until he knew how his dad would react.

Craig felt his mood drop a bit more, nervously staring at the doors before making sure his face was blank, then following Tweek inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA.. ha.  
> Fun times approaching? Yes.  
> Are we sorry for what's coming? ...Maybe a little.
> 
> We hope you liked this chapter!  
> See you next saturday or in the comments!


	17. Fuck Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia, blackmailing (sort of), sadness  
> Have fun!

The bell chimed with false, hollow sounding cheer. The cafe was empty, aside from Tweek's parents. Both looked up at the pair as they entered. It was the first time in their memory that either had ever seen emotion on Mrs. Tweak's face. She was smiling, but it was strained and nervous. Mr. Tweak looked the same as always, yet there was something oddly chilling about him. Craig noticed, and he would've loved to just pull Tweek right out of the café and run. But he didn't.

Tweek slowly approached the two, smiling shakily. "Hi, mom, dad," he greeted.

"Tweek," Richard said, leaning over the counter. "I heard something interesting about you today."

"O-Oh? What's that?"

"I heard that you're gay," he said, tapping the counter with the tips of his fingers.

"Now, Richard," Mrs. Tweak added quickly, "don't just listen to rumors-"

"I saw a video," Richard continued, as though she hadn't spoke, making her go quiet. "Would you like to discuss that?"

Craig followed up to his usual place where he stopped. Close enough to jump in either direction, Tweek or the doors, but not close enough to get jumped. He bit his teeth together when Richard mentioned the video and looked to Mrs. Tweak. He prayed she for once had the guts to speak up in Tweek's defense.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Tweek said, looking down at his hands. "Well... it's... it's true. I am gay. And I'm dating Craig."

The silence was so thick, it could have been sliced with a knife and served in portions of awkwardness. Mrs. Tweak's eyes darted back and forth, her smile falling into a worried frown as she looked between her son and husband.

Richard chuckled. "I see." He leaned against the counter. "This may be a problem for us, son. Do you understand that this may have tanked us? I might have to sell you into slavery to pay the bills."

"Slavery?! Oh, God!" Tweek yelped.

Craig pulled up his eyebrows. "Didn't know we lived in the twelfth century still."

Tweek's arm shot out, elbowing him hard in the side. "Shh!" he hissed.

"Hm, interesting addition, Craig," the man said pleasantly. "If we did still live then, I wouldn't have to worry about a gay son." He laughed lightly. "I probably wouldn't have to worry at all. He'd have been stoned for being a witch by now."

"Jesus! Oh, God, Jesus!"

Craig rubbed his side and gave Richard something resembling like a glare but didn't say anything further since Tweek was right. Challenging the man wasn't the way to go about this. It was frustrating.

"Excuse yourself now," Richard said. "Tweek has work to do. He doesn't have time to be distracted."

"I actually came to drink something." Craig said, not ready to leave Tweek alone.

Richard's eyes narrowed slightly, his smile plastered across his face. "Very well. What do you want?"

"A double mocha with extra shot, please," Craig replied, stressing the last word. Mrs. Tweak rushed to fix the drink as Richard punched it into the register. Craig took the money out of his wallet before sliding it over to Richard without waiting for the price, since he already knew it from some other times that Token ordered it when they all used to visit more often. "I love this shop, after all," he added, smiling back at Richard.

"I think you have something else in mind as far as love goes," Richard chuckled. "Tweek, inform your friends that you aren't to have visitors during work hours. You need to focus."

"Yes, dad," Tweek said, looking at the ground as he rounded the counter, grabbing his apron.

"Isn't THAT bad for the shop? That's potential customers." Craig ignored his former comment, still waiting for his coffee.

"I'd rather have a worker doing his job."

"Your loss." He grabbed the coffee Mrs. Tweak put on the table and went back to sit at his usual table, refusing to acknowledge any further creepy smiles.

Tweek kept his eyes down the entire time, too afraid to look up. Who knew what would happen if he accidentally made eye contact?

Time passed and Craig slurped his coffee as slowly as possible, not a hard thing since he waited until it was cold and then had to be slow not to recoil in disgust with every swallow. He desperately tried to think of anything to help Tweek out, but came up empty or with ideas that would only get him into trouble.

When Richard was distracted for a moment, Tweek hustled over, grabbing the mug from him and sliding Craig a hot chocolate, then chugging the coffee and returning behind the counter, desperate for some kind of relief from his worries.

Craig smiled into his mug, thankful for the sweetness instead. The mood was still awful but Craig couldn't help feel affection flood his body as he watched his boyfriend get back to work unnoticed. He still took his time drinking. He received a text from his mother soon after, asking when he would be home.

'Things went sour over here. Don't tell Dad yet' he sent back, swirling his cocoa.

'Do you need me? I can be over in two seconds.'

'I don't think there's anything you can do. I don't trust his parents enough to leave him alone at the moment'

'Okay. Stay safe baby. Love you'

Craig sighed silently, typing 'u 2' before going back to watching Mr. Tweak. Richard was staring at him, grinning away. Craig made a peace sign, keeping his drink in his other hand. Time ticked on and the tension only grew until it was nearly possible to see sparks flying between the pair.

Craig had plenty of time to examine Richard and see that, not only must he have the strongest face muscles ever as he never stopped smiling, he also didn't blink very often. If it wasn't so eery he might've been impressed. Craig just hoped he'd run into something as focused as he was on keeping that grimace up. When he wasn't looking at Richard, he was looking at the clock or watching Tweek and Mrs. Tweak.

The blond kept his eyes down on his work, and Mrs. Tweak kept herself busy as well. Every time she passed her son, she ran her hand over his back. From Craig's position, it was hard to tell if it was meant to be comforting of something else.

He bit his teeth together, disappointed and upset, but not surprised as the time for closing ticked closer and closer. Usually the Tweaks would have left their son alone an hour ago, but not today. He had actually expected that to happen but had hoped they wouldn't stray from their routine anyways. He finished the last sip of his long cold, third drink, before putting the cup down on the counter, smiling.

"Have a nice one, Mr. T." He waved at Tweek and left without another word to not get him into any more trouble and feeling like telling Tweek anything affectionate in Richard's presence would somehow taint it, beaten for today.

Somehow, it was as if he was abandoning him.

As soon as he was out of earshot and sight, he cursed vividly. 'Stay safe, please, and maybe lock your room over night. I love you' he wrote Tweek, kicking the trunk of a tree to let off some of the steam that had built up over the day and cursing some more.

* * *

Once the cafe was closed, Richard told Tweek to wait in the car. He rushed out, climbing into the backseat and buckling himself in. He took out his phone, opening his messages to text Craig, then changing his mind. He didn't want to worry him.

When his parents came out, they climbed in silently, Richard driving. As they went, Tweek swallowed heavily as he realized they were not heading towards their home, but rather, just around the town.

"So, Tweek," Richard began lightly. "Let's talk about this whole gay thing." He looked at his son in the rear view mirror. "Do you understand what this can do to our family? The future of our livelihood is in jeopardy."

"I-I'm sorry, dad," he said, picking at his fingers nervously. "I can't help how I feel. I can't change who I am-"

"But you can pretend."

Tweek looked up. "What?"

"Break up with Craig." His voice was still cheerful, but there was a hint of danger and warning to it.

"B-But dad, I-"

"Tweek. Don't argue with me. Do as I say."

Tweek's mouth snapped shut as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't fight his dad. His heart felt like it was being gripped by an iron glove. He wanted to scream and sob but knew better than to show weakness in front of the man.

The rest of the drive was silent.

* * *

Craig came home at the same time his father drove into their garage and waited for him to come out. "Hey, dad," he greeted, getting a pat on the back.

"Craig. How was your day? Is everything going good?" He didn't sound sarcastic so Craig guessed the school hadn't tried to reach him.

"It's... alright. School, you know."

"Yes, yes. Come on in, your mother said they waited with dinner." Craig sighed for the thousandth time that day and followed him inside.

The Tuckers ate in silence for the most part, only Laura talking about how her day was. Craig was nervous, and for once he wasn't eating. He kept checking his phone, but Tweek hadn't answered anything yet and he should've been home by now.

Craig felt his nervousness turn slowly into fear before looking up and realizing there had been a question directed at him. He hummed in confusion and Thomas repeated himself.

"Are you okay, Craig? You look nervous."

Craig stiffened up and looked to his mother and Tricia for help. He wished Tweek was here, but he wouldn't have let him be anyway. Things might go sour, and he didn't want the other to have to experience that.

Tricia jumped to his aid, or at least tried. "Hey, dad, remember that one time we had to watch that really big fight when we were over at Uncle Skeeter's house for Thanksgiving a few years ago?"

Thomas frowned in confusion. "Yes. Why, did they fight again?"

"No, don't worry. Do you remember what you said to us back then?" Laura stopped eating just as Craig started to understand what his sister was trying to do.

He nodded to himself. "What, that that's not a way to talk to your own daughter?"

"That, but you told us that you would love us no matter what happened and that you promise to never give any reasons for our family to fight like that," Tricia reminded him. "And then you hugged us and mom cried."

"Ah, yes. Of course."

"Do you still mean it?"

"Of course. Why, did something happen? Did you get in trouble again, Patricia?" She shook her head and then gestured to Craig in a presenting manner. He felt sick to his stomach. "Craig?"

He breathed in deeply, resisting the urge to look at his hands and sitting up as straight as he could, staring directly at his father. He was sweating, hot and cold, and he could taste the metallic flavor of iron on his tongue.

"I'm gay."

There was a moment of silence. Thomas looked back and forth between his kids, obviously waiting for the punchline but realized there was none. He looked back at his wife who was proudly smiling at Craig. All three of them watched Thomas think as his face changed into multiple different expressions before he opened his mouth, then immediately closed it again right after.

After this internal struggle, he stood up, the chair scrapping across the floor, making Tricia flinch. Then he left without another word, the door falling shut behind him loudly.

Craig let out his breath, slightly shivering. "That was anticlimactic," he said into the silent room.

"I'm proud of you, honey," Laura said. "I'll go talk to him. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." She got up quickly, following her husband.

Craig groaned, pushing away his plate before shooting Tweek another message asking if he was alive. "This sucks." Tricia nodded in agreement.

Outside, Thomas was sitting in the car, fidgeting with the keys, cursing when they slipped out of his hands for the third time. He let his hands fall onto the steering wheel in defeat, causing the horn to honk loudly. He yelped in shock and then let out a string of very colorful curse words. The passenger door opened and Laura got in.

Thomas didn't say anything. He just stared straight ahead into nothing at all, thinking, and Laura remained quiet, allowing him to sort through his thoughts.

After a while, he ran his hands over his face, massaging his temples with middle finger and thumb of the same hand. "The kids sure got me there with Tricia's speech, huh?" He chuckled, but didn't sound amused.

"Did you mean it?" she asked. "The promise you made us?"

He groaned. "Of course I did. You're my family..."

"Then why did you say nothing to your son and instead come out here?"

"It's because... I..." He gestured wildly in front of him. "Why OUR son, Laura?" There was nothing venomous in his voice, just confusion and defeat.

"Thomas, nothing has changed. Craig is every bit the same roughty boy we raised and love," Laura said, crossing her arms. "The only difference now is that you know more about him. He's still Craig. This isn't a tragedy, this isn't bad. It's a part of him. Do you love him less for this?"

Thomas closed his eyes, hand back on his face. He thought about it, but all he got was more confusion. "No. Not less. Just... I'm so confused. I don't know how to react to this."

"What is there to be confused about?" she pressed. "Thomas, honestly. That's your son in there. A son who has been terrified of coming out to us precisely due to fear of your reaction. He finally gets the courage to do so, and you storm out. What do you think is going through his mind in this moment? He probably thinks you hate him."

He looked at her a little scared. "You really think he would think that?"

"What would you think," she said, "if you told your father something and his reaction was to walk away from you without a word? What would you think he thought of you?"

Thomas didn't answer and went back to groaning. "Laura, I didn't mean to make him feel like that. It just feels wrong."

"What feels wrong? Loving your son unconditionally?"

"..." He closed his mouth again, looking guilty when he realized what he was trying to defend. "Laura, please."

"I don't know what you want from me," she said. "Make a choice. A make it the right one." She opened the door and got out, shutting it behind her and heading back into the house.

Thomas grumbled. Laura knew he had problems to talk about things. But he also didn't want to make Craig feel like he hated him. Would he really think so? He thought back to his own childhood. He would have done anything for his father's attention and affection, but Craig was different. Less emotional. Maybe that was partly his fault.

He sighed and got out of the car. Maybe he didn't have to actually talk about it. He could just go on with life without having to hear about it. He didn't have to like homosexuality to love Craig.

Right?

He had the feeling this wasn't going to be solved this easily but he went inside anyways. Craig wasn't in the kitchen when he came in, or the living room.

"He went out right after you guys," Tricia told him, giving him a disappointed glare and flipping him the bird. He felt like he deserved it, so he didn't do it back.

Laura grabbed her and Tricia's coat. "Come on, baby. We're going to the movies. If Craig needs us, he can call." She led her daughter outside to the car, then drove away, leaving Thomas to his thoughts.

* * *

Craig was taking a shortcut through multiple gardens, not caring about the footprints he left in the deep snow. His pant legs were soaked and he was freezing, having left his hat in his room. The morning had been fun but fathers seemed to know how to ruin shit.

He had texted Clyde about what had happened but ever since, ignored any message he got, only looking at his phone to see if Tweek had answered. He hadn't, and that was why Craig was out in the first place. He would've just gone to his room if he had heard from Tweek.

As it was, he was freezing, wet, and angry at his father for being difficult. He arrived at Tweek's house from the side so he could only be seen from Tweek's room or the kitchen. He stood there, not knowing what to do. What if Tweek had just decided he wanted to be alone? Craig sat down and cursed, quietly enough for no one to be able to hear. He waited a while, hoping to maybe hear something from the upper window.

After ten minutes with no signs from the house and no text, Craig had to make a decision. Either he had to sneak into the dark home or go back. Clyde had messaged him, saying his place was open if Craig needed someplace to crash for the night.

He picked up some of the small pebbles that were strewn about from the last attempt to make the walkways less slippery. He threw the first one against the window. The light in Tweek's room turned on, but he didn't come to the window.

Craig hid against the wall and looked up from an angle that was hard to be seen from right after throwing another pebble, not ready to get Mother Gothel-ed by Richard. Birds hit windows sometimes. If he didn't expect anything, he might think it was a bird.

The light flashed. Tweek seemed to have heard the sound. Still, he did not come to the window. Craig narrowed his eyes. The next pebble missed, but the two right after didn't. Nothing. Tweek did not appear.

Craig sat down again, staring at the ground before he sneezed loudly and quickly held his breath. Nothing happened for another two minutes except that he sneezed into his sleeve quietly another three times. He grumbled before squishing some snow, paused, looked at his hands, and threw a small snowball against Tweek's window next.

Finally, Tweek threw open his window. "What do you want?" he hissed, leaning out and looking down.

"Seeing if your fucking face was still living after you ignored my texts for the entire evening!" he hissed back, relieved but definitely just as annoyed, dripping wet and still hurt by the entire afternoon and evening.

"Well, I'm alive. Happy now?" he snapped. "Go home."

"Relieved, yes!" Craig kicked some snow. "No. I don't want to go home."

"Then go somewhere else. Leave."

"Fuck off." Craig sat back down, arms crossed and irritated. He didn't know what he had done for Tweek to be like that but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask. Maybe because of how he antagonized Richard but he had brought him hot chocolate, so everything seemed to be well back then. Craig didn't have the energy to search for a reason right now.

"Fine. Sit outside and freeze to death." Tweek's window slammed shut, and his light went off.

Craig did stay there. He sat down on the spot the roof was over so there wasn't as much snow. He thought about shooting Tweek a message to tell him good night but decided against it. Whatever. He didn't have to be careful and nice 24/7. He was sick of being careful today.

He sent Clyde a cat meme, just to keep busy, before resting his head on his knees. He was tired and hurt and even though his mother told him not to worry about Thomas' reaction, he did so anyways. It was annoying really.

Despite the weird fight they were in, Craig felt somewhat comforted by the thought that Tweek was just a few meters away, probably even more upset than he was. After fifteen more minutes, Craig had stopped feeling his toes and he texted him.

'Good night', he chose first and then sent a second one to add on: 'I love you anyways' And a third one, reading 'asshole' He didn't move away, but he did throw some snowballs he made from the snow he could reach and built a miniature snowman. He didn't get a reply from Tweek, but a while later Clyde sent him a meme back.

Craig chuckled, sneezing another time. He should really get up and go home, but he was too tired and he didn't want to and Tweek had told him to fuck off so the logical thing to do was to sit spitefully and die. He snorted at himself. Maybe the sort of fight with Richard had been too much after all and Tweek was angry at him for exactly that stupid stubbornness.

Clyde texted him again. 'Where r u'

'Twerk's hus. He tld me 3fuck off soikeppt sittin under his qindoq' Typing was hard when you couldn't quite move your fingers.

'Ur an idiot. I'm coming to get ur dumb ass'

'Thc' he typed, and right after: '*thx'

Craig felt himself nod off. This was stupid. He was stupid. Tweek was also being stupid. But the most stupid was this idiotic town and its idiotic neighbors all collecting in one fuckhole of a school. Craig cursed to keep himself awake, trying to come up with new words.

A few minutes later Clyde reached him, gently helping him to his feet. "Come on, dummy," he said gently. Craig leaned heavily against him his knees cracking when he stretched them. His bones hurt, his nose was running, and he felt like he was freezing his ears off. He wasn't even shivering anymore, he was shaking.

"I don't wanna go home," he mumbled into Clyde's shoulder.

"Good thing we're going to mine," he said, helping him along. They got to the Donovan's house and Clyde brought him upstairs to the bathroom.

"Clyde, man, I love you," Craig said when he spotted the shower and wondered since when it was this easy to say things like that. Maybe his brain actually froze. Either way, he meant it.

"Love you, too," he said easily. "I'll get you some towels. You forgot some clothes last time you stayed over. I'll grab them."

"Thanks," he mumbled, starting to stand straighter by himself. He started to strip down, no shame in Clyde seeing him naked since they had known each other since they were toddlers anyways, closing the door halfway in case Mr. Donovan was home. He hung his wet clothes over the sink for lack of a better place, and gave his reflection an annoyed glance, noticing how destroyed he looked.

Clyde brought him clean clothes and his towels, then took his wet clothes downstairs to wash. In the meantime, Craig texted his mother where he was staying and finally took a shower, the water prickling painfully hot against his numb limbs even though it wasn't even really warm. He just stopped thinking for a while.

Later, when he was dressed and warm, he went looking for Clyde, going to his room first. His nose was still running, but otherwise he was fine, even though a light headache was starting to announce itself.

Clyde was blowing up an air mattress. A couple of pillows and a pile of blankets beside him. "Medicine for you is on the dresser," he said. "I called dad."

Craig frowned. "Thanks man, but I'm not sick."

"It's just in case. Dad said to take it just to be safe."

Craig shrugged, read the back of the package and swallowed the amount he was told to. "Thanks." He sat down to help him with the mattress. "For the meds and also for picking me up."

"Sure thing, dude. It's kind of late, do you mind if I head to bed? Token'll kill me if I'm late again."

Craig shook his head, lying down and pulling the blanket up. "No, man. I'm dead tired. Night."

"Night, Craig." He turned off the light, leaving only a small wall plug in to give some illumination.

Craig woke up with the headache of a lifetime along with Clyde's alarm. It blared so loudly that Craig swore he could still feel the vibration behind his eyes. He stuck his head under his pillow, and turned slightly when a different kind of pain shot through his ears. He would have cursed but when he tried, all that came out was a high pitched wheeze. He closed his eyes again, already knowing what this was and whose fault it was but not willing to admit it.

Clyde turned off his alarm and sat up with a yawn. He took one look at his bestie and texted Laura to tell her Craig was sick and probably not going to school. The woman replied with a thank you, and Clyde got up to get Craig more medicine and a glass of water.

Craig sat up, annoyed expression on his face as the pain faded when he didn't move. He leaned back against the closet and waited for Clyde to return. He did so shortly, offering him the cup and water.

He sighed, drinking it and put it down on the floor. He tried to say something again but it was barely audible and raspy, so he pulled out his phone and typed. He showed the text to Clyde. It read 'thanks for the meds. Get ready for school im going home'

Clyde frowned. "Dude, you can't go home like this. Just stay here. I'll take you over to the guest room. Dad knows your here and I texted mom already."

Craig shook his head, taking back his phone to answer. 'Ilu man but I rly just wanna go home and die peacefully in my room'

"Don't," he whined. "Not funny."

'Sorry' Craig shrugged. 'I rly just wanna be alone atm tho. Nothing personal dude. U kno me'

"I do, and you're literally going to be by yourself all day. Please, dude, I'm worried about you."

Craig rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I promise, ill be ok. I probs just have inflamed ears. Not anything we can help anyways. Itll go away in a few days. Ill even take antibiotics if it makes u feel safer'

"I just don't want you to go outside. It'll only make it worse!"

'Ill just take the bus'

"Craig, goddamnit, just stay here!" Clyde snapped. "If it kills you that much, have your mom come get you!"

Craig closed his eyes to not be rude back. He was already fighting with Tweek. Somewhat. He didn't want to fight with Clyde, too. 'I want to b alone. Not having to answer stupid questions abt where i was yesterday or what happened. Im tired dude.' He made some relatively rumbly noises in his throat before snatching his phone back. 'Fine ill stay here but u go to school'

"Yeah, dude, that was the plan," he sighed. "Just go lay down. Please. I'll bring you more water and the medicine before I leave."

Craig rolled his eyes, grabbed his blanket and pillow and went to the guest room, hating every movement and every sound the entire five steps it took. He crawled into the bed and buried his face in the pillow after texting Clyde a quick 'painkillers 2 pls'

Downstairs, Clyde smiled at his phone. He got ready fast, then went into the guest room. He had two bottles of water, cold medicine, and as requested, some painkillers. He set them on the bedside table and grabbed the remote for the television from the dresser, placing it near Craig as well.

"Sleep tight, buddy. I'll text you at lunch to check on ya. If you need anything, mom and dad are available."

Craig motioned an okay sign, clapping on his lower back as a goodbye check since it was the only part he could reach.

Clyde left the house, going to the bus stop to meet his friends, who were already there. He noticed right away that Tweek was standing as far away from their group as he could, holding onto his arms tightly and staring at the ground.

"Craig's sick, he's staying home," he told Token and Jimmy before nodding towards Tweek. "What's going on?"

Token shrugged, confused. "I thought he was waiting for Craig. He might still be if he doesn't... Tweek would know if Craig was sick, right?"

Jimmy watched Tweek closely. "D-d-did anything ha-happen yesterday? Maybe he's scared we'll ma... may... may... we'll make fun of him. He is p-paranoid like that."

"I think they had a fight," Clyde said. "Craig got sick sitting outside his house like an idiot. He said Tweek told him to fuck off."

Token shrugged. "Probably because he was an asshole to him. You know how Craig is when he had a bad day."

Jimmy nodded, then turned around and raised his voice. "Hey, T-Tweek! Come over!" They watched the teen flinch harshly, then turn away from them. "Huh." Jimmy exchanged a glance with the other two and then hobbled over to the blond. "Hey! What's up?" he asked in the same friendly tone as before.

Tweek didn't answer. He hunched in on himself, staring at the ground.

Jimmy blinked, extremely confused. He searched his memories for anything that could explain this. "W-wa... what's w-wrong? Did we s-say something to make you f-feel buh.. Bad?"

Token looked nervous. "What the heck is going on…?"

Tweek wouldn't look at them, wouldn't speak. All their questions went unanswered, and when the bus arrived, he rushed past them, boarding with the crowd. When they climbed on, he was sitting in the front by the window, another student beside him and talking to another in the seat behind.

Jimmy felt a tad like he just had experienced whiplash. "W-what the fuck."

They stared at Tweek speechless for the moment. "Should we tell Craig? Or ask what the fuck happened between them?"

"It obv... obvi. Obvii. Obvious...ly involved us, too."

"Craig didn't mention anything," Clyde said in confusion as they took their usual seats.

"I'll ask him." Token pulled out his phone, speaking while he typed. "What... happened... yesterday... question mark." He looked back to Tweek. "Didn't react... when we talked to Tweek... Straight out... ignored us. Aaaaand sent." He frowned. "You think they broke up?"

Jimmy shrugged. "W-would explain why he d-doesn't talk to uhhhh... uh-us anymore. Maybe he thinks we hate him n-now or blame him."

"It can't be that!" Clyde said. "Craig would have told me!"

Token shrugged. "True. He would have. Probably." They threw another look towards Tweek, then, Clyde's phone vibrated. He blinked, looking down at the screen, surprised to find Craig texting him instead of Token.

'How does he look' Craig's text read.

'Shaky. We tried talking to him and he got all weird and wouldnt even look at us'

'Angry or generally upset? Any specific emotion?'

Token, who was reading over Clyde's shoulder, made a weird noise. "This is kind of creepy. Can he actually tell what's wrong just by looking at Tweek's body language?"

"Hey, I'm not gonna judge. No one knows Tweek better than Craig," Clyde said as he typed, 'its more like scared'

There was a jumble of letters next that looked like Craig had started to type something but then hit sent too early.

Token raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Just wait, he'll fix it."

He didn't. Instead, he wrote: 'promise 2 keep an eye on him, I dont want him 2 get hurt by any homophobic assholes while he's alone. He wont talk 2 u today' They waited for an explanation, Jimmy now leaned over them to be able to read, too. Nothing came.

"Wh-why does he have to be so m-mysterious about th-this?"

"Ugh, how very Craig of him," Clyde sighed, sending back an agreement.

On the other side of town, Craig was out of bed, ignoring the nausea and his bad balance in favor of pulling on his clothes. He downed another glass of water and left the room, taking his phone with him. He was steaming, and that was definitely not from the fever he was running.

Richard Tweak had gone too far with whatever had happened after he left yesterday, and the only thing Craig wanted to do at the moment was bash his brains in.

He grabbed his coat and left the house, not before locking it with the spare key he had gotten ages ago. The walk to Tweek Bro's felt like nothing in his heated state. He had the words in his head already, hands itching to punch the living daylights out of the man.

He was about to turn into the street before the one with the shop when he ran into someone full speed. The color orange flashed before him, as he and the other person toppled over with surprised noises.

Out of instinct, Kenny grabbed Craig, rolling to the side and landing heavily on his back with the other on top of him, letting out a loud grunt. He let him go immediately after, sitting up and rubbing the back of his hooded head.

" _Ow. Hey, Craig, what are you doing over here?_ " he asked, his voice muffled as ever thanks to his parka.

Craig needed longer to gather himself, head spinning and stomach churning from anger, shock, and illness. He yelped slightly with his lost voice before pushing two fingers to his throat and intensely focusing on getting any words out. He was feeling too horrid to beat around the bush.

"About to kick ass. Why aren't you at school, McCormick?" His voice was more than a little pitiful, raw and a bit like a chicken's clucking.

" _I had to run an errand first._ " He got up, helping Craig to his feet. " _You wouldn't be able to crush an ant right now. I'll get you home, dude._ "

"No, I gotta do this." Craig shrugged him off as soon as he stood by himself. "Gotta." He was breathing heavily, the street was spinning, and his head was killing him. Kenny was probably right. Craig groaned in frustration, a weird, dry clicking noise in his case.

"Hold this," he told Kenny and leaned against him, closing his eyes until the world stopped spinning. "Fuck. Shit, fuck shit..." He pushed out the words, noticing how weirdly soft everything had gotten. He couldn't actually feel any panic when he realized he was about to pass out.

"Down. Gotta sit," he whispered.

" _Jesus, alright, fuck this._ " Kenny looped Craig's arm around his shoulder and his own around the teen's waist. " _I'm taking you home, now._ " He began to walk, behind careful not to drop the other.

Craig tried protesting, but it wasn't very impressive, leaning against Kenny. The world went spotty black for a few times and one time even completely for a good minute. "Fuck," he croaked. "Put me down, McCormick, I need a break"

" _We're almost there,_ " he said. " _It's okay, I got ya, Tucker._ "

"Fuck you..." he gave back, annoyed that he wouldn't listen, but before he could continue to grip, Craig passed out. Kenny rolled his eyes, then pulled the other onto his back, carrying him back home. He realized upon arriving that he had no idea where a key to the house was and groaned in annoyance.

" _You don't even have to do anything to make my life harder,_ " he muttered to the unconscious teen on his back. He took off his parka and used it to tie Craig to him securely, then scaled the side of the building. He made it up to Craig's room and pulled open the window, then crawled inside.

Once safe, which took some time thanks to Craig being heavy, he settled him in bed and covered him up, retrieving his coat and putting it back on. " _Rest up, dude._ " He ignored the shrill wheeking from the corner, climbed back through the window, shut it behind him, then dropped to the ground, heading off to school at a leisurely pace.

He was already late, might as well take his time.

* * *

Craig hadn't responded to any texts for a while and the three were getting nervous, even if Token was sure he was just sleeping. The last messages he sent seemed like he was angry.

"W-we should try asking Tweek if he kn-knows anything an-anyways. Maybe he replied to him?"

Token shrugged. "We don't even know where he is right now. I don't know his schedule."

Jimmy shrugged. "I gotta go. Don't you hav-ve English with h-him soon?"

Token hummed. They did. "See you later, Jimmy..." Token muttered as he went to his almost last class before break.

But Tweek never showed up to any of the classes he shared with the guys that day. Instead, he went outside, sitting near, but not exactly with, the Goth kids. They gave him odd looks, but didn't speak to him, talking amongst themselves.

Lunch break came and Token was starting to worry too now. "Has he ever slept an entire day?" he asked Clyde, eating some of the noodles he had gotten.

"I don't know, but he was really sick when I left. Maybe I'll just text mom-" Their conversation was interrupted when Kenny sat down at the table. He tapped on the table lightly with a gloved hand. Clyde blinked at him. "Uh, hey, Kenny. What's up?"

" _Just thought I should let y'all know I saw Craig this morning,_ " he said. " _He was in pretty bad shape. I took him home, but he passed out on the way there._ "

Token and Jimmy stared at him with a similar expression of disbelief. "He w-what?"

"What do you mean you saw him?" Clyde asked. "He was at my house!"

" _He was up near the coffee shop,_ " Kenny replied. " _I dunno what he was doin' up there, but I took him home._ " He stood up. " _Just thought you'd wanna know._ " His piece finished, Kenny left, returning to his friends.

"What the fuck is going on," Token said into the stunned silence.

"I don't know, but I think we're going to have to make Tweek talk to us. Let's try and get him after school," Clyde suggested, texting Laura to inform her of the movement of her son, and the pair nodded in agreement.

* * *

When the end of the day arrived, the three waited by the side of the building. When Tweek walked past, Clyde and Token snatched him, pulling him around the side of the building, making him shriek in surprise. Jimmy followed after and watching the other students, but no one paid attention to them anyways.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Token got into his face, metaphorically. "Stop ignoring us Tweek, we need to know what's happening, right now. What's wrong?"

Tweek looked between the three, then ripped his arms out of their hold. "Leave me alone."

"Stop it, Tweek! We didn't do anything to you!"

"W-we're friends, you can tell us w-whatev-ver happened."

"Craig is going nuts, you pretend you don't know us, and we have no idea why. Did you break up? It's alright if you did. We won't drop you just because the two of you aren't a thing anymore!"

Tweek flinched, hugging himself. "Don't. Don't be nice to me. Just leave me alone, don't talk to me ever again. I don't want to be friends with you." He rushed off, leaving the three in a stunned silence.

"You know what, no." Token took off running after him, leaving Jimmy and Clyde behind. "TWEEK, STOP!" Token had long legs but Tweek had a pretty good jump on him, even if he was gaining slightly. "Just LISTEN! PLEASE!" But Tweek was much faster than he looked, darting through the crowded schoolyard with ease. Before they knew it, he had lost them. The three stopped their chase, panting.

"We can go to the cafe," Clyde suggested. "We have to get to the bottom of this."

Token nodded. "Good idea."

"What the f-faaa- fuck, honestly."

"Something weird is going on. Let's go."

They'd missed the bus by now, Token having the theory this was how Tweek got away, but they set out at a brisk pace, arriving not too long after at the shop. The bus should have been there by then, meaning Tweek was already inside.

Token straightened up. "Now, guys, remember. They make Tweek work all the time without even so much as a holiday, so I don't think we should be unnecessarily loud or rude."

Jimmy poked his leg with a crutch. "We've been here a few times. His father is creepy as fuh... as fuhh... as fuhck. Better b-be careful." They went into the shop, the bell alerting the Tweak's to their arrival. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak said bright hellos, Richard leaning over the counter.

"What can I get for you, boys?" he asked, his voice friendly and bright. Tweek was nowhere to be seen in the shop, meaning he was in the backroom.

Token smiled openly. "One cappuccino, please. And your son. We have to ask him something really important but we haven't seen him for the entire day?" Jimmy nodded. Something in Richard's face shifted, and the boys felt chills go down their spines.

"I'm afraid Tweek is busy right now. He isn't available."

"Please, sir, it's really important!" Token didn't shrink down, but he sure felt like it was a good idea. Jimmy came closer to the register, watching Mr. Tweak suspiciously.

"I'm afraid Tweek is busy. He's unavailable," he repeated, still smiling. "That'll be four forty-five."

Jimmy blinked, not once smiling back. "L-Listen, Mr. Tweak. You have him here all day. You can s-spare him ONE muh-minute, can't you? There's b-barely an-anyo-one here right nnnnow anyways."

"That'll be four forty-five."

Token groaned and slammed a five dollar bill on the table, hand still on it. Jimmy looked at him in protest and then at Clyde.

Richard typed into the register, taking out two quarters and a nickle. "Fifty-five cents is your change," he said cheerfully as Mrs. Tweak approached with his drink.

Jimmy glared when Token took the change and coffee. "W-Why can't we see Tweek, M-Mrs. Tweak?" he asked her instead.

The woman blinked in surprise, clearly unaccustomed to being addressed. "I'm afraid Tweek is in the back, sweetie," she said. "He's testing out some blends for us. He came in more stressed than usual, so we sent him to the back to calm down a bit."

Jimmy finally backed down. "Thank you, for the a-answer, ma'am. I-Is there any ch-cha... chaa... Is there any chance he'll come out some time soon?"

"I doubt it, when he goes back there, he doesn't usually come out until we leave."

The group sighed. "F-Fine. Thanks, Mrs. Tweak." The three left the shop, and as soon as they were outside, Jimmy turned to glare at Clyde and Token. "G-Great hh.. hh... hhh... assistance back there, guys. Thanks."

Token lifted his arms. "There was no arguing with Mr. Tweak, did you see him?!"

"Dude, even Craig is skeeved out by that guy. What do you expect me to do?" Clyde protested.

"At l-least say something to ba-baa... to back me up! What is he supp-supposed to do? Kill us w-with his laser eyes?" He sighed. "Come on. Let's go ho... me, this is h-hilariously unfunny."

Token held up his hands. "I didn't protest this much because of another reason."

Jimmy perked up. "What?"

"Remember the time two weeks ago where Craig came over here and the two started dating?"

Clyde looked at him curiously. "Yeah, why?"

"I overheard Tweek mentioning that his parents usually leave early."

Jimmy raised his brows. "S-so...?"

"So, we come back later when they leave, maybe an hour before close up, and block his exit. He'll have to talk to us eventually."

"That could work," Clyde said thoughtfully.

"L-Let's try th-then."

They waited until late to go in, wanting to be sure they caught Tweek entirely alone. Half an hour before the cafe was to close, Tweek working on cleaning, the three entered the shop. He looked over at the sound of the door, and his grip on the broom in his hands tightened, his knuckles turning white.

Token took a chair and sat down, while Jimmy stayed by the door. "So," the latter said, looking tired. Tweek turned away, going back to his sweeping, though they could see he was shaking harder.

"Why are you making this so difficult?!" Token sounded frustrated. "You show up at the bus stop, completely ignoring us, skipped the classes you have with us, didn't come eat lunch with us, and then tell us you don't want to be our friend anymore. Why?"

Tweek flinched, making himself smaller as Token spoke. "J-Just go away," he said softly. "It's for the best."

"But why, Tweek? Did something happen? We already told you, it's okay if you broke up with Craig, we aren't-"

"I didn't," Tweek interrupted, then bit his lip. "At least... I... I haven't yet."

"I-Is that i-it? You d-don't know ha... haa... how? We can help f-find a good way for b-both of you, if that's what you w-want." Jimmy relaxed his posture. "With e-everything happening Crai-Crai... Crai... I'm sure he'll understand."

"NO!" Tweek threw his broom across the the room. It crashed into the wall, landing with a loud clatter. "I DON'T WANT TO!"

The three flinched. "What?" was all Token could get out after a bit and he felt like that was the only thing he had said that day. "I don't get it." Jimmy looked like he was about to connect something very important but lacked the last piece.

"This is hard enough as it is!" Tweek yelled, glaring at them all. "Why can't everyone JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" He disappeared under the counter, sitting on the floor and curling up tightly. After a moment, they heard him sniffling.

Token got up but didn't go around the counter. Instead, he sat down on the other side of it so that the counter wall was the only thing between them. When Token spoke, it was in a soft voice.

"Tweek, we just want to help. We want to keep being your friends and not just be kicked aside without reason. Please tell us what's going on?"

"I-I can't tell you," he sobbed. "Please, just leave me alone... I can't handle all of this. It's too much."

Token wasn't sure what to do. He looked back to the other two only to see Jimmy looking back with a shocked expression. "T-Tweek."

"I'm going... I'm going to do something terrible..." he sniffed, speaking lowly. "I don't need anything. Just... just take care of Craig. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"Tweek, what-" Clyde began, only to get stopped for a second time.

"Please... Just leave..." The teen's voice was hollow and broken, empty.

Token refused. The tone scared him, and it was nothing new to him either. "I don't want to leave you alone right now. Can you go to someone's place? Anyones, it doesn't have to be one of us."

"No. I'm going home. I need you guys to leave now." Tweek stood up, retrieving his broom and taking it back into the storage closet in the back.

"Explain to me why we should leave you alone after you had something like a break down and just told us you'll do something terrible and to take care of Craig. Do you know how that sounds?!" Token had stood up as well now, looking at him over the table.

"I do. I already had this conversation with-" He paused and swallowed heavily, "with Craig. I'm not suicidal anymore."

"What do you mean 'anymore'?" Clyde asked.

"I'm not talking about this. Just leave. I need to lock up."

"You're b-being forced to break up with C-C-Craig. Aren't you?" Jimmy hadn't spoken since he had addressed Tweek, but he was still at the same spot. Now, in his and in Tweek's favor he ignored Clyde's question.

Tweek looked like someone had slapped him. He stared at Jimmy with wide eyes, speechless.

"N-Nailed it," Jimmy muttered. not as enthusiastic as usual. "H-How about we all c-calm down f-from the 'Need to Aggressively sa...sah.. Save Tweek' t-trip and talk like normal p-p... people?" He gave Token a pointed look and then looked back to Tweek. "C-Can we?"

"I... I can't..." Tweek said, looking away.

"We kn-know about it anyways n-now. L-Let's at least try to find a s-ssssssss... a ssssssolution together. If we don't f-find any you can s-still kick us o-out."

He shook his head. "I said no."

"Would y-yiii-you tell us why at least? Please."

"I can't." He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Jimmy nodded, not satisfied at all but knowing this was going nowhere. "Alr. Alrrr... Allllrr... Okay."

Token turned around. "Jimmy, we can't just leave! Why-"

"He t-told us it's not a p-problem anymore. And we should truuh... we should trust him on that. Because we're f-friends. Plus, w-we got what we wanted to kno... know."

Token sighed in defeat. "Good luck with whatever you're doing. If you do need our help, don't hesitate to ask for it. You're still our friend,whether you want it or not."

Tweek said nothing as they departed. Once they were gone, he locked up the store, and left. He didn't go home like he'd said. He began to walk, hands in his pockets, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

* * *

Jimmy, Token, and Clyde went home for the night, after telling Craig everything they had done and heard about over voice message, everyone with their own things to think about this information.

Craig listened to the voice mail but he wasn't really surprised by any of it. That's why he had gone out in the first place, wanting to free Richard from a few of his teeth. It was a shitty day and a shitty yesterday and really, he just wanted to stay in bed forever and never move.

Laura came up with soup and crackers to check on him. "How do you feel, baby?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. On the tray she had brought was another glass of water and more medicine.

'Dead inside', he wrote on the notepad on his bedside.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, drama queen." She kissed his forehead, taking the stack of cups from beside his bed. "Rest up."

Craig gave her a half smile before turning away again. He needed to get well fast so he could actually kick ass and not break down trying one street before his goal. How stupid of him to try, though. A short while later, there was a knock on his window. When he looked over, he saw Kenny crouched on a branch outside.

Craig made a noise of disgust but opened the window. "If you start quoting _Romeo and Juliet_ now, I'll throw something," he hissed as well as he could.

Kenny laughed, then carefully maneuvered himself into the room. " _How are you feeling?_ "

Craig stepped aside, not actually angry at him. "God awful. You?" He cursed when talking started to feel like someone was trying to cut his throat with a rusty knife. He sat on his bed, wishing he was asleep.

" _Cold, hungry. The usual,_ " he said, sitting on the edge of Craig's bed. " _You don't have to talk, I'm not staying long. Just wanted to check on ya. You collapsed earlier, I was worried._ "

Craig gave him the middle finger, trying to kick him off but not quite reaching. "Thanks for helping me. You probably prevented me from dying or something," he whispered before getting up again and going through his desk. He pulled out a pack of beef jerky and some crackers and gave them to Kenny. He sat back down while the teen's face lit up as he accepted the snacks. Nibbling on a cracker, he stored the rest away, probably to share with his siblings.

"You remind me of a racoon sometimes. Not something shitty like Cartman, but an actual raccoon," Craig told him over the notepad as he watched. "If you want Karen's favorite snack I can give that to you, too. She always eats the entire thing when she's over to play with Tricia."

" _No, no. That's a good way to get her to come over,_ " he said, shaking his head. " _I would, but she would feel bad taking any here if she thought I had a way to get it at home._ "

Craig nodded. Made sense. Somewhat. "Kenny, what were you doing there before school anyways? I don't remember what you said to me at all really."

" _I was making a delivery._ "

"Alright. As something like a part time job?"

" _No, I just had to bring something to the coffee shop._ "

Craig's head perked up, actually talking. "Did you?"

He nodded. " _Yeah. Once a week I take a package over for my parents. Usually I do it earlier, but Karen wanted braids today._ "

Craig hummed. His attempt yesterday had been stupid, he could've gotten hurt or banned from the shop. What he needed was something that would hurt Richard but not himself. He was only sixteen after all, there wasn't too much he could do. Maybe there was a way to manage this better. He glanced at Kenny, then wrote: 'So you're there once a week and do deliveries for Richard Tweak?'

" _For my parents,_ " he corrected. " _Richard is a loon, I try to stay away from him_."

Craig nodded approvingly. "True. Say Kenny. If I paid you, do you think you'd be able to dig up some dirt on the shop or Richard himself?"

" _Easily._ " He answered quickly. There wasn't anything Kenny wouldn't or couldn't do if it meant he got paid.

"Great. Just tell me once you got something. Thanks, man." He patted Kenny's shoulder.

" _Can do._ " He stood up, going to the window. " _Thanks for the snack, catch you later. Feel better._ " He opened it and climbed out, then shut the window behind him, and disappeared from sight.

Craig sighed and sank back into his bed, feeling like he could sleep for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (WrongDecision) am so sorry that this chapter is a day late! I didn't find the time to look over it the past few days!  
> Thanks a lot to Stripe for being so fast with it, I luv u, man!
> 
> Hold on, peeps. The road is a little rough right now but the boys are not giving up!  
> See you next Saturday!


	18. It's Over... Isn't It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains hate speech, homophobia and depiction of self harm.

Craig woke up at three in the morning, disoriented and confused, only to realize that he fell asleep on his phone and must have somehow reactivated the phone's vibration setting with his body.

He groaned and unlocked the screen it to turn it off, only to find a few messages from the class chat, Token, and another, one he hadn't expected to see.

From Tweek.

'We need to talk'

Craig shot a message back. 'Do we'. He nervously looked at his phone, when the 'online' sign popped up.

'Yes' Though it had been a few hours since the message had arrived, Tweek's response was immediate as ever.

'Fine. What is it'

There was a long pause, Craig watching the small symbol that showed Tweek was typing disappear and come on again, before his next message popped up.

Craig felt his stomach curl in no small amount of dread.

'I was wrong. I thought I was in love with you, but I've realized in the last few days that's not true.

I loved the attention you gave me, that was all. I'm not gay and I never was. All I wanted was for someone to touch me, and now that I've had that, I see I don't want it as much as I thought.

After the other day when we made out at your house and things got... heated, I realized something. I felt disgusted that you touched me like that. I didn't want it, I didn't consent to it, and frankly, I don't want you to ever touch me again. I know what I'm feeling now, and it's not love.

It's hate.

I hate you, Tucker. Stay away from me.'

Craig breathed in deeply through the sting and nausea the message gave him, trying his best not to let himself be bothered. This wasn't actually Tweek wanting to say this. He was being forced. Tweek had chosen this to hurt him and make him back off.

Right?

No, this wasn't Tweek, he would have never let Craig touch him if he hadn't actually liked it.

Craig took another breath and released it again, shaky. Tweek had initiated some of the times. And Craig had always made sure to ask if he was okay with the things they did.

It wasn't true, he didn't mean it, he didn't mean it, he didn't mean it.

He burrowed his fingernails in the hem of his pajama pants, ignoring the pain. At least he wished he could.

Craig read over the message another time, deciding to delete it so he'd never have to look at it again. This was heavy, and Tweek knew how horrible those words were. Accusing him of going against Tweek's consent.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the soft noises that came from the guinea pig cage for a good minute.

When he opened them again, he sat up, staring at his now dark phone, and wondered why Tweek didn't realize that the guys would tell him what happened at the shop. Or maybe he did? Maybe he needed it as a proof for his father? But a few simple words would have been enough. He couldn't help but guess that Tweek didn't think about what happened with the guys in the shop.

Those words were supposed to hurt. Badly.

He was trying to stop Craig from ever wanting to talk to him again.

He swallowed and closed the messenger, not answering and putting away his phone. He was already feeling like shit, he didn't feel like doing this right now.

After another ten minutes, he picked it up once more, figuring it best to answer as soon as possible and not have to think of it later.

'Fine'

He dropped his phone and got up to take a quick shower and calm down.

Calming down didn't work.

Calming down just changed being hurt into being angry.

But not at Tweek.

This was fucked up and it was all Richard Tweak's fault.

He didn't go back to his bed again, instead turning on the lights and sitting down inside the guinea pig cage with treats. It didn't take more than a few seconds until the three were next to him or on his lap. The outraged squeaking Stripe made when S'Mores tried to steal her treat usually would have made him smile but today he simply moved her to his chest where she could eat in peace, expression unchanged.

It was so quiet.

Sleeping alone always felt weird ever since Tweek had started spending the night with him. Now it just made the fact that Tweek had broken up with him worse. Theoretically, he knew it wasn't so bad. They were still teenagers, they could still fix this, it wasn't the end of the world.

It didn't stop him from feeling crushed, however.

He pondered for another moment, but even the small rodents couldn't lift his spirits, so he snatched his phone with the hand that wasn't supporting Stripe from the ground in a sudden need to talk to someone who didn't know about this and wouldn't ask.

He questioned this urge for a few seconds before he realized it probably stemmed from how Tweek always made sure he'd speak about his problems to him. He quickly scrolled through his contacts, picking out the name he was looking for.

'hey kenny, u awake?' He pressed 'send' and stared at his fingers. Who knew if the other would even-

'Sup'

Oh. Well, that made things easier.

'wanna hang at the playground in 15?'

'Sure'

'Cool'

Craig made sure the guinea pigs would be fine before he dressed as warm as he could and snuck out of the house, despite his head feeling like someone was beating it with a hammer and his thoughts still on the horrible words from before.

He arrived at the playground faster than Kenny and sat on one of the swings. The cold air helped his thoughts to mellow out, but he was still agitated. He started throwing snowballs at one of the seesaws, each with more force than the last until his arm was heavy. He heard a soft thump and looked over to see Kenny had hopped the fence and was walking towards him, hands in his pockets. He threw the last snowball and gave Kenny a nod.

The orange clad teen dropped onto a swing beside him, kicking his legs lightly to make it move. " _Hey,_ " he said.

"Hey." They sat in silence for a while until Craig couldn't stand the squeaking of the swings' chains and spoke, needing a distraction. "What's up?"

Kenny hummed, looking him over, obviously trying to figure out what Craig wanted. " _Trying to find another job,_ " he finally said. " _Karen's birthday is coming up. I want to get her a doll._ "

Craig nodded, subconsciously kicking some pebbles under the swings. Karen deserved that. Ever since she started hanging with his sister, he had grown fond of the little girl, going as far as not protesting when Tricia called her their second sister.

"How much do you still need for it?"

" _About ten._ "

"If you come by tomorrow after school, I can give it to you. Mom won't let me go to school yet. I did just ask you to do stuff for me, anyways."

" _Nah, dude, it's okay,_ " he said, shaking his head. " _I got it. Thanks, though._ "

Craig shrugged. "Your loss." He looked up at the sky, awkwardly looking for something to say. "Do you still hang with Stan and the gang?"

" _'Course, they're my friends._ "

"Hmn. Any weird stuff happening to you recently?"

" _I died the other day, that was painful._ "

He hummed at this. "You seem to die a lot, huh?" He wasn't sure what Kenny meant by it but he remembered him mentioning it frequently when they were smaller and all used to play with each other. "Sounds annoying."

" _It's fucking painful,_ " he sighed. " _And no one ever remembers._ "

May Kenny was high. Maybe not. Craig didn't feel like telling him it was stupid. After all, he had gone with the group only one time and it ended in gigantic guinea pigs, him being part of an Incan prophecy, and laser shooting out of his eyes.

"Sure sounds like crap." The more he thought about it, the more curious he got. "What's the most painful way you've died so far?"

" _Getting set on fire._ "

"Oh. Can't imagine that being fun. What about getting stabbed or shot? Are those some of the more or less painful deaths?"

" _Listen,_ " he said, turning to him, " _every single death is excruciatingly painful. Being steam rolled, ripped apart, eaten alive, hit by a car, crushed under anything- it's all the same. It all hurts, and it's all terrible._ "

Craig nodded, feeling like he had overstepped some unknown boundary. "Course. Just curious." He hesitated, but something made him feel rude for having asked, so he added, "Sorry."

" _You're fine, dude. No worries._ "

Craig groaned and let himself fall back into the snow, regretting the action when he realized he had miscalculated the height as soon as his back hit the ground and the vibrations got to his head. He made a soft noise of pain and then cursed quietly.

" _Why are you out here, anyway?_ " Kenny asked, flopping back beside him with less pain and more skill.

"I hate being locked up inside when sick. And I guess I needed some fresh air to let off some steam."

" _I see._ " They stared up at the sky, not that they could see anything. It was cloudy. Craig snorted, sounding unamused, kneading a snowball.

"This is probably weird, isn't it? We haven't really talked in forever and now I don't know what to talk to you about."

" _Nah, it's cool. I'm not much for talking anyway. Usually it's just listening to Leo._ "

He nodded again. "How's that going? With Butters, I mean."

Even through his hood, Craig could see him smile. " _He's pretty oblivious. I've been dropping hints, nothing yet. I'm probably going to have to straight out tell him._ "

Craig snorted. "I feel like that was me before Tweek told me."

" _At least with you, you didn't think it was impossible for Tweek to have feelings for you. Leo just can't connect my 'secret' crush I told him about with the obvious flirting,_ " he laughed, then sat up on his elbows. " _You should probably go back soon. You're only going to get sicker._ "

He waved his hand dismissively at the mention of going home. "Butters should really get some more self-esteem." He went back to staring straight ahead before sitting up, leaning his arms on his knees. "What will you do about his parents? They'd never agree to this, right?"

" _His parents aren't exactly homophobic,_ " Kenny said thoughtfully. " _His dad is bi, and even though he went to that camp for a week, Leo is still proudly bi-curious. Honestly, I don't know if he really even likes boys, so that might be why he doesn't get my flirting. But even if his parents did try to get mad at him, we can tell them to shove it up their ass and remind them of when Linda tried to drown him and Stephen was going to gay clubs. They owe him._ "

Everyone knew that story, and Craig grinned crookedly.

Looking at it like that, he couldn't help feeling jealous. "If I told Richard to get fucked he'd probably murder Tweek," Craig groaned. "This town is weird as hell."

" _Yeah. Here's to getting the fuck out of Dodge once we graduate, yeah?_ "

"Fuck yes."

They stayed some more in pleasant silence after that, but eventually the cold seeped into their clothes, Kenny already dressed too thinly for the temperature, and they decided to go back.

Craig bumped fists with him and then watched Kenny walk off. For a moment, he was about to walk the other way to see if Tweek was awake. He could have. He could have gone to tell him to say to his face what he wrote, or that he didn't have to worry, that he wasn't angry at him. But he decided against it, walking home and going to sleep.

* * *

At his own house, Tweek was curled up in bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. He had walked around the town for a couple hours, but it was the pain in his feet that finally drove him home. Once arriving, he had gone up to his room and spent another hour crying.

Now, he laid still, exhausted, his heart broken, and positive that Craig hated him. He hadn't wanted to say those things. He hadn't wanted any of this. He loved Craig so much it hurt.

But his dad wasn't one to be disobeyed.

In the end, the break up text had been his selfish solution.

He knew if he had to look Craig in the eye and say it, he would never be able too. It was for Craig's own safety. He didn't know what his dad would do to Craig if he hadn't broken it off.

Tweek stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night, hoping Craig could forgive him some day.

* * *

Craig woke up at ten in the morning to a note from his mother that wished him a good day and told him to take his medicine. Too tired to think straight, he did the first thing he usually did as he walked to the bathroom, texting Tweek his usual 'Morning, babe' with a star emoji.

He only realized what he had done once he had stood in the shower under the water for a while. He snapped awake, cursing and turning the water off as he moved to jump out of the shower, hoping to delete the message and cancel its delivery before Tweek saw it.

Miscalculating his speed on the floor with his wet feet, he slipped, falling onto his ass and missing the sink with his head so closely that he sat in shock for about thirty seconds. When he grabbed his phone from said sink, he was still somewhat numb.

Next to his message was a small check, meaning Tweek had opened it.

Craig cursed. No point trying to delete it. He wasn't sure what to say now. He fought with himself a moment, then decided to go with the dumbest thing he could come up with.

'Fucking autocorrect' He pressed send, staring at the text box blankly. He was so stupid. But he missed talking with Tweek.

Even if he was supposed to... what exactly? Hate him? Be upset?

"Fuck it," he muttered to himself and put his phone away again, eyeing the huge puddle of water on the ground before getting back into the shower.

If Tweek felt weirded out or angry at him, so be it. He just wanted any message at all, really.

When he looked at his phone upon finishing up his shower, he saw the second message had not been received, and he had gotten a notification that Tweek had blocked his number.

Though it stung, he shrugged to himself. It was to be expected somewhat. He went back to bed after having a small piece of bread. He took his temperature and cursed when it was higher than yesterday.

At least his ear inflammation seemed to be mostly gone.

* * *

After school, Clyde came by. He knocked on the door lightly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

"Go away whoever you are, I'm a moody bitch and I WILL be an ass," Craig groaned at the door, but his tone signaled that it was alright for the visitor to enter.

Clyde grinned and opened the door, coming in. "Afternoon, beautiful."

"Why, thank you, my love," Craig answered, voice neutral, and slowly spun around on his desk chair like a villain.

He laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, awfully hungry. And awful in general. But it's mostly teenage angst." Craig shrugged, staring at his bowl of soup in disgust.

"Well, stop going outside when you're sick and you'll get healthy sooner."

"How do you- For fucks sake. Of course, he tells on me," Craig grumbled, but took a spoon full of soup. "Why do I have to eat this? I don't have any stomach problems, I can eat normal food."

"Then ask for some, dude. Mom is great, but she's not a mind reader," he said, digging in his bag. "I have some homework for you."

Craig looked at him in something that might be interpreted as his version of despair. "Cool."

"I know, super exciting. I didn't think you would do it, so I totally didn't steal the answers when the teacher wasn't looking."

At this, Craig's expression lit up a little. "Dude, you are the best." He looked through the papers, nodded, then put them down on his desk.

"I know," Clyde grinned, though it didn't stay long. "Nothing from Tweek again today. He skipped all the classes he has with us, too."

"He blocked my number," he said with a frown. "And he broke up with me, which is confusing because I expected him to know that you guys would tell me about what happened."

"I don't know, dude. I can't read him like you can. I have no idea what goes through his head."

"A lot of anxiety right now, probably," Craig sighed. "Did you come here to check on me or did you need something?"

"I wanted to check on you and give you homework. I'm meeting Token for some school stuff now. I'll catch you later, Craiggo." He saluted his friend, then left, hurrying to get home, leaving Craig not even enough time to say goodbye.

"No video games, then," Craig muttered into the emptiness of the room, feeling somewhat disappointed in how fast his friend had disappeared. Probably didn't want to get infected.

Being sick sucked.

* * *

Laura came in a few hours later, bringing him a sandwich, chips, and a glass of orange juice. Craig thanked her, hugging her for the food and suspected Clyde to have told their mother about his soup trauma. He texted him a selfie of him eating the sandwich and a short 'thx'. After he finished his meal, he turned on YouTube to watch some Let's Plays since they required zero concentration.

In the morning, he was cleared to go to school after his mother took his temperature and found it was receding.

"You get a nice short week," she chuckled. "Not even a half day on Monday, and just today and tomorrow, then it's the weekend."

Craig nodded. "Lucky me." If only the week was actually good. He didn't add that part on, though. He got dressed, fed the piggies, and then went downstairs, taking the sandwiches with him that Laura had made. She also had filled a thermos with coffee and Craig took that as well, having not told anyone of his family that Tweek had broken up with him.

At the bus stop, his friends greeted him. As they had said, Tweek was standing far away from them, refusing to look over.

Craig shook his head in irritation at this. They got on the bus while Jimmy told them about how Nathan had tried to rile up the special education class against Craig, but no one had given him any attention, not even Mimsy, who had stopped hanging around the other in 5th grade. He couldn't help but sneak looks towards the blonde at the front every few seconds. When the bus arrived at the school, Tweek was one of the first off, disappearing into the building.

Craig sighed. "He wrote me the shittiest break up text ever."

Token looked at him, confused. "But we already found out he didn't want to?"

"Yes, but seemingly he's too focused on the problem to connect that you would tell me."

Jimmy shook his head. "He must f-feel awful." Token nodded in agreement.

"Damn, if anyone deserves a break, it's that guy," Clyde said.

Craig nodded, holding the door open for the others into the school. "Let's get going. He'll have to come back to classes eventually and then we can tell him in person."

"Yeah. I j-just don't wanna have to chah... chah... to chase him around schooooo... school again." The others nodded. That had been frustrating.

* * *

Like the past few days, Tweek never showed up, skipping most of his classes for the third day in a row now. This meant Craig's day moved slowly and felt mindnumbingly boring, and he was anxious every class Tweek wasn't around. He almost flipped off a teacher and only a good reaction time from Clyde had prevented that.

He had another weird run in with the girl from a few days ago, with her winking at him and smiling, putting her index finger against her lips as if they shared a secret. At least that gave Craig something to wonder about to get his mind off of things.

Rather than going outside to the Goths as usual, Tweek had escaped up to the art room, leaving it only to go to chemistry down the hall. It wasn't because he liked the class, but that he couldn't be in the art room when Craig was there for photography.

When the class ended, he returned to the safety of crafting heaven. He had focused his nervous energy into sculpting, and in the last three days, had made ten different pots. He had to admit, he was proud of the quality, even though the rest of his life was a giant ball of stress. They had been fired the day before in the kiln, and today, instead of spinning another, he began to paint them.

Seventh period was like a safe haven for Tweek. He didn't have to think or worry about anything but the ceramics right in front of him. Painting was a relaxing pastime for him as well. The smell of the supplies, the soft sound of the brush against the clay...

When the bell rang to dismiss him to his last class, he didn't move. He didn't feel up to going to band, it was just too loud. He couldn't handle that today. He remained in the art room until the very end of the day, and even then, didn't move to get up. Tweek had decided after the ride to school that morning he couldn't stand to be around Craig at the moment. It hurt too much.

He was interrupted in his peace by the classroom door slamming shut. Two students were looking around, probably hoping the class room was empty, but when they spotted him they exchanged a surprised grin.

"Look who we got here. Lonely little twitchy Tweek." The boy leaning against the door wasn't much taller than Tweek himself, but his friend was. His name was Ron, which was about as much as Tweek knew about him. They shared some classes, and Ron never had any nice words for him, but he usually stayed away.

Tweek blinked, looking at them nervously. "Hey..."

"Oh, look, it can talk without screaming, ey, Chris?"

The hulking teen next to him laughed, sounding genuinely amused. "Surprising."

Ron grinned. "Hey fag, where's your boyfriend?"

Tweek picked at his bandaids, shaking. "I don't have a boyfriend," he said. "I'm not gay."

"Well, that's even more surprising," Chris said. "Don't you think, Ron? We saw the video, looked pretty fuckin' gay. Unless you're just a whore throwing yourself at anyone who gives you the slightest attention. I'm shocked Tucker was able to kiss you without vomiting."

"I-I'm not a whore," Tweek said, feeling his stomach twist in fear. He really couldn't handle this right now.

Ron started walking closer to the back where Tweek sat. "Seems like it, though. Or did he lose a bet? I heard he hasn't been to school in a few days. Maybe he's too ashamed to show his face." He fished his phone out of his pocket. "Wonder if he caught something dangerous from that kiss. Maybe syphilis."

"Probably. Heard he's been sick, makes sense," Chris agreed, following him.

"I-I didn't make Craig sick!" he snapped. "He was being stupid and did it himself."

Ron laughed, a weird wheezing sound that didn't sound natural, making Tweek's skin crawl.

"Sure! You tell yourself that. Did he break up with you? Is that why you're alone here? Probably." He turned to Chris without leaving any time for a reply, leaning against Tweek's desk. "I'd probably jump off of a building if I had been caught with a freak like that. What about you, Chris?"

"I'd rather cut out my tongue than touch Spazz."

"Same, dude."

Tweek's desk was shaking from the force of his trembling. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Ron turned to look at the pot Tweek had been working on and grazed it with his hand. "The fuck is this?" He inspected it a bit closer, laughing lowly. "That's the fucking girliest shit ever, holy fuck! How much of a sissy can you be, you retard! They should give you a reward for that!" He was still laughing when he grabbed it, turning it in his hands and sitting down on Tweek's table.

"Hey, put that down!" Tweek yelped. "It's fragile!"

"It's fragile!" Ron aped, voice uncomfortably shrill in an attempt to copy Tweek's.

Ignoring him, Chris picked up another. "Goddamn, you make this shit and still try to say you aren't a fuckin' faggot?" he chuckled.

Ron laughed at his friend's words, then moved to set the pot down. "Sorry, then. I'll give it back." When Tweek made a grab for it, he gave it a gentle shove.

It fell off the table, breaking into a thousand tiny fragments with a loud crack. "Oops," he practically purred, his grin as wide as it was malicious.

Tweek stared at the shattered heap, feeling something inside him break right along with it. He slipped from his chair and knelt slowly, a shaking hand reaching out and brushing lightly over a shard. Another crash made him flinch and look over, discovering Chris had dropped the one in his hands.

"Oh, my bad, bitch boy," he said, voice dripping with mockery.

Ron lightly pushed Tweek's shoulder. "Oh, don't be like that! It happens," he said before he laughed at him again, standing up and stepping onto some of the bigger shards to break them further. "Is the wittle baby gonna cwy now? Man, you are so useless and stupid, I'm surprised you have friends at all. Or that you made it this far, fuckin' loser!" He picked up one of the small pieces and flicked it against Tweek's head. "Fuck, I can understand why you're alone in here!"

Tweek didn't realize he was crying until Ron spoke.

"Oh, Jesus, the wittle baby can't handle a harmless prank. What a fucking waste of time and life." He picked up a third pot. "Stop crying, faggot, or I'll smash this one over your worthless head."

"As if he can! Look at him!" Chris snorted.

Ron grabbed Tweek by the back of his neck, pulling on his hair and pushing his nails into his skin. He pulled back a bit so that Tweek's head was forced up. "He can't even talk now!" He gestured Chris over with the pot before making the blond look up at him with a hard yank.

"Tell me, do you hate yourself, Tweek? Because I think you do. I would, if I were you. You're a waste of space, aren't you? Not worth anything, ugly, and stupid!" Ron's expression changed to something more volatile, angry. The amusement from before gone. "Answer me, you fucking homo fag!"

Tweek couldn't answer. He couldn't speak, couldn't breath. Though they hadn't really hurt him physically yet, it felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He let out a tiny whimper.

"Ugh." Chris smashed the pot beside Tweek, making him flinch harshly, then picked up one of the pieces, pressing it to his neck. "Would anyone even care if we cut you apart right now? I doubt it. You're fucking weak and pathetic. No one likes you. I bet your parents hate you. You're a goddamn waste of everything. I bet your mom looks at you and wishes she'd kept her legs shut."

Ron giggled. "Look at how scared he is! This is so easy!" He opened his mouth to speak again when a voice sounded from the door.

"Drop that. Now."

Ron yelped, so focused on tormenting Tweek that he hadn't heard the door open. He turned swiftly, letting go of Tweek in the process to see who had found them.

Craig was standing in the doorway. His face was as blank as ever, but the threat had sounded clear in his voice.

"What the fuck do you want, Tucker?" Chris growled. Tweek had fallen to the floor at his feet, and he planted his foot on his chest, making Tweek gasp in pain from the weight. "Get out of here."

"Yeah! Fuck off!"

Craig didn't even look at Ron, eyes solely focused on Chris as he marched towards them. "Get your foot off of him."

Ron growled. "We said fuck off, Tucker, this is none of your business!" He started walking towards Craig, pulling out a pocket knife and kicking a chair out of his way. Craig eyed the weapon but didn't stop. "You fucking cunt! Don't tell me you're actually a fag like hi-"

As soon as he was close enough, Craig went in and sucker punched him in the stomach. When Ron doubled over in pain, he used the opportunity to slam his knee into his face. The boy was out immediately.

One down, he turned and glared at the taller of the two who towered over even Craig. "I said step off."

Chris glared at him hatefully, then started towards Craig. "You motherfucker," he snarled, holding the shard of clay in his hand threateningly.

Craig changed to a steadier stance, waiting for him to come at him. He ducked the first blow that came careening towards his head, striking back quickly, aiming for the elbow of the arm with the shard. He knocked the makeshift weapon out of Chris' hand, but the teen turned around, throwing another punch. Craig managed to block it, but barely, having to take a step back from the force and hissing out a breath.

It hurt like a bitch.

He took another step back and, using the momentum of the movement, swung his foot up at the other's left kidney. It connected solidly, and Chris went down with a pained sound, laying the floor and groaning. Craig, teeth bared, kicked his side, causing Chris to curl up. He resisted the urge to simply step on his face, and walked around him instead, hurrying over to where Tweek was still lying, looking so far away from everything Craig was sure he was either dissociating or had one of the really bad panic attacks that happened maybe once or twice a year.

He knelt beside him, speaking softly. "Tweek, can you hear me?"

Tweek didn't react to his words, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. He was breathing shallowly and quickly and was shaking hard. Definitely a panic attack.

Craig bit his teeth together. Usually he wouldn't touch Tweek without his consent in situations like these, but he felt like staying in the room was a bad idea. He stood up and shoved Tweek's things into his bag since he didn't want to leave them with the pair of monsters, slinging it around his shoulders, then moved back down.

"Tweek, it's Craig. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to touch you now and lift you up and get you out of here. Alright?" He spoke as quiet and gentle as he could, then reached out, touching his arm lightly to see if he would react. Tweek twitched slightly, his fingers curling, but otherwise didn't react badly, so Craig took that as a good sign.

He slowly snuck his arms under Tweek's body and carefully lifted him up, so that his head rolled against his chest. Tweek was still shaking and he could feel the vibrations run through his body from the other. He hurried to the door, which turned out to be a little difficult with the adrenaline of the fight making him shaky as well, walking a big curve around the two boys on the ground.

Craig took a deep breath in. It was pure luck that had gotten him there. He had needed to ask one of his teachers something and had stayed late. The shattering of the first two pots had made him stop on his way out of the building and he had decided to investigate, especially when he had heard muffled yelling.

Anger rushed through him as his energy spike left. If Tweek hadn't been his priority, he would've made sure both of them had broken bones for this. He still felt like running back and doing so. But he didn't. Instead, he walked with as little tremor as possible, murmuring soothing words and noises to Tweek in his arms.

When he was far enough away, he tested a few classrooms until he found an open one. He went in, closing the door behind him before walking to the back and sitting down carefully on the back table. He held Tweek close to him in his lap, then started to gently run his fingers through his hair.

"It's alright, now. They're gone. You're safe and they're gone and won't hurt you again."

Tweek whimpered, then curled himself into Craig, pressing his face into the other's chest and clinging to his shirt.

Craig rubbed his back. "It's alright. I'm here. It won't happen again. You're safe and you'll stay safe," he told him, changing the motion to soothing circles on the spots he had found Tweek liked best. The tears from earlier returned, and Tweek began to sob. Craig kept murmuring and drawing circles through it all, hugging him close with the arm he wasn't using, legs propped up like a shield.

"It's alright," he told him softly, waiting for Tweek to calm himself down. It took a while for him to get his breath back, and when he did, he sniffed softly, leaning against his chest, exhausted and upset.

Craig kept holding on to him, letting him rest. He had managed to get his anger under control by now, which left him with a detached feeling of satisfaction and sadness when he looked at how destroyed Tweek was. He hadn't been there in time to stop it fully. He breathed in and out deeply.

"I should've been there. Sorry."

Tweek shook his head weakly. "I... I should have stopped them..."

"Shush, you're having a bad time, I'm sure you did all you could in your current condition." He pressed a quick kiss to his hair, then gently ran his fingers through it, softly massaging the back of his neck where Ron had grabbed him just as Craig had entered.

Tweek naturally melted into him, accepting Craig's comfort easily.

"I don't know what happened and what else they said, but what I heard isn't true. You're not a loser or a waste of space." Craig relaxed alongside him once he felt Tweek do so.

"I... I feel like that..." he admitted softly. "I feel so worthless..."

Craig hummed, the noise vibrating in his chest. "You're not to me. Or to the guys. We love you, and we know you're great. We wouldn't choose anyone else if we had to."

Tweek sniffed. "Thank you. For everything."

"It's no problem. Don't worry." Something in his chest hurt when he added, "I love you," quietly.

"I-" Tweek yanked away, throwing himself backwards. "I-I! Craig! I!" He was panicking again, suddenly realizing the position they had been in. Craig tried not to be hurt by this. It didn't really work, but he tried.

"Tweek." His voice seemed loud in the silent room even though he used his normal tone.

Tweek scrambled to his feet, shaking. "I-I have to go, I'm late already!" He rushed for the door, forgetting Craig had locked it behind them, fumbling to get it open fruitlessly.

"I know about everything," he said, raising his voice. "You're being forced to break up with me. The guys told me. You idiot." Somehow, he made the last word sound fond and soft, lowering his voice again and staying seated, not wanting to seem threatening.

Tweek froze, his hands stilling before he slowly turned to look back at him. "W-What..."

Craig finally stood up, nervously patting his pants to rid them of non-existent dirt. "I know what you wrote me wasn't true and that you didn't want to." He didn't add the 'It hurt anyways' because Tweek didn't need to hear that right now. He stood at the wall, feeling lost and slightly scared that Tweek would leave regardless. He took a careful step forward.

Tweek flinched slightly, trembling where he stood, saying nothing.

"I'm not angry."

"C... Craig..."

"Yes?" Craig hated that his voice broke, but he didn't clear his throat or tried to fix it. He just stood there, waiting for Tweek to decide what to do, and Tweek decided to run and practically throw himself at him.

"Craig..." Tears filled his eyes once more. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Craig took a step back to balance out their weight, breathing out shakily and hugging back just as tightly. His heart beat fast as he buried his face in Tweek's hair.

"Please don't do that again," he mumbled, voice choked up and unsteady. He felt some of the stress of the past days fall away and suddenly, breathing was easier than it had been since he had gotten that horrible text.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he cried softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, any of it. I-I love you. I love you so, so much, Craig. I'm sorry."

Craig squeezed a bit harder. "I love you, too. And I never blamed you for this. We're okay, we're okay."

"H-How can we be okay?" Tweek sobbed. "I-I said terrible things to you! I was t-trying to make you hate me!"

He swallowed, not sure what to answer. "Probably would have pushed me away if I hadn't known by then already," he murmured into his hair. "But I did, so all it really did was made me hate your... him more." He fisted his hands into Tweek's shirt. "It did hurt though. That was a low blow." He smiled a bit, just happy that he was able to touch and talk to Tweek again.

"I-I'm sorry..." he whimpered. "It was all I could think of... I wanted to p-push you away."

"It's fine now. You didn't, thankfully." Craig felt calmer as he let out a soft breath. "I don't want to lose you, Tweek. Please talk to me first next time. We can find a way together. I promise."

"I-I'm sorry..." Tweek wiped his eyes, moving back slightly to look up at him. "I just... I couldn't. After we got home..." He bit his lip. "I had a really bad freak out." Craig nodded, running his hand up and down his back as he listened.

"My dad w-was really angry. He didn't really yell or anything, but he did that thing he does where you can just tell he's mad... when we got back, I went up to my room and-" He stopped, turning his head away.

Craig frowned, feeling like he already knew. "Yes?"

Tweek was quiet for a moment, then undid the buttons on his left cuff, and rolled up his sleeve, revealing fresh cuts. "I... I couldn't help it..." he sniffed.

Craig looked at them, expression neutral. He checked to be sure none were infected and had been cleaned properly, then took Tweek's sleeve and rolled it back down, gently taking his shoulders. "It happens. Don't worry about it, it doesn't make you any less good."

"I-I'm sorry," he said softly. "I hate that I did it..."

"Don't be ashamed of it. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault you were driven this far. So stop apologizing to me, please." Craig wiped away some tears that were slowly drying on his cheeks with his thumbs, gently running his fingers along his skin. Tweek had to bite down on his tongue to keep from saying sorry yet again. He put his hand over Craig's, holding it to his face lightly.

Craig felt relief flood him once again at the familiar gesture. "Is it weird that I've missed you so fucking much even if it's been barely half a week since we last talked?"

Tweek laughed weakly. "No. I'm missed you too."

He kissed his nose. "Good."

This got another soft laugh, then Tweek put his arms around Craig's neck, hugging him tight. Craig stopped his hands on his hips, moving only his thumbs up and down. "I love you. I feel like I need to tell you this every three minutes," he said with a small grin.

"I-I think I can handle that," Tweek sighed, resting his head on Craig's chest, making the other smile.

After a few minutes, Craig sighed. "We still have to talk about us, though. We can pretend we broke up at school and around your parents if you want to."

Tweek shivered, letting go of Craig and stepping back, hugging himself. "I don't want to pretend. I want to be with you, but... it's too dangerous for you."

Craig frowned. "Tweek, babe, the only one who has gotten in any actual trouble so far is you. I agree it's dangerous, but they can't do more than banning me from the shop."

"You don't know my dad," he said, shivering.

Craig didn't sigh but he felt like it. "Alright. As I said. We can pretend in front of him. I can't come to the shop as often so it actually seems like we did break up, but we can still sleep over at each other's house."

Tweek nodded, then groaned. "I'm so late."

"It might help a little that you do look pretty beaten up." Craig pointed at his arms and then gestured at his own neck to remind him of all the bruises.

"It won't matter," he sighed. "They don't care what happens when I'm not at work. They only care that I'm on time."

Craig groaned himself at this. "One day I will break his nose. And arms. And maybe his legs too, while I'm at it."

"Don't do something that will get you in trouble. It's not worth it."

He shrugged. "You're right. Can't be with you if I go to juvie." He took his hand. "Let's go. I'm sorry I can't help you. Did he change the lock on that closet? I made sure to break it when I got you out last time."

"I don't know. I try to not look at it when I'm in the back. When I have my phone it's not so bad. It gives me light and something to do," Tweek said, gripping Craig's hand. "So... if you want to text me or anything, I can make sure you can..."

"Of course. Let's hope you won't get punished, though." They left the safety of the classroom, exited the school, and started down the snowy street.

"Craig?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Craig felt his heart swell a little. "Always."

All too soon, they arrived at the café.

Tweek sighed as he unwillingly let go of his hand. "I guess I'll see you later?"

Craig winked. "Sure, but only if you let me in this time." They kept away from the windows and doors, Craig looking back and forth between Tweek and the shop, not sure if he should add something more or not. Tweek hesitated, then darted forward, kissed Craig's cheek, then rushed into the cafe.

Craig looked after him, waiting until he was sure it was safe and walked home, grin on his face and hand on his cheek, humming quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd we're back on track! All is well… right?  
> Nothing can happen now, yes?  
> Weird that there are so many chapters left, hmn...
> 
> Anyways, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will stick around a bit longer!  
> There isn't a lot left of this part of the trilogy, but there are still some open ends to close!
> 
> Let us know what you thought!  
> See you next Saturday!


	19. A Lot Has Happened (pt 1)

As expected, Tweek was put into the back closet again, but this time, Craig got a text from to alert him to this fact. 'It's still scary,' Tweek wrote, 'but it's better with the light from the screen. I have my headphones in my pocket too. I'll probably watch videos until it's time for him to let me out.'

He got a short: 'w8 a bit' in response.

'Lucky for you, I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.' Ten minutes later, Craig sent him a video without comment. Tweek blinked, pulling out his headphones and plugging them in. He clicked on the video, watching it curiously.

The screen flickered on like in an old movie, a cheap effect from one of Craig's editing softwares. The title of the video materialized in the center, _A Maiden's Tale_ , then faded away as Craig's neutral, nasal voice began.

" _A long, long time ago there once was a striped maiden. Her name... was Stripe the Seventh._ " There was a sudden cut to Stripe sitting in front of one of the Tuckers' old picture books, a forest and a castle tower on the opened page. Stripe was wearing a tiny cone shaped hat, eating treats that had been scattered about to keep her there. Tweek could make out a thin nylon string attached to the head and every now and then a finger tip bopped into view, holding it.

" _She was the fairest maiden of them all but- Stripe! No- Stop!_ " Stripe had flicked the hat off of her head, resulting in it swinging around and the camera pointing down to the ground as Craig tried to put it back on. When it was fixed after a moment of muffled grumbles, he continued. " _But suddenly!_ " Craig's voice turned dramatic. " _An evil overlord from outer space wanted to rob her kingdom!_ "

Tricia's hands came into view, holding up one of the twins, who was whistling gently. She was whisper yelling, as to not scare the two. " _I AM ZITNAAAAAAR! I have come to destroy this land and steal the fairest of maidens!_ "

Craig's fingers came into view with a piece of paper on which they had hastily drawn lightning bolts and exclamation marks, which he put in front of the book. " _The land was in fear!_ " Both Tricia and Craig pretended to be different villagers, softly pretend panicking and screaming for help.

" _But then!_ " Tricia added, taking over the role of the narrator, " _There was hope when Lady Stripe stood up for her rights! She would fight for her country!_ " A hand came into view again, coming towards the camera and then holding it closed, the screen turning a dark red through the skin. When the picture returned, Stripe's hat was gone, replaced by a tiny paper tiara with a star on it. The background was now another page of the book, showing the night sky.

The next person to speak was Craig, but in the first second it was hard to tell because he actually made the effort to let his voice sound as high and girly as possible. " _In the name of the Sun and the Moon, and the Stars of this system! I will fucking wreck your ass!_ " he exclaimed, gently lifting Stripe's paw and giggling quietly, another very high sound, when she started nibbling his finger.

" _Stop giggling, you baby!_ " came from Tricia's direction in a whisper and there was a shuffle of clothes that told Tweek they had flipped each other off, then Tricia held up her guinea pig again. " _Oh no! Me, THE MIGHTY ZITNAR, has been defeated! I give myself up to you, oh fair maiden! Spare my life!_ "

Craig's voice sounded. " _But Lady Stripe said 'no' and blasted him to pieces with her amazing Powers of Guinea._ "

Tricia let out an over-exaggerated " _Noooooooooooooo!_ " before taking her hands and the 'defeated' guinea pig out of the picture, making both of the rodents squeak a bit, Stripe more in response than offense.

" _And so, Lady Stripe the Seventh went back home and everyone loved her because who wouldn't._ "

There was a short silence and Tweek could hear one of them count to three quietly, before a piece of paper that read 'Boom. Finished.' was held in front of Stripe while they said: " _The goddamn end!_ " in perfect sync. The video went black and then stopped.

It took everything within Tweek to not shriek with laughter. As it was, he curled up tightly, his entire body shaking with mirth as he struggled to stay silent. Tears ran down his cheeks, and it was a good few minutes before he was able to calm down and breath properly.

'My favorite quote for the rest of forever: In the name of the sun and the moon and the starts of this system, I will fucking wreck your ass' he typed.

Craig sent two finger gun emojis back.

Tweek smiled. 'I love you, you total dork'

'I love u 2. And so does Stripe' A few seconds later, another message arrived, reading, 'and tricia too (this is tricia btw)'

'Hi, Tricia!' He sent, adding the hugging emoji.

He got a bunch of emojis back, mostly hearts and stars, before Tricia added 'craig is so gay for u the thought of u makes him cry' along with a blurry picture of Craig, mouth open and obviously mid-sentence, with drawn on tears on the phone screen.

Tweek fumbled to get his camera on, switching the screen to face him. It was a bit too close to his face, the lens right in front of his eye, but he snapped the photo and sent it back with the caption, 'You guys made me cry too'

'OH NO ARE U LEGIT CRYING?!' was the answer and another 'r u ok' that probably stemmed from Craig.

Tweek snorted. 'Yes, but don't worry. It's from laughing'

'Ohhh. Good. Keep crying then, it makes me feel powerful to make ppl cry simply by using good humor'

The sign under the contact name said Tricia was writing more. Her next text read, 'u know what else makes me feel powerful? Spilling secrets. Craig saved u as Honey in his phone.' She added an evil grinning emoji right beneath it and then a weird combination of letters, spaces and numbers.

'I take it that Craig now has control of the phone again?' he asked, grinning in amusement to himself.

'siblings. they try 2 murder u an everything u stand 4'

'And what is it you stand for?'

'cold, heartless indifference'

'You misspelled warm, loving care'

'y r u all so desperate 2 destroy my hard worked on image'

'Because I want it to reflect the real you, not the fake you you made for credit with the rest of our class'

At home in his own room, Craig smiled softly, Tricia pushing his shoulder, standing behind him and reading along.

"Man, you guys are so... cheesy. I can't believe that. My brother. A cheesy fuck. Incredible." He punched her leg and she kicked him back, as he replied to Tweek.

'Nah thats u and the guys exclusive bonus material no one else gets that. u even get a special kind of it as only one'

'Exclusive DLC'

Craig snorted. 'did u pay 4 that? It's a special edition exclusive, 2'

'Illegal downloads are my friends'

'my hero'

'Don't steal my lines! Rude!'

Craig sent him a heart emoji. 'What r u gonna do abt it'

'I think you've gone too long without being taken down. Allow me to assist'

Craig shoved his sister away by her face when she looked at him funny and answered, ignoring her protesting. 'gotta catch me 1st'

'Are you challenging me, Craig McFucker?'

'only if ur not 2 scared, twerk twerp'

'Meet me behind the Denny's at 1. We will settle this.'

'meet me ihop at 7 so we can have breakfast an tell each other abt our plans'

Tricia stared at Craig. "That is so lame. Are you guys gonna flirt or fight? I honestly can't tell."

He snorted. "Get out of my room, Trish," he said as he typed out, 'perfect. its a deal then. u can still beat my ass l8er'

"Now THAT'S gay and definitely not safe for my eyes."

"OUT, you butt monkey!" Tricia laughed as he threw a sock after her.

* * *

A few hours later, Tweek was let out, and his parents left. He sat down on the counter, texting Craig an update.

Craig's answer immediate. 'should i come over or do u want me 2 wait?'

Tweek smiled at the message. 'Depends, how bad do you want a kiss?'

'ill be over in 10' Craig basically sprinted out of the house, grabbing his jacket on the way out the door. He made it in seven minutes, huffing and wheezing as he entered the shop. Tweek laughed when he burst in, sliding off the counter and walking over. He put his arms around Craig's neck, looking up at him fondly.

"I didn't think that would be so motivational," he commented.

Craig grinned through the breathlessness and bend down for a short peck on the lips. "Kissing you is one of my favorite pass times, so, duh."

"That's gay," he teased.

Craig looked at him, unimpressed. "Oh no. What do we do."

Tweek sighed dramatically. "I suppose all we can do is kiss more." Craig tried to look upset but he didn't really manage. He leaned down, waiting for Tweek to make the next move, not wanting to impose. Tweek gladly met him halfway. Kissing Craig was definitely a huge perk.

Craig put his hands on Tweek's lower back, pulling him closer. Who knew that three days of your boyfriend ignoring you made one feel this desperate for contact? Lucky for him, Tweek was feeling much the same. He pushed his hands under Craig's hat, his fingers twisting into his hair, holding him in place. Craig hummed, pressing his fingers into Tweek's skin a little harder without hurting him. They parted to breathe before Craig leaned in for another kiss.

It was only the chime of the door that broke them apart, Tweek reluctantly moving back to return behind the counter. Craig sighed and sat down at his usual spot.

It was a small group of college students, three girls and two boys. They smiled at Tweek kindly, and one of the girls wiggled her eyebrows as they stepped up to the counter.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked, nodding towards Craig, ignoring her friend slapping her arm and telling her to mind her business. When Tweek turned red and stuttered, she laughed.

"Don't freak, it's okay," she assured. "I think it's really cool this place is so accepting when it's in such a conservative area. We heard this place has the best pastries and hot chocolate. We weren't sure if it was going to be worth the drive from Denver, but I got to say, if you feel safe enough here to mack on your man right there in the window, this place is going to catch on quick."

Tweek wasn't sure how to respond to this little speech. He didn't want to disappoint her by telling her the truth, but he didn't want to lie either. Out of instinct, he looked over at Craig for help.

Craig had joined him behind the counter by then and leaned against it, giving them a once over. He came to the conclusion that they were being genuine and offered the girl that had talked a small smile. Make allies where you could, right? "Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't actually the safest area. You just got lucky that we weren't careful enough. The shop is safe from four o'clock to close during the week though, if you feel like coming back. Tweek really does make the best pastries."

The group glanced at one another and shrugged, getting to their orders.

Tweek asked Craig to get the desserts out of the case for him as he began to work on the drinks, glad they had all ordered the same thing. It made his life exponentially easier. Once served, the students called goodbye and left, leaving the two alone. Tweek rubbed his eyes in a mixture of stress and exhaustion.

"That was unexpectedly nice," Craig said into the empty space, kneading Tweek's shoulders slightly since he was still behind the counter next to him.

"Yeah. They left a good tip, too," he said, dropping his hands and looking at the jar by the register where a twenty dollar bill rested.

"You should totally take that."

"I can't, dad will see in the-" He cut off, going pale. "The cameras..." He looked up slowly to the camera above the register, the shining lens seeming to stare into his soul. Almost immediately, his phone began to ring.

Craig felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He never thought about that. At all. Of course they had cameras. He looked at Tweek. "Want me to answer that?" He shook his head quickly, picking up. He swallowed heavily, then pressed to answer, holding it to his ear. Craig gestured at him to turn on speaker phone, but Tweek shook his head again. He wasn't going to let Craig get yelled at for his mistake. He listened for a few moments, his face changing from worry, to confusion, then surprise.

Craig pulled on his sleeve, trying his best to understand what was happening, more than nervous about Tweek's face journey.

Tweek listened to whatever his father was saying for a good five minutes before he set his phone back down. He hadn't said a word the entire time, and now was just staring at the door to the shop silently.

"What did he say?" Craig asked, a worried frown on his face.

"He... said he was proud of me... And that he's really happy to have a gay son..."

"Wait, what?"

"I... I need a moment." He moved away from the counter, exiting the shop to stand outside.

Craig stared blankly ahead, trying to make sense of the situation as he respected the space Tweek needed, throwing a skeptical look at the camera.

Outside, Tweek was struggling to comprehend the emotional whiplash he had just gone through. In all his life, his dad had never said he was proud of him for anything, even when he had actively sought his approval when he was little. Now the very thing that had been tormenting him the last three days was gone -poof- replaced in an instant.

How was he supposed to handle that kind of change? What was he supposed to do? Just forgive his dad for all the nasty things he had said and done? What had caused the sudden change, anyway? He was so confused. He groaned, pulling at his hair as he crouched down, making himself as small as he could. Why did everything have to be so confusing!?

When Tweek sat down, Craig decided to go see if he might need help anyways. He exited the shop, sitting down close to him but not touching. He didn't say anything yet, waiting to see how Tweek would react.

He knocked a fist against his head a few times, making a loud thumping sounds, but not really hurting himself. "I hate this!"

"This is fucked up," Craig agreed, shoving snow around with two fingers.

"I don't understand him, Craig! He's driving me insane!"

"He's a fucking psycho. Probably having fun with this, too." Craig put his head back, letting out a huffed breath and mumbling a string of curses. "What the fuck," he said when he looked back at Tweek. "Is contact okay right now?"

Tweek let out another groan in response, then leaned over and dropped his head onto Craig's shoulder.

Craig scooted closer, so they were sitting leg on leg, putting his arm around his waist. "Want to talk about it?"

"I just want him to stop messing with me," he said, exhausted. "I don't know what he wants. Why is he suddenly so accepting? What changed?"

Craig frowned. "Nothing, right? Maybe something happened at the shop today while you were watching the Stripe video."

"I don't know! That's the thing!" he yelped, yanking at a lock of hair. "He doesn't talk to me! I have no idea what's going on!"

Craig squeezed his side and took his hand down. "Let's forget about that for now. Maybe he'll mention it sometime or we'll realize it ourselves eventually."

"W-What if this is just his way of tricking me!? What if he just wants to make me think I can be happy so he can tear it away?!" Tweek asked, looking up at Craig fearfully.

Craig could relate. It seemed very unlikely that he would suddenly support him unless it would profit him- Craig's mouth dropped open. "That son of a bitch." He looked back down at the other. "Tweek."

"What? What is it? Did you think of something?!"

He breathed in slowly. "Do you remember what he told us when he found out?"

"...no?" That day had been so terrible, Tweek had done his best to blot it out.

Craig hadn't. He had been so angry and shocked by it that it was seared into his mind as one more thing on his list of things he hated about Richard Tweak. "He told you that the shop might lose customers and they might have to sell you because of it." He gritted his teeth slightly.

"That's not the only time he's ever told me that," he said. "What about it?"

"Yeah, but his reasoning was profit. Now, what happened right before he called?"

"Nothing unusual? Just customers coming in. Craig, what are you trying to say?"

"You got twenty bucks for a tip because your food is good, and..." Craig took another breath, trying to get rid of the nauseating anger. "...because they saw us make out and wanted to support us."

Tweek was quiet for a moment, then groaned, pulling away from Craig and rolling himself into a ball in the snow. Craig pressed his face against his knees, quietly cursing.

"I hate everything," Tweek said weakly.

Craig clawed his hand into his hat and pulled it off. He felt used and the entire situation stank, but, at least there was one silver lining... "At least he won't punish you for this now." His voice sounded stuffy and he breathed in deeply one more time. "This is fucked."

"I don't want to be a prop... Why can't he just care about me like a normal parent..." He turned his burning face into the snow, half hoping he'd get sick and die.

Craig guessed this was his desire. "Babe, you're gonna get sick. And while I will gladly nurse you back to health again, I like you being healthy and not having to throw up."

"Just leave me alone to die," he groaned, his voice slightly muffled.

Craig prodded him lightly with his foot. "No, dude. I'll be super sad."

Tweek rolled his head to the side, looking up at him sadly. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"Come on, get up." Craig pulled on his arm, lifting him half-way. Tweek groaned again but stood, Craig doing so alongside him. "Let's close the shop and go home. I don't feel comfortable talking about this stuff around here."

Tweek agreed easily. Sure, there were still a few hours left and he knew for certain his dad was watching the camera, but he just couldn't make himself care. He felt humiliated and gross. So sue him for wanting to just go home and cuddle with his boyfriend.

Craig helped him around the shop, a bit of the routine in his blood by this point since he had helped so many times before. They finished up quickly and headed for the door.

Tweek stared at his key in slight disgust, having to fight the urge to throw it away from him as hard as he could. He hated the shop enough already, and this new development... it was icing on the cake.

Craig gently took it from him and replaced it with his hand. He turned the sign on the door to 'closed' and pulled Tweek outside, locking the door and pocketing the key for now. He let go of Tweek for a moment to pull his hat over his boyfriend's blond mane and then took his hand again. "You were already lying in the snow, no need to catch a cold. Warm ears are important," he explained. Tweek huffed, dropping his head on Craig's shoulder.

He pulled him closer as they started walking. He guessed they were going to his place since Tweek didn't seem like he wanted to be close to Richard at all and Craig definitely didn't, or he might just try to strangle him.

"This is so stupid," Tweek said after a few minutes of silent travel. "It's one thing for him to use me for the store, but it's a totally different thing for him to use you. God. I can't wait to bail on this place for good."

Craig nudged him. "Someday I'll punch his face in." He agreed mostly with Tweek's words, except that it wasn't at all fine, not in the slightest, for him to be using Tweek either.

"Oh! That reminds me." Tweek grabbed his arm and spun on his heel, launching Craig over his shoulder and slamming him onto his back in a pile of snow. White flakes exploded into the air around them as he grinned down at him. "Got ya."

Craig yelped in shock as he was thrown and hastily scrambled into a sitting position when some snow got into his jacket and under his shirt. Eyes still wide from shock and the rush, he just stared back, needing some time to get why Tweek had done this. He realized Tweek was trying to get his mind off of it, but it had been so sudden, Craig didn't even realize what had happened at first. "You sure stand with your word, huh," he mumbled, trying not to squeak when the cold, melting ice ran down his back.

"You went unchallenged for too long. You needed someone to humble you a bit," he said, offering him a hand to get up.

Craig took it, but instead of pulling himself up, he quickly Tweek forward, making him lose his balance and fall down. Tweek squeaked in surprise, tumbling into Craig's lap.

He grinned at him and then stuck his tongue out. "Well, hey there."

Tweek pouted at him for a moment, then smiled mischievously. As he had accidentally pinned Craig's legs under him, he took the opportunity to grab his wrists and hold them firmly to the ground on either side of him. He looked up at Craig through his lashes, leaning towards him so the other could feel his breath puff warmly over his face.

"If you wanted to put your tongue in my mouth, you could have just asked," he purred softly. "It worked last time." Before Craig could react, he leaned up and kissed him.

Craig spluttered some nonsensical noises in surprise, his face growing hot fast, then Tweek's lips were on his and he was kissing him, and Craig kissed back, despite being slightly overwhelmed. He couldn't do anything with his hands, since Tweek was still pinning him, so he stayed how he was.

Carefully, Tweek parted his lips slightly, a silent offering. He wouldn't force Craig to do anything he didn't want. Craig was too surprised to think about it all that much. He complied, however, turning their kisses to open mouthed ones, pulling on his hands to get them free.

Tweek giggled, gripping his wrists tighter. "Nope," he murmured against him. "Not letting you go that easy."

Craig shivered, pushing more against him. "I love it when you do stuff like this," he mumbled back, his voice having a lightly, raspy lilt.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, blinking innocently. "I'm not doing anything." He kissed him again, cutting off any response.

Craig made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded a bit like he was growling. He focused on getting his hands free and relaxed them to make Tweek think he gave up, before he pulled again with one fast movement. He broke free of Tweek's hold, making him gasp, startled. Craig gripped Tweek's hips steadily and pulled him closer, licking over his bottom lip while doing so.

Tweek shivered at the feeling, then moved his head back slightly, looking away shyly, his cheeks burning. "Not here," he said. "People might stare."

Craig backed off a bit, grinning. "Sorry." Both got up after catching their breath. "My ass is frozen," Craig commented, patting off the snow from his pants, which were soaked. Good thing they had gotten quite close to his house already.

"A shower would probably help that. Or blankets," Tweek suggested.

Craig nodded, squeezing Tweek's hand. "You're a fucking tease and you know it." He looked more amused than anything else, obviously not angry.

He gave him another innocent look. "I really don't know what you're talking about." Craig laughed and they walked the rest of the way in silence except for Craig's quiet humming of one of his favorite songs.

When they arrived, Tweek stopped, looking at the car in the driveway nervously. He hadn't seen Craig's dad since the dinner at the Tucker Residence and Craig hadn't told him how his own coming out had gone, making him afraid to see the man.

"He won't do anything." Craig had followed his gaze. "Haven't seen him since Monday." Tweek looked up at him, then squeezed his hand comfortingly. Craig shrugged, pulling him towards the door. He was cold and desperately wanted new pants.

They entered the house, Tweek giving Craig his chullo back, and almost immediately ran into Thomas and Laura who were sitting on the couch in the living room.

Craig rolled his eyes. Of course. He stayed relaxed, gently rubbing a circle onto Tweek's hand to signal it would be alright. After all, his mother was there and even on Monday it wasn't like Thomas had done or said anything horrible. Craig's expression only hinted at his annoyance.

"Hey," he greeted.

Laura turned and smiled brightly, getting to her feet. "Hey, Craig, Tweek," she said, moving over to them and pulling the pair into a hug. She gave Craig a pointed look when she noticed how wet his clothes were. "How are you two?"

Craig shrugged again. Thomas turned around on the sofa, a weird look crossing his face before he smiled.

"Hello, Craig." Craig gave him an unimpressed glance over Laura's shoulder and said nothing. Laura waited a second, then looked back at her husband with a frown.

Tweek shrunk down a bit, staring at the floor. Oh, God, now Craig's dad hated him.

Thomas also shrank, but under Laura's gaze. He stood up and walked over, but kept some distance between him and his wife.

Craig looked from one to the other. Were they fighting?

"Did you have a good day at school today?" Thomas tried again, keeping his smile up. It seemed genuine but plenty nervous.

"What the fuck, dad." Craig flipped him off, pulling Tweek closer and then looked at his mother. "Shit day, we'll eat later. Going to my room now."

"Okay, sweetie. If you need anything, just let me know," Laura said, releasing the two and allowing them to escape to the stairs.

Craig nodded his thanks and they disappeared upstairs. Thomas put his face into his hand, groaning in defeat.

"You know, that wouldn't have been so bad if you had acknowledged Tweek's existence," Laura said, crossing her arms.

Thomas stuttered. "What? But I didn't- I-" Suddenly, he looked very sorry. "I only greeted Craig, huh. Great. Wait here." He stood up and walked after the two boys.

Craig had closed the door behind him once they reached his room, seething openly. "I can't believe him," he growled getting rid of his soggy pants as fast as he could and changing into sweatpants. Right after, he remembered that Tweek had gotten wet, too, so he went over to his closet and pulled out an old pair of pajama pants, which Tweek thankfully put on.

"It's okay," Tweek said once he was clothed properly. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, he doesn't mean ANYTHING. Because he's an idiot." Craig sighed, realizing he had told Clyde, but not Tweek what had happened. "I told him I was gay and he just stood up and left the house. Without another word. Like... ugh, I don't know."

"Oh, Craig..." He walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Craig shrugged but leaned into Tweek, relaxing a bit. There moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Craig?"

Craig made a face at Thomas' voice. "What?"

"Can I talk to you? Both of you?" Craig looked at Tweek, silently questioning if he was alright with that. Tweek looked surprised, but nodded, slowly letting him go and backing up a bit.

"Fine."

Thomas opened the door to find the teens both staring at him, Tweek with a guarded expression and Craig looking ready to fight. He'd seen that one often enough.

"Hey." He closed the door behind him. "I need to talk to you."

"You already said that." Thomas frowned, trying not to let Craig's tone affect him into snapping back. Craig crossed his arms defensively.

"My reaction on Monday was wrong. I don't hate you, it's still the same as always. I meant what I said at my brother's place." Craig let his arms loosen, taken aback by this confession. This had to be the closest he had ever gotten to hearing an apology from his father. "I hope you guys are ha-... I... Good luck." Thomas cleared his throat. "And Tweek, feel free to stay whenever you want to. Laura... I... We like having you around and hearing from you." Craig's arms dropped to his sides in shock. Thomas nodded at both of them and then left. Craig stared at the door without a word, feeling bizarre and like this wasn't real.

"Today... today has been weird," Tweek finally said after a long silence.

Craig hummed in agreement. "This has been one of the weirdest days in my life. And I've been to Peru and fulfilled an ancient Incan prophecy."

"And today you saved me from getting beat up, got me to stop being an idiot, kissed me so much in a homophobic coffee house you convinced not only my dad but a bunch of strangers it was a great place to be gay in, and now you've gotten your dad to accept us, too. Jesus, Craig, are you going for the world record of number of things flipped entirely in a single day?" Tweek asked, a small smile forming on his face.

Craig stared at his hands. "That did all happen today, huh. Wild." He looked up, seeing Tweek smile and returning it carefully.

"Yeah." Tweek sat on Craig's bed, kicking off his shoes and curling his legs under him. "You're a star, Craig."

Craig shook his head. "You're way brighter than me. You're the star here." He followed his example taking his shoes off, then took his hand in his.

Tweek blushed. "It's not a competition, but if it was, you'd be winning."

He wanted to protest, but his heart felt so light, he didn't. He was almost overwhelmed by a wave of affection. Craig leaned over, so that he was hovering above him a bit. "Hey, Tweek?"

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing up.

"If the earth was a galaxy and the people on it it's stars, we'd be my favorite constellation." He felt his ears heat up in embarrassment, but as cheesy as it sounded, he was actually trying to get something specific across.

Tweek's blush deepened. He covered his face, letting out an embarrassed yelp.

Craig chuckled, gently pulling them away to get a better look at him. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is that no matter what comes, I love you and I don't regret it even for a minute."

"Nnn, I love you too," he got out after a moment of struggle. "I'm glad you're in my life."

Craig kissed his forehead and then let himself fall back onto his bed. One of the guinea pigs whistled gently in their cage. "Today was so exhausting..."

"I couldn't agree more," Tweek said, laying down beside him. "But the more I think about it, I guess I can't say it was a terrible day. Our parents accept us, we get to be together openly now, and you punched the lights out of a couple awful people. Seems like the good outweighs the bad in the end here."

Craig's smile turned into a grin and he turned his head to look at him. "Damn right. I hope word spreads and they leave us alone from now on, I've punched three people for you in the span of a week. Anyone daring to interfere is too stupid to get any pity."

"My hero," he said, grinning back. "Kicking butt and taking names."

Craig chuckled then went quiet, simply looking at his boyfriend, taking in the details. He seemed more tired than usual, which was an impressive achievement, but no surprise looking back at the past week. Still, he looked beautiful, hair all messy, smiling and radiating amusement. Craig's heart beat faster as he reminded himself that Tweek was his and that this was a side of him that barely anyone got to see. The question of why he hadn't realized way sooner what he saw in Tweek shot through his head once more.

"Craig? You alright?" Tweek asked, reaching out and putting a hand on his cheek lightly. "Do you still feel sick?"

"Heh. More love sick than anything really," he answered, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his grin turned soft.

Tweek rolled his eyes but laughed. "You're so silly." He turned onto his back, rubbing his eyes. "I don't remember the last time I was this tired. Who would have thought getting attacked at school could be so exhausting?"

"Literally anyone," Craig deadpanned. "Want something to eat, or just sleep?"

"I'm not hungry, but I can stay awake for a while." He sat up, leaning over Craig's body to grab his backpack from the floor.

Craig put his hand out, letting it hover close to Tweek's hip in case he lost balance, but didn't react otherwise. "I'm pretty hungry; is it okay if I go eat something real quick?"

"Are you really asking me that?" he said, turning his head to give him a raised eyebrow. Grabbing the strap, he sat back, holding the bag to his chest. "You don't need my permission to do stuff."

"Yeah, it's less permission and more seeing if you're alright with being alone up here for a bit."

"I'm not alone. Our kids are here." As though knowing they were being talked about, all three pigs began to squeak excitedly inside their cage.

"Uhm..." Craig felt his face heat up a bit when they did. "They're totally squeaking because they hear you talk. Not because of other reasons."

Tweek blinked. "What other reasons?"

Craig chuckled in embarrassment. "I've started calling them kids instead of monsters in the past few days when I call out to feed them. You know, because they are. Our kids, I mean." He had called them kids in front of Tweek before, but he never actually talked to them like this.

Tweek snorted. "I guess I'd better give them a treat then," he said, crawling over his boyfriend and moving towards the cage.

Craig got up and watched him for a few more seconds before going downstairs to find food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Sorry for the delay, but we were really tired!  
> We actually had to split this chapter in half, since it is super long.  
> Come back for part 2 next week!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading so far, we love and appreciate you guys so so much!!


	20. A Lot Has Happened (pt 2)

Laura was making dinner, and she smiled when he entered the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie. Everything alright up there?"

Craig nodded. "Yeah, Tweek isn't hungry and also pretty tired, so he's staying with the guinea pigs. What's for dinner?"

"Pork chops and mashed potatoes," she said, pulling the lid off the frying meat, letting the kitchen fill with a heavenly aroma. "Should be ready in about twenty minutes. Just this once, I'll let you eat in your room if you'd like."

Craig waved his hand. "It's fine. I'll eat downstairs. Call me when it's done?"

"Sure thing."

Craig went back up since twenty minutes was still quite a long time. He opened and closed the door behind him again softly to not give Tweek a shock of being back up so early.

Tweek was laying on his back on the floor, the three guinea pigs scampering over and around him, wheeking in delight. He tilted his head back to see Craig and smiled at him. "Craig, what are you doing on the ceiling?" he asked in mock wonder.

Craig snorted. "What are you doing _not_ on the ceiling?" he asked back, playing along with a concerned look.

"The kids needed a foundation. I was happy to oblige," he said, laughing.

"Truly a great parent, I'm so proud." Craig sat down, crossing his legs, above Tweek's head, bending down to press a kiss to his forehead while petting Stripe at the same time. Tweek smiled, then scooted himself backwards a small bit to rest his head on Craig's shins.

Craig stopped petting Stripe and went over to pet Tweek's hair instead.

"You're going to make them jealous," he said, looking up at him with a grin. "Imagine being made to get pet only to have your thunder stolen."

"I can't help it." He shrugged. "Your hair is just as great as their fur and I can't decide who to love more."

"I'm honored." S'mores clambered over his stomach and he caught her gently, scratching her hair lightly. "These guys have calmed down a lot. They still bullying Stripe?"

"Every now and then, yes. But that's normal and I make sure to play with them more now." He combed Tweek's hair out of his face and towards him. "Aren't you annoyed by the strands in your eyes sometimes?"

"No, not really," he said, allowing S'Mores to scamper away. "I don't notice it since I'm used to it being there."

"Hmn." Craig kept Tweek's hair out of his face anyways. It made him look a bit older, the strands not hiding some of his face shape. "It's cute. Either way."

Tweek blushed and sat up, turning towards him as his hair flopped back into place. He swiped Craig's hat, tossing it up onto the bed. "You're the cute one."

Craig watched his hat and then turned back, grinning. "Wow, truly beat me there. Can't argue against you throwing my hat."

"I know, right?" He sat back on his legs, tugging lightly at a lock of hair. "I know how to win."

He shook his head, lifting up S'Mores and turning her around before sitting her back down again when she tried to crawl into the leg of his pants. "The only way to win."

"Don't challenge me. I'll take something you like and toss it away from you," Tweek said, smiling crookedly.

"What. Like yourself?"

"Bold of you to think I wouldn't absolutely kick my own ass."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did, actually." Craig poked his finger into his chest.

Tweek threw himself backwards, being careful not to crush a pig. He landed with a thump a few feet away, putting his hand to his forehead dramatically. "Woe is me! Craig, my love for you and your's for me has sent me away! Tragic!"

Craig started laughing but tried to stop himself in favor of playing along. He rushed to kneel at his side and took the hand that wasn't on Tweek's face into both of his, gripping it desperately. He spoke slow, making it sound even more dramatic, though the reason he did so being to give himself time to come up with some Shakespearean sounding bull.

"Speak low, my love, for you need to find your... bearings. My heart flies at your sight, a bliss for my sore eyes. This tragedy and heartbreak, how do I collect my... uh... destiny?" He snorted. "Alas. Sayeth no more but stayeth at my side, oh sweetheart of mine."

Tweek shook with laughter, his voice cracking as he answered. "Doth ye asketh of me the impossible, Craigothy of the House of Tuck! I must flee from your presence, least we both parish!"

Craig was wheezing, barely able to speak as silent laughter shook his body. "Stop! Stopeth, my love!" He took in a deep breath but let his head fall onto Tweek's chest, not able to keep talking anymore.

Tweek wrapped his arms around him, grinning. "I see you have chosen true, daring Craigothy. Shall we leave this life together and enter into another of happiness and bliss. Bleh." At the last word, he stuck out his tongue and dropped his head back to the ground, closing his eyes.

"Noooooo," Craig laughed through the tears before he whispered, "My heart is broketh. I have lost my will to live." And then, since it was the only death scene that came into his mind, he added: "Luke... Leia..." and made himself go limp over Tweek, except that he was still laughing and taking the effect away.

"In our heart warming death scene, you call out the names of siblings?" Tweek asked, peeking open an eye at him.

"Hey, Padme's death was one of the most touching scenes in TV history." Craig half pouted, half wheezed.

"Of all the things you could have picked... you chose one of the prequels. I'm afraid we have to break up now," he informed him.

"Nothing you say can hurt me, you have no idea how much bullshit I had to endure from the guys."

"Is that why Kevin stopped hanging out with you guys?"

"No comment on that. But he prefers Star Trek anyways." Craig grinned, turning his head towards his boyfriend's face so that he was lying on his chest with his ear.

"You're lucky you're so attractive, 'cuz sometimes you say things that boggle the mind." He smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

Craig giggled, not his usual deep version, or the weird blubbering he made in the video, but a genuine giggle, wiping some tears from his eyes. "I really am. I think I'm the luckiest person in this universe."

Tweek was struck by the new sound, momentarily unable to answer, staring at the other in amazement. He had never heard Craig actually giggle before, but it was probably the cutest thing he had ever heard in his life.

Craig felt his ears grow warmer, wishing he still had his chullo to hide better, and decided to overplay his embarrassment with a smug face. "You know, I can see in your face that I'm amazing and irresistible."

Tweek's smile softened, and he sighed, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Craig smiled widely, carding a hand through his own hair, touched.

"CRAIG!" Laura called up the stairs then, making Tweek jump back in surprise. "DINNER!"

Craig flinched and then groaned. He got up, kissed Tweek on the nose and went downstairs with a small, "Be back soon."

The table had already been set by the time he arrived, his family seated around the table waiting for him.

Craig sat down next to Tricia after giving a little wave to say hi. Tricia grinned up at him and then both kids focused on the food, waiting for their mother to tell them it was alright to eat.

"Dig in, you little gremlins," Laura chuckled, watching them.

Upstairs, Tweek got the guinea pigs back into their cage, then sat down on Craig's bed to think and process. So much had happened that day, it felt as long as an entire week. He laid back against Craig's pillow, holding his hat to his face and breathing in slowly to take in his scent.

He had been so cruel to the other all week, but Craig had just taken him back like it was nothing. It felt impossible and unfair, especially after the things he had said to him. Why had Craig accepted him so easily? Sure, he said the guys had told him Tweek's situation, but that hardly excused him. He would have to apologize again, maybe ask what he could do to make up for it.

Guilt hit him as he thought on the fact that Craig had, in the end, gotten sick because of him too. In trying to cut him off, he'd encouraged Craig to try harder. He was so stupid, of course he wasn't going to give up so easily with no explanation! He groaned softly, pressing the hat harder into his face.

Then today... he had swooped in and helped him. He shouldn't have, Tweek though, he hadn't deserved it, but Craig had done it, almost been hurt, and two bullies had been left on the art room floor. Speaking of the art room... He felt his stomach drop yet again. His pots... smashed to bits across the floor...

Tweek sighed, tossing the hat away and sitting up to hold his head. Craig was so amazing and good to him, and he was just so... not. But... things were looking up a bit now, so maybe... maybe he could, too? If things improved around them, even if it was artificial, surly he could make the choice to be more positive, too? Just because he felt like he didn't deserve Craig, didn't mean Craig felt that way, or that it was true.

He loved Craig, after all, and was doing his best. He... he deserved to be happy. Tweek smiled at the idea. Yeah, he deserved to be happy. And Craig made him happy.

While dinner time at the Tucker house hold was usually calm and quiet. it had been downright silent today. Not in an uncomfortable way, but other than asking for salt and extra food or saying bye when he stood up, no one had spoken. Craig wasn't complaining, though, as it allowed him to escape back to his room quickly. He gently knocked on the door before entering as a warning to Tweek. He found Tweek on his bed, seeming calm but thoughtful.

He looked up when Craig entered and smiled. "Hey, Craig," he greeted softly.

Craig smiled back. "Hey, Babe."

Tweek got up and crossed the room, then threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Craig's eyebrows shot up. "Miss me?" he asked jokingly, but sobered up quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," he said softly. "Really great."

Craig wasn't sure what was going on, but he hadn't heard this in a long time, and if Tweek said he was great, he would take it. He hugged back, hooking his fingers into two of the belt loops on the back of Tweek's pants. "Good."

Letting out a sigh, Tweek rested his head on Craig's chest, looking peaceful and content. Craig hummed a bit and kept still to give Tweek however much time he wanted and needed with the hug.

"Craig?" he finally said, his voice low. "I've decided something."

He hummed in acknowledgement, to signal that he was listening.

"It's okay for me to be happy. It's okay for me to want things. It's not- I'm not selfish for it."

Craig didn't say anything for a moment, too surprised. Then he pulled his hands back and took Tweek's shoulders, holding him away from him so that he could look at him. "You are absolutely right. I..." He swallowed the words but tried again. "I'm really proud of you. This is great, Tweek!"

Tweek smiled crookedly. "I was just thinking about you, and I decided that, with everything you've done for me, with no reason for most of it, it's stupid to think that you don't love me. It's stupid to doubt it, so I might as well embrace it. Because I love you, too, and I can't make you as happy as you make me if I'm always doubting how you feel. It won't be easy to make myself believe, but I'll try."

Craig swallowed again, trying to work through what he said, then smiled widely. "You are amazing, Tweek. Absolutely amazing. Great. Wonderful." He pecked his lips. "I wouldn't have thought I would hear anything like this for a long time."

Tweek blushed, looking off to the side. "I didn't think I would ever feel something strong enough to be able to say that," he admitted. "But like always... when it comes to you, it's different. All my expectations for myself just disappear." He turned back to face him. "I feel like I can do anything when you're with me."

Craig didn't know what to say, too touched by his words. Despite being slightly intimidated by the fact Tweek felt so strongly for him, and the fact that he was actually far enough to say so, he cupped his face and kissed him. When he pulled back, he was outright beaming. "I love you so much. I can't believe how lucky I am. Tweek, you're amazing, I'm legitimately positive that you can do whatever you set your mind on and way more."

Tweek put his hands lightly over Craig's, his blush darkening, though he looked happy. "Thank you, Craig. For everything you do for me, and all the stuff you put up with for me."

"You're so worth it, honey." He gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. "We should celebrate this," Craig finally said. "Wait here." Tweek nodded, confused and curious.

Craig left the room and came back with a gigantic piece of paper from his father's room, some markers, pins, and a portable printer. He put all of it on the ground and started up his laptop. While it was booting, he took his office chair and pushed it under one of his shelves. He was tall, but not that tall. He climbed on and went through the rows until he found a small, blue-green bank that was shaped like a fish. He blew some dust off of it and took it down to put it with the other utensils on the ground, presenting it to Tweek.

"Ta dah."

Tweek looked at everything he had laid out, trying to figure out what was happening. Craig got his computer from the desk and sat down with it in front of him. He patted the spot beside him.

"What's all this?" he asked as he sat down.

"Preparation for Italy." Craig grinned, knowing he was still being very vague.

He looked back over everything once more, his curiosity growing. "I don't understand."

"Here, look." Craig typed 'Italy' into Google, pulling up different cities. He gave Tweek a marker and a normal paper from his desk. "We won't be able to go any time soon, BUT, we can plan where we want to go. Along with things we want to see and do. Make a collage. Like I'm doing with my assignment." He picked up the fish bank. "And we can start contributing whenever we can with spare money."

Understanding dawned on him, and he smiled brightly. "Craig..." He smiled back taking a piece of paper for himself.

They spent the next few hours working on their plan, taking turns Googling and making suggestions and writing things down. Every now and then, they would look up something specific and print it out to put on their paper.

The middle of the poster was marked by a big map of Italy where they had marked possible routes with white strings of wool from Craig's mother. It was still mostly empty, but it was starting to come together. After a while of working, they looked back on it. "This looks decent, already."

Tweek nodded in agreement. "Even if we never get to go, it's fun to just plan things too."

Craig nodded. "We should hang this up somewhere accessible."

"Like where?"

Craig looked around his room, until he found a spot. "Over that shelf?" He pointed at the one next to his bed.

Tweek inspected it a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

They hung it up and Craig put the fish bank on the shelf underneath it. Afterwards, he put the material they hadn't used back to his parents' room. When he came back, he sighed. "What a day, huh?"

"I feel like we've said that a lot," he said, leaning back on his hands on the floor, looking up at the map.

"Because it's true." Craig walked over to his bed and flopped down, face first.

Tweek laughed softly, then got up to move to the side of the bed. He sat down, putting a hand on Craig's back and beginning to rub small circles. "It certainly is."

Craig groaned. "Please continue, I have the worst back pains right now."

"Hmm..." Tweek shifted, moving to sit on Craig's lower back. Once positioned, he began to knead his back and along his shoulders, working out the knots. Craig moaned quietly, relaxing under Tweek's fingers.

"Consider this my thanks for everything you've done for me today," Tweek said softly. "It's about all I can do."

"S enough, trust me. This is great," Craig mumbled into the blanket, voice muffled and soft.

He located a particularly tense spot about the center of the left side of his back and worked on it gently, loosening it up. "Glad to help, Craig."

Craig didn't answer at first, just humming lightly, feeling his eyes get heavier. After a while, he managed speak again. "How are you so good at this..."

"I'm not doing anything special," Tweek said. "It's not really hard to do."

"Still great." Craig stretched his arms out like a star fish. "I love you, man."

"I love you, too." He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Craig's skin just behind his ear.

Craig felt the hair on his neck rise from the gesture and snickered. "Get off, I want to cuddle," he told him, wiggling a bit. Tweek snorted but rolled himself off of Craig onto the bed, allowing the other to turn around pull Tweek against his chest. Tweek sighed, curling up into him easily. Craig buried his face in the crook of Tweek's neck, breathing in deeply and sighing, content. "Nice..."

Tweek put his arms around him, his fingers automatically going into Craig's hair and playing with it gently.

Craig hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep, but when he woke up, ten minutes prior to his alarm, he was still huddled up to Tweek. He yawned and looked up to see if Tweek was awake.

Shockingly, he was asleep, looking peaceful and relaxed.

Craig smiled softly beginning to draw lines on his back lightly, deciding to wake him up gently before their alarm would do it. "Tweek." He mumbled something back, then his eyes blinked open.

"Morning," Craig said, yawning and turning his head away since he hadn't gotten around to brushing his teeth yesterday.

"Oh..." He sat up, looking about as awake as he ever did. "I fell asleep..."

"Yeah. So did I." Craig didn't move and kept his arms around Tweek, hugging his waist now since he had changed position. Tweek smiled down at him, putting a hand on his hair.

"Could you turn off my phone? It's gonna ring in a few minutes and it'll be loud..." he mumbled, ending it with another yawn.

"Sure." He picked the device, swiped it open, and shut off the alarm. They stayed in bed ten minutes longer before Tweek pushed Craig out in order to make him get up. Craig fed the guinea pigs while Tweek went into the bathroom before going himself. His parents had left some breakfast, including a pot of coffee and even more in a thermos. They drank and ate a bit before packing the thermos.

"You don't have to bring that," Tweek said, pointing at the thermos as Craig put it in his bag. "You hate coffee, and I'm not going to need it."

Craig frowned. "You won't?"

"I don't usually drink it at school unless someone gives it to me."

Craig looked at the cup in his hand. "Alright." He put it back on the table, but not before taking a swig of it himself since he was still waking up. "Let's go."

They went to the bus stop, Tweek holding Craig's hand proudly. Craig grinned upon noticing how open Tweek was about it. The first thing he did when they arrived at the bus stop was to flip off some students with enthusiasm as they started whispering to each other.

Jimmy waved one of his crutches when he saw them approach, making Token duck. Craig hadn't told them about any of yesterday, but it was evidemt and he was happy to see Tweek back and so clearly doing better than he had the past few days.

Clyde squealed excitedly, pulling them both into a hug. "Morning, friends!" he greeted brightly.

"Hey, guys," Craig replied, waving a hand lazily at Token and Jimmy while patting Clyde on the back. They didn't comment, yet, and Craig appreciated that, but they did seem relieved.

"It's almost Saturday. We almost made it..." Token said, visibly exhausted.

"Yeah, this w-week was weird."

"Why don't we all get together at my house tonight?" Clyde suggested. "We can have that movie night!"

"Sounds good."

"G-great idea! Wha-w... what about you, Tweek? Token?"

Token nodded. "I think I can."

Tweek smiled shyly. "I'll go."

There was a pause, then Clyde squealed in excitement yet again and hugged him tightly. Jimmy beamed at them and wooped while Token threw Craig a questioning, but happy glance. Craig shrugged, trying to look clueless. Token shook his head.

Tweek looked around at them, blushing. "I'm sorry for being so rude this week, guys," he said.

Token smiled. "Just don't do that again. I can't say that was fun." Jimmy nodded in agreement, but neither of them looked or sounded angry.

Tweek rubbed his arm nervously. "I won't. I'm sorry," he said again, biting his lip.

Clyde patted his back lightly. "It's all good, dude, no worries," he assured. "We knew something was up and we don't hold any of that against you."

Craig squeezed his hand, but the others were already handling it quite well. The bus arrived and the five got in, once again complete in their usual seats.

Tweek made no effort to hid the fact he was cuddled up to Craig's side. He was allowed to be happy, dammit, and cuddling Craig made him happy. He was going to do it if he wanted.

Craig held back with some of his actions, since he wasn't sure what Tweek was alright with so far, but not by much. The only thing he didn't do really was kissing him on the lips.

The bus stopped in front of the school and the students got out, heading towards the building. There were stares and whispers as Craig and Tweek walked, but neither acknowledged them or cared as they went to their lockers.

They gathered their things for class, the group standing around to talk a bit, when a girl none of them knew walked up to Craig, tapping his shoulder.

"Are you Craig Tucker?" she asked. It wasn't the weird blonde girl, but an entirely different one. Craig hummed as an answer, annoyed to get interrupted, looking at her to continue. She nodded back down the hall a bit. "Someone over there said they needed to talk to you urgently. I don't know who they are, so don't bother to ask." Her message delivered, she left.

Craig narrowed his eyes. "What is up with girls talking to me all the time right now? Can't they just leave us be?"

Jimmy grinned. "M-maybe they want a g-gay best fruh... fre... a gay best f-friend for shopping."

"God no. I'm just not gonna go."

"You should," Tweek said. "Just go and tell her you don't want to be friends. You might as well, or else they could just keep asking."

Craig shrugged. "I guess you're right. I'll see you guys later." He nodded to his friends, and the group split up for class, leaving him to head the direction the girl had pointed him. He really didn't feel up to getting put in a box by strangers.

When he rounded the corner, he found himself face to face with Tweek. Or at least, someone who was trying extremely hard to look like Tweek. After a second of confusion, he recognized the crazy girl who seemed to be stalking him recently that ran into him all the time.

Her hair was pinned back messily, the strands flying all over the place around her head and face. She had on a rumpled green button up that had been buttoned wrong, and a long black skirt.

"Hey, Craig," she giggled, tugging on a lock of her hair. "It's been a while since we last talked."

Craig was too stunned by the situation, otherwise he would've simply turned around and left. "What the fuck." He shook his head. Tell her off then she'll stop trying, Tweek had said. He hoped that worked, although this made him doubt it. "What is it?" he asked, tone much more than a little annoyed.

"I've just missed you," she said, fluttering her lashes up at him. "I missed getting to see you."

"I don't know you."

She laughed. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you my name! How silly of me, I'm Starla, but my friends call me Star. And you," she cooed with a wink, "can call me anytime."

Craig stared at her for a second time caught by surprise. He breathed. 'Tell her off and go,' he thought to himself. "No. I'm gay. I don't want to call you and I don't want to know you." He gave her a once over again, which just weirded him out further. "Go change or something, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Craig." Her voice changed, dropping its cutesy tone and turning serious. "I don't think you really are gay. I think Tweek is just a close friend who happens to be feminine. You just need to find the right girl." She stepped closer. "And I know I'm that girl."

That was too much. Fuck talking to her. Anyone. It could have happened to anyone, Stan, Kenny, anyone. But no. Him.

Craig turned on his heels, not even flipping her off and intended to just walk away towards his classroom. "What the actual hell."

She caught his wrist, yanking him back with surprising strength, forcing him to meet her gaze. "I'll show you, Craig. I know I'm right." Her piece said, she let him go, then disappeared down the hall.

Craig rubbed his wrist and went into the classroom, sitting down next to Token who had kept his seat free. "And? What-"

"Don't ask. I have no idea."

"Uh... alright?"

* * *

The next period, Tweek noticed he was uncomfortable right away. "Did it go badly?" he asked as the two sat down with him and Clyde.

"Yes." Craig shuddered internally. Thinking back, she kind of scared him. That was some next level stalker stuff. She was convinced he liked Tweek because he was feminine. Craig looked over, watching him but he didn't really know what she meant. Then again, he didn't even know what feminine really meant, so, whatever. He shook his head. He had a stalker. Great.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tweek asked, putting a hand lightly on his arm.

Craig groaned, he didn't really want to but... "You should know about it, it kind of involves you, too."

He blinked. "Me?"

"This is going to be freaky. Prepare." Craig told all three of them what had just happened with as much detail as he could.

"There is no way this week can get any weirder..." Token commented.

"It could if they made us go to school over the weekend, but that's the only way I can think of," Clyde said.

"Don't tempt fate, guys, I'm really sure we're on her list at the moment..." Craig made a dissatisfied noise. "This is so weird." He looked to Tweek.

Tweek frowned, shuttering slightly. "We should go talk to the principal," he suggested.

Craig nodded. "We really should. This school is becoming a minefield."

He groaned, dropping his head onto the table.

Craig rubbed his back. "Maybe PC will give us more money, who knows."

Tweek snorted softly. "Yeah, and send us home early too."

Craig shook his head. "He might actually."

"Maybe if we're lucky, we can skip out on the rest of the year..."

"Or he'll ju… just b-buy you a haaa… a haaaaaa. A house, because you're g-gay." They shared a short laugh, debating what else he could offer them for it, before returning back to the actual topic.

"We can go to the office after this class."

Token hummed behind them. "Maybe I'll be gay, too if that gets me free periods."

"I'll be gay with you," Clyde volunteered.

Without missing a beat Token replied in the fakest voice he could come up with. "Alright, darling, you'll have to change some stuff though if you want to be my gayfriend." He stretched out his hand, looking at his fingernails and then back to Clyde, blinking rapidly and making a duckface.

"I hate you guys," Craig said fondly.

Clyde laughed, nudging him with an elbow. "I don't know if you deserve me anymore since you made that face."

Token laughed as well, blowing a kiss towards Clyde. "Too bad for you."

"More like for you," he grinned. "I'm a catch and everyone knows it."

"True. If I was gay, I would legit consider." Token winked at him, stopping the silly faces and leaning back in his chair. Clyde looked surprised and blushed, then coughed to cover his embarrassment and looked away.

Craig snickered as Token started to grin victoriously. "Could fool the principal there, Clyde."

"Listen, it's not every day an attractive person gives you a real compliment," he huffed. "Guys, gals, nonbinary pals, it doesn't make a difference, all complements are accepted heartily."

Token smirked and bumped his fist into his shoulder, shoving him lightly as a thank you for the returned compliment. Craig opened his mouth to reply, but just in that moment a piece of crayon hit his head, bouncing off onto the ground.

"Shut up and listen, terror troop, I want to start the lesson."

* * *

When the bell rang to dismiss them, Tweek and Craig grabbed their bags and each other's hands, then walked from the room together, heading towards the office. Neither was quiet sure what to say about the situation to the principal, or how he was going to be able to help them, if he even actually could.

Nevertheless, Craig wasn't going to go down without trying. They knocked on the office door and waited to be let in.

There was a pause, then P.C Principal's voice called for them to come in.

Craig opened the door and they entered. "Hello, PC Principle."

"Craig, Tweek," he greeted. "What can I do for you boys today?"

Craig didn't wait, cutting straight to the chase. "What is the school's stance on stalkers?"

"We take threats to students very seriously," he said, sitting forward and gesturing for them to sit. "Unfortunately, we are limited in what we can do. That said, it's very good to bring to our attention everything you can so the staff can be vigilant. Tell me what's going on, Craig."

"Huh. Well..." Craig told him about every run in with the girl as well as he could remember. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember what the creepy girl's name was. When he finished, he waited for the principal to speak.

P.C nodded along as he spoke and then pulled out two forms and slid them across the table to the boys. "Alright, here's what I want you to do. Every interaction you have with this girl, record it. Even if you just see her, write it down. Turn these into me whenever they get full and I'll get you a new one. If you can find out her name, that will help a lot."

Craig nodded. "Her nickname is Star-something, I think, but I forgot the rest." He took the papers. "Is there anything that will come out of this?" he asked as he looked at the documents.

"Once we have a profile, we can call a restraining order. Should that fail to keep her away from you, expulsion will be the result," P.C said.

Craig nodded. "Thanks PC. Oh and another thing." He quickly looked at Tweek, then back at the older man. "There is a lot of bullshit going on at this school. We were attacked yesterday by two students and mentioned girl told me that she knows my sexuality better than I do and just haven't found the right girl. You should do something, homophobia is not very... PC."

The man's eyebrows raised behind his sunglasses. "Thank you for letting me know."

Craig nodded and then stepped closer to the door. "Thanks for the help, principal."

"Get passes from the secretary when you leave." They did as instructed, then began to walk together towards their math classes.

"That went much better than I thought it ever could," Tweek commented. "I thought for sure he'd just tell us it was too bad and wish us luck."

Craig nodded. "He does make sure everything is as PC as possible, though, and since we've had multiple incidents at the school so far... I'm guessing he's scared we might complain to someone bigger or something."

"Or maybe he really does want to help us?"

"Hmn... You know what, maybe he does. Let's go with that. I'm tired of antagonizing people today."

Tweek smiled. "Let's try to be positive. Unless proven otherwise, assume people are trying to help us."

Craig squeezed his hands lightly and pulled him closer, kissing his temple. "You're right. Let's do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! A newer player enters the game!  
> What now? :3c
> 
> To be honest; I almost forgot it's Saturday. Thank Stripe for getting an update I'm obviously bad at this :'D  
> I hope you enjoyed this part two!  
> We got really happy for your enthusiasm last week and man we're excited to see what you thought of this one!  
> See you next week!


	21. Movie Night

When lunch rolled around, it seemed the day was getting back to a relative amount of normal. The stir caused by Tweek and Craig being together that morning had worn off, being replaced by the newest scheme of Cartman and Co.

"So, video games or movies tonight?" Token asked into the round of teens, slurping a smoothie he'd brought from home.

"Both?" Clyde asked hopefully.

"Both," Craig agreed, spinning his fork in his spaghetti.

"Jimmy? What are you feeling?" Clyde asked, leaning forward to look over at his friend on the other side of the bench.

Jimmy shrugged. "I like b-both. I'll be mostly w-watching you guys p... play, though. You know you can't beat me in haaa... haal... in half of your games anyways."

"That's fair," Craig said, sticking the fork into his mouth, while Token focused on Tweek.

"Both then. Is that alright with you, Tweek?"

"I don't care, whatever you want," he said with a small smile. "I don't have a preference."

"Cool. It's set, then." Craig grinned a bit since Token was going into preparation mode even though it wasn't his house.

It was for the best, to be fair. Clyde always got so excited, he would forget to do any of the actual planning for the event, meaning the other usually ended up having to plan it out anyway, as Clyde was more than happy to just sit in a room with all his besties. Token taking the lead now meant less work later.

"I'm guessing that you have to work after school, right, Tweek?" he asked.

Tweek nodded. "I always have to work, but I can come by once I close up."

"When would that be?"

"Usually it's around ten, but if there aren't any customers, I can close early."

"Okay, cool. I say we start at nine with the preps and stuff and when you join, we start with some games or movies, whatever we feel like. Is there a possibility that you can bring food, maybe?"

"I can bring whatever pastries we don't sell?" he offered.

"Dude, sweet!" Clyde cleared. "And I can order us pizza!"

Craig spoke through a mouthful of noodles, adding, "I'll bring coke and juice and shit," which got him a slightly disgusted look from Token.

"I'm gonna request you leave one of those at home," Clyde said, looking at him with a frown. "None of us like coke."

Craig stared at him for a moment, confused, before catching on. "Well God fucking damn, Clyde. And here I thought you'd support me in all that I do."

"I'll always love you, Craig, but even I have a limit," he said dramatically.

"I even would've shared. You break my heart."

Jimmy chuckled at the banter as Token raised his finger. "I actually do want some coke so please don't actually leave it at home."

Clyde gasped, putting a hand to his chest. "My darling love!" he wailed. "How could you be so treacherous?!"

Token giggled. "I just really like coke, Clyde. Please don't let this stand between us, honey boo, I love you so much, but coke too! I hope this doesn't shatter your image of our relationship that has existed for..." Token looked at his watch. "... half a day now!"

Turning to Craig and Tweek, Jimmy snorted. "What did I miss?"

"They decided to be gay with each other so they could get days off for it."

"I'm curious to see if it'll work," Tweek commented, resting his chin on his hand and watching the pair go on with their over the top performance,

"W-well, you only got off be.. becau... because of that fight with N-Nathan and the forced com... coh... coooh... the f-forced coming out." Craig hummed agreeing. "Th-they'd have to put a lot of ef... effort in."

"They seem dedicated to me," Tweek giggled as Clyde threw himself onto his friend, hugging him tightly and laughing.

Token was laughing along, tousling his hair and shoving him lightly, all with one arm around him. "Sure are. Jimmy, you're next. Who are you going to be gay with for free periods?"

Jimmy snorted. "Wh-who knows. I t-take requests and sug-gestions."

Tweek rolled his eyes at the conversation, letting his eyes roam over the crowded cafeteria. He had never really checked it out before, always hating the noise and preferring to eat quick and escape (and since then, the cuddle sessions with Craig). He watched the girls for a moment, noticing them continuously glancing over towards their table. Bebe and Wendy saw him looking and smiled and he grinned awkwardly back.

Next, his attention focused on Stan's table. Nothing too different, really, just the gang all sitting together with Butters. Wait, was...?

"Craig?" he asked, nudging him lightly. "Is Butters sitting on Kenny's lap?"

Craig looked up in the direction Tweek was pointing him. A wide grin spread across his face. "Guess he finally got Kenny's flirting."

Jimmy turned to inspect the scene as well. "G-Guess you two got some... someth... somethhhhh... Guess you t-two got something rolling."

"It's amazing how being outed against your will can do that," Tweek said. "Isn't that what happened in that one movie?"

"What movie?" Token asked, done with joking around for the time being.

"Love, Simon," Clyde answered.

"I haven't seen that one, yet. I remember seeing posters."

"It was good." At the funny looks he got, Clyde huffed. "What? It was!"

Craig shrugged. "Just didn't take it for your kind of movie", he said before going back to watching Kenny and Butters fool around and eating pasta.

"It was heartwarming and moving," he pouted. "It made me cry."

"W-what doesn't," Jimmy added, but patted his arm over the table.

"Hey!" he whined, making his friends laugh.

"S-see!" Jimmy cackled, pointing his fork at him.

"I hate you guys," Clyde said, taking a dejected bite from his sandwich.

The sound of cackling grabbed their attention, along with most of the cafeteria, looking over to see Ron and Chris, covered in bruises, being mocked by their friends. Tweek looked away quickly, not feeling up to seeing them. He could assume from the laughter they were being mocked for being beaten up by a gay kid.

"What kind of movies do you guys plan on bringing?" Craig asked loudly over the faraway laughter. He had zero patience for this, but he also wouldn't start a fight for something as stupid as that. They could laugh all they wanted.

"Action, duh!" Clyde said around his food.

"I w-would get some of my f-favorite cop comedies? I know you a-ag... agre... like them, too." Craig nodded, then looked at Token.

"I honestly have no idea. Tweek?"

He blinked in surprise, not expecting to be asked. "I don't know," he said. "I can't even remember the last movie I watched."

They were silent for a second. "You need more free time in your life, man," Token finally said.

Tweek blushed, looking down. "Sorry."

Token shook his head. "You don't need to apologize! We'll just have to hang out with you more often!"

"Y-yeah! Maybe we sh... should apologize for not doing so ea-ear... earrrrrrr... earrrrrr... for not doing so s-sooner."

"It's not your fault," he said, picking at his band aids. "I kind of pulled away from you guys for a while."

"Not happening again," was Craig's contribution, getting an enthusiastic nod from Jimmy.

"You know you guys don't have to try so hard for me," Tweek said, looking around at them. "I made the choice to let myself get caught up in everything and didn't make the time for you. That's on me. I'm just glad you still consider me your friend after so long."

"Of course we do, Tweek," Clyde said, adopting a rare, serious tone. "We'll always be your friends, no matter what. Never think otherwise."

* * *

The rest of the day went over just as slow as the first half. Craig was frustrated, but school work held him at bay. He didn't run into any weird people anymore and he didn't get close to Ron and Chris, either. He was euphoric when the bell rang, relieving him and Jimmy from their last class.

"Th-Thah... That test promises to b-be easy enough, next week, r-righ... righ... right?"

Craig shrugged. "If she really only uses the vocabulary from this chapter, we'll be good, yes."

Their friends were waiting outside, talking lightly. Tweek smiled when he saw Craig and took his hand as soon as he was close enough. "So, Clyde had a thought he shared with Token and I," he said.

Craig raised his eyebrows, pulling Tweek closer so that they were touching as much as possible, waiting for Tweek to continue.

"He suggested that you all come and see me in the shop after my parents leave today," he said, leaning into his side. "And help me clean up so I can get out faster."

Craig grinned. "Sounds great." He turned to Clyde. "You seem to be able to actually think today."

"Hey!" he protested, frowning. "Be nice to me!" Craig flipped him off as an answer as they started walking to the bus stop.

"Everyone is mean today," Clyde huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Jimmy cackled. "Wh-who else was m-mean to you today?"

"Who cares about everyone else? I was talking about my supposed to be besties!" he whined.

"It's okay, Clyde," Tweek said, looking back at him. "You've been super helpful and nice all day, and I appreciate you."

"Tweek, you're a sunshine child, and I'm glad you exist," he sighed, putting a hand over his heart.

Token patted Clyde's shoulder, saying nothing in favor of just watching them banter. They got into the bus, sitting in their usual seats, except that Craig pulled Tweek onto his lap instead of letting him sit down properly as he usually would. Tweek blushed but allowed it, dropping his eyes to his lap as his face burned.

Jimmy poked Craig with one of his crutches as he walked by to his seat. "Don't k-kill him before we get to sp... spuh... spent time with him." Craig just gave him the middle finger after he had passed and sat down, leaning his chin on Tweek's shoulder.

"Awe, they're so gay," Clyde cooed, hugging Token's arm and fluttering his lashes at him.

Token looked at him in confused, then recalled their joke and chuckled, slightly nervous. "Dude, the only way to out gay them is by making out, and I'm not doing that."

Clyde gasped. "Rude!" he laughed.

Token shoved him playfully. "Aw, c'mon, dude."

"My lips are too luscious for you to handle anyway," he said, thumping his chest a couple times.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night."

Craig snorted as he watched them. He really loved his friends.

"Remember this sass when you finally realize you really do want to kiss me," Clyde said seriously. "Because it'll be your downfall."

Token thought about it for a moment, then shrugged, seemingly not bothered, even if there was a faint hint of red on his cheeks. "I think I can live with that," he said, grinning.

"If that what helps you sleep at night."

"Don't you use my own words against me!"

The bus stopped and Craig glanced out the window. One more until Tweek would have to get out. He groaned lowly, pressing his face into Tweek's shoulder. He didn't want him to leave, he was comfortable in their position.

"I guess if you really wanted, you could come in now with me," Tweek suggested softly at the sound.

"I'd love to. Are you sure that would be fine?" he asked into his shirt, leeching a bit more of Tweek's warmth.

"No, but we might as well try."

Craig sighed lightly but agreed. When the bus came closer to their stop, he let go off Tweek unwillingly. "See you guys tomorrow," he told the others who said their good-byes individually.

"You mean in like three hours?" Clyde asked.

Craig looked at Clyde for a few seconds, seeming very far away despite doing so, before responding, "...yes."

Tweek smiled and laughed, tugging on his arm. "Come on, Mr. Forgetful. Let's go."

They said good-bye again and got off of the bus, leaving a very amused group behind. The walk to the coffee shop was over too quick for comfort and Craig felt his annoyance rise into anger the closer they got to the door. He didn't let on, however, not wanting to stress Tweek out.

Tweek pushed open the door, alerting his parents to their arrival. The two adults looked over, and the smiles on their faces grew.

"Craaaig. Look, hun, it's Craig," Richard cooed back to his wife.

"Aw, hi, Craig," she said cheerfully. "It's so nice to see you."

Craig stared back at them, too irritated to imitate them or fake being nice like he usually did when talking to Richard. He felt his body tense in discomfort but didn't do anything to show it. "Hey."

"How are you boys today?" Richard asked, leaning over the counter.

Craig looked to Tweek for a second before sighing to himself. Who cared what the reason was? Richard wasn't threatening and forcing Tweek to do things over their relatiosnhip anymore. He didn't need to ruin this out of hatred for the man. "Fine. Thank you."

"That's fantastic! Are you going to stay for a while?"

"Yeah." He walked along until Tweek went behind the counter and then stood there, studying Richard and his wife. "You seem happy."

"We are quite happy, thank you for noticing," he agreed brightly, patting Tweek's hair as he passed to get his apron before going into the back room to put his backpack away.

"We were always worried he'd never find anyone," Mrs. Tweak said, folding her hands together in front of her. "It's wonderful to know he has someone as kind and lovely as you at his side."

Craig would've loved to cut Richard's hand off the moment he touched Tweek, seeing the shiver that went down the blonde's spine, but as it was, that wouldn't be very smart. Still, it bugged him. Craig blinked, unimpressed and weirded out by the fact that they described him as kind and lovely. But he went along with it, nodding. He couldn't help a small comment, though. "Not as if he had it easy to."

Tweek opened the door, stepping out of the back behind his parents as his father spoke.

"We always thought he was just a spazz," Richard said with a laugh. "But to really understand he has so much going on inside him, well, how could you not be proud?"

Tweek grimaced at his words but rolled his eyes. This was clearly not the first time he'd heard his own father call him names before.

Craig smiled bitterly. "Maybe it's time you stopped calling him one, then."

"I suppose you're correct," he agreed pleasantly.

This caught the teen a little off guard, not expecting to get anything out of it. He overplayed it by nodding instead of answering and looked at Mrs. Tweak. "Could I have a hot chocolate?"

"Of course, sweetheart," she said, ringing it up.

"I can make it, mom," Tweek spoke up. Neither of his parents looked surprised to hear him or even concerned that he had heard them talking about him.

"Okay, just be care not to burn yourself."

Craig gave him a thankful glance. "Thanks, Tweek." He wanted to say 'babe' but somehow it felt wrong in the presence of his parents. As if the simple fact that Richard could hear it made it bad.

Tweek quickly mixed up the drink, then brought it around the counter to him, the mug a bit overly full. "Here," he said softly, setting it down in front of him. "I made a little too much, but I gave you extra whipped cream too."

"It's perfect. Thanks." Craig smiled at him, trying to see how Tweek was actually doing. He felt watched, which they were, so he didn't ask or kiss him on the forehead as he usually would have.

He hesitated a moment, then blushed and looked down, a bit embarrassed at having sort of expected Craig to do something even with his father watched them. He supposed that would weird and he turned to go back.

Craig caught on to his reaction and pulled him back by his arm, close enough that he could lower his voice for Tweek's parents to not be able to understand him. "If you're okay with me kissing you here, just say it. I don't have a problem with pda." He left the 'but I'm not sure how far you like me to go' unspoken.

Tweek's blush darkened, but he gave a tiny nod. "It might be weird because of my dad, but I don't really care," he said quietly.

"Neither do I," Craig replied, following it up with a kiss on the nose. "I love you, doesn't matter who sees." Tweek smiled, laughing lightly at the touch.

Behind them, Richard hugged his wife to his side, watching the pair with her. "They're so gay," he said fondly.

"Your laugh is nice." He pressed another kiss to Tweek's forehead and then took a sip of his hot chocolate. "And your drinks are the best. As always."

"O-Oh hush," he said, rubbing his arms. "You don't have to lay it on that thick." He was grinning as he spoke, clearly enjoying the compliments.

"Babe, I'm not even close to laying it on thick," he said, grinning with amusement before he put down the hot chocolate on the table next to him.

"Then please don't start, I might combust," Tweek said, then hurried back behind the counter. Craig chuckled and sat back in his chair, looking after him for a bit before pulling out his laptop from his bag and taking a drink.

* * *

The Tweaks were almost unbearable. They hovered around the pair, constantly asking Craig if he needed anything, or prodding Tweek into doing sweet things for his boyfriend. Tweek didn't really mind since he now had an excuse to dot on his boyfriend in public, but it was annoying that his parents were forcing him. Craig enjoyed the attention he got from Tweek even if he still felt weird about being watched and encouraged by the adults. It irritated him, despite what he had told Tweek.

When his parents finally left for the day, Tweek groaned, draping himself over Craig's back, his face pressed into the crook of his neck.

Craig his arms back, crossing them behind Tweek's head and breathing easier than he had the entire afternoon. He realized didn't care about the other customers looking. Just Richard. "Finally, huh?"

"Kill me now," Tweek mumbled into his neck.

"We can close up soon and leave for the guys. Just a little longer. Want me to help you out? I promise I won't ask for money," he grinned.

"No, it's okay," he sighed, straightening. "I got it."

Craig still had his hands locked behind Tweek, so he gently pulled him down for a short kiss, which was in a bit of an awkward angle but worked out anyways. "I'll be sitting here if you need me." Tweek smiled and nodded, then went to work cleaning. About an hour later, the door chimed, and Clyde, Token, and Jimmy entered.

Craig looked up, surprised. He had been so caught up in the weird happenings in the shop that he'd completely forgotten the guys were coming by the assist. He waved at them anyways, getting an enthusiastic greeting from Token and a small salute from Jimmy back. Clyde, being Clyde, greeted him with a hug. Craig returned it with one arm, giving him a pat on the back. "Anything interesting happen without us?" he asked.

"Nah, not ever," Clyde said.

"W-we just missed you l-lots an' lots," Jimmy added, shrugging with a grin.

Craig rolled his eyes, returning the expression. "Sure you did."

"I always miss you," Clyde said earnestly. "You're my bestie, I'm lost without you."

Token nodded, wistfully. "He's like a sad puppy, looking for you and whine- I mean, crying."

"The t-true Clyde Do... D... Doooh... Clyde Dogovan", Jimmy added, making Craig snort.

"Woof."

Tweek came out of the back then, raising an eyebrow at the group and their shenanigans.

"Help me, honey. They're all furries," Craig deadpanned, looking over at him and rolling his eyes with a small, fond shake of his head.

"I have no idea what that means," Tweek answered, beginning to sweep.

"Good, consider yourself lucky and uncursed," Clyde laughed.

Token stared at him in amazement, but Jimmy spoke faster. "You d-don't know what a fffffurry is in this day and age? You really are l-lucky. Do you ever g... ever g... go online?"

"When am I supposed to have time for that?" he asked, nudging at their feet with his broom to make them move so he could sweep under them.

Jimmy lifted himself up on his crutches, a technique he had perfected when they got into middle school, while Token sat down on a nearby chair close to Craig, pulling Clyde along and onto the one next to his, holding his feet in the air. "Good point. So, we came by to help out. What do we do?"

Tweek blinked, then quickly shook his head. "Nothing, you guys don't have to do anything," he said. A small smile form on his face. "It's just nice to not be alone, you know?"

Jimmy nodded before the others could protest. "A-alright. But say if you wa... if you wan... want our help a-anyways, yes?"

"Alright, but I'm almost done, shouldn't be much longer." They nodded, waiting for Tweek to finish.

"So, have you guys hung out the entire time since we left school or did you meet up right before coming here?" Craig asked.

"We've been at my house getting ready," Clyde said excitedly. "It's awesome, dude, we got the living room all set up, and Token reminded me to call my dad and tell him we're all going to be there and probably awake when he gets home for once!"

"And w-we went to the sssss... the ssssuh... we went shopping, so we have t-the biggest p-pile of snacks ever."

Token grinned. "We also got coke and juice while we were at it, since you went with Tweek."

Craig rolled his eyes. "I would've home to get some myself before coming to your place."

"You're welcome."

"Craig, if you think you get to go anywhere but straight to my house, you have a broken brain, friend," Clyde said seriously.

"Why does this sound like you're my father, Clyde? Just for this I should take a walk through South Park first."

"Don't make me ground you, son!" he giggled.

Craig threw a napkin into his face, shaking his head and holding up his middle finger. "Fuck you, father."

"Moooom," Clyde whined, grabbing Token's arm. "Our son is being a dick."

Token glared at Craig. "Be nice to your father, Craigory, you know his heart is weak."

Craig snorted. "You guys are so weird sometimes."

"Alas, our son is cruel," Clyde sighed, then moved to Jimmy and slung his arm around his shoulders. "Good thing we have another."

Jimmy looked back at him and, for a moment, looked like he was going to protest, but then he winked and said, "Well, you c-can't have it all. TWO ha-haaa... handsome and talented s-sons would just be too m-much!"

"Exactly!" Clyde cheered with a bright grin. "See? Our darling Jimothy gets it!"

Craig laid his head on the table. "Please, if I'm not there to stop it, never let him choose his future children names."

"I'm GREAT at naming things, Mr. Stripe Number One Billion!"

"At least I own up to that, I definitely won't name any future kids."

"I don't remember everyone being so lively," Tweek commented to Token as he hung up his apron.

Token shrugged before answering, actually sounding like a tired parent for a moment. "Really? With Clyde? They get so much worse."

Tweek patted his back lightly. "I'm sure the sugar crash is worth the wait."

Token grinned. "You'll see yourself."

"A-are you d-done, Tweek?" Jimmy asked, noticing him putting away his supplies.

He nodded, coming around the counter. "Done."

"Let's go, then!" Token looked over to Craig who shrugged and stood up, stretching his arms over his head until his back cracked.

"Ready when you are."

The group left the shop, Tweek flipping the sign and locking the door behind them. Craig waited until he had so he could take his hand. They were each carrying a small bag with the shops left overs.

"Th-this is gonna be ssss-ssssso cool!" Jimmy announced, obviously pumped for the evening.

"I know right?!" Clyde agreed. "Ah, I can't wait!" He started to run, holding his bag to his chest to keep it from being smashed. The boys glanced at one another, then shrugged, taking off after him.

"I h-hate you guys!" Jimmy called after them, laughing and hurrying. Despite them usually being careful he didn't really need it. He could be pretty fast himself, if he wanted to.

The group burst into the Donovan house, all of them out of breath and breathing heavily, Clyde giving a weak 'whoo' and pumping his fist in the air.

Craig's following cough sounded a bit like he was trying to get rid of his lungs, which got him an amused look from Token who seemed to be the least exhausted one of them. Unlike Craig, he actually had stamina from jogging. Craig might have a mean left hook but none of that.

Tweek patted his back lightly, quickly getting his breathing under control himself.

Craig calmed down too after a while just as Jimmy caught up, rolling his eyes and obviously not even slightly out of breath. Craig gave him the middle finger before straightening.

Clyde bounced back quickly, running over to the coffee table and setting down his bag of goodies, then turning on the television. "Let's get it started up in this piece!"

Token shook his head and motioned the others to join Clyde while he went into the kitchen, setting up the drink choices, some more snacks and other food, and the pasties from the shop. Craig pulled Tweek behind him, but had some difficulties with reaching the sofa, since Jimmy found it funny to continuously stick his crutches between his feet with every step.

"Jimmy, for fucks sake," he said after almost falling a third time.

"W-What?" he asked with a shit eating grin.

Craig glared and took another step while watching Jimmy, who pretended to be as innocent as they come. As soon as Craig looked to the front again, Jimmy pulled his legs out from under him and took the seat Craig had focused on, cackling madly.

"What the fuck!" Craig yelped. The only reason he wasn't face first on the floor was because Craig had managed to hold on to Tweek.

Tweek had planted his feet when he felt Craig pitch forward, helping him stay up. "Is this sibling rivalry?" he asked.

Instead of answering Craig raised his voice a hint of accusation in his tone. "Token, why am I not an only child?"

Token looked through the open doorway, obviously delighted that Craig was playing along. "Ask your father."

Clyde looked up from his movie list. "Ask me what?"

"Why I'm not an only child? Weren't you happy with me? Am I not a good son?" Craig seemed really unenthusiastic about it, but he was actually enjoying the banter just as much as the others did.

"Sorry, son. I just have so much love to give, I couldn't justify having only one little bean in the house," he said with a grin.

"This got so much more uncomfortable with you calling me a little bean, dude."

Tweek swatted him lightly. "Don't call your father 'dude'."

Craig gave him a weird look before turning back to Clyde. "I refuse to acknowledge him as such. Also, please tell me one of us," he pointed between him and Tweek, "is adopted."

Clyde snorted. "Don't worry, Craigorio. Tweekson is only related to us through you."

Craig breathed out theatrically. "You never know with you guys."

Token made an offended noise in the kitchen. "Excuse me, no incest in my four walls!"

"Good point, my darling!" Clyde called back.

"My points are always good, boo," Token's voice changed to a higher, overexaggerated pitch for the nickname, "but thank you for noticing."

Jimmy shook his head. "You g-guys can be gross, I agree w... wiii... with Craig on that."

"Don't you sass your parents," Clyde teased.

"You raised us. Blame yourself." He gave Jimmy the high five he had lifted his hand for.

Token came back with a tray of food and drinks. "We failed as parents. Devastating."

"Guess we'll just have to try again. Throw out these old babies and get new ones."

"You c-can go kid shopping next week. L-let's start with the m-mo... the moo... the movies!"

"Alright, what are we feeling?" Clyde asked. "Want to start with a comedy?"

"A-always."

Craig shrugged. "We're joking around already anyways. Might as well."

"What do you think, Toke?" He held up a list with titles. "Preference?"

"How about School of Rock?" he suggested, sitting on Clyde's free side.

Craig perked up a bit. "Good movie."

"I love that movie." Clyde searched the movie in Netflix, clicking on it.

Tweek sat beside Craig, leaning into him. "What's this movie?"

"It's about this dude who needs a job, so he pretends to be a teacher, but he's actually a wannabe rock star. It's kind of old by now but fun." Craig took Tweek's hand in his, starting to play with his fingers.

"Interesting." He smiled slightly at Craig, the group falling quiet as the movie began, and soon, all of them engrossed in the film.

* * *

The next few hours were spent in relative silence aside from Tweek's occasional questions of what was going on. From School of Rock, they went into the first Harry Potter, the new TMNT, and Deadpool. It was a bit uncomfortable during the sex scene, but Clyde saved the day by chattering randomly over it, talking about whatever popped into his brain as the boys averted their gaze from the screen.

Afterwards, they played some video games, mostly trying to stay awake for Clyde's father to come home, but also because Jimmy and Clyde had started challenging each other and neither was ready to lose. Craig commented on occasion when he had something smart to say. He mostly kept hugging Tweek to his chest, who he had moved onto his lap at some point in the evening, watching the others and enjoying their company silently.

Tweek didn't mind, resting against him comfortably. He was having a good time just being with the group, listening to the ridiculous arguments they got into and yelled at one another about. He turned himself slightly, nuzzling his face into Craig's neck with a soft sigh. He could feel Craig relax and sink a bit deeper into the sofa while avoiding Jimmy's elbow. Craig was feeling more at home than he had the last few days. He had really missed all of them, even if they had recently had a sleep over already. Tweek being there seemed like it pushed the others some more, too, or maybe it was because Craig was happy that he noticed. It was fun.

"G-g-got you, fucker! You're re-really not as great at this g-game as you think!" Jimmy grinned when Clyde's part of the screen flashed 'YOU LOSE' in red letters.

"God!" Clyde whined, collapsing backwards onto the floor with a groan. "I'm not bad at it, you're just really good!"

"Don't worry, Clyde. You can always beat me if you're that frustrated over this," Token offered.

"Ohhh, ab-abusive r-relationshhhh... relationsh... relationship!" Jimmy cut in before Clyde could answer. Token took the smallest pillow and threw it at him, just missing Jimmy by a few centimeters. "Hah! You m-missed me, Toke!"

"I would never hurt my dear Token!" Clyde yelped, scandalized. "You, on the other hand..." Grabbing a pillow, he launched himself at Jimmy, beginning a pillow fight.

Jimmy cackled and ducked just in time. Instead of hitting Jimmy in the chest it ended up in Craig's face, who had sunken way deeper into the sofa by now. He sputtered and then glared at Clyde, his arms up, having shielded Tweek automatically instead if his face.

Jimmy breathed out a laugh, with a small "uh-oh" and Token also looked slightly alarmed, but rather for Craig's well-being than Clyde's.

"Clyde."

Clyde blinked in surprise, then grinned nervously. "Uh, hey, Craig," he said, inching back. Before Craig could respond, the pillow that had attacked him was whipped across the room and hit Clyde square in the face, knocking him backwards.

Tweek was sitting up, his arm in the air from the throw, a satisfied smile on his face.

Craig turned to Tweek, looking more than a little star struck. "My boyfriend's better than yours," was all he said to Token, causing the teen and Jimmy to laugh. Clyde groaned weakly, laying in his defeated position as Tweek lowered himself lightly back into Craig's hold.

Craig kissed his cheek. "My hero."

Token held out his hand for Clyde to take and sit up. "You had that coming, dork."

Jimmy mocked a frown. "All of you are w-way to gay, p-pretend or not. I fffff... I ffffffff. I fffffeel pressured to be t-too now."

"If you had to pick a guy, who would it be?" Clyde asked, relocating to an armchair. "Present company not excluded."

Jimmy hummed. "T-this is a hard o-one. I c-could go with M-McCor... with McCor... McCoooor... with Kenny, but I kissed h-him one t-time in our f-freshman year and it w-was kinda l... lame." The gang stared at him.

"You what." Craig was shocked that he had never mentioned it before.

"I want to be surprised, but I've kissed Kenny too, so I can't say I am," Clyde admitted.

Craig turned his head to Clyde to stare at him instead. "Why do I not know that? I feel like I should know that and be less surprised." He shook his head. "And here I felt like I was the first one to be gay."

Token patted his knee. "I didn't know either. Also, I haven't kissed anyone but a girl from elementary and Nichole so far, so don't worry."

Craig didn't look convinced. "Did you kiss Kenny, too, babe?" he asked jokingly, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, no, sorry," Tweek said, shaking his head with a smile.

Clyde blushed. "Look, I just wanted to check if he was as good a kisser as everyone said," he defended.

"Good..." Craig answered Tweek, too quietly for the others to hear, then looked back to Clyde. "You know, I actually believe that." He meant it. It was a very Clyde thing to do... depending on which grade that happened in. But he wasn't going to ask. Jimmy snorted, getting their attention back.

"So, who WOULD you choose, Jimmy? Not Kenny, but...?" Token asked, trying to get the answer.

"Probably K-Kevin or Token, going from wh-wha... from what I've heard."

Token chuckled nervously. "From what you've heard?"

"Y-yeah. I heard th-the girls compareing th-their exes and b-boyfriends not too l-long ago."

"Oh! Did Bebe say anything about me?" Clyde asked, leaning closer.

Token rolled his eyes with a smile, giving Craig a telling glance.

"N-nah, sssorry man. It was just Wendy, Ni... Nichole and Red t-talking."

He looked crestfallen, sitting back. "Oh, that's too bad."

Jimmy waved it off. "D-don't sound so disa... disappointed. She wasn't e-even with them."

Token looked at him in confusion. "She wouldn't really have anything to talk about anyways. Elementary was forever ago."

"But I'm a great boyfriend," he protested. "Even if it _was_ forever ago, it's still worth something!"

Token nodded. "I'm sure you are. Don't sweat it, man." Craig nodded in agreement, running his fingers through the hair on Tweek's neck. Tweek shivered slightly from the action, glancing sideways to give Craig a small grin. Craig didn't see Tweek's grin since he was focused on Clyde, but he did feel him shiver, which softened his expression.

"Sh-she'll come around," Jimmy pitched in.

"You think so?" Clyde asked hopefully, looking at his friends.

"W-we do."

"Of course!"

"Sure."

Clyde smiled, perking up quickly with their assurance.

They smiled back. "S-so, who's ready to l-lose another r-round?"

"Tweek, you want to give it a try?" Clyde offered, holding out the controller.

"Uh... I don't know," he said, curling slightly into Craig. "I've never played before. I'd never even heard of this game before today."

"It's alright, Tweek, we can play together. Here." Craig took the controller Clyde had been stretching towards them and held it in front of them both for Tweek to grab on. He did so, blushing lightly as Craig put his hands over his. Craig was warm and comfortable. He could get used to this.

Craig leaned a bit forward so his mouth was close to Tweek's ear and he was resting his chin on his shoulder. Jimmy turned the game back on and Craig explained what each button did. "This is how you jump, run, and if you press the upper button, you can attack. L is for a shield, but I can do that for you. The goal is to have a higher kill count than Jimmy. We're the upper screen. Alright?"

Tweek nodded slightly, and the game started. He tensed, the only sounds in the room from the game and the clicks of the controller. Tweek was focusing so hard, his tongue was poking out from his lips, his eyes glued to the television.

Craig didn't see, focusing just as much at the new challenge of playing with the same controller as someone else. Token, though... He exchanged an endeared expression with Clyde before sneakily taking a picture. Clyde nodded slightly in approval, smiling, and Token sent it into the squad's group chat.

They lost their first round against Jimmy horribly, but the second was already much better, both of them getting the hang of the team work. By the fourth, they actually came close to beating him. Token and Clyde had started betting on the kill counts after a while, betting with sweets and chips and sharing Clyde's armchair.

The sixth round ended in the couple's victory, causing in celebration all around.

Craig felt just as smug as this grin told the others as he fist bumped Clyde for beating Jimmy in his favorite game.

"Hey, d-dude, when's your d-dad gonna be ho... hooo... home?" Jimmy asked as the celebrating died down.

"Uh, I don't know for sure," Clyde said, looking at the clock on the wall, "but I can't imagine it'll be too much longer." It was almost three in the morning now.

Craig looked at his phone, then back at the others. "Who wants pizza?"

"There are pizza places still open?" Tweek asked.

Craig nodded. "There's this place that's open until like four because they basically live off of party goers and drunk people."

"Oh. Wow. How do you know about it?" he asked curiously.

"Who cares? I'm always down for pizza!" Clyde cheered.

"I have weird craving in the middle of the night," he answered, already pulling up the number of the place. "Who wants what?"

"Tuna," was Token's answer, followed by Jimmy with four cheese.

"Meat lovers!" Clyde requested.

Craig looked down at Tweek. "Wanna share one?"

Tweek shrugged slightly. "I guess."

"You don't have to, if you don't wanna."

"I know."

"Alright. Anything specific you'd like?"

Tweek shrugged again. Craig hummed. When he called the restaurant, he chose a margarita for himself and Tweek, since it was neutral, along with the others. While he did, Jimmy turned to the others. "G-guys, on a ssss... a ssss..." he sighed. "Which of the g-girls do you think is the h-hottest? Except N-Nichole and Bebe."

Craig used the distraction to type a message on the notes app on his phone. Then he gave it to Tweek. The message read 'Are you ok'

Tweek smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. 'Im fine' he typed back.

Craig read it and kissed his temple, before whispering into his ear softly, "I love you."

Tweek blushed lightly. "I love you too."

"Hot, huh... Looks wise, I think it's that girl from third period... I think she's called Linda or Lisa or something like that," Token shared.

"Hmm..." Clyde said thoughtfully. "I think Lola. We have math together, she's really smart."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "I th-think R-Red is," he chose, shooting a side glance at Craig, but he was too concentrated on Tweek to notice. He probably wouldn't have cared anyways.

"What about you guys?" Token raised his voice to get Craig and Tweek's attention.

Tweek blinked, looking over. "What?"

"Who do you think is hottest in our class?" Clyde asked. "Token says Lisa, I say Lola, and Jimmy picked Red. Do you guys have any thoughts?"

Craig looked at him, confused. "...Tweek."

Jimmy shook his head. "G-girls, man." Craig just frowned, so Token looked at Tweek.

"Do you have anyone? No pressure, it's just hypothetical."

Tweek shook his head. "I've never thought about it," he said.

"Th-think about it now? Who d-do you think is p-p-prettiest?"

Craig looked at them. "No."

"Lame, Tucker."

"Ah well, leave him alone," Clyde said, surprisingly siding with Craig. "If they don't want to answer, they don't have too."

Craig raised his hands to flip them off and that was it. The delivery boy rang the doorbell fifteen minutes later and Token went to open and pay with the money they'd put together before. The boys dove into the pizzas, tearing into them like they were starving.

Tweek took a single slice of his and Craig's, sitting back on the couch and nibbling it lightly as he watched the others.

Craig didn't say anything, but the fact that Tweek had taken even just one piece calmed his mind a little. They didn't really talk about anything and at some point turned on the TV to watch a marathon of badly made shark movies.

"Oh, FUCK yeah!" Clyde cheered when Sharknado came on.

Token groaned quietly, answering his friends' questioning faces by saying, "You have no idea how often he makes me watch these."

"Cinematic masterpieces!" Clyde said, grabbing Token's arm and shaking it.

"Spare me... I can almost quote along by now." Jimmy cackled at Token's doomed expression while he just let Clyde shake his arm. "Mr. Donovan better come home fast..." he murmured.

"Quote with me, Toke."

"What do I get out of that, man." Token wasn't actually asking, he sounded rather frustrated.

"Nothing. You'll watch and enjoy."

He sighed and accepted his fate. Token wasn't kidding when he said he could quote the movie scenes. Craig caught him multiple times mouthing along. Weirdly enough, he didn't seem that repulsed by the movie at all. He nudged Tweek gently pointing at their friend, grinning against the back of his neck.

Tweek glanced over and smiled as well. He leaned into Craig, whispering, "Token sure is accepting of Clyde's ideas, even when he argues."

"He likes to seem hard to impress sometimes." Craig pressed another kiss to his neck before concentrating on the ridiculous amount of blood spraying around as a shark fell onto a victim.

Tweek wasn't sure how he felt about the movie. It was so over the top, he couldn't find it scary, but it was definitely gross all the same.

When the movie was almost through, the sound of a key could be heard turning in the lock. The squad looked up as a unit, waiting. The door opened, and Mr. Donovan walked in. He looked exhausted, but smiled when he saw the group. "Morning, boys," he greeted.

"DAD!" Like at the mall, Clyde threw himself at his father, the pair hugging one another tightly.

The rest of the group smiled back, all giving their individual types of greeting but mostly holding back so Clyde could have the moment.

Clyde was grinning brightly, talking to his dad excitedly, telling him about their evening. Mr. Donovan was smiling as he did, nodding every now and then to show he was listening.

At some point, Tokek started cleaning up their trash, getting involved in the conversation a little after asking Mr. Donovan if he wanted some of the cake they still had. The man accepted, munching on it as Clyde talked animatedly, his arms waving around to help him act out the things he was saying.

The others watched him amused and somewhat endeared. It was sweet, seeing how close the two were even if the reason that had made them so were still a sad memory lingering over the group.

Mr. Donovan wasn't able to stay up much longer. He told them goodnight, kissed Clyde's head, then went upstairs, his door closing softly behind him.

"We should probably sleep as well," Token commented, after the TV was turned off.

The group agreed, settling down in the living room. It was a bit after four in the morning, and Tweek sighed, knowing he was going to have to leave in a couple hours to go to work.

Craig laid down next to him, too tired to do much else. He kissed his forehead quickly. "I'll probably be asleep when you leave. Want me to come by the coffee shop tomorrow?"

"Only if you want to," he said softly. "Saturdays can get busy."

"Of course I want to." It was too dark to see much, but Jimmy caught on to their whispering instead.

"S-Stop dirty taa... dirty taaaa... stop d-dirty talking guys," he joked and Craig made a dismissive noise when the other two giggled. He rolled his eyes and pulled Tweek closer gently.

Silence fell over the group and soon, they were all asleep. A few hours later, Tweek got up silently and left the house, heading to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!   
> We are getting closer and closer to the end!  
> I've been reeeeeally busy lately so Stripe and I haven't actually completely finished yet,   
> I guess I gotta kick myself in the butt so we can have this all done on time!
> 
> We hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was a lot of fun to write!  
> Hah, I love those guys.  
> See you next saturday!


	22. Guys Night In

"Wake up, Craig, it's almost noon." Craig groaned when someone poked him, lazily batting his hand at the culprit. He blinked a few times before focusing a sleepy glare at Token. "Dude, you should sleep more."

"Y-Yeah. You're s... ssstarting to give T-Tweek a run for his mo... muhhh... money."

"Fuck off, I sleep as little as I want," he muttered as he turned his face into his pillow.

Token shrugged. "Anyways, Clyde just went to the bathroom. He's gonna help his dad at the store, so we should leave soon."

Craig sighed and sat up, immediately missing the warmth of his spot. "'Kay." The three packed up their things, cleaning up the mess they'd made the night before as Clyde came back downstairs.

"Who wants doughnuts?" Clyde asked with a grin. "Dad got us some before he went in today."

Token's and Jimmy's faces lit up and even Craig smiled. "What a stupid question."

Clyde laughed, leading the way into the kitchen. As promised, a box of fresh doughnuts was sitting on the counter waiting for them.

The boys each took one and started eating. Wherever he had gotten them, they were amazing. Or maybe it was just because none of them had eaten anything prior except Jimmy who'd snatched the last piece of cold pizza after waking up.

Clyde poured himself a glass of milk, asking if anyone else wanted one. Token took one and so did Craig, Jimmy being the lone decliner.

"So, what a-are you guys up to, t-today?"

Token shrugged. "Watch a show, go play basketball with Kyle maybe. Or Ike."

"Giving dad a hand at the store. Kind of hoping Bebe comes in."

"G-Good luck wi... wiiii... Good luck with that, d... dude," Jimmy told him, giving him a pat on the back. "I'll g-go get a rematch of Ssss... of sssssss... of Smash bros with K-Kyle at his house."

"Thanks, dude. What about you, Craigo?" Clyde asked turning to him. "Going to see Tweek?"

"C-Course he is. They're b-both like g... glooo... like glue, ssssss... stuck to each other." Craig rolled his eyes but didn't deny it. He did hang out with Tweek most of the time. "A b-bit like you and N-Nichole b-b-back then."

Token looked at him in mock offense. "What? We weren't this bad!"

"Dude, we talked about this," Clyde grinned. "You absolutely were."

"No, no! He's right." Jimmy paused and Token, who thought he was done, smiled thankfully. "He was worse."

"Dude!"

Clyde snorted, patting Jimmy's back in approval. Craig shook his head as Token started trying to defend himself and Jimmy made some more fun of him. He drank the rest of his milk and leaned his elbow on the table to support his head with his palm, watching them play fight for a while.

"Alright, all. Fuck out of here," Clyde finally declared. "I'm heading to the mall."

The three protested mildly, but got to their feet, gathering their things and moving for the door. Craig, Token, and Clyde told Jimmy goodbye since the three of them had to take a different route and started walking towards the next crossroads where Craig would have to split away as well.

"That was really fun. I wish we could do this more often," Token started, smiling at his two friends.

"I don't see a reason we can't," Clyde said.

Token shrugged. "The only two of us that can actually hang out most the time are you and me. And Craig if he wouldn't hang around Tweek 24/7. Jimmy has three big projects 'til the end of this year and Tweek works almost always."

"What, is hanging out with just me out of the question?" he teased, giving him a bright, goofy grin.

Token shoved him gently and Craig stepped out of the way to avoid getting knocked into. "We always hang out, you dork, you sleep over like three days a week."

"And I am thankful every time," he laughed.

"You better be."

Craig rolled his eyes and joined the conversation. "You know, theoretically, this whole Tweek and me thing started out way back when we had to pretend for the town."

Token looked at him in confusion. "So?"

"So... Never mind. Forget it." Craig shrugged it off, leaving Token even more puzzled. He didn't want to claim anything that might make them uncomfortable.

"Didn't that last only a week before Tweek had a nervous breakdown and started screaming in the middle of class?" Clyde asked.

Craig chuckled. "Sure did. But we did play that Wonder Tweek and Super Craig were gay still."

Token nodded, looking like he was reliving their childhood games of superheroes. "It was probably easier for him since everyone knew we were playing."

"Gotta admit, I was pretty bummed when you guys told us you were just faking. I supported you guys so much, I thought you were so cute," Clyde laughed. He paused for a moment before adding, "Not that I don't think you're super adorable now, too. It's just a different kind of adorable."

Craig snorted. "It's okay. I don't think I was really faking, looking back on it. I did like him, I just wasn't ready."

"Well, hey, who's to say Tweek was faking then either?" he suggested. "We never did find out what caused that break down. Maybe he flipped because he thought you didn't want to act anymore."

Craig rubbed his neck while Token reached to hit Clyde on the shoulder. "Don't tell him that, now he'll worry!"

Clyde whined, rubbing the spot. "Sorry!"

Craig snorted. "Don't worry, I'm not worried. It's been over five years. I think both of us got over it by now."

They reached their parting point, Token and Clyde waving and heading off one way, leaving Craig to walk the last block to the shop alone. Craig took his time finishing the walk, not feeling like hurrying on his weekend. He kicked at some iced over rocks that were on the sidewalk and watched them skid away over the pavement. After some trotting and thinking about nothing specific, he entered the shop, cheeks half frozen and palms so cold they almost felt wet. He rubbed his hands together briskly when he entered, the prickling feeling almost painful when they met the warmth of the cafe. He looked around for his boyfriend, half-heartedly waving at the elder Tweaks when they spotted him.

Tweek was behind the register taking orders. The line was rather long and he didn't even have a moment to look up at the door when it jingled.

Craig casually lined up behind the customer at the counter, thinking hard about what he was going to say. He wasn't going to ruin this chance to tease Tweek.

"Hi, welcome to Tweek Bros. Coffee, what can I get for you today?" Tweek asked the customer in front of Craig, giving the man a bright, fake smile.

Craig made himself as small as possible behind him, which wasn't all that easy, pulling off his hat so the yellow poof wouldn't betray him. He waited for them to be done with the order, realizing too late that he hadn't finished thinking about what to say to the other.

When the man moved away down the counter, Tweek turned his attention to the next person in line. As soon as he spotted Craig, his entire being lit up, his fake smile morphing into a smaller, but real one. Whatever little flirtatious sentence Craig had hastily put together crumbled under Tweek's expression.

He felt himself freeze up in awe at the obvious change upon seeing him. Sure, he knew Tweek loved him, but seeing it was something else still. Plus, it wasn't made any easier to handle by how cute the small smile made Tweek look. What was left of his smart remark came out as a stammered, "Bean-pure-latte... often."

Immediately, Craig wished he could just rewind and start over, face burning red as he quickly pulled his hat back on and yanked it down to cover his eyes. "God, strike me down..." he mumbled.

Tweek giggled softly. "One hot chocolate coming up," he said. "You look cute without your hat. I didn't expect to see you without it today. Thanks for the surprise."

Craig, still red in the face, pushed the back up. "Thanks for the drink," he replied instead of reacting to the compliment, smiling slightly. Tweek blushed lightly, dropping his eyes to the counter shyly. Craig cleared his throat, put down some coins and then pointed at another end of the counter after hearing an annoyed noise from someone behind him and deciding standing there longer to spite them would only result in Tweek having to deal with angry customers. "I'll go wait there."

"Yeah, okay."

He moved out of the way, still feeling the giant need to just get swallowed up by earth itself. This had been weird and embarrassing. Outwardly he seemed normal again, but man did he feel foolish. Mrs. Tweak smiled at him sweetly when she brought him his drink, passing it over before quickly hurrying off to work on another order.

Craig took his order and sat down at a random table. He spent the time sipping his drink, scrolling through Instagram, and throwing Tweek glances. It was as busy as it ever got on Saturdays, but during a lull, Tweek snuck him a slice of cake. He ate it happily, agreeing silently with Clyde that free food was good food. Hours passed and he grew invested in a video series about rescue guinea pigs and what became of them, waiting for Tweek to be done.

Finally, things slowed enough that Tweek was able to go on break. He brought Craig a new drink, sliding into the chair beside him quietly.

"Thanks, babe." Craig took it and then looked over to him. "Rough day?"

"Normal day," he said. "You?"

"Chill. I hung out at this coffee shop and watched this really cute barista, you know." Craig shrugged, staying serious. "He kept sneaking me food and drinks. Very nice."

Tweek flushed. "Did you tell him you're taken already?"

"We didn't talk much, too busy with all the customers." The corners of Craig's mouth twitched as he spoke.

"Hmm, guess I'm going to have to fight him and be sure he knows to step off my man," he said, leaning into his arm.

Craig nodded. "Sounds fair. I'll stand on the sidelines, swooning."

"Into my arms." Tweek blushed darker and turned away, covering his mouth. God, had he really just said that?

Craig looked at him in surprise and then started chuckling quietly, covering his mouth with one hand and slinging his arm around Tweek's shoulders.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I said that," he said lowly, dropping his head onto Craig's shoulder and stealing a sip of his drink.

He smiled slightly. "I prefer my ass un-kicked at the moment, so don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Good."

Craig snorted, pressing a quick kiss to his ear and taking another drink.

Tweek was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Should we... discuss that Star girl?"

Craig frowned. "Is there anything to discuss? She's nuts."

"Yeah, that's the impression I got," he agreed. "but like, what if something happens to you? She sounds like she might be a stalker, or worse."

Craig huffed, unsure. "I don't think she's that bad. She's just one of those weird girls with obsessions they confuse with crushes. We're in high school. That'd be rather extreme... right?"

"If underpants stealing gnomes can break into my house, why can't you get stalked?" Tweek asked seriously. "Please just be careful."

Craig waved his index finger. "That is a very compelling argument." He patted Tweek's hand. "I'll be careful. Promise."

"Thanks." He got up back to his feet. "I have to work until closing. It's okay if you don't want to hang out all day, I know it's not exactly exciting or fun here."

Craig nodded and stood up as well. "I still gotta do some homework and I think mom would be glad to see me for once." He grinned sheepishly, pulling Tweek gently closer by his wrist. He kissed the tip of his nose. "Come by if you feel like it after work?" he asked quietly.

Tweek gave a slight nod. "I'm going to stop by my house first, but yeah, if you're still up, I'll come over."

Craig gave him a thumbs up. "Course I will be." He stretched slightly then leaned down and gave Tweek a kiss on his cheek. "I love you. See you later."

He blushed and smiled softly. "I love you, too. Later."

* * *

Craig was softly humming one of the intro songs of Power Rangers when he came home. He didn't know why, it had randomly popped into his head after years of not watching it, never watching it actively in the first place, but now he was stuck with it.

"You're such a loser," Tricia said five seconds after he set foot inside.

"And you seem like you sat in front of the door waiting for me, you toad."

"Sitting in front of the door? Yes. For you? No, really not. Ike is coming over later."

"Have fun watching his stupid comedy movies."

"Fuck off."

Craig grinned, going upstairs to his room, putting his stuff down and plopping down in front of the piggie cage. The three squeaked in delight upon seeing him, rushing to the door, hoping for treats. He snickered at their enthusiasm, humming and sweet talking to them in a low voice. He refilled their food and water, scratched Stripe behind her ears, then got the other two an intelligence test game out of his closet. It was a ball that you could fill with treats and if they turned it correctly, some would fall out. After a while he stood up and walked over to his desk where his collage was still set up. He might have to put it away before Tweek came over. At some point it had gotten a little more personal.

Brownie figured out the game first, teaching the other two to work the ball, nudging it over to get them treats.

Craig grinned, sending Tweek a short video of them playing around and squeaking excitedly before he packed up his projec and started up on his math homework, trying not to get too frustrated by the problems. A few hours later, his phone dinged with a message from his boyfriend, asking if it was okay for him to come over still. Craig sent him a sunglasses emoji and finger guns five minutes after.

'I hope that means yes, cuz Im outside'

Craig more or less sprinted down the stairs, taking three at a time, passing his parents in the living room before sliding to a halt in front of their door. He opened it, trying to look as composed as possible.

If his breathing hadn't given him away, Laura laughing certainly did. "Everything alright, Red Racer?" she asked, looking over the back of the couch as Tweek entered, holding a Lego set. Craig glared at her over his shoulder and flipped her off, stepping aside to let Tweek in and to hide his embarrassment from the childhood nickname. She returned the gesture, chuckling and turning back towards the television show she was watching with Thomas, allowing the pair to escape up to Craig's room without further incident.

"How are you doing?" Craig asked on their way, rubbing his neck.

"I'm fine," Tweek said, smiling at him. "How are you, Mr. Racer?"

"...Tweek."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't use that name." Craig sounded a little more than a little embarrassed, feeling his ears heat up. "Mom will never let it die."

"I don't think she intends to let it die now, either."

Craig pulled his chullo further into his face, muttering something that sounded like "It's been nine years..."

Tweek reached over and patted his arm. "Don't worry. We'll come up with a better nickname and get her to use that instead," he teased as Craig closed the door behind them.

"Why do I have the feeling that one is going to end up being worse?"

"Maybe it's your intuition."

"Maybe it's your tone of voice."

"Well, damn, Craig. You sniped me," he laughed.

Craig grinned happily at the noise, plopping down on his bed, not tired yet but lazy, and looked at the clock. 10 pm. "How was the rest of work?"

"About as eventful as watching paint dry."

"Sounds like a great day. Did you get the video I sent you?"

Tweek nodded. "It was cute. Thanks, it was a nice little surprise." Craig smiled and patted the empty space besides him and Tweek sat down, setting aside the set for a moment to settle comfortably before picking it back up.

"Why did you bring those, by the way?" Craig asked, eyeing them questioningly.

"I told you I was going to," he said, opening the box. "I appreciated the blocks, but I like the click of the Legos better."

"Ah, yeah. Right. Build something, I'll watch."

Tweek blushed a bit. "Isn't that boring for you?"

"Nope, last time was pretty cool, too." Craig nudged one of the Legos.

He blushed lightly, then set to work, putting aside the instructions for whatever the set was supposed to make and just going off his imagination.

Craig kept watching, at some point humming a random song that came into his head, eyes half closed and relaxed. Tweek was right. The clicking of the Legos was indeed calming and just having Tweek next to him made him comfortable. When the mere presence wasn't enough anymore, Craig inched closer, so that they were touching, while being careful not to disturb him. Tweek leaned into him naturally, continuing his building without a pause.

At some point Craig started building a tiny thing himself, using the Legos that Tweek wasn't at the moment. When he noticed the movement, Tweek glanced over and smiled, pausing his work to watch Craig.

Craig looked up from the pile once he noticed the clicking was gone. "Why'd you stop?"

"I wanted to see what you were making," he said.

"Oh." Craig held up the tiny stuck together pieces. "I was trying to make a person." It did vaguely look like one. A roundish piece on top as the head, no neck, the arms stretched away right and left and one big block as the rest. "He's T-posing, I guess."

Tweek snorted. "Showing his dominance over the others."

"Totally." Craig looked over to see what Tweek had been working on. He had made a car, a little Lego figure sitting in a chair behind a clear piece, a wheel in front of them. Tweek had yet to add on the wheels and finish it, but his intentions for the creation were obvious.

Craig grinned. "That is the coolest thing ever. Do you think you can make a race car?"

"A race car? Probably," Tweek said. "I'd need more pieces though."

"Are those all you have?"

"With me, yeah, but I have a bunch at my house."

"That's what I was asking." Craig hummed, setting the sort-of human on top of the car. "I forgot how much fun Legos can actually be."

Tweek nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they've always been a favorite."

"Feels kind of like we're kids again."

"I'll be sad to leave all of them behind," he commented, dragging his hand through the small left-over pile, clicking them together.

"Leave them behind?" Craig looked up. "Where?"

"I'll probably leave them at my house in my room. Along with pretty much everything else there."

"You mean when we leave for the U.S. tour?"

Tweek blushed once more, then nodded again. "Yeah. Don't want to bring a bunch of stuff that would take up the little room we'll have."

Craig tapped his fingers together. "I think the Legos wouldn't be a bad idea. We will be on the road a lot so something to do wouldn't be that bad."

"I don't think you know how many Legos I have," he said. "Even putting them all into a single container, it'll be huge."

"Oh. Alright then maybe not all of them." Craig smiled. "I get excited every time I think about it."

"I'm still surprised you're willing to go. Don't you want to go to college? You love space, I thought for sure you'd want to work for NASA or something."

Craig laughed awkwardly. "Have you seen how much math you need for any important job with NASA? There's no way I can live up to that. It's a nice dream and I like to think about it or say I will, but I don't think I could make it." At the start of high school, he had still been set on becoming an astronaut or at least a rocket engineer. When a professor from a college and a vocational advisor had visited the school for a project day, however, that dream had collapsed faster than he could handle and only Clyde knew just how hard it had actually shaken him.

By now he had accepted it. It still bothered him, but it at least didn't physically hurt anymore. "As for college... That can wait. I still don't know what I want to do and most people take a break before college anyways."

"Craig." Tweek reached over, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. "You're good at math. Believe in yourself a little; if you want it, you can do it, I know you can."

Craig smiled softly. "Thanks." He scratched his cheek. "I don't know, though. I'm good at math and science, but that isn't enough. I looked at the tests and things I have to be able to do. I'd have to be not just smart but actually brilliant to pull that shit off. I'd have to go to Boulder, or some other high ranked college and college itself is already expensive. No way I could afford that without a scholarship. You know my parents don't have that kind of money and I want Tricia to go to college more than I want myself to. It's just... a lot."

"You can get aid from schools," he pointed out. "And FAFSA would be a huge help, too. You wouldn't have as much debt as you think and-" He cut himself off for a moment, looking away before continuing softly, "I would be willing to help however I could..."

Craig stared at him for a long moment, not finding any words that fit. "No, Tweek. That's... That's too much to ask from you. I'd feel bad, super bad, if I accepted that." He started scratching at his cheek again. "I... Thanks."

"You've just done so much for me... I want to repay you however I can," he said, scuffing at the carpet with his shoe. "I don't plan to go to school, but you're going to help me with my dream, it... it seems only fair that I help you with yours."

Craig swallowed against whatever the feeling he had was.

"I'm not doing this so you have to repay me, you know." He feverishly scanned his brain for anything decent to reply further, but everything seemed too little. "I appreciate the offer, but you've earned whatever money you have and I don't want you to spend it on me. You... You should spend it on something you like or a place for you to live later or... I don't know."

The sudden thought of going to college while Tweek didn't, of not being able to see him every day, not being as close as they were now...

Craig felt panic bubble up inside his chest, barely noticeable towards the outside as he didn't change his expression, but very present in his mind. He knew the odds of staying together forever were slim. So few high school relationships were kept up over time, but it made him all kinds of scared to think it might end someday.

"Well," Tweek said, unaware of his internal crisis, "I like you. I think it would be worth it. I don't want to sound desperate or weird or anything, but if you did go to college and you still wanted to date me, I wouldn't mind getting an apartment near wherever you go."

Craig sat up, grinning weakly, the sentence only barely getting through, but easing the weight of his worry a little. He leaned over to Tweek and kissed his temple quickly. "I wouldn't mind that at all," he told him, still mostly concentrated on suffocating the panic.

Tweek blushed but smiled up at him. "Then unless you change your mind, that will be my plan."

He pressed their foreheads together as answer, closing his eyes. "I need a moment."

Tweek went quiet, his own eyes closing as well. He focused on the feeling of Craig's skin on his, listening to his soft breathing. It was so... peaceful.

Their moment was interrupted by Laura yelling up the stairs, "Craig, you have a visitor! Come down here!"

Craig almost jumped and cursed softly before standing. "Who the hell wants something from me this late...?" He squeezed Tweek's hand gently before letting go. "I'll be right back."

Tweek nodded, beginning to break apart to Legos to build something new.

Downstairs, his mother was waiting, an odd look on her face. Craig frowned so lightly that only Laura was actually able to tell. He went to see who was there for him. Standing on his front porch, was Star.

Craig stared at her in confusion, then said, his voice flat, "No." He moved to slam the door in her face.

Her hand hit the door, and she stepped close to him. "Hi, Craig," she giggled as though nothing was wrong with this interaction.

Craig didn't even blink, but he was starting to get unsettled, especially since he hadn't completely gotten over his initiate panic from before. "I suggest you take your fingers away from the door, or I'll break them when I close it."

"Oh, Craigy, don't be like that," she cooed. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello since I saw you were home."

"Three... Two... One." Craig counted down, pushing harder against the door the lower he got to zero. He was getting really annoyed at her ignoring what he was saying.

Star moved closer, pushing against the door in return. She was stronger than she looked. Kind of like Tweek. "Craig, don't cause a scene," she scolded softly. "I just want to get to know you. I can be everything you want, you won't need that spastic freak anymore."

Craig had enough. He pushed her back out of the doorway, in no way sounding aggressive but very obviously done. "Not interested. I'll call the fucking police on you, you crazy bitch. Piss off."

"Just wait, Craig," she said. "This isn't the end." She turned and walked off the porch, heading down the street.

Craig turned back to his mother, shutting the door behind him. "That was a threat," he said, somehow making it sound like a question and answer at the same time.

Laura frowned. "Are you alright? Do I need to call the cops?"

Craig waved it off. "I... have no idea. I already told PC Principal and he said he'd help. I just never had a crazy stalker, so this is new." He locked the door, adding, "Not surprised she knows where we live since South Park is somewhat small. It's still creepy, though."

"I'll keep an eye out," she told him, patting his arm. "Be careful, baby, okay?"

Craig nodded. "Just don't open for her again. And tell Dad and Trish not to, either. I don't want to come home to her waiting in my room or something."

"Of course. Since you're down here, do you boys want any snacks?" she asked, changing the subject to something lighter.

"Mn, crackers? Or chips."

"Might as well take both, just to be sure," she chuckled. "and I made coffee, you can take it up for Tweek if he wants it."

"Alright! Thanks, Mom." Craig kissed her cheek, got the food and coffee, and went upstairs. He opened the door as well as he could with his hands full. "'m back," he told Tweek when he managed to get it.

Tweek got up, taking the coffee to help him. "And you brought treats," he said with a small smile. "Who was at the door?"

"Yeah, uhm. You better sit or put the coffee down for that answer." Craig pulled a face, actually still very unsettled by the encounter tonight.

His smile vanished almost immediately, replaced with worry. He set the coffee on Craig's desk and slowly lowered himself to sit on the other's bed. "Who was it?" he asked.

Craig sat down next to him, putting on an annoyed expression. "That weird girl. Guess you were right with having to be careful."

"She was here? She actually came to your house?" Tweek squeaked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah. Super creepy. She called me Craigy."

He frowned at this. "...Weird."

"I'll write it into that thing PC gave me and try to forget about this." He opened a bag of chips, shoving a few into his mouth.

Tweek nodded slightly, looking down at his partially constructed tower. Internally, he was seething with rage.

Who the fuck did this girl think she was, coming onto his boyfriend like that? Craigy? Fucking _Craigy_?!

He may have only just learned about her, but already he was tired of her nonsense, and he was sure Craig was more than done as well. Though he was against fighting, he might make an acceptation this one time and punch this girl's lights out.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Craig asked, watching Tweek's stoic expression.

"Only if you cuddle me at the same time." It was unusual for him to be so forward, but he was feeling slightly territorial at the moment.

Craig raised his eyebrows. "Uh, sure." He turned on the TV, looking through the channels until he found a relatively interesting documentary about a zoo. It promised to play Hell's Kitchen right after. He avoided crime shows on purpose since Tweek was already paranoid enough at times. As soon as it was set up, bags of chips and crackers open and coffee back with Tweek, he sat back against the head of his bed, waiting for Tweek to sit, too.

Tweek positioned himself between Craig's legs, leaning back into his chest. Though he was a little grumpy from the new incident, Craig was extremely comfortable. He let out a soft, contented sigh, sipping at his warm drink.

This was nice.

Craig wrapped his arms around his hips, pulling him the last bit and resting his head on Tweek's. He actually had expected him to sit down next to him. He was being pretty bold, with the request already, too. He chewed on his lip, coming up with a theory as to why. He took a few chips, crunching on them quietly.

After a few minutes, he decided to poke the beast with a stick. "Help me out here... How often did that Star girl try shit now...?"

"With you?" Tweek asked.

"Generally, I guess."

"I don't know. As far as I know, just the two times you told me about and now this incident."

"It's kind of weird how she's copying you."

"Yeah... Do you know why that's happening?"

Craig huffed. "She keeps telling me how she could give me all I want, more than you could and to drop you. Which makes it even weirder. Why would she copy you and then say she thinks you're not the right person for me. Fucking nutcase."

Tweek paled slightly. He hadn't told Craig, but this was exactly what he was most afraid of. Someone, anyone, coming along who could make Craig happier than he could, be the partner he deserved.

He had been trying to push the doubts away and not dwell on it, but apparently, this Star girl was the living embodiment of his fear.

Craig squeezed his hips lightly, now more focused on the stalking thing itself than anything else. "Who does that bitch think she is? Telling me who to love and who's good for me. What the fuck."

"Let's just hope we can get her away from you," Tweek mumbled. "She's so creepy."

"She is." Craig struggled with the words for a moment before adding, "There is literally no one I want to be with more than you." Tweek blushed lightly and shoved a chip into his mouth, chewing in favor of answering.

They sat there for a while, watching the documentary in silence until it ended. Craig had started drawing patterns onto Tweek's skin, gently tracing and following the curves of his hips and hip bones as he concentrated on the TV.

Tweek found himself, as he always seemed to when Craig did such things, falling asleep, his head lulling back against Craig's chest, his eyes struggling to stay open and focused on the television.

Craig didn't mind. At some point he started telling Tweek about some of his shenanigans with Tricia and his parents, voice a steady rumble against Chef Ramsay's yelling.

He hummed softly in response on occasion, but finally wasn't able to fight off sleep any longer, slipping away as Craig spoke, his breaths gentle and even.

Craig smiled fondly, letting the two of them sink a bit deeper into the pillows and mattress. He watched one more episode of Hell's Kitchen before he gently lifted Tweek up, not minding that he might wake him. "Babe, you should put on something more comfortable."

Ever a light sleeper, his eyes opened readily, though they were blurry with exhaustion. "I didn't bring anything," he mumbled. "I should go home soon..."

"Stay. You can have something from me." He nodded in easy agreement, too tired to argue.

Craig quickly got up and got the spare sleeping shirt he had given Tweek a few times now, changed into his own comfortable clothes and then sat on the bed again. "Do you need help getting your stuff off?"

"Nah, I got it," he yawned, working to unbutton his shirt after slipping off his jeans.

Craig gave him the shirt and then flopped down, burrowing under the blanket and holding it open for Tweek to join.

Once ready, he crawled in beside him, curling into his warmth. "I still think you may be a bit magic," he mumbled. "No one else has ever make me feel safe enough to sleep like I do when I'm with you."

Craig kissed his head. "Good. Don't want to share that with anyone. Makes me nervous," he confessed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and breathing out deeply.

"Don't fret, Tucker... You're one of a kind..." Tweek's eyes sank shut once more, and he was asleep in moments, nestled against his boyfriend. His even breathing lulled Craig into unconsciousness right after, sighing contentedly before drifting off.

Tweek woke first the next day, turning over to check the time. Seeing the alarm clock displaying 6 am, he sighed softly and untangled himself from Craig gently, gathering his clothes to get dressed, needing to leave shortly to get to work.

Craig woke slightly, mumbled some weird, almost unrecognizable gibberish that maybe meant "I love you see you later," but Tweek could only guess, before sighing and closing his eyes. Five seconds later, he was snoring softly.

He smiled fondly at his boyfriend and moved to his side, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, then slipping silently out the door, down the stairs, and from the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so sorry for the delay!  
> But at least we got it done now :'D
> 
> Since we posted so late and still have some stuff to do for the last chapters, we will not post this Saturday, but the one after!  
> I'm sorry guys!  
> Hope you liked this chap anyways!!  
> See you in a bit over a week!


	23. That's Enough!

The next few weeks passed without another incident, though both boys swore they could feel Star's presence wherever they went, even if they couldn't see her. It was unnerving, but there wasn't much they could do about it as, until she did something blatantly aggressive, no one could stop her from being near the two or staring at them.

Tweek found that this, unsurprisingly, frayed his nerves to the thinnest possible point, making him more jittery and paranoid than ever. Almost daily he had to isolate himself between classes to have a small break down in the boy's room, bundling up the end of his shirt and shrieking into the fabric for a few minutes. It didn't help him feel any calmer, but it did get rid of a portion of his overflowing energy, making his twitches less violent.

He hated that he was so riled up by the situation, feeling more than a little guilty. He wasn't even the target of this unwanted attention, Craig was.

While Tweek was becoming more and more nervous, Craig had started to shut down, staying not just calm but outright uncaring outside of his own home. He was silent most of the time, and didn't allow himself to think about that weird girl and barely replied to things when asked. He knew the others were a bit hurt by it, but they'd known him long enough to understand that he was doing them a favor.

In the first week after Star's visit to his house, he had been on edge and snappy, becoming rude as he noticed how much she hung around. He decided the best thing he could do was to not even look at her. He didn't look around to see if she was following them, didn't look at her or react in any way the few times she tried to say hi when passing him, and generally retreated back into his own mind where he tried not to think about what he'd love to throw at her head. He noticed Tweek getting worse and it made him angrier at her, but nothing he tried seemed to help.

It finally came to a head a month before the school year ended.

The group was gathered as usual at their bus stop with other students, and when the bus pulled up, they climbed on. Tweek spotted the problem first, stopping in his tracks to stare, making the other four bump into him. Confused, they looked around him and followed his gaze, all of them freezing as well.

Star was on the bus. Still wearing the clothes that she thought made her look like Tweek. Her hair still done in a Tweek-like fashion. Sitting in Tweek's seat.

Craig was slow to process what the hell was happening. The fact that she was on the bus at all was weird enough, she didn't have to take the bus. She never had. And then she somehow knew the exact seat to take. Craig quickly looked to his friends. Token looked offended and Jimmy seemed unsettled. They had, of course, lived through the "Star was everywhere Craig went" just as much as him and Tweek, but they still didn't know most things like her visiting Craig's house.

"Wh-whaaa... whaaaaa... what the fuck?" Jimmy mumbled.

This was the final straw. In a moment, Tweek snapped.

His bag slid from his shoulder to the floor with the thud, and he moved silently to the seat. The other students, knowing something exciting was about to happen, fell quiet, watching.

Tweek walked down the aisle past them to Star, stopping beside her. It was weird, like looking at fraternal twins. The girl looked up at him, her eyes glinting and face smug.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Get. Out."

Her smile faulted slightly at the coldness in Tweek's voice. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said." Tweek reached down and snatched her collar, ripping her up and out of the seat. "Get. The fuck. Out." His eyes were dark and filled with fury. He was done. No more of this. He couldn't take it any longer. He didn't care what happened to him after this incident, he just needed it to stop.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Star spat, struggling to get away. Tweek threw her away from him towards the back of the bus.

"I don't care if you stay on," he said lowly. "I don't care if you get off. But you better stay away from me. You better stay away from my boyfriend. He doesn't like you. I don't like you. No one fucking likes you, you insane bitch. You've been driving us crazy for too long, and I'm stopping it now. If you ever come near Craig again, I'll fucking kill you."

The gang stood there, not moving to stop Tweek. Craig felt something like pride bubble up in his chest.

Star stared at him in shock, then spluttered with anger. "H-How dare you! You can't talk to me like that!" She looked around Tweek, locking eyes with Craig. "Craigy, don't let-!" Before she could finish, Tweek's fist connected with her face, and she was thrown back, her body hitting the metal door and sliding to the ground.

The bus was silent, the students looking in shock between the gentle, sweet, abet spazzy Tweek, and the girl he had just one punch k.o'ed.

Craig let out a breath, huffing a giddy "I fucking love you, babe," as he walked over to their usual seats and sat down, grinning openly. Token hesitated, obviously slightly more terrified about this situation. He looked like he wanted to go over to do something but looked back at his friends once Clyde and Jimmy both patted his shoulder. Jimmy pointed one of his crutches to a girl, obviously near tears and vibrating, who was on the edge of her seat and probably waiting for Tweek to go away so she could help Star and Token relaxed a bit.

Tweek turned and moved back, sitting down beside Craig without a word and grabbing his hand, holding it clearly in the open for everyone to see.

As soon as he was gone, the girl stood up and hurried over, checking her friend for injuries. Star wasn't bleeding but she was out cold. The others turned to take their seats and only saw that she opened the door and pulled Star out of the bus, phone in hand, out of the corner of their eyes.

Craig was grinning widely, squeezing Tweek's hand and then, as if they never had been interrupted at all, continued to talk about how his collage application was finally done and he would turn it in later, when his mother brought it over at lunch.

Tweek nodded as he listened, shaking slightly. He felt better than he had in a solid month now. Every day since Star had shown up on the Tucker's porch, the tension had been building. He hadn't expected to lose it. He hadn't known he even could. But now that he had had the extremely satisfying feeling of the nightmare girl's face on his fist, he could honestly admit he felt... calm.

At some point during the bus ride, Craig snuck his arm around Tweek's hips, pulling him closer. Token threw a worried glance at both of them every now and then, but he didn't mind. Neither of the other three knew just how creepy this girl could get. When the bus pulled up to the school, they saw the fight wasn't over just yet.

The girl who had left with Star was standing outside with half of the football team, glaring at the bus and talking to the boy beside her, pointing at Tweek through the window. Tweek locked eyes with her and twitched, making her flinch a little, which seemed to make the boy angry, glaring at the bus.

He unzipped his bag and pulled out a role of gauze and got to his feet, pressing his backpack into Craig's arms.

"Hold this for me. Don't come out yet." He turned and walked towards the front of the bus, removing his shirt and wrapping his hands in the gauze as he stepped down into the parking lot.

The kids in the bus rushed to the side, pressing against the glass to watch the approaching fight. Bets were quickly placed on who was going win. The odds being six verses one, and the fact that the six were easy at least a foot taller if not more so than Tweek, it was assumed his chances where low.

Craig stared after him in worry. He knew Tweek could fight and was damn good at it, too. The only reason the two idiots from a few weeks ago were able to get to Tweek at all was because he had been an emotional wreck and they had started by psychologically attacking him. If they had gone in for punches straight away, he would've probably obliterated them in seconds. This, though? Six against one. Six football players against one. They were trained to run people over and body check and what not.

He jumped up after Tweek, passing the bag to Jimmy and fighting through the mass of students to stand on the lines of the circle they had created. He would jump in as soon as he felt like Tweek was in danger.

Outside, Tweek lowered himself into a ready position, putting up his fists and glaring at the others challengingly. Three of them charged him immediately, the rest hanging back. They had a strategy. As Tweek was distracted by the three running at him, they began to work their way around the outside of his vision.

In the center, Tweek dropped low to avoid a wild swing, then popped back up, his fist connecting with the teen's stomach. He went reeling back, grunting and spluttering. The second grabbed him from behind and Tweek grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, throwing the massive boy over his shoulder and straight into his on-coming partner, sending them both crashing to the ground.

The crowd gasped and oohed, part of them cheering and part of them feeling with the boys sent to the ground. Craig concentrated on the three who were trying to be sneaky. He wasn't sure if Tweek noticed what they were doing and it unsettled him. He tensed up, ready to jump if necessary, trying to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach that told him that he found Tweek beating people up impressively attractive.

The first boy pushed himself to his feet, holding his stomach and glaring hatefully at Tweek. Tweek smirked back, raising his fists again. Sure, he didn't like to fight, but he did like to hit things, and he was doing this for only one real reason.

To show everyone once and for all that they were not allowed to mess with his Craig.

Once recovered a bit, the linebacker charged again. Tweek spun out of the way easily. It was like a kind of dance. An extremely violent dance. When he tried the attack again, Tweek lined up his aim and POW! His fists hit just under the other's ribcage twice in quick succession and he dropped like a hot potato, gasping and struggling to suck in air.

Craig couldn't hold back his yelled "Hell yeah!" and when some people joined, he could make out Jimmy shouting, "Give 'em hell, Tweek!" He grinned widely as he saw his friends close to his spot in the crowd, Jimmy now wearing two backpacks.

The two that had been knocked together like bowling pins staggered to their feet, glaring in annoyance at Tweek and running at him. To Tweek, it was almost sad how all they seemed to know was how to charge towards their opponent. It made it so very easy for him to just side step and allow them to spring past him, more often than not knocking themselves to the ground from their own momentum.

Craig relaxed a little. He guessed that football players just had no moves to actually harm an experienced fighter.

Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Craig looked over to see the three who had changed position where preparing for a sneak attack behind Tweek.

He called out to Tweek, but the noise of the crowd around them drowned out his voice. Tweek seemed to have forgotten the others and was focused soley on the teens in front of him. Craig sprinted into the frey just in time to block a kick that would've most likely hit Tweek in the back of the head. He cursed at the weight against his arms and pushed the bastard away in the same motion.

"Hey, babe," he said, slightly breathless.

Tweek's head whipped around, shocked to see Craig there, but even more surprised at the danger that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind them.

"Hey," he greeted back, then returned his attention to the pair in front of him. The group around them was only growing bigger and louder, the students cheering and screaming with excitement.

Craig huffed and took a step forward, ducking out of the way of an elbow before slamming the flat of his hand against the brute's chin, making his teeth clack together as his mouth was slammed shut. He pulled his hand back and swung his own elbow into the ribs of the player coming up behind him, then jumped back towards Tweek out of reach of a desperate grab.

Now that he was aware of the threat behind him, Tweek focused on the sounds of the movements from the other three. When he heard the pounding of feet on pavement, he spun on his heel, going past Craig, and slamming his fist into the on-coming boy's face, sending him sprawling as he held his cheek in agony.

Craig let himself be distracted for a second and paid with a foot to the knee. He growled in annoyance and pain, blocking the following rain of punches as well as he could. He didn't have the stance to do so for long, and after getting hit twice in the shoulder he backed off a step, ducked, then rammed his shoulder right into the attacker's midriff. He was rewarded by a heavy grunt as the guy fell back, holding his torso in pain.

As the two on Tweek's side began to charge towards the pair yet again and the two behind them did the same, Tweek got an idea. He tensed, watching them getting closer and closer, then-

He snatched Craig and threw them both to the side. There was a loud crack as the four slammed together, then toppled to the ground, having knocked one another out cold.

Craig yelped, saving the both of them from hitting the pavement with his arm. He looked at the bunch of knocked out giants with mild surprise, holding Tweek to him. He could feel Tweek's wild heartbeat against his chest as his boyfriend turned to look back at their attackers. Seeing that they had won without a doubt, he let himself slump against Craig and let out a shaky breath.

"We did it," he whispered, then the parking lot burst into loud shrikes and screams of approval.

Craig felt a little like they were stuck in a movie. He let out a breath then pulled both of them onto their feet. "We should go before a teacher comes around," he said. Tweek nodded in agreement and they bolted, running from the fray.

With a bit of effort, they pushed their way through the mob. Craig pulled them by Jimmy to get their backpacks and Tweek's shirt, and when they got to their lockers, they just seemed as if they hurried because they didn't want to be late.

"It can't be that easy," Tweek murmured, twisting the dial on his locker after redressing himself. "Can it? Someone is going to come after us for this."

"Let's hope not, I've had enough trouble for today." Craig packed his things into his bag, plus some ice coffee for later, and closed his locker, leaning against it and watching Tweek. "Are you okay? After all this today, I mean."

"Ng, my knuckles hurt a bit," he said, skirting around Craig's actual question.

Craig took his hands in his, gently swiping his thumbs over Tweek's now-unwrapped knuckles, inspecting them. "Probably gonna bruise a bit. Now." He looked back up. "How are you feeling?"

Tweek was quiet for a moment, looking at their hands before answering. "I feel... nervous. Anxious. Afraid. But... also kind of relieved and happy," he said softly. "I'm scared someone is coming after us right now for this whole mess but at the same time, I don't regret what happened."

Craig smiled and lifted one of Tweek's hands to his lips, placing a quick kiss on his knuckles. Then, his smile turned into a smirk. "Just in case you wanted to know: that was totally hot. Made me feel all kinds of happy to have someone fight for me once."

He turned pink, smiling crookedly back. "You're worth fighting for."

"I'm going to kiss you now," Craig told him, expression forcibly sinister, which made it look a bit ridiculous.

"Not if I kiss you first," he giggled, then leaned up, kissing the other sweetly.

Craig pulled him closer, deepening the kiss just the smallest bit before parting again, leaning his forehead against Tweek's and cupping his face, squishing his cheeks lightly. Tweek snorted softly, finding this action funny, though he didn't protest. He didn't exactly mind Craig being touchy.

He gave him a dopey grin. "Ready for the daily fight against the teachers for the grades we truly deserve?"

"Always."

"Let's go, then." Craig took his hand, closed Tweek's locker, and the pair headed off towards their classrooms.

* * *

They made it all the way through the day without another incident. No one came for them for the fight. Not Star, the vice principal, the principal, not even any of Star's friends or more football players. The pair were finally, _finally_ , left alone.

Craig had to admit that it felt somewhat absurd. He kept expecting something to happen, but nothing ever came, except a few pats on the back and a mumbled, "Great show, man" every now and then from the people that had watched. He picked up his collage at lunch break, glad that neither of his parents were the kind of people that liked to embarrass their children in front of the school. He rejoined his friends at their table, settling back into his seat and waiting for it to be time to head to Photography. Tweek had also finished his project for Latin but refused to show it to him. Every time he asked, he told him, "Not yet."

"Tweek, come on. You made all of us curious and we didn't even know you had anything to hide before today!" Token kept trying to get him to share, but without success. Craig chuckled, looking at the clock in the cafeteria and counting the minutes.

Tweek smiled and shook his head. "I turned it in already. If you want to see it, come with me to the Latin room after school."

Token huffed, but Jimmy nodded. "I w-want to see it, t-too. We'll be th… theee… we'll be there!"

"I hope you guys like it."

Craig patted his back. "I bet we'll love it." Soon after, the bell rang cutting any conversations off and signaling it was time for their next class. Craig grinned widely, snatched his bag, and waited for the others to get ready, and they dispersed.

At the end of the day, the small gang met up at Tweek's locker, and he led them back to the Latin classroom.

"I can't stay, I have to get to work, but I think you'll know which mine is as soon as you see it," he said. He gave Craig a quick kiss on the cheek, then rushed off, leaving the four. They went into the croom, scanning over the mosaic projects. Many were impressive and beautiful; one student having gone as far as to recreate Van Gogh's Starry Night. However, one caught their attention.

It was them.

Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Craig, and Tweek, around 4th grade. Token and Clyde had posed back to back with their fingers held up like guns, Jimmy was holding himself in the air, balancing precariously on his crutches and grinning widely. Craig was flipping off the viewer but smiling, and beside him, was Tweek, one hand pressing down on a tuff of hair, the other tugging on his shirt, a shaky grin on his face.

Craig felt his chest get heavy. It wasn't a feeling of dread or anything negative, but he felt touched, having not expected this. He had been under the impression the project was going to be of their Stripe. It was absolutely breath taking in his eyes and he wished he had this in his photo album because, as he realized, this was not one of his pictures.

"Wow. Just... wow," Token breathed, taking his phone out and somewhat desperately trying to get a good shot of it, but the angle never was right and it never looked as good as it did in real life.

"Th-this is am... amaaa… amahh… This is inc-credible. I didn't know T-Tweek even had p-pictures of us at a-all."

"This is probably the dopest thing I've ever seen," Clyde said, staring at the mosaic with wide eyes.

Jimmy clacked his crutches together lightly, as he also fished his phone out of his pocket. "D-Do you thhhh… think he made this off the t- the t... the top of his head or did he h-have a reference puh... puhhh…. picture?"

Token shrugged. "No idea, why?"

"C-cause I c-can't remmmm… rememmm- remember taking a picture l... like that but it ssseems famuh- familiar."

"We should go see him!" Clyde said, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

Craig smiled approvingly, while Token high-fived Clyde.

"Let's go!"

"Y-You'll have to go without m-me, I have to tutor l-later," Jimmy told them, giving an apologetic smile. "But tell him, it's g-great from me!"

"Sure thing, dude!"

"Th-thanks."

The gang left the school, heading down the street towards the coffee shop.

"So, how are we going to tell Tweek we love his project?" Clyde asked. "Are we going to be casual, or are we storming the place with love?"

Craig hummed. "His parents are probably there but I really don't give a fuck what they see and what not by now."

"Don't overdo it, Clyde, we don't want him to die of being flustered."

"I don't want to kill the guy! I just want to shower him in praise and affection!"

Token nudged his side, smiling fondly. "Just be careful not to hug him to death."

Clyde grinned. "Why do you always have to ruin my plans?"

"It's my role in the group. I'm the killjoy."

"I thought that was me?" Craig piped in.

"Nah, you're the asshole." Craig rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth curving upwards just the tiniest bit.

"Then what's mine?" Clyde asked.

"The idiot," both answered, although Token added the word 'lovable' before idiot. They looked at each other, a bit baffled, and then bumped their fists, grinning widely.

Clyde crossed his arms, pouting. "Rude." He smiled soon after, however, letting it drop. "And Jimmy is the relatable comic relief. So, what is Tweek?"

"The artist?" Token suggested, but Craig waggled his hand.

"He's definitely the genius."

"Aw, how sweet. Don't be so biased, Romeo."

Craig stared at him, murder obvious in his eyes. "Have you ever seen something Tweek CAN'T do? I haven't. Call me Romeo again and I'll text Nichole every single story we all painfully remember you gushing about." Token raised his arms in defeat, but didn't quit looking amused.

Clyde snorted. "Damn, Craig. Defensive."

Craig gave him the finger instead of answering. Soon, they arrived at the shop, and someone coming out held the door for them, making the three pause their teasing.

All three of the Tweaks were in the front, Mrs. Tweak manning the register as Tweek made drinks and Mr. Tweak handled the pastries.

"Hello!" Token greeted brightly as they approached the counter and Craig and Clyde chose not to say anything.

"Hello, boys," Mrs. Tweak replied sweetly. "How nice to see you all. What can I get for you today?" Tweek looked up at the group and smiled.

"The usual for me," Craig told her with a light smile to her, glancing over at Tweek and giving him a wide grin.

Tweek got started on two hot chocolates, knowing Clyde would get the same thing as Craig, listening for Token's order as he worked. "Sure thing, hun," Mrs. Tweak said, putting in Craig's drink and a second for Clyde as she noticed her son work. "Any desserts?"

Craig shook his head no, but Token jumped in. "Yeah, two pieces of the cake of the day for Clyde and me, please! And I'll take a Latte Macchiato with that." Craig watched Tweek work, still smiling and half leaning on Clyde since they were standing next to each other.

Mr. Tweak got the treats as his wife rang them up, setting the slices onto plates and putting them onto the counter for the pair. "You'll have to let us know your thoughts," he said with a grin. "Tweek tried a new recipe."

Craig looked up. "One for me, too, then please." Token snickered. Richard nodded, passing over a third slice. Tweek blushed, turning his attention back to his drinks. The boys took the plates, paid, then went to sit down at a table, waiting for Tweek to bring them their drinks. Craig stretched his legs into Clyde's space, not used to sharing a table.

Clyde rolled his eyes, but didn't care, focusing instead of testing out the delicious looking cake. He put a forkful into his mouth, and his eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"That good?" Token asked curious, immediately going for his own fork to take a bite. Craig smiled, smug, already knowing how amazing Tweek could bake and obviously proud.

"Dude. What the fuck. This is the most delicious thing even," Clyde said, looking between the two.

Tweek walked over then, setting down their drinks. "Hey, guys," he said.

"Tweek," Clyde said. "Two things: one, your mosaic was kick ass, and two, this cake is kicking my ass."

Craig snorted and Token looked just as amused but was fast to agree. "Amazing, Tweek! You're so talented! Where did you get that photo of us? The mosaic is brilliant!"

Tweek blushed, smiling awkwardly. "Thanks, guys. It wasn't a picture, I just did it."

Token stared at him in shock and even Craig looked surprised now. "From scratch?!"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah. It's not that hard if you know what you want. Just make a little sketch on the paper then glue down the right color pieces."

"Tweek," Clyde said, "you amaze me more and more every time I talk to you."

"In ten years, you'll be saying that to him again when he has an Oscar for being good at everything," Craig added, pride in his voice while Token nodded thoughtful.

Tweek spluttered. "Hush, you!"

Craig raised his brows, the smile not leaving his face. "You hush. We all know it's true and you'll probably be the most successful one of all of us."

"No pressure," Token added to his words.

"You guys think too highly of me, I swear," he said, rubbing his face in embarrassment.

Craig chuckled a bit and took his hand to pull him closer so he was able to lean his head against Tweek's stomach. Meanwhile the other two rolled their eyes, not actually annoyed but definitely eager to pretend. Tweek sighed, but awkwardly hugged him back. It wasn't uncomfortable, he enjoyed the affection, but it was an odd angle.

"So, you have work until the shop closes?" Token asked, taking another bite of the cake.

"Mm, probably, I usually do," he answered, absently playing with the yellow poof on Craig's hat.

Craig didn't move or change his expression, but he liked the feeling even if it was just from the movement on his hat. "Too bad, I would've loved to get us all ice cream or something," Token told him. "But I guess the shops aren't really open anymore that late."

"Ah, sorry, man," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, no reason we can't get ice cream and just bring it to you!" Clyde offered.

Token snapped his fingers at him. "I love your brain."

Craig snorted. "Careful, Clyde, next thing we know he'll try to eat it."

"Token, please don't eat my brain," Clyde said, looking at his friend seriously.

"Yeah, I can't imagine it's very nutritious," Tweek added. The three paused, looking up at him in surprise, then burst into laughter. Though the jab was at him, even Clyde couldn't be upset, too surprised that Tweek of all people had said it.

Craig squeezed his side with his arm when they calmed down a bit, Token still chuckling and looking between the others. "That definitely earns you ice cream. Any flavor you like best?"

"Ugh, I don't know, vanilla?" Tweek offered.

"Awe, boring," Clyde whined. "Let us get you something exciting! I think I know just the flavor for you!"

Tweek smiled slightly. "Fine, I'll trust you. This one time. Don't make me regret it."

Craig pulled a face. "I'll tag along to the doctors, then."

"For Clyde or for Tweek?" Token asked.

"That depends on what your boyfriend chooses for mine."

Token looked at him, irritated and confused for a moment before remembering and turning to Clyde. "Aw, Honey Boo, look what concerned friends we have!"

Clyde blinked at him, just as confused, before it clicked in his mind. "Oh, right!" he laughed. "Ah well, as long as I have you by my side, what do I have to worry about?"

"Good save, Darling Dearest," Token answered, voice deadpan.

Craig snorted. "You two are assholes."

"Mayhaps, yet, as the old saying goes, it takes one to know one," Clyde grinned.

"Fair," Craig said, as he threw his scrunched-up napkin against Clyde's head.

"Gasp, don't litter, Craigothy!" Clyde scolded with a grin, grabbing the napkin off the spot it had landed on the floor.

Token made a weird wheezing sound at the name and Craig rolled his eyes. They finished their cake, joked around some more and then went off to get the promised ice cream after Craig had almost dramatically kissed Tweek good-bye, resulting in Token joking if they were supposed to kiss him too now, earning a glare and a shriek before they left the shop.

Tweek laughed softly to himself as he wiped down their table and cleared away the plates. Man, he really did love his friends.

* * *

The ice cream shop they went to was called _Il Palazzo Gelato_ , owned and operated by an American family who liked to think that, just because of their Italian roots from way back, they had a grasp of the culture and language. Stepping into the shop meant bombardment with random Italian words and phrases to make it seem like the owners really did know what they were doing. Surprisingly though, their ice cream was absolutely amazing, which was the only reason anyone still went there. Token and Clyde immediately went to look at the different flavors and find the perfect combination for Tweek as Craig followed the ritual of getting the weirdest flavor combination he could make.

"I know exactly what to get him," Clyde said confidentially as they approached the counter.

Token gave him a worried side glance. "Is this going to end in the hospital for you?"

Clyde blinked at him. "What? No, you weirdo, I wouldn't get Tweek something that would make him sick." Getting to the front, he smiled at the man behind the counter. "I need a waffle cone with cake batter and cheese cake, please," he requested. The man nodded, setting to work for the order.

Token lifted his brows. "That seems like a good choice, actually."

"Surprising," Craig added from behind as he chose pistachio and blue moon for his ice cream.

Clyde grinned. "I don't fuck around when it comes to food."

Token grinned, getting spumoni and straciatella. "Kudos to you, man!"

"Thank you," he said graciously before adding to the server, "For myself, I need a mint chocolate chip and strawberry."

They got their ice cream and started to make their way back to the coffee shop. Thankfully, they didn't have to hurry all that much, since even as it was beginning to warm up in the town, snow still covered the streets.

Upon arriving, they found Tweek alone, cleaning the counter. The cafe had emptied in the time it had taken them to go out, and his parents had departed.

"Thank god..." Token mumbled quietly, which earned him an agreeing nod from Craig. They went up to the counter so Clyde could give Tweek the ice cream he had chosen for him.

Tweek blushed lightly, accepting the treat. "Thanks, Clyde."

"No problem, dude," he said with a bright smile. "Hope you like it."

He took a taste and smiled. "It's good."

The rest of the afternoon was full of jokes, some recent rumors, and trash talk about teachers and students. Craig kept quiet for the most part, but even he couldn't resist some of the rather 'juicy' gossip Clyde had somehow managed to obtain over the past year. It ranged from hilarious mistakes, to hung over secretaries, to way too young, way too pregnant girls. But as light-hearted and fun as it had been, Token and Clyde had to leave eventually. Craig would have to go home to dinner soon, too, but for the moment he would stay with Tweek to help with closing later. They told one another goodnight and Craig and Clyde bumped fists in promise of playing some video games together later. Then, the two were gone and the only thing left was the soft noises of the coffee machines brewing, some quiet chattering from the few remaining customers and the humming of the fridge. The evening felt perfect, it seemed as if all their problems were over for the moment and the two welcomed the peace after the past weeks of chaos and worry.

Soon, the sun sank down, and Craig and Tweek were left by themselves, the final stragglers leaving. Tweek whistled lightly as he scrubbed down the machines and counter, getting ready to close the shop for the day.

"So," Craig said after a bit longer, sipping on the cold cocoa he was holding, the cup cool against his fingers. "Only two more days of school, huh?"

"Yep." He glanced over at him. "Pretty crazy to think about. It feels like so much happened this year, like it's just been going on forever."

Craig turned, leaning his elbows on the counter and watching the red-golden light dip Tweek's hair in a soft orange. "Sure does. And most of it was just in the past half."

"Yeah." Tweek tossed his rag down, picking up the sanitation bucket and heading for the back room. "Kind of makes you think how bullshit time is, huh?" he said before going in.

Craig hummed and followed. He helped where he could, the two having somewhat of a routine by now.

"As much as I hate school, I've never looked forward to summer so much in my life," he continued as he dumped the bucket into the sink, Craig beginning to sweep. He looked at the other and smiled slightly. "And that's entirely thanks to you."

"Oh. Uhm." Craig paused, tossing the broom handle from palm to palm. He felt his nerves and worry close up his throat a bit. "About that..."

Tweek paused, his smile faltering. "...what?"

"I wasn't sure how to tell you, so I've been putting it off since mom told me a week ago..." He took a deep breath. "I'll be gone, visiting relatives in Texas for the entire summer." He reached up to scratch his cheek lightly. "I'm sorry, babe."

"O-Oh..." He turned away quickly, trying to hide his crushed expression.

Craig stayed where he was, biting on his lower lip "I'm... uh..." He gave himself a little push and put the broom to the side before carefully walking over. He didn't even want to go, he hadn't even seen these people since he was a little kid and had no interest in meeting them again, but his parents wouldn't let him stay. And he had tried. He had practically begged his mother to let him stay with Clyde or home alone, but they didn't budge. If Tweek started to cry now, that would make it even harder. Still, he walked over and lightly touched his shoulder to see if he would let him.

He heard Tweek's breath hitch, and saw his shoulders tremble, the telltale signs the other was struggling to keep his tears down.

All the same, Tweek was giving it all he had, turning to face the other. He tried to smile understandingly, but it was shaky, and his lips were quivering. A soft sob wormed free, and his facade broke.

Tears welled in his eyes as he turned away quickly, rubbing at his face. He didn't want to make Craig feel bad or guilty for leaving, but he just felt... so upset... He had thought they would finally get to spend some real time together, not just the weekend or after school and work.

Looked like he was wrong.

Craig felt his heart break a little at the quiet noise and he pulled Tweek into a hug. The smile Tweek had tried hurt even more for some reason and just made him feel guilty.

Tweek pressed his face into Craig's chest. His throat was tight and he didn't speak. He didn't think he could anyway. His body shook with suppressed emotion. Of course, this would happen to them...

Craig gently rubbed his back. "It'll be alright, Tweek. You'll have plenty of fun with other stuff and I'll be back in no time to annoy you with all the boring stories of what life with that part of my family is like." He couldn't help the bitter undertone that snuck into his voice. He had made Tweek cry and he couldn't even do anything to make it better.

After swallowing a few times, Tweek finally managed to choke out in a small voice, "W-When do you leave?"

He hugged him a bit tighter. "About one and a half weeks in. Dad wanted to leave on the first day, but I got at least a tiny bit of time out of them."

Tweek took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "We'll just have to be sure to go to the planetarium before you go then," he got out hoarsely.

Craig looked confused for the shortest moment, not that Tweek was able to see, standing against his chest, before he lit up. "Of course!" He was more than happy that Tweek remembered his 'request' for their second date. And he was definitely happy to comply. He kissed the top of Tweek's head, before pushing him a bit further away so he could look at him. "Another thing."

He looked up at him, his face damp and eyes slightly red and puffy. "Yeah?"

Craig carefully wiped away some left-over tears with his thumb, leaving his hand on his cheek afterwards. "Could you take care of the kid- the guinea pigs while we're away? I don't feel comfortable with anyone else watching them."

Tweek let out a small laugh, sniffing and wiping his other eye. "Of course. What kind of parent would I be not to?"

"Thanks. Best father. After me, of course." He winked to show he was joking, thumb beginning to moved gently over Tweek's cheek.

"You could have told me sooner, dick," Tweek scolded, pushing him lightly. "Maybe then I wouldn't have cried." A lie. He still would have cried.

"Yeah, but then I might have, ass." He stuck his tongue out just enough for Tweek to see it.

He raised an eyebrow back. "Is that an invitation?"

He closed his mouth again. "To what? Make me cry?"

"I thought you were asking for a kiss." He stuck his tongue out in return.

Craig grinned. "Are you asking for a kiss, then?"

"Well, I guess that depends."

He leaned a bit closer again. "On what?"

Tweek cracked a small smile. "If you want it, you're going to have to earn it. That was quite the stunt you pulled, making me cry. You seem to get that to happen a lot."

Craig's expression looked a bit confused, switching between guilt and questioning. "I'm sorry. I'll clean up the rest of the shop?"

"Oh, tsk tsk, Tucker," he said, shaking his head. He untangled himself from the other, moving a few feet away from him. "No, if you want a kiss..." Tweek grinned. "You're going to have to pin me."

Craig raised his eyebrows, the grin from before slowly finding its way back onto his face. "Is that so?" He casually went into a slight fighting stance, not too much, just seeing what Tweek would do.

Tweek smiled brighter. "Yes. Yes, it is." As Craig watched, he began to shift slightly from foot to foot, moving his weight around. He was ready.

Craig snorted before closing the distance between them. He had to think fast because he knew with the wrong move, he was the one who'd get pinned instead. And while he usually didn't mind, today was a challenge. So, instead of directly grabbing him, he stepped close enough to reach him but not close enough for either of them to have enough of a chance to throw or flip the other. Tweek watched him closely, letting loose a short laugh.

Craig used that short moment of amusement to jump forward, grabbing Tweek around the waist and lifting him up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It worked... somewhat, although he groaned under the weight a little and then he stood there, unsure what to do. "Uh..." Now he had to get him on the floor somehow, while not ending up on there, himself.

Tweek drummed his fingers lightly against Craig's back. "Interesting choice," he said. "I'm curious where you plan to go from here."

"Honestly, me, too," Craig mumbled back looking around and taking a step towards a different area. This was the slowest play fighting ever and he definitely felt silly. Not that it showed.

Feeling the other tense subconsciously, Tweek smiled brighter and prepared himself.

"You said 'pin you' right?"

"Do you understand what that means?"

"Hmn..." Craig locked eyes on the wall close to his position, slowly walking towards it. "You know, theoretically I do... But..." He was close enough to touch it now, with Tweek still over his shoulder. He switched hands, to make sure Tweek wouldn't slip, fall, or hit his head with his next move, and then made a small hopping movement to get him off his shoulder again, trying to be as fast as possible, while still lifting him up by his thighs and pressing him against the wall, trapping him between it and his own body. "...you didn't clarify, so now I got you pinned here and I won. Lamest attempt at getting a kiss ever." Craig grinned at him.

Tweek laughed. "Are you absolutely sure I'm pinned?"

Craig's eyes crinkled in the corners when his grin turned into a genuine smile at Tweek's laugh. "No, I don't think anyone can actually pin you down completely, but I got far enough, so kiss me."

"That wasn't the deal." Tweek shoved him back, making Craig stumble. When he was free, he dropped back to his feet and immediately launched himself into the other, sending them to the floor. He straddled his stomach, holding Craig's wrists to the ground, grinning down at him. "This is how you pin someone."

"No, this is how you make someone want to marry you," Craig wheezed, air pressed out of his lungs from the fall. He knew fights so at least he had tucked his head to not hit it. He grinned back at him, wiggling a little provocatively.

"All the same," he said, glossing over the other's flirtatious words, "it was a valiant effort, so I suppose, just this once, I could be lenient..."

"How very generous of you." Craig watched him through half lidded eyes, still not able to move and waiting for his next action.

Tweek blushed lightly at his look. "Stop that."

The corner of Craig's lips twitched as he suppressed his smile. "Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that," he insisted.

Craig raised his eyebrows in response but didn't change anything else. "...better?"

"You suck, man."

"And you love me anyways." Craig shrugged, grinning.

"Shut up." Before Craig could make a response, Tweek leaned down and kissed him.

Craig chuckled into the kiss, or at least made a noise similar to it, and leaned up as far as he could to reciprocate. His fingers twitched as he felt the need to grab Tweek's hips, but his hands were still pinned so he ultimately couldn't.

Tweek sat back after a moment, still blushing. "You're lucky I like you somewhat."

"Yup. And I still can't believe just how lucky I am. I must have done something fucking amazing to have you like me." Craig scrunched his face shortly to get rid of an itch on his nose.

Tweek laughed at the expression, then released him, getting to his feet and stepping away. "Where are we staying tonight?"

Craig smiled. "Your decision, but mom insisted I come home to dinner first. She also said you're invited if you want to give them another try."

"Ah, I don't know. Would your dad be okay with me being there?"

Craig waved it off. "He's fine. We talked it out. Sort of. He's just awkward now and he's really trying not to step on my toes at the moment." He chuckled. "It's sort of funny actually."

"Hm, maybe seeing us together could help?" he offered.

"Sure. It might. He hasn't seen you since that one time he apologized."

"Oh, by the way," Tweek added, "I know we've been staying the night together a lot, but don't think for a moment you are going to have a night alone until you totally abandon me."

Craig snorted. "Are you threatening me with cuddling?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Deal with it."

"I feel soooooo attacked right now. I'm in danger. Wow."

"Do you want me to pin you again?"

Craig ducked down closer to Tweek's ear, whispering silkily, "I always want you to pin me."

Tweek turned scarlet. "You!" He punched his chest lightly.

Craig made an exaggerated huffing noise, touching the spot Tweek had punched, as if he had knocked the breath out of him. "You're killing me, babe."

"Die."

Craig cackled as they finished putting away the cleaning supplies. They moved to the door, snatching their bags on the way. The air outside bit into their skin, snatching their breath away in tiny clouds. Sometimes Craig wished summer in South Park was warmer, but today it was calming. Familiar.

Tweek would be lying to himself if he said he was okay with Craig having to leave for the whole summer. He had been looking forward to spending time with him, but... he supposed he'd take what he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE SORRY!!  
> For taking so long!  
> Next chapter will probably be late, too, I'm currently very busy and tired and it's hard to concentrate on writing, even if Stripe is a wonderful partner in this and writes so fast!  
> Bless her TT-TT

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Updates every saturday <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Experimental Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718345) by [Esky1118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esky1118/pseuds/Esky1118)




End file.
